The Storm Within
by Shipoopy
Summary: Always doing as she's told, Asuna Yuuki has followed everything her mother has taught her. Although beautiful, poise, polite and intelligent, Asuna still has trouble adjusting to a world she doesn't feel she belongs in, that is, until she steps into the infamous virtual reality world, Aincrad, and experiences what it's like to fit in.
1. All We Are

_Hi everyone!_

 _I'm back and with a new story!_

 _I've been in a writing mood lately so hopefully I can get these chapters out to you as quickly as possible._

 _This story kinda follows the SAO series, except I removed Asuna from the whole of it. Not to worry, I put her back! She is my main character after all. The Storm Within goes through Asuna's point of view and you get to join her as she experiences the virtual reality world for the very first time. Now, I'm not entirely sure how the NerveGear actually works-although I do have some idea, but you will have to bear with me and excuse my inaccurate information on it._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Miss Yuuki?"

"Miss, it's time to get up."

I ignore our housekeeper, Sada, who lightly knocks on my bedroom door, calling me ever so timidly to wake up.

What she doesn't know is that I've been awake this entire time. I haven't slept. But I don't want to leave my bed. I don't want to get up. I don't want to leave my room.

"Miss Yuuki, your mother is waiting for you downstairs."

The past few days have become much more trying for Sada to get me out of bed. I feel as though she saves that last line as a threat, because it's always the last thing she needs to say to get me to listen.

After I quickly change into my uniform I make my way down to the dining room where my mother waits for me every morning at 7 am.

"Good morning, mother," I greet politely.

"You're late," she responds curtly and she takes a sip of her tea while she focuses on the tablet held in her hand, reading the news. A routine she's kept for as long as I can remember. "Eat; your breakfast is going to get cold."

It's only five after 7 but I still apologize for my tardiness. Silently, I sit across from her and place the napkin Sada has provided me across my lap. I keep my posture straight as I reach for my own cup of tea.

"How late did you stay up last night, Asuna?" She asks with her eyes still on the screen.

"A little bit after 1," I lie. I realize that I've been able to lie to her more often than usual; however it only works best when she's not looking at me. "I was studying for the exam coming up, I want to make sure I am well prepared."

"That's good, and are you prepared?" I nod without a word and she continues, "You should be keeping up with your studies, but be careful for your complexion. Sleep is important, Asuna, you need to work on balancing your education with your personal life."

"Yes, mother," I reply and I bite my lip to refrain from speaking. With school, tutoring, extra college classes and track and field I barely have a personal life to begin with.

"Don't bite your lip, Asuna, it's a bad habit." My mother sighs in annoyance and I beg my pardon but I'm amazed that she didn't even have to look at me to know what I'm doing. "Do you remember Hideki Yukimura?" Now finished with her tablet, she places it on the table and folds her hands together as she looks at me inquisitively and I suddenly feel like I'm being interviewed. As how it always feels when I'm with her. "He's the son of Hideaki Yukimura, owner of the Yukimura Steel Works. He's in town this weekend and I have arranged a meeting for the two of you tomorrow for lunch. Hideaki is an old friend of mine and your father's and we'd like for you and his son to get to know each other."

I know the reasoning behind these 'meetings'. She's been planning these sorts of things ever since I turned 16. All with men about five to ten years older. They're dates. Not just any sort of date. Dates to meet my potential husband.

My mother wasn't born into a rich family and she resented them for that. She felt that she deserved a life of wealth and security. Now that she has it, she feels it's fitting that I follow suit. Thanks to my father who was well known for his success as former CEO of RECT Inc., my mother has befriended many of his colleagues with sons who plan to carry on their family business. This is also why she's always so strict with me. If I were to marry into a wealthy family, I must act and look like it. When I was younger she'd have me take etiquette classes. I would be reprimanded if I spoke out of turn, stepped out of place and acted unladylike. I may be done taking those classes, but I know I'm still not up to her standards. She and her parents argued relentlessly about that. My grandparents believed and still believe that I should be able to choose my own life partner and live my own life whereas my mother believes that once I marry into a successful family with financial security, then I can live my own life. I think the last I remember my mother told them that she would rather die than to see me living as how she had with them. I don't think she's ever spoken to her own parents ever since then and she forbids me from ever speaking to them as well. I don't know if she knows but once a month I send them a letter, expressing how much I miss them and how I will see them when I'm old enough to live on my own. I don't think I've ever gotten a letter back.

"Stop playing with your food, Asuna," she scolds with a glare. "It's rude, and thank Sada for the meal. I don't believe I've heard you thank her yet."

"Ah! Forgive me!" I scan around the room for Sada and I see her standing by the door holding a pitcher of water. "Thank you for the meal, Sada. It's delicious!"

"Thank you, Miss Yuuki," Sada bows her head in respect and she quietly steps behind my mother. "May I take your plate, ma'am?"

"Yes, please," my mother waves her off as she focuses on her tablet again. "Thank you for breakfast, Sada, and please excuse Asuna for her boorishness."

I lower my head in shame and apologize again. When I look at Sada, she's looking at me sympathetically then takes her leave. She will never say it out loud, but I know she pities me.

"Stop slouching, Asuna, it's bad for your back." I can sense my mother's irritation with me growing. "Now finish up, we must go. You can't be late for school."

My mother doesn't wait for me as I finish up my breakfast. She rises from her seat and gracefully leaves the dining room, telling me that if I were on time, we wouldn't be late. I look at my barely eaten breakfast and I follow after, expressing my regret to Sada once more.

As we exit the driveway I look out my tinted windows and see a group of students walking together. It's a group of boys and girls laughing amongst each other and hitting each other playfully. I've never attended a co-ed school, my mother says that I shouldn't be distracted by boys if I want to get a good education. I don' think she's realized the irony yet of setting me up with older men week after week.

The dates she sets me up with sometimes don't feel like dates at all. Sometimes they feel like a business transaction. For the first hour, it's the four of us. Her, me, the parent and the son. They briefly discuss our lives, our education and our future. After that, the parents leave and I'm left with the son and we get to know each other. There are times when my future husband is actually courteous and is genuinely interested in getting to know me, then there are times when my future husband can just be too overconfident and over bearing and then there are times, which is the majority, when my future husband is more interested in my body than my mind. But no matter who my mother makes me meet the result is always the same. I don't think there is a particular type of man I'd like to be with. If so then I think the search for 'the one' would be easier for my mother. But if anything, I think the type of man I'd like to be with is a man who I can call a friend.

When we get to the school it's about ten minutes until the bell rings. I don't bother pointing out that it wouldn't have mattered if I was five minutes late for breakfast or not. Pointing out someone's wrongs is insulting and unmannerly.

"Masumi will be here to pick you up at 6, don't be late." Are my mother's parting words as I exit the vehicle.

I almost forgot that even after school, my agenda is always full. Being busy proves that I can multitask and having a full schedule shows that I can work hard even under pressure. These are all just extra-curricular activities that would look good when applying for colleges. However, since my mother only has one college in mind for me to apply to, it wouldn't matter how many schools would want me.

"Good morning!"

A high pitched voice catches me off by surprise and I quickly turn to around with a smile. "Good mor-

When I catch a glimpse of a girl dressed similar to me, I realize that she's actually greeting someone close to me. Embarrassed, I look ahead and walk a few paces faster.

I've always had trouble making friends. I may have taken classes on how to act like a proper lady but it hasn't helped me when it comes to talking to people. In fact, I feel it has just taught me to become a better listener, which isn't so bad I guess. But what's the point of being a good listener when no one wants to talk to you?

While all of the girls are conversing with one another, I'm seated at the front of the class, waiting for the clock to strike 8. Then another 8 more hours until I get to go home and hide in my room.

"Did you hear that you can play SAO again?"

The acronym SAO rings a bell and I find myself eavesdropping to the group of girls behind me. My mother would scold me for listening in but she's not here to do that, is she?

"Isn't that the death game made by Akihiko Kayaba?"

"Yeah, but ever since Ymir bought ALO from RECT Inc. who took over Argus, they found a complete copy of the castle still in the server. Apparently they stripped down the game and started from scratch so there's no way players can die in real life if they die in the game. It's out in stores now, but what's even more amazing is that they found a way for the players who bought it the first time to use the old game without having to buy a new one! Although they do recommend just buying a new one. I'm gonna buy it and beat all 100 floors! You guys wanna join me? We can be a guild!"

"No way, that freaks me out! I don't care even if it's on the AmuSphere, there's no way I'm gonna play SAO! Not with knowing how many people died in that game!"

SAO… Sword Art Online. That was the game Kouichirou bought when it came out then had to leave on his business trip. I never felt so grateful that his work needed him that fateful day. Had he played… He would've been dead.

Sword Art Online was a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game released two years ago. With the Nerve Gear, the virtual reality helmet, it stimulated the player's five senses through their brain and players can experience and control their in-game character's with their mind. I believe it's called a Full Dive and it was all anyone talked about. I remember reading about it and how much my brother was so excited to get Sword Art Online with his friends. I never understood the fascination then. I remember Kourichirou told me that I was too much like mom to understand. The day he was about to play, he got called in to work and had to leave for a couple days. What are the odds that him going to work actually saved his life? All of the players that logged into Sword Art Online were unable to log out. It was then that the creator of Sword Art Online, Akihiko Kayaba, created that world specifically for the sole purpose of creating a world and all of the players in that game were the inhabitants and if they died in the game, they died in real life. The only way to get out of it was to defeat the game. Defeat all 100 floors. About 4000 players died. 4000 people died in real life.

It took two years but somehow, a great majority of the players woke up their two year coma… Their two year battle. While they all went into rehabilitation –some even going through intense therapy and questioning for there were murders in the game, there was also about 300 people who haven't woken up yet. They were still trapped in the game. Turns out, a small group from RECT Inc., my father's company who had took over Argus, had been carrying out inhumane experiments on those 300 players, one of those people in charge of the experiment was Sugou Nobuyuki. Sugou was also a choice my mother had picked out for me. Because of this RECT Inc. and the whole VRMMO industry suffered a major hit, resulting in RECT Inc. to be disbanded and forcing my father into early retirement.

I thought that after that no one would even think about playing in the virtual reality world, let alone buying Sword Art Online. This may my mom talking, but I don't understand how people would still want to play a game like that even with what happened. Talk about hard core gamers…

"I wonder if any of the SAO survivors are going to play it?"

"Yeah, right! Any SAO survivor who actually wants to play that game again has a death wish."

I continue to listen to the girls giggle and chatter about the gaming world when the door slides open and our teacher strides in.

"Alright, class, settle down!"

As soon as our teacher places her things on the podium at the front, the class immediately goes quiet and takes their seat.

"So I've prepared a little something for all of you today." She begins with a smirk then raises both hands in excitement. "A group project!" The class groans as she goes over the main topic. "Now I want this to be in groups of two only. I trust you all can decide who your partner will be?"

My eyes immediately widen in anxiety as the class quickly clamours together to see who will be with who. Usually our teacher would have us randomly picked, but today she's decided otherwise. I scan around the room to see if anyone is being left out but it seems to be only me. I guess I can do one whole project by myself, it shouldn't be too bad, right?

"Hey, you got a partner yet?"

It takes a moment but when I realize that that question is being directed at me, I look to my right and find Megumi Matsuura staring at me. "N-no, I don't."

"Great! Looks like we're partners!" She smiles brightly at me and I suddenly feel a warmth in my chest.

I've never really spoken to Megumi before, well, to anyone for that matter, but from what I know, she is very popular here. She is friends with lots of girls here and outside of school. I'm positive that being partners with her will open up new friendships. I try not to look too happy about this but I can't help but smile.

I think I've made a friend!

Throughout the rest of the day I feel like I'm on a natural high. Megumi and I decide to meet in the library to go over some ideas for our group project, but only for a quick bit as I have a college class I need to attend to, followed by track and field.

To get things started, I've already pulled some books from the shelf that can be relevant to our topic. I neatly stack them on the table and I wait patiently for Megumi's arrival. Five minutes pass and I almost start to feel like how my mother was this morning, but I shake that off. Megumi has a life of popularity and friends, scolding her for being five minutes late is the last thing I should be doing. After another couple minutes pass, I decide to wander around the library. Perhaps she is looking for books as well. As soon as I hear the library door opens, I hear a group of girls walk inside giggling. I pick up Megumi's voice immediately.

"I'm pretty sure she's busy today so I'll just make this quick."

"Hurry up, Megumi, I don't want to be late for the movie!"

"Man, I can't believe you got Asuna as a partner, you're so lucky!"

"She's one of the smartest people in our class, of course I'd want to be her partner."

I lightly place my hand over my heart, feeling touched. I'm sure Megumi has an intelligent side too, this all-girls school is pretty prestigious.

"Besides, didn't you see her today? Talk about pathetic."

As though someone had just pressed paused on me, I completely freeze in place.

"I don't think Asuna has very many friends here. I think it's kind of sad." I can hear the sympathy in another girl's voice. When I peek through the shelves, I see it's another girl from our class.

"She doesn't talk to anyone here, I bet she thinks she's better than us."

"I heard that her mom sets her up on dates with older men!"

" _What?!"_

There's a sharp shushing noise from the librarian across the room and the group of girls hunch together even closer.

"Yeah, I heard that too, but from my mom. She saw Mrs. Yuuki and Asuna having lunch with older men last Sunday, they were talking about marriage."

The group of girls continue to giggle and gossip, oblivious to the fact that I could be in the very same room with them within ear shot.

"Geez, Asuna can just get anything she wants, can't she?"

"Her dad was the CEO of RECT Inc., of course she just gets everything handed to her, while us 'commoners' are left here to rot."

"I don't think Asuna thinks like that. She seems nice."

"Well, whatever, she's getting what she deserves, acting all high and mighty like that."

"Don't you think she'll notice that she's doing all the work?"

"So? She has no friends, I don't think she'll want to throw this away just to get a good grade."

"Do you think she sleeps with the men?"

"Hanajima, as if you'd ask that!" I hear Megumi snort. "Of course she does!"

While their endless chatter gets worse and worse, I start to feel weak in the knees that I almost fall over. I can feel my heart pounding so hard it's almost beating its way out of my chest and my throat constricts so tightly that I nearly let out a sob but I cover my mouth to keep myself from being heard or seen. Without thinking I rush over to our table, grab my stuff and go. I don't bother going to my extra class or track and field, I leave the school grounds and run. I don't think I know where I'm going, but I don't care, I just let my legs carry me as far and as fast as I can go, even when my feet start to hurt from running in these shoes.

My sight starts to blur from my tears as I reach a corner and I harshly wipe them away with my sleeve, scratching at my eye lids from the fabric. But by the time my vision clears I feel my body crash into a thin frame and a set of limbs and my school bag flail about, the contents of my bag scattering all around.

As I topple over I hear a round of surprised yelps and once I realize I've fallen over a person I quickly push myself off and fall flat on my behind.

"Whoa! Easy there! You okay?" I look ahead to see a head of spikey red hair and brown eyes on the ground across from me staring at me with a grin. "You can take someone out running at the speed!"

As the small group clamors around me asking if I'm alright and offer their hands I scramble to my feet and bow my head. "I-I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" I want to pick up my things but I'm too embarrassed, instead I dash off and shield my face for more oncoming tears.

"Hey, wait! All of your stuff is still here!" The light brown haired girl with pigtails calls out after me but I ignore her shouts and continue on.

I don't know how far or how long I've run without stopping. But what I do know is that after a while, my mind drifts away from Megumi and those girls onto nothing else. My mind has become a complete blank. Out of all the extra-curricular activities my mother made me do, track and field was my choice and her least favorite. She'd always tell me that sweating is squalid and men would find me unattractive, lowering my chances of finding a husband. But I begged and begged her to let me be a part of it. It took a lot of convincing but once I led her to believe that I wanted to keep up my appearance for my future husband, she reluctantly obliged. Fact is, I love running. It's the one time where I don't have to think. I can go as slow as I want and I can go as fast as I want with as many breaks as I choose or none at all. When I run no one can tell me what to do. No one can tell me where to go. I'm on my own.

By the time I arrive home, it is already night and I am exhausted and completely out of breath. I'm almost too scared to step inside my home as I am 100% certain that my mother is waiting for me. I pause at the front door, hesitant to enter. Unfortunately and expectedly, my mother is already opening the door for me and not out of politeness.

"It's about time you've come home. Where have you been?" I realize that my mother doesn't need to raise her voice to intimidate me, her cold eyes and her harsh tone is more than enough for me. "I called your professor and your coach, both saying that you never showed up. Why are you covered in sweat? You look disgusting! Wash up, you missed dinner!"

I know I'm going to pay for it tomorrow but I choose not to respond to her, instead I make my way towards the stairs, walking passed her.

"Asuna! You answer me when I'm talking to you." Her voice rises in half shock, half annoyance. "Asuna, come back here!"

As she starts to follow after me, I instantly dash up the stairs with the little energy I have left and into my room, shutting the door behind me and locking it with the handle and with a dead bolt I installed myself.

"Asuna!" I hear her at the front of my door and the door knob jiggles, "Asuna, open this door immediately!"

"No!" I shout and I fall on to my bed as the tears begin to flow again. "Just… Just leave me alone!"

I hear my mother gasp and she starts pounding on the door. "How dare you talk to me like that? After all I do for you, this is how you treat me? With disrespect? I did not raise you to act like this! You open this door right now and apologize!"

"I just want to be alone!" I cry as I hug my knees. "Please… Just leave me alone."

After a moment I see the shadow of my mother's feet at small crack at the bottom of the door shift and she lets out an exasperated sigh. "You continue to act like this you will be alone forever." When she walks away I hear her give Sada instructions about what to do with my dinner and apologize on my behalf for my actions.

She didn't even ask why I am acting like this…

Does she just ignore my cries?

Will she ever understand what I'm going through?

Will I be alone forever?

* * *

 _What'd ya think?_

 _Certainly there are some technical gaps that need filling, some spelling needing to be corrected, etc. etc._

 _But if you can get passed all that, can and would you read the whole thing? (Assuming I finish it. I tend to drop and delete stories)_

 _But I'd love to read your thoughts on this. Please no hurtful comments though. I know, I know, it's impossible to publish things online and not expect some backlash but let's be a welcoming writing community! Positive thoughts! Happy thoughts!_


	2. All Fall Down

Its past midnight and I haven't moved an inch from my spot. I haven't even bothered to change out of my clothes yet. It's dark all around me, even the moon is covered by the storm clouds coming ahead. When I was younger I had a nightlight to protect me from the night, but now, I feel like I'm welcoming the darkness that surrounds me. I find it… Comforting. But no amount of darkness can hide the words spoken about me today.

" _So? She has no friends!"_

" _Didn't you see her today? Talk about pathetic!"_

I try so hard to deny what people say about me but in the end, I find myself agreeing. I am pathetic and I have no friends. When others talk to me at school, it's usually just a simple question of what the answer is or what did the teacher say because they weren't listening. I always hear girls say that I must be so lucky to have guys fawn over me. But honestly, other than the men my mother has me meet, no other guys have ever spoken to me. Perhaps I intimidate them. Perhaps they think the same way those girls think about me.

" _Acting all high and mighty all the time…"_

" _She's getting what she deserves…"_

Do I really act that way? This isn't what I wanted. When I was a kid I wanted to join all the kids on the play structure, not stand by the sidelines as I listened to my mother lecture me about all of the germs being shared by the kids and how filthy the park looked. When all the kids at school had hot dogs and cake, I was only allowed to eat what Sada had prepared for me because my mother didn't agree with the nutritional value of the food given out and told me it was rude to not eat what someone had made for me. When I was invited to my first and only sleepover, my mother refused because she didn't trust the girls or the supervising parents.

I am the way I am because of my mother. But even so, I'm still not the way she wants me to be. What's my purpose if I can't fulfill my own mother's expectations? Why do I exist if no one really needs me? Or wants me? Where do I belong? Because I know for sure it's not here. Would anyone notice if I was gone?

" _Apparently they stripped down the game and started from scratch so there's no way players can die in real life if they die in the game. "_

I wonder…

Slowly I push myself off the bed and tiptoe towards my bedroom door quietly unlocking it. The door creaks open and I sneak out into the dark and empty hallway. Surely, my mother and father are asleep so I don't have to worry about running into them, but after I take one more glance around the hall for good measure I rush to my brother's room at the end of the hall. Luckily he is out of town so I can be at ease going through his room without getting caught.

Due to his job, he is always overseas and is rarely at home so his room always feels cold and barren. His bed is neatly made and looks as though no one has ever slept in it, his closet is full of clothes but I wonder if they still fit him, and across from his bed is his desk where the NerveGear sits untouched. If it weren't for Sada, I'm sure it would have collected dust by now.

Feeling as though I'm being watched I creep up to his desk and gently lift the helmet with one hand and the long pad attached to it by a cord, which I assume is where the game cartridge is inserted, with the other. Acting like a thief, I bolt back to my room and switch both locks.

From what I've read it is recommended for the player to find a comfortable positon to station the body, commonly being a bed. Remembering that I'm still in my school uniform I change out of it and into a baggy shirt and shorts. I believe that this is the first time the NerveGear has ever been used because as soon as I place it over my head, it instructs me to pat my body. My guess is to decipher my height and build. After following a series of instructions and questions, I lie in bed to get settled, but my heart is pounding.

If this works, then this could be the end…

"Link start" I command and almost instantaneously an array of bright neon colours flash by my eyes and there's a high pitched ringing in my ears. My vision is blinded by a shining light that I need to close my eyes, and then a thought occurs to me.

Are my eyes actually open?

Is my body really in a coma-like state?

The next thing I know, a female voice is speaking out to me.

"Welcome, player, to Aincrad, you will begin your journey on Floor 1, the Town of Beginnings."

 _The Town of Beginnings… How ironic…_

For a moment I'm surrounded by blackness and everything around me feels empty. I pull my hand back and reach out to nothing where there should have been the cushion of my bed. I was laying down when I started but now I feel I'm standing up right. The pace of my heart elevates and my breathing becomes heavy.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I shout in a panic as I wave my arms in the air and then I hear laughter… Then chatter… Music…

Then I realize…

My eyes are still closed.

Hesitantly, I open my eyes and at first everything is a bit of a blur, almost pixelated, then I focus on a certain area and it becomes clear. Almost like zooming into a photo with a camera and waiting for it to load.

Is this a dream? Did I fall asleep? Are my eyes actually open in real life?

From what I've read the NerveGear has high density microwave transceivers that block every transmission from the brain to the body and vice versa. This will allow the player to be completely immobile in the real world, but feel real in the virtual world. So I don't have to close my eyes to imagine what I'm seeing. I don't need to use my eyes or ears to see and hear, the electronic signals sent by the transceivers are being sent to the brain.

I look all over and I see a shop with smoke escaping from the opening and it drifts to me. I can smell burning coal and fire. Amazed, I take a step back and I find that I've walked into a puddle. Amazed, I bend down and touch the water, it's cold and I can feel the water slowly drip down my hand. This may be just a world full of data, but it feels completely real! This must be what a FullDive is.

This will take some getting used to.

However… I don't plan on getting too used to it for long.

Around me are several players wandering, either they are just starting like me or already on to their next journey. As I watch other players I notice their clothing. Some of them are wearing solid colored clothes with capes, breastplates and leather boots, while others are dressed in full metal armor and helmets. Not modern day clothing at all. I take a moment to exam myself and I see that I'm wearing a dark red leather tunic with a light weight copper breastplate and a matching red skirt with brown leather boots.

For just a moment, I'm amused, red is my favorite color. I continue to scan my surroundings until I notice at the top left corner of my vision I see a green bar with my name on it. I take a closer look to see it's my HP and it's full.

"If they died in the game they died in real life…" I mumble to myself and I begin to wander off.

I notice that because it's still night time in the real world it is also night in the game. But it doesn't seem to matter how late it is, there are still a lot of players awake at this time. Everywhere I go I see a group of people or just a single player walking alone. I wonder for a second if they're alone like me, but I find it highly unlikely.

After what feels like forever, I finally reach an end of the town and see a great stone wall with a giant opening leading to a dark and vast field. Without thinking twice, I make a run for it.

It's surprising how realistic the virtual reality world is. Even as I run, I can feel the wind blowing through my hair, I can feel the cold night air wrapping around my skin. I can even feel the tears running down my cheeks. Just like in the real world I can run for long distances but this time I barely feel out of breath and my legs don't give out as quickly.

" _She has no friends…"_

I push myself to run faster but the voices keep following me.

" _I think it's sad…"_

My heart begins to ache and I let out a sob.

" _You continue to act like this you will be alone forever…"_

My mother's last words of the night sting me deep and without watching my footing, I trip and tumble to the ground. I thought that in the virtual world I wouldn't be able to feel pain, but somehow I feel every hit in my body and I'm about to bruise.

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" I cry out loud as I hit the ground with my fists like a child. "I don't want to be alone!" I let out a tearful scream, so loud I feel as if my body in the real world is shouting it. If I were to cry out like this in front of my mother, she would berate me for acting so spoiled. She would tell me to grow up and act my age. But she's not here to scold me anymore, no one is.

No one is here to stop me.

I look ahead and I no longer see a path or the continuation of the grassy land. I only see the night sky and dark clouds. I've finally made it to the edge of Floor 1. The girl said that they found a way for players to use the old game still and not worry about dying in real life. So there's a possibility that this won't work.

But if it does…

Suddenly, from behind I hear a round of snorts and the sound of thumps hitting the ground. I picture the girls at my school and my throat constricts. I can't take it anymore of their laughter and ridicule.

"Go away!" I bawl out as I turn to face them but only to see a sounder of blue boars surrounding me, preparing to charge.

My heart stops for a moment. I can't believe I forgot that there are monsters here, and I didn't buy a weapon to protect myself. Even if I had one, I don't know how to use it! Never have I felt so lost and out of control. Fearfully, I take a step back and as soon as I hear one of them squeal I feel a violent force strike me from my left, knocking me to my side. I shriek in pain as the left my body instantly goes numb. I check my HP gauge on the top left and it's already half empty, no longer green but yellow. I gape at the blue boars in terror. _That was only one hit!_ Another boar charges for me, swiftly tucking its sharp tusks under me then tosses me up the air. I try to land on my feet but as soon as I do, another assaults me, aiming right for my stomach and I fall on my back, nearing the edge. I hear a rapid beeping noise and when I glance at my HP bar, it's now flashing red and closing in on 0.

 _This is it…_

I can hear a boar huff as its hooves stamp into the ground.

 _I guess this is good bye…_

I shut my eyes as I listen to the boar squeal at me like a battle cry. It's not exactly the way I want to go, but is there really a preferred way to die?

"Aaahh!"

A deep male voice roars from about a couple meters away from me and suddenly I see a string of crystal-like polygons floating to the sky. I adjust my head to get a better view and I see a black figure fight off the blue boars with a long black sword. It takes the figure just one hit for each boar and the area around us is just a plethora of splintered crystal lights. Soon after the figure turns to me and I get a closer view of a black cloaked boy dashing towards me. Just like the color of his clothes, his hair and his eyes are obsidian and mysterious, he doesn't look at all like the other players. If I were to place him with the rest of the players I've seen, he'd stand out, almost like he doesn't belong.

"Here!" He offers as the blue shiny crystal he pulled out from his pocket shatters and my HP bar fills up within a second.

What feels like excruciating pain one minute vanishes within the next. It's as though nothing had ever happened to me, in a way, I feel refreshed. The bruises that I had not too long ago disappear and my body no longer feels sore. Wordlessly, I look at him. Confused. I didn't notice him before when I ran. Did he follow me? For just a couple more minutes, he observes me then sighs in relief, helping me sit back up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to fight them off like that! Where's your weapon?" He sounds young, at least not much older than me.

As he keeps his focus on me, waiting for an answer, I shrug back at him. "I don't have one."

"What?" He looks incredulous at the thought then scans around. "What are you even doing here then? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What does it matter?" I snap at him, suddenly feeling annoyed by his incessant questioning. "It's not like you can actually die in here anyway."

The black swordsman's face slightly falls, it's like he's trying to read me. "Whether you're here or IRL, you should never want to die."

"What do you care?" I stare at him coldly with a scoff. "We're all going to die anyway eventually, what's the harm in speeding up the process? Besides, it's not like anyone would care if I was gone!"

"That's not true," the boy smiles lightly at me as he crouches to be at my level, "I'd care."

Stunned, I stare at the boy with wide eyes, looking perplexed.

"Yeah," he continues then scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "I mean, if all you did was just jump off a cliff, even after I chased you down all this way _and_ saved you, then talk about a wasted effort!"

Like a pop of a bubble, my momentary gratitude for him disappears and I shove him away. "I didn't ask you to save me! Who the hell are you? Why did you even follow me?"

Just as he was about to answer a bright light flashes and another sounder of blue boars appear.

"Do you really not have weapon?" the boy inquires with a raised eyebrow and I lift both of my empty hands. "Give me one moment, this will only take a sec'."

I watch him saunter up to the boars with one hand wielding that same long black sword and just as he had done not too long ago, he wipes the area clean of the monsters in no longer than a minute. Nonchalantly, he makes his way back to me.

"If you're looking for a thank you, you should look somewhere else." I snarl with crossed arms, "I told you, I didn't ask you to save me."

"It looks like they're just going to come back if we stay here, you can thank me later when we make it back to the Town of Beginnings," the boy ignores my remark and I watch him open up a menu with his left hand.

"I told you, I didn't ask-

"Here, you can use this for the time being. I picked it up from the boar I just fought," he doesn't bother letting me finish and as he's talking a menu pops up before me, "We might have to fight on the way back too, it's night so the monsters here get pretty tough and the number of them becomes pretty overwhelming. I'm giving you some items to help you level up. Can you fight?"

Before I answer that I don't know how to fight, I look at the menu and I see numerous of items that would look typical for an RPG, most of them made of hide from the boars he had just slain and then a one handed weapon, a plain rapier. Hesitantly, I accept it.

"That's fine; I'll teach you on the way back. It shouldn't take too long." Before he starts off he looks at me and grins, "my name is Kirito, yours?"

I realize that no matter how hard I try, I don't think that Kirito will leave me alone. He seems quite insistent I make it back alive. "My name is Asuna. Asuna Yuuki."

"Ah! Wow… Um," Kirito fidgets and he scratches his cheek with a chuckle. "You really are new here! I meant what your gamer name is. Most players don't use their actual names."

"Really?" My face quickly heats up and I shake my head with embarrassment. "I-I didn't know!"

"That's alright, just don't give out your last name next time!" Kirito laughs and he nods his head to the side, "Well, Asuna, looks like we're partners!"

* * *

 _It's a pretty short chapter but I felt that it was appropriate to end it here! On to chapter 3!_


	3. All the Right Friends

_Hi every one!_

 _I just want to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I do writing it! But I should let you know that this chapter has been reedited! Not a whole bunch, I just added a bit more at the end._

 _I originally cut this chapter shorter than I expected because I thought it was getting too long but when I started on the new chapter I felt it made more sense to just put it back with this chapter! Hopefully you reread this again before going to chapter 4- Which is now just starting._

* * *

"In the virtual world you'll instinctively want to move on your own. But really, what you'll want to do is get into position first so the system will detect it and it will perform the action for you." Kirito explains as we dodge the blue boar, officially named Frenzy Boar, fiercely charging at us.

"Get into position?" I repeat slowly and I lower my stance awkwardly with my rapier in both my hands.

After our introduction, Kirito led the way, pointing out where we were. We were in the plains that stretches west of the Town of Beginnings, which is situated at the north end of the first floor of the steel floating castle. We ran into some higher level monsters on the way but he took care of them. Apparently, the monsters here are much tougher at night than during the day, especially further out into the plains. But now that we're nearing closer to town, he's giving me my first trial run.

"Yeah, I'll show you." I watch Kirito as he picks up a pebble from the ground and raises it above his shoulder. "You'll start to feel a certain kind of energy when you're in the proper position, and when you feel the skill start that's when you attack!" Not a second later, the object starts to draw in a green light, as though gathering energy, and then ever so swiftly, Kirito whips the pebble across as it leaves a straight line of light and hits the boar between the eyebrows. The boar shrieks in fury and scampers with frustration. "As you level up you learn new moves…"

As Kirito continues on I tune him out and focus on my position, realizing that this probably isn't a proper stance when wielding a rapier. I change my footing and lean back on one foot while I hold my rapier out with one hand. After I adjust I immediately feel a strange power surge through me and when I look at my thin pointed sword it starts to draw in an orange light, just like the pebble. I turn my attention to the boar that is coming towards me and when I feel my body want to move on its own, I thrust my weapon forward with a yell. It's a direct hit and the rest of the boar's HP vanishes. It gives a pitiful cry and it's hairy, stocky body shatters into bits and in front of me a set of purple numbers appear along with any items it dropped and a certain amount of Col, the currency in this game. Satisfied, I glance at Kirito who has his back turned, still talking.

"It takes a bit of getting used to, but with practice you'll…" When he swivels on one foot to me his mouth drops upon discovering that the boar is nowhere in sight. "… Get the hang of it." He finishes slowly then breathes out a surprised exclamation.

"I think I got the hang of it." I bite my lower lip to hide my smile, feeling smug all over.

"That's really good for your first try!" Kirito praises with an impressed face and chuckles, "It took one of my friends a while, but you're a fast learner!"

The way Kirito compliments me takes me by surprise, there's no hint of mockery or envy. He looks and sounds genuinely fascinated. I sense a good vibe from him and I almost can't help but smile. However, that impression retires when he smacks his head comically and nervously looks back into the town not too far from us.

"Crap! I was supposed to meet my friends an hour ago!" I watch him pull up the menu again with his hand. Anxiously, he taps on a heading that opens up another list then scrolls down. "I gotta go!"

"Oh…" I respond a little bit too dejectedly and I fumble with my rapier.

Just as Kirito is about to take off, he studies me and tilts his head. "You should come along if you'd like. We could use another teammate."

"R-really?" A spark inside me lights up and I try to not let it show on my face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind waiting at a little shop with me for them." Kirito answers casually and he walks ahead. "You coming?"

I analyze Kirito, half inclined to go, but the other half is unsure. I don't know this Kirito, we just met. Who's to say that he's not exactly like everyone else? I can already hear the laughter of those girls, it's almost sinister and haunting. Even in the virtual reality world they can still follow me.

"I'm sorry."

The words don't reach to me as quickly as it should, but when they do, I do a double take at him. It's usually me doing all of the apologizing.

"I didn't mean to put you in this awkward position. It's okay to refuse." Kirito finishes in a soft voice and he waves. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"I'd like to come with!" I sputter quickly before I can stop myself. It seems crazy, for sure, taking off with someone I barely met. But for some reason, Kirito looks trust worthy. He looks safe. "I'd like to come with… Please."

He seems taken aback by my actions, but without a word, he nods and leads the way.

As I follow Kirito down the stony paved street lit up by the street lanterns, he teaches me how to use the menu. It's there he sends a friend request to me and I accept. The feeling of accepting a friend request overwhelms me so much that I nearly cry, but I hold it in. He also teaches me more about Aincrad, how to get to the next floor, how to fight with combos and how to upgrade items.

"Eventually, you'll want to upgrade your rapier to a higher level as you get stronger. But I suggest using a different weapon entirely. Rapiers are worthy in speed and accuracy but they don't do much damage to your opponent."

Kirito's advice makes sense, but I've already grown attached to my weapon. I tell him I would like to keep it and he smiles knowingly.

"I understand, I have that feeling too with my own." He beams brightly, "so I won't push you. Luckily, we have a blacksmith who can help you upgrade it. But be careful, she can be a real crook sometimes."

When we arrive at a small café he offers to buy me a drink and I give off a skeptical look. He laughs and explains that although it's strange, we do experience an emptiness in our stomach if we don't eat and it won't go away until we do. Sword Art Online was the very first FullDive VRMMO and the creator, Akihiko Kayaba, wanted to make it as real as possible. It's at the mention of Akihiko that Kirito's face falls somber and his voice goes quiet. I get a sinking feeling and fall silent as well. Just the name can bring down an entire room. Kirito must've known someone who was stuck in that death game. I'm too afraid to ask and too afraid to know what happened.

This game was originally made for players to live and die. Nothing else to it. If a player defeated a monster, they managed to live another day, but if they died… They died. From what I've heard, there were many players that struggled endlessly to defeat the game and then there were others who seemed content about it all and would continue to live their life in the game as though it was normal. Like they accepted their fate and had given up.

Given up like I had earlier.

"You're not going to ask?" I start in a low and wary voice and Kirito peeks up at me. "Why I wanted to jump off that cliff?"

As I stare down at the cup in my hands I can feel Kirito's eyes on me, examining me intently.

"No," he responds casually, "it's not cool to ask people about their personal life in the virtual reality world. Most of the players here are people who want to escape from the real world. To some people, it's not just a game to them. It's hard to explain but when a player logs in, they become a completely different person than who they are in real life. They become the real people they feel they are in a fake world, and what they want to do in the fake world is their choice."

I let those words sink in and I get a sudden sense of hypocrisy. "If that's what you believe, then why did you stop me?"

Kirito freezes in his seat and his empty, dark eyes land on mine. Neither of us say a word for what feels like an eternity and suddenly from behind I hear the bell from the door to the café chime.

"There he is!" A girlish voice shouts from across the room and it knocks me out of this trance that Kirito had held me in. "Sheesh, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

I swivel from my seat and I see a group of five walk towards us.

"We didn't look forever, I told you exactly where he was!" A bubbly little girl with long dark blue hair pouts and she dashes to Kirito. "Daddy!"

 _Daddy?_

"Yui!" Kirito gleams at the little girl who leaps onto his lap and wraps her thin arms around him.

If Kirito is 'daddy' then who is 'mommy'? I look at the other three girls in the group. One girl with fluffy pink hair pinned back is dressed in a dark red top with puffed sleeves, a flared skirt of the same colour, and a white apron tied around her waist. Her face is little freckled and her eyes are a dark pink. The second girl I observe is a small brown haired girl with pigtails and brown eyes. She is dressed in an elaborate high collared, long sleeved top with cut out shoulders that's red and trimmed with gold, a silver breast plate, and a matching red and gold trimmed open skirt that's layered over a short black skirt. Resting on her shoulder is a blue, small feathery dragon with red eyes. The last is another younger looking girl with long blond hair tied in a flowery white ribbon and emerald green eyes. She is dressed in a green short sleeved jacket over a tight white top and a brown leathery corset, with a long green train over white slim fitting shorts with knee high brown boots. What stands out most with her is the brown leathery corset pushing up her nearly exploding bust. But I've learned from my mother that it's rude to stare.

"Daddy, you made a new friend?" The little girl named Yui looks at me curiously but with a smile that's almost infectious.

"Yeah, everyone, this is Asuna." Kirito introduces me as he points to everyone in the group. "This here, is Yui, you can think of her as our guide, she helps us out a lot in our quests."

"And I'm also daddy's daughter!" She chimes in cheerfully.

"This is Lisbeth, the crooked blacksmith I was telling you about," he points to the pink haired girl and she raises angry fists at Kirito, "That's Silica, she's a beast tamer and that's her partner, Pina." The dragon on the little girl's shoulder caws at me like a greeting and I politely wave back at it. "This is Leafa, she's a swordsmen like me and lastly, this is Klein, he's a samurai."

I find myself staring at Klein for a moment and he does the same. Other than red robes and black armor, his spikey red hair and thick headband strikes me as something familiar.

"Hey…" he scratches his chin with scraggly facial hair in thought as he eyes me up and down. "I've seen you before."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Silica jumps in place and points at me excitedly. "We ran into you today!"

"What?" Kirito leans in with a puzzled look. "You mean here?"

"No, in the real world." Klein faintly laughs as he rubs his arm. "More like she ran into me."

The memory of earlier today hits me like a train and immediately I rise from my seat and bow. "I-I'm so sorry about that! I should have been watching where I was going!" Now that I really look at the three, I recognize them. However, I don't recognize Leafa at all. Unless she was the black haired girl in the group. As Kirito said, people can change a lot when entering the virtual reality world.

I think over Kirito's words once again and I look at him suspiciously. _Is he really who he says he is?_ Now that I've actually thought about it, he never really explained who he was. If anything, he can be a _she_!

"Oh, don't worry about Klein," Lisbeth sneers with a dismissive hand. "He's getting KO'd all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Klein immediately retaliates with a glare and the two have an all-out quarrel.

"You left in such a hurry you forgot all your school stuff." Leafa ignores the two bickering as she grabs a seat and sits next to me. "We tried calling after you but you were already gone, none of us could keep up with you."

"You took a pretty big fall when you ran in to Klein," Silica's cute little voice reminds me of that horrid moment not too long ago and I lower my gaze. "Are you okay?"

The group falls silent as they watch me and I avoid their eyes, keeping mine on the wooden plank floors.

If they knew who I really was, they would probably treat me the same as those girls. I have a chance to be someone different here, they don't need to know the real me. But I don't want to lie to them.

"Cut her some slack, you guys!" Kirito breaks the tension and we all look at him. "You only just met her and you're prying into her personal life?"

The group all agree in unison and apologize as though they had just been scolded. I forgive them without a second thought and they start to catch Kirito up with a quest they all have been eyeing on. Discreetly, I look at Kirito, who looks engaged in conversation but doesn't join in, and I survey him carefully, trying to scope him out. I don't realize how long I have been staring at him until I see Yui, who is still sitting on his lap and watching me with wonder in her eyes. When we make contact, she smiles happily and I nervously whip my head in the other direction.

"Alright, so it's been decided!" Lisbeth pounds the table with defiance and she faces me with determination. "Asuna, if you'd like, we'd love to have you on the team!"

It takes me a moment to comprehend what she's said and my jaw drops. "B-but I just started, my level is probably nowhere near any of yours!"

"That's alright!" Silica enthuses, "We all could use the training and we've been looking for a new member for a while!"

"Some quests get pretty tough when there are only four of us fighting," Klein informs and he points to Lisbeth, "This one here just likes to stay by the sidelines and watch us get our asses kicked!"

"The next time you ask for an upgrade I'm doubling your fee!" Lisbeth sticks out her tongue childishly and the two argue once again.

Only four fight? I secretly count the members of the group once more and see six of them.

"Yui is our informant," Kirito explains and he ruffles the little girl's hair, "she doesn't fight."

"Plus, since we know now that you live near the area, we can all hang out in real life too!" Leafa suggests optimistically and looks at me with pleading eyes. "What do you say?"

The group waits for my response and I fidget in my seat, mentally going over the possible outcomes from what I choose. If I say no, I'll continue to be alone and nothing about what I wanted to change will be fixed, but I won't have to worry about being misled anymore. If I say yes, I open up the chance to be hurt again, but it allows me to change myself. What I had originally planned to do in this game seemed so far away now, like a distant memory.

"Okay," I respond softly then place my hand over my heart, like a promise. "I won't let you down!"

The group cheers ecstatically with pumped fists and laughter. Their enthusiasm is so infectious that I find myself wanting to join with them, however, I don't want to get too caught up in the glory yet. I still have a lot to learn. They decide to help me raise my stats by offering to buy me equipment. I try to refuse but they wholeheartedly insist.

"It's not fair to make you level up on your own when we already have high levels! It'll be easier to do it this way." I can't help but feel positively affected by Silica's bubbly personality. Other than Yui she must be the youngest in the group.

Afterward buying me an assortment of items, they take me out to the field to test out my new armor by fighting some higher level monsters. While the girls and Klein cheer me on, I look back and find Kirito standing far behind.

"Don't mind Kirito, he can be a bit out of it sometimes." Leafa whispers to me. "Which reminds me, how did you two meet anyway?"

"O-oh, um…" I avert my eyes and fiddle with the hem of my skirt. "W-when I just started out I was kind of lost. He saved me from a couple of monsters out in the field then brought me back."

"Sounds like Kirito alright!" Lisbeth hums in a sly tone. "Knight in shining armor! Saving damsels in distress left and right! I wonder if it's just a coincidence or he scopes us out beforehand!"

"Kirito isn't like that!" Silica defends and Pina screeches in agreement. "Kirito is always looking out for people! He's always putting others before himself."

"You're just saying that because Kirito saved you," Lisbeth raises both eyebrows suggestively and snorts. "I'm telling you, Kirito is a flirt!"

"My daddy is not a flirt!" Yui crosses her arms in a fit and the group of girls giggle.

Is this what girls talk about? I've never really had a discussion like this before so I don't give them my input. Not that I have any.

"Are you girls gossiping about Kirito _again_?" Klein sighs in disapproval and shakes his head side to side. "Is one of you going to make a move on him or what? I'm getting pretty tired of you always pining over him every day!" He lets out an impish grin and cackles.

"Don't be stupid!" Leafa smacks the back of Klein's head that it takes out a couple points off his HP. "As if you would say something like that to us. He's my _brother_!"

I'm taken aback by this new information. Leafa and Kirito are siblings in real life? I guess it rules out her for 'mommy' and it does confirm that Kirito is a boy in real life.

"I don't know, Leafa," Lisbeth smiles mischievously, "if I can recall, I heard that things got pretty complicated back in ALO."

I'm tempted to ask what happened, but I know it's rude to pry and to interrupt their conversation so I keep quiet as the tides suddenly turns to the blonde haired girl. Defeated, she waves her hands in the air with embarrassment and attempts to change the topic back to Klein.

I watch the group converse and tease each other ceaselessly. There's not a trace of fabricated friendships or any awkwardness. They all seem to really care about each other. I wonder how long they have all been friends. When I do a once-over on Kirito, he's standing slightly away from the group, not taking part of the conversation, just listening in like I am. Probably feeling like he's being watched, he looks at me and for some reason it catches me off guard.

"Do you want to do some training still?" He asks and I nod, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline.

For the next hour or so, the group watches me rise up to about ten levels with ease thanks to their help. I even manage to learn some new sword skills, but I'll have to practice them another time. By the time I reach to about half of where they are, they decide to call it a day… Or I guess, night? Considering the time in the real world. Now that I've experienced the virtual reality world first hand, I can understand how easy it is to get addicted and to lose track of time and reality.

"How about we meet up tonight at 8? Sounds good?" Leafa suggests and the rest nod in unison. "Great! Shall we head back?"

Just as I was about to ask where are we heading, Kirito places a hand on my shoulder and begins to explain. "We have a cabin, out on Floor 22, where we log out. There are some places where we can't actually log out of, such as in a dungeon or a forest. Whenever a player logs out its best to do it in an Inn, a place where no one can get to you and steal items while you're IRL. But when you use an Inn, they charge a fee, depending on the floor and the overall quality of the Inn, it can get pretty pricey."

"So you bought a cabin?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, it makes things easier on us, rather than having to spend our Col each time." Kirito rolls his eyes with a smirk, "but I think I should start charging rent fees to these guys."

I follow the group to the central plaza set in the middle of the Town of Beginnings and we stand inside of an arch made of neatly stacked stone. Kirito briefly explains that every floor has a gate and it allows free teleportation to any other floor where a gate is activated. This happens after the players who beat the boss of the previous floor's Labyrinth's opens it.

"Teleport Coral!" Kirito commands and a burst of blue light flashes all around us. By the time my eyes adjust, we are no longer in a stony paved town, but now in a vast, grassy plains with mountains in the distance.

I continue to follow the group to a, log cabin surrounded by a thick coniferous forest at the southwestern edge of Floor 22. It's a small 1-storey house with a small terrace at the entrance. Inside there is a living room, kitchen and bedroom. Inside the bedroom there are two beds, and a balcony that overlooks a large lake that's surrounded by the hilly terrain.

The detail inside this game is so intricate and exquisite that I can barely take my eyes off it. It almost puts real life to shame. It makes me want to stay in this place forever.

"I'll see you guys later!" They all wave to another and as soon as they tap on 'Log Out' they vanish.

"It's nice meeting you, Asuna! I'm so glad you decided to join us!" Leafa bids adieu as she is the last to disappear. "See you later!"

"Good bye!" I wave quickly and when I'm finally alone I turn my attention back to the large lake. If I listen close enough I can actually hear the crickets and the gentle lapping of the waves. I close my eyes as I lean over the wooden railing, feeling relaxed and content.

"Daddy likes the scenery too!"

Yui's loud and chirpy voice pops my moment of clarity and I nearly lose my balance. "Y-Yui? You're still here? Don't you need to log out?"

"Log out?" Yui tilts her head like a puppy then places both hands on her hips and strikes a triumphant pose. "I don't log out, I live here!"

"What?" My eyes widen and my jaw drops in complete and utter bewilderment. "What do you mean? What are you? An NPC?"

"Yui, how about I explain this to Asuna?" I hear Kirito's voice and when I shift over I see him standing by the door to the hallway.

"Okay, daddy!" Yui nods and she hops to his side, grabbing his hand as he approaches the railing.

"I have Yui saved in my NerveGear, originally she was a Mental Health Counselling Program, but now the system reads her as an Informant." Kirito begins and he pats the top of her head. "She's an AI. As long as I have her saved she's free to do whatever she wants in the game, she's like her own person."

"An AI?" I repeat and I gape at her. I never would have thought that this little girl could be an Artificial Intelligence. "Why does she call you daddy?"

"That actually might take a bit more explaining to do," Kirito chuckles sheepishly, "sorry, but it's getting late, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. How are you doing?"

"I think I'm doing alright," I answer truthfully, "it'll take some time, but I'll get the hang of it eventually. You have a really good group of friends."

"They're pretty great, I guess." Kirito agrees unconvincingly and he leans over the railing with me, gazing out on the moonlight reflecting off of the lake.

"It's so beautiful," I whisper in amazement and sigh, "I think I could stay here forever."

"I don't know about forever," Kirito's voice is low and his hands clasped together tighten, "two years is long enough for me."

I hang on to his last words and it suddenly hits me. At first I thought that he was really into the game and has played enough to have already known what to do. But the new Sword Art Online only came out about a week ago. He must have the old game. "You're an SAO Survivor."

Kirito slowly nods, keeping his focus out onto the lake. I can only imagine what he's thinking of. He was one of the 10,000 players stuck in that game. Every day in those two years he was forced to wonder if he was going to survive another day or not. Every day he had to fight for his life. Think of the deaths he's witnessed. Think of the friends he's lost.

"Why?" My voice barely comes out as a whisper. "Why did you come back here? After everything that's happened you still choose to put on the helmet that could have killed you."

He's so brave…

Is brave the right word?

Or is it stupid?

"It might sound crazy, and you don't have to try and understand, you can even chalk it up as a hard-core gamer" his lip twitches, it almost looks as if he's about to smile, "but SAO… Sword Art Online became a part of me." He finally turns his gaze on me and I freeze in place. "That's about all I can tell you."

I look at Yui and think back to what he said she originally was, "So Yui…"

"I am an AI that was made to monitor the mental health of the players of SAO, I am made to mimic emotions and to interact with players," when I hear those words come from such a sweet and young girl like Yui it looks unnatural. "Mental Health Counselling Program Prototype 1 Code Name: Yui." Her eyes lose that sparkle and her shoulders drop. "For reasons unexplained, I was unable to aid the players who could not accept the situation they were forced to be in. Some became violent, some terrified and others… went insane. All I could do was watch players commit suicide and errors started piling up in me that I lost all my data and blacked out."

Like a doting father, Kirito pulls Yui closer to him in comfort and she looks up at him lovingly and wraps her thin arms around him.

"It was then when he saved me and told I was his daughter, and that makes him my daddy!" her tone lightens up and she smiles brightly. "See?"

I place a hand over my heart feeling touched, then I think about the friends I had just made. "What about Klein, Lisbeth, Silica and Leafa?"

"Also survivors of SAO, except for Leafa, she didn't get into VRMMOs until Alfeim Online." Kirito answers with a grim face. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Suguha to Sword Art Online."

I note that he's acknowledged his sister by her real name but I don't point that out. All I can think about is how we first met. What must have been going through his mind knowing that I wanted to see if I could die in this game?

How could I have been so stupid?

Without a word and without looking at him or Yui, I bring up the menu with my left hand and log out. When I pull the helmet off of my head I gently place it onto my desk then fall back on my bed. I look at the time reading 3:18am. I've only been out of SAO for about ten seconds but I already want to go back. However, I don't know if I should…

"I'm such an idiot." I chastise myself as I shield my eyes with my arm, hiding my shame.

I can't believe I didn't know.

Of course I wouldn't know, he never told me! Why should he? I must look like such an insensitive jerk. How can I go back there and face him knowing what I've tried to do and what he's fought so hard to avoid?

I turn to my side and tightly hug my knees together. How can they all be so happy? How are they still so carefree and willing to go back? As the tears fall from my eyes I shut them close and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

 _Hope you like the reedited version! On to chapter 4!_

 _In case you're wondering where Sinon is, I should probably let you know that this is pre-GunGale Online._

 _I knoooow! She's such a badass, why_ isn't _she in this? It's just that there are already so many women in Kirito's life. I'm having a difficult time placing all of them. I hope this doesn't ruin my story for you!_


	4. All that I Thought

_So I try to be very accurate with the original story line and I've noticed one MAJOR mistake that I've made (however there are probably a gajillion mistakes in this story)! I've corrected it already, but the number of players who died playing the game is not 6000. It is actually 4000! Well around that number anyway. But I'm so sorry for that! I'll try and be more careful next time!_

* * *

Even though I only had about three hours of sleep, I manage to pull myself out of bed and shower to meet my mother for breakfast. When I walk into the dining room five minutes before 7 and find her waiting for me, she looks surprised. But she's able to hide it as soon as I notice.

"Are you ready to act like an adult or shall I cancel today's meeting?" Her voice is taut and steely, and the back of her head is turned to me. It's clear that last night still has her upset, but I know that she will never bother with asking me about it.

"I apologize for my behavior last night," I bow my head with my hands at my side. Although I despise these meetings, I know how important they are to her. "Please do not cancel today's meeting with Hideaki Yukimura and his son."

My mother pauses and I can tell that she's scrutinizing every word I've said, as if I had forgotten something else. But she takes a sip of her tea and motions to the empty chair across from her. "Sit. Sada has prepared breakfast for us."

I take it that she's pleased with me and I feel a weight being lifted off my shoulders. As I seat myself I spot Sada pulling in a tray of food for us, she serves my mother first then me.

"Good Morning, Sada." I greet politely and Sada returns it with a gentle smile. For as long as I've known Sada, I have never had an actual conversation with her. I wonder if whether she has a big family with kids. Does she have kids my age? Is she as controlling with them as my mother is with me? Does she plan on finding her daughters a husband, or her sons a bride? Or is my mother the only person known to do this in this century?

After I thank her for the meal, Sada takes her leave and I'm left with my mother in the dining room. My mother doesn't say a word as she's reading the news on her tablet. She'd always lecture me for bringing electronics to the table, saying it's rude to focus on other things rather than on those dining with me. But she has that tablet with her wherever she goes, especially when she's with me. I've always wanted to point this out to her but I'm too scared to do it.

"What is it, Asuna?" My mother catches me watching her and expresses an annoyed huff. "It's impolite to stare."

I beg my pardon and I fiddle with the spoon I have placed on my lap then hold it like I would hold a rapier. "I was just wondering where dad was."

"Kouichirou invited your _father_ out during his business trip in America." My mother stresses the correct term I should be using.

"What for?" I ask curiously.

"Your father has always wanted to travel, so while Kouichirou is working, your father will be touring around America."

"When will he be back?" As soon as I ask, I earn another disapproving noise from my mother. It's ill-mannered to be asking too much questions. It can be a hindrance to others.

"He will be back in one month." She answers defiantly, ending the conversation by going back to her tablet.

I fall silent and return to my meal, finishing every last bit of it before sending it away and thanking Sada again for breakfast.

"We will meet Mr. Yukimura and his son at 12, be ready by then." My mother says and she dismisses me from the table. We no longer speak or see each other until noon.

The restaurant we agree to meet is a revolving restaurant situated on highest tower in Tokyo that overlooks the city. By the time we arrive at the top, we are informed that Mr. Yukimura and his son have also arrived and are already seated at a table for four. I gaze around to see the entire walls are windows and it looks like we're on a ship floating in the sky. There aren't very many lights in the restaurant, although I believe that the windows not only play of purpose of viewing the sights but for providing more than enough natural light. I imagine that during the evening, the dimness of the restaurant will set a romantic mood. Amongst the chatter, there's a piano playing softly in the background that reflects the concept of the room, but it doesn't overpower everyone's conversation. Everyone I see is dressed in upscale clothes, and not one person is wearing jeans or looking casual. Cautiously, I look around to see if I can spot anyone familiar, but so far, all I can see are unfamiliar faces, all engaged into their own conversation, not minding anyone else around them. Without looking I trip over a rug and I fall into the back of my mother.

"Asuna!" My mother hisses at me with a glare. "Watch your footing!"

I quickly apologize and pat my dress down, making sure nothing is out of place. Although, just before we left my mother made sure there was not a stray thread on me. There was a time when she had to re-plan over an entirely new outfit because the wrap I wore had a small, barely noticeable stain on it. She would lecture over and over again that first impressions count for everything and if I don't make it right there's no going back to it.

My thoughts about first impressions instantly goes back to Sword Art Online when I met Kirito.

 _I wonder what he thinks of me now._

"Mr. Yukimura," my mother greets and she shakes his head firmly with a straight smile, "thank you for meeting us, I apologize for the wait."

My brow scrunches at her apology, we were on time. How could we have kept them waiting?

"Not a problem at all," Mr. Yukimura's voice is deep and calm and when he smiles I see wrinkles crease on his forehead. "This is my son, Hideki."

I look at Hideki who is standing alongside his father and I have to do a double take. With my heels on, he stands just about a head taller than me, he has long brown hair with copper highlights and his eyes are a mystifying blue. He's wearing a dark suit with cuff links and a shiny silver tie. He doesn't look near the age range my mother would have originally chosen. Almost like he had just graduated from college. There doesn't seem to be any visible stress lines on his smooth, clean shaven face.

"Good afternoon," he bows like a gentleman and grins at me, "you must be Asuna Yuuki."

I'm at a sudden loss for words when I hear his voice, it's almost husky but at the same time smooth. "H-Hi." I stuttered stupidly and I immediately glance at my mother who is already glaring at me. "I-I mean, it's nice to meet you." I bow my head a bit too low, but it hides my blushing face.

"Such a sprightly young girl you have, Kyouko." Mr. Yukimura chuckles softly and he takes his seat, gesturing us to follow. "How are you ladies today?"

I let my mother do all of the talking, before and after food is served, and I'm secretly thanking her for doing so. Of all the men I've met, Hideki is positively the most handsome and the most poise. As our parents discuss each other's lives and work, Hideki is listening inquisitively with his chin resting in his palm. Usually, my mother would disapprove of engaging in conversations like that, it gives off the impression that the listener is bored. However, when Hideki does it, he looks genuinely interested. As for me, I'm still gawking at him like some love struck teenager. I'm surprised my mother hasn't hissed at me yet for staring. After a couple more minutes, he takes his eyes off of them and glances at me. At the risk of insulting him, I switch my focus the opposite way and look at the aquarium filled with salt water fish and act as though I'm fascinated by them. I wait a couple of seconds and when I slowly check to see if he's turned his attention back at our parents, he's still staring at me, but smiling gently. Nervously, I push my hair behind my ears and smile back.

"Well, Kyouko, shall we get these two well acquainted with each other?" I hear Mr. Yukimura and he points to a nearby bar for him and my mother to sit. "I'd love to hear what Shouzou has been up to lately."

"Yes, Shouzou sends his regards and regrets he's unable to attend todays meeting," my mother neatly places the napkin on the table and rises from her seat. "Asuna," I look up at my mother and she's staring at me intently, as though telepathically telling me to not screw this up.

I gulp nervously as I bite my lip unintentionally and I can already hear her lecturing me with me as she turns away.

The two of us are left alone and all I hear are the clanging of cutlery and ceramic plates, and laughter from other tables. I knot my fingers together tightly feeling uncomfortable. I haven't spoken a word since this meeting started and I have no idea what to say. I was too busy being distracted by Hideki's looks that I don't know what has been discussed. I could be repeating what was already talked about.

I'm going to pay for this, I'm sure of it.

"This is pretty awkward, isn't it?" Hideki's voice interrupts my racing thoughts and he's attempting to hold back a chuckle. "To be honest, I told my dad that I didn't want to do this. I'm glad you seem to be feeling the same way as well. You must be normal."

Not many people I know would call me normal, but I would never tell him that. "My mother is insistent I find a husband."

"My dad pretty much looks online for women of wife material," unable to hold it in, Hideki laughs at out loud. "I don't think he's fully grasped the idea of what kind of women can be found over the internet."

I'm taken by surprise at how calm he is, being thrown into this whole ordeal. He doesn't seem flustered or forced like me. He looks laid back and relaxed.

"So how about we start over and treat this like an actual first blind date?" Hideki suggests warmly and holds out his hand. "My name is Hideki Yukimura, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Thanks to his aloofness I manage to find my center and I no longer feel like I'm sitting in the hot seat. I take in a deep breath and decide to play along, "My name is Asuna Yuuki, and the pleasure is all mine."

Hideki and I talk for more than an hour and unlike all of the other meetings I've had with the other men, this meeting has me feeling giddy and acknowledged. While some of the men I've spoken to would ask me what my measurements are, Hideki is more interested in what my hobbies are and my future goals.

I learn that we both share a love for running, when he was in college and high school, he took up a lot of track and field events. He recently graduated from college, studying Structural/Engineering Technology, which is fitting since he will be taking after the Yukimura Steel Works when his father retires. He is only three years older than me, that's not within the age range my mother had preferred, but she made this exception as the Yukimura's are very successful and are close friends with my parents. I wonder why I've never really heard of him before and Hideki briefly goes over that he was originally going to live in America, he even stayed there for a year, but his parent's decided against it.

"They wanted me to find a bride before leaving the nest," Hideki's laugh is almost contagious as he talks about the ridiculousness of parents. "I mean, what era do we live in now? Aren't we over this whole betrothal thing?"

Moments later, when our parents decide to end our date, Hideki offers to drive me home as he would like for us to keep talking. I ask my mother if that is okay with her and she actually beams at us allowing it, I've never seen her smile before so it catches me off guard. She offers Mr. Yukimura a ride with our driver, Masumi, and they leave us be. With the look imprinted on my mother's face as she left, I'm certain she's already picking out a color scheme for the wedding. But I don't' want to get too ahead of myself. No matter how handsome and gentlemanly Hideki is.

After we leave the restaurant, Hideki and I wait at the valet for his car; a shiny, silver and very expensive two door sports car pulls up and my jaw nearly drops to the floor. It looks to be an Invicta S1, one of the newest models and most likely one of the 50 made worldwide. It's produced by a British sports car manufacturer and is considered to be the first car to sport a single piece carbon fiber body type. I've always seen them in games and movies, never would I have expected to see it here.

"I forgot to mention that I'm kind of a gearhead." Hideki says casually with a smirk and he hands over the valet a wealthy tip and stops him from opening the door. "Hop in."

I slide inside and detect that distinct new car smell and my hands graze along the smooth leather interior of the car. For a car that looks quite small from the outside, it's actually very spacious as the cabin provides ample head space and legroom. I've always been used to sitting in the back seat of the vehicle since Masumi would drive us everywhere. But sitting in the front for the very first time brings an entirely new experience for me. But, again, I would never tell Hideki that.

The drive back home takes about twenty minutes and he pulls up into the long drive way and parks in front of the house. Before I get a chance to take off my seat belt, Hideki rushes out the car and opens the passenger door for me.

"I had a really great time meeting you, Asuna." He says softly as he takes my hand to help me out of the car and to entrance door. "I would like to do this again sometime."

"Really?" I respond a bit too quickly then mentally chastise myself for acting so love struck. "I-I would like that too."

"Perfect! Does next Saturday work for you?" I nod and Hideki glows with excitement as he holds my hand close to his lips. "I will see you then." He places a small kiss on the tips of my fingers then gently lowers my hand back down.

As I watch him walk back to his car my cheeks heat up and I suddenly feel warm all over. I've never met someone like him before. So sharp and civilized. Young but already on the way to be successful. I'm becoming more and more excited to see him again. Saturday seems like such a long time from now.

Once he exits the drive way, I watch the gate close and then I turn back inside the house until I hear a familiar girly voice calling out to me.

"Hellooo! Asuna!"

I turn around and I see a three small girls waving at me from the other side of the wrought iron fence. It's Lisbeth, Silica and Leafa, except they are no longer in their medieval like clothes but dressed casually to match the modern day times. I trot down the patterned brick paved drive way and open up the gate for them.

"H-how did you three find me?" I ask in a surprised tone.

"One of the things you dropped is your agenda with your address on it so we thought we should give it back!" Silica's voice sounds just the same as it does in the game. She holds out my school bag filled with the stuff I had left behind and grins. "Here!"

"Thank you, Silica!" I take my belongings from her and hold it close. "You three didn't have to come all this way."

"We wanted to come see you," Lisbeth walks right passed me and gasps, "and see this huge mansion you've got! Holy cow!"

I look back and follow their gaze. While they look amazed and in wonder at the massive structure behind me, I look at it and see empty and lonesome.

"Rika!" Silica calls out in a disapproving tone. "You can't just walk in there, you haven't been invited in yet!"

I instantly take note of a name I haven't heard before I look back at the dark brown haired girl wandering towards my house. "Rika?"

"I guess we should tell you our real names, huh?" I look at the straight cut black haired girl with a huge bust and I can easily confirm that this is Leafa. "My name is Suguha Kirigaya, and that's Rika Shinozaki."

"I'm Keiko Ayano!" Small Silica formerly introduces with her hand held out. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Asuna Yuuki," I reciprocate and Suguha gives me a surprised look. "When I started Sword Art Online I didn't know we had to make up a name." She nods in understanding and I take a step back inviting them all inside.

I give the three a quick tour around the house, ending in my room, when I realize that we haven't bumped into my mother yet. As we're seated in a small circle on my large bed, I call Sada and she informs me that my mother is out for the day. A portion of me is relieved. Other than Suguha and Keiko, I'm not sure how much she would approve of Rika, who is very curious and likes to wander off.

"Who is that?" Rika asks loudly as Sada walks away.

"That's Sada," I point out, suddenly feeling abashed, "she's our housekeeper."

"You have a housekeeper too?" Rika's eye double in size, they looked as if they're going to fall out of her sockets. "Man, you must be loaded! You're so lucky!"

"Rika…" Keiko calls in a warning voice, "You should keep your voice down."

Yep… My mother would definitely like Keiko.

"We're sorry to intrude, Asuna," Suguha gives me an apologetic smile, "We would have called you but your phone number isn't written with the rest of your information."

"N-no, that's alright!" I wave my hands frantically at them in hopes of keeping them from feeling guilty, "I've never had visitors before, so I'm kind of new at this."

"Seriously?" Rika asks in awe as she's still gazing around my room. "If I knew you before, I would be over all the time! We should have a sleep over sometime!"

"Really?" I'm taken aback at her suggestion and I feel warm and fuzzy all over.

"Yeah, it'd be great!" Keiko chimes in cheerfully, "we have sleep overs all the time!"

I take in a deep breath to calm myself. These girls barely know me and already they have accepted me. Perhaps it's their infectious positivity radiating left and right, or their carefree and welcoming attitude. But being around them is so overwhelming I almost can't take it. All of the girls at my school always look at me from a distance like I'm some cage animal and they talk about me as though I can't understand them. How can there be girls so cruel and how can there be girls like Rika, Keiko and Suguha? They are so kind. Knowing what they could've gone through in that game, how can they keep going?

"Hey…" Rika sounds calmer now and she studies me carefully. "Are you okay?"

"How do you do it?" The words come out before I can stop them. "You're SAO Survivors yet you continue to go back to it? How are you not affected by it?" Rika's and Keiko's face fall, I don't think I'm supposed to know that piece of information so I apologize. Suguha glances at them and she shifts over. She looks as though she's been wondering as well. "I'm so sorry to pry, but I need to know. How are you so strong?"

The two eye each other silently as if deciding who will go first and Keiko sighs.

"I don't think I'm strong at all," as she leans back she pulls her knees in and hugs them tightly, a position I know all too well when I'm feeling embarrassed or ashamed. "When I was in the game, it got to my head that I was a beast tamer because everyone wanted to be my friend. When I realized that they only wanted me as just their mascot I wanted to prove to them that I could be stronger than them. But by doing that I almost lost Pina and I almost died." She pauses for a moment then her tone brightens and a smile forms on her face. "Then I met someone and he told me that I could be the strongest person in the game, but that's just numbers and stats and what really matters is who I am in real life." The expression on her face no longer has that cheerful, excited smile. It's softened to caring and loving. "If it weren't for Sword Art Online, I never would have met him and I never would have learned that I shouldn't let what happens to me in the game affect me in real life."

I find myself in awe when I look at Keiko. For such a young, little girl who is extremely polite, she seems so mature and grown up. I turn to Rika and she's smiling gently back at Keiko, almost like a proud older sister.

"My story isn't as touching as that," she pats the top of Keiko's head then turns to me, "but when I was stuck in the game with everyone else, I saw how much people can change when they discovered that their life is on the line. Most of the players only thought of themselves." Rika's face suddenly changes to a light pink and she glances to the side. "But one day when I thought I was falling to my death this weirdo came and fell into the hole with me, trying to save me. I asked him why did he risk his life for me and he said 'I can't just sit back and watch someone die, I'd rather die alongside with them." She waits and looks as though she was going to say something else but she keeps it to herself. "Anyway, I thought he was so odd because as far as I knew, he was the only one who would think that. But what he said stuck with me. Doing nothing because I'm afraid doesn't make me a coward, but it doesn't help me become a better person than I am now. I can't just sit back and watch something happen if there's something I can do to help or stop it. Besides, if it weren't for Sword Art Online, I wouldn't have made such great friends. It may be a game and there was a slim chance that we wouldn't make it, but SAO is a part of me now."

" _Sword Art Online became a part of me."_

Kirito's word ring loud in my ears and when I think of the two stories just told and the unnamed player who helped them, I can only picture one person who could create such an effect. "Kirito means a lot to you two, doesn't he?"

Almost simultaneously, the two turn beet red it's actually comical.

"D-did I mention Kirito in my story?" Keiko sputters as she fans herself with a sheepish giggle. "I don't believe I have, did you, Rika?"

"Of course not! Kirito was never mentioned in mine! That weirdo could have been anyone!" Rika sticks her nose up high, avoiding mine and Suguha's knowing grins.

"I think we all know its Kirito, Rika! Didn't you confess your feelings for him after he saved you?" Suguha raises her eyebrows and pokes at Rika's shoulders teasingly. "I'm pretty sure you're still in love with him!"

"Ah! You're supposed to keep your mouth shut!" Rika pouts then points at her accusingly. "Besides, weren't you the one who fell in love with his avatar in ALO only to find out that he's your brother?"

Suguha shrieks in terror and she leaps over Rika, covering her mouth. "No one is supposed to know that!"

As the three bicker and tease all while looking embarrassed I can't help but feel envious of them and left out. I've never had those types of feelings for anyone before. I wonder what it's like to be in love.

"Besides, don't we all owe it to Kirito anyway?" I hear Rika shout out loud over the two. "I mean, he _did_ beat the game and save us all!"

This piece of information nearly slips me by and my eyes widen. " _What_?"

The three all stop and stare at me as though they had forgotten where they were. Calmly, they seat themselves, looking flushed.

"We know he would never admit it, but we're certain that Kirito beat the game." Keiko tightens her fist with certainty.

"Kirito is very private," Suguha explains with a shrug, "In-game or IRL, he likes to keep to himself."

"But he's very protective of his friends and is always right about the people he chooses to become friends with!" Keiko finishes with a reassuring smile and I know it's directed at me.

The thought is comforting but if they knew why I had originally decided to try Sword Art Online they would hate me.

The three stay over for just another couple minutes then decide to take off before meeting again tonight. After I walk them out I have an unsettling feeling swirling around inside of me. Is Kirito right about me? Am I a good fit for this group?

Throughout the rest of the day, I find myself wandering round the house. As a child I can recall myself wanting to run around like it was a play structure. So big and full of hiding spots. But every time I tried, I would be reprimanded by my mother. I don't remember actually being a child back then. All of the memories I can gather up consist of me practicing perfect balance, learning proper etiquette and being tutored. I don't know what it's like to jump in the mud, scream out loud or indulge in decadent sweets. For as long as I can remember, I've been taught to never fall out of line.

 _And where has that brought me?_

When I walk back to my room, I fall back on my bed and gaze at the ceiling.

"I wonder what he's like in real life." I ask myself softly, picturing that particular black swordsman. "What's his real name?"

All I'm imagining are his black eyes. Eerily dark but enchanting. The way he looked at me, it was as though he could read me like a book. But yet, he knows nothing about me. I almost want to keep it that way.

When I discover that it's almost time to meet up with them in the virtual world, I look at the NerveGear sitting on my desk, feeling hesitant. I contemplate on putting it away indefinitely. The thought of facing them, knowing what I wanted to do, terrifies me. I feel like I would be insulting them. Mocking everything they tried to avoid for two years. I only just met them, a promise was never made to stay with them. I could forget everything that has ever happened. Besides, I've managed to be without anyone for this long already. What's wrong with a couple more years?

 _You'll be alone forever._

Those haunting words echo in my mind and my chest automatically constricts like a reflex.

Why must words affect me so?

When I grab the shiny helmet sitting on my desk I grip it tightly, determined to bring it back into Kouichirou's room and to never use it again. But instead, before I can stop myself and before I can realize, I'm placing it over my head.

"Link Start!"

* * *

 _The most difficult part I had when writing this chapter was having Silica and Lisbeth explain why they continue to go back. It would also explain a bit of why this chapter took so long to publish (my bad!). I must've googled, read and watched those two specific episodes a million times to figure out how much Kirito's effect on them had them keep going- and_ _ **not**_ _in terms of love or whatever. I wanted it to reflect on Asuna's situation. I don't think I'm a very good writer, but if you can find the connection between their stories and Asuna's struggle then I think I'm on the right track! Lemme know what you think it is! I'd love to read your input._


	5. All the Right Moves

_Some excellent points were made in the lengthy review I read and I would like to respond to each one. I was going to put this response as a review, but I wanted all you to see it and I don't think the review section is like a Q & A section, plus, you'd most likely see this first than the review. Unless you're like me who is constantly checking!_

 _Well first off, thank you again everyone for your comments! I really am touched that you have taken interest in my story. I know that there will be people who will not like my story and there are some who can be quite verbal about it but I'm really appreciating what I'm seeing right now! I'm loving your encouragement!_

 _Whenever I would read animes as a novel I always did have a problem with how it would be written exactly how they would speak! The exaggerated exclamations, cheesy lines and all that crazy what not. So that's something I try to avoid, but at the same time, I still try to picture them saying the lines as I am writing and make them sound accurate. If you can picture it too, then that's awesome!_

 _As for the Kirito and Asuna shipping (By the way, is that what 'shipping' means? I've been too embarrassed to ask. Is it to just make two people come into a relationship? Where did the term come from? Shipping? Ship? Titanic? Sink? Despair? I don't think I get it…) it does suck that Asuna became so reliant on Kirito in the series, especially in ALO –she had wings! At least try to use them! She could've flown down the tree or something, plus it looked like she could've slid through the cage if she just turned to her side, she really didn't need to watch Sugou use the pin pad. I actually had another idea forming about when Kirito goes to ALO to try and find her… But I'll save that for another time. ANYWAY, I've gotten off track. To be honest, I do adore their relationship. There was an episode where Kirito said along the lines of "if I have to wait one more day, I'm going to lose my mind" and I swear, it just got to me. His need to have her back in his life was so touching. So you will expect that there will be a little romance between them. The genre of my story did have 'Romance' mentioned. I'm very girly when it comes to cheesy department. But I'll do my best not to make that effect my story negatively and I'll also do my best to make Asuna her badass self. That is my intention after all. The title of my story is called "The Storm Within" for a reason._

 _Does anyone run? Have you ever felt so upset or angry that when you go for a jog, it makes you feel better? I don't mean to add a bit of myself in Asuna's personality, but I love running. I do love that I can go at my own pace. Plus, not only is it good for you, it really does put your mood into a better place. What I'm trying to say is, is that 'Exercise give you endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people don't shoot their husbands.' (I also love Legally Blonde) It does seem like an odd place to put that section into my story, and I don't think I made that narration clear, but for Asuna, running is the only thing that can make her feel like she has control in her life. The only time she doesn't have to listen to her mother's orders and criticism. Plus, it's the one thing her mother let her choose to do, so why not take advantage of that? Lastly, I believe in the very last episode of SAO Season 1, when she and Kirito are talking in the courtyard, she mentions very briefly about the doctors giving her the okay to lose her crutches but she shouldn't run just yet. So I pretty much went off of that._

 _Now that it's been mentioned, putting that line 'Will no one be my friend?' isn't as dramatic as I wanted it to be, and to be honest, I couldn't think of any other line to end that chapter. Perhaps I should have put 'Will I really be alone forever?' (Someone give me a line and I'll end Chapter 1 with that! ;)) Because that's really the point I'm trying to get across here. Asuna not wanting to be alone anymore. I didn't put so much of a development for her desire to have friends because she becomes friends with Rika/Lisbeth, Keiko/Silica, and Suguha/Leafa fairly easily. Also, due to her mother always being in charge of Asuna's life, I thought it would just go hand in hand that Asuna wouldn't have very many friends to begin with and in result, would like to have one. However, keep in mind, that just because you have friends, it still doesn't mean you're not alone._

 _I believe that is all for now! But thank you so much again for your review, it really does help me figure out on what I need to improve, and I'll do my best go to in the right direction. I hope that I've made some things clear for you. I'm no professional, very far from it actually. I graduated from engineering (Architectural/Engineering Technology – not Structural like Yukimura) so it's a shock I even have some spelling right! Thank you, autocorrect! But on to Chapter 5!_

 _Now, this chapter might be a 'make or break' for you readers, because I have had an excruciatingly tough time trying to get in touch with my fantasy/action side. I can picture it clearly in my head, I just can't put it down into words, and I really don't want to put a lot of screaming in the dialogue when they fight, because I feel that's just wasteful writing!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

I don't think I will ever stop being amazed by the virtual reality world.

With the all of the intricate detail put into Sword Art Online I keep forgetting that everything here is just 1's and 0's. How it is possible that a steel castle, with a 10 kilometer base in diameter, can carry 100 floors and float effortlessly in the sky? Each floor contains at least a couple of large cities and small scale towns. Then there are villages, forests, mountains, lakes, plains, rushing rivers and massive structures whose weight alone should be enough to send this 'ship' crashing.

I must be dreaming.

Because how else can I explain that I and a group of friends whom I've just met have just fought off a pack of pesky little goblins that plan to kill us and eat our flesh?

"I think you're thinking of giants, Leafa." Klein chuckles a little too maniacally as he takes the lead with Yui, our guide who is unaffected by the twisted black branches hanging above us, looking as though they are reaching for us. "Oh, man, I hope we run into them soon! I heard that they can drop some pretty sweet items!"

"Actually, its orcs," Kirito corrects casually from behind, "giants grind your bones to make bread, and I think we'll run into both if we're lucky."

"I hope that we're not lucky," Silica mumbles shyly as she hides underneath my red hood, inching closer to me for safety. Pina flies around us and coos at her gently for comfort.

While Lisbeth is keeping an eye on her shop, the six of us are wandering blindly into a dark and grave-like forest. A full map has not yet been created for Floor 5. So like me, the members of the group are experiencing the eeriness portion of this floor for the very first time.

As soon as we teleported to a small town nestled between two vast grassy mountains, we were welcomed with a beautiful array of warm colours from the sun setting behind a large snowy capped mountain further south. I hoped that our journey was going to take us to the mountains but we went the complete opposite and into a thick and gloomy forest where all the trees are dead. An area where we are surrounded by shrouds of smoke and dust, there's not a trace of color or light, just gray and haunting. The fact that it's already evening doesn't ease the mind, however, I have a feeling that this area was designed to never have sunlight reach the forest. It's a surprise that these two places are on the same floor, considering how different they are. I had asked why did we decide to go here and it turns out that no one has completed this particular quest yet. Now that I'm here, I can understand why.

I learn that even though someone has already unlocked the teleport gate for this floor, there are still many side quests yet to be achieved. Many of these side quests can be really simple, such as finding a rare item an NPC has lost, but then there are some side quests that can become increasingly difficult and frightening with monsters lurking behind every corner, just waiting to strike. But the more challenging the mission is the better the award. While the main goal of this game is to reach to the top floor, most players find it more enjoyable to finish the mini adventures that wait on each level. However, just because a quest can be on a lower floor, it doesn't entirely mean that the level of the monsters are low as well.

Due to its creepiness, as how Leafa described it, she had ordered Klein to lead and for Kirito to guard us from behind. But I have a feeling that she's regretted her decision from the beginning because Klein has made it his sole mission to scare her and Silica. If I wasn't so distracted by my own mind, I'm certain I'd be jumpy as well. Instead of cowering left and right from the random noises like Leafa and Silica, Klein has turned it into a game, which, technically, it is. Yui, again, seems unaffected by the possible terrors that can cause kids her age nightmares. But again, she's not exactly human. Kirito, on the other hand, has been nothing but quiet, every so often putting a word in. It's hard to tell if he's just as nervous as I am, or that focused.

"Boo!"

Leafa's and Silica's shrieks of fear send my heart pounding and I have to press my hand on my chest to calm myself down. When I look off the dirt path, I see Klein hiding within the fog cackling hysterically, nearly falling to the ground.

"You two should see your faces!" he wipes his tears from laughter when suddenly a loud whack hits him across the head, sending him flying a few meters forwards.

"Idiot!" Leafa huffs grumpily as she crosses her arms and continues on.

"I don't like how dark it is here, why did we have to come here at night?" Silica whines in a frightened tone and tugs at my shirt. "Asuna, you're not scared?"

"N-not really," I answer as I scratch the back of my head. "When I was a kid I was scared of the dark, but now I…"

 _Welcome it._

 _I'm comforted by it._

 _I like that it can hide all of the taunting faces of the people who mock and scorn me… I just wish it can cover their words._

"I don't mind it." Are the words I choose to answer with and I focus up ahead.

We continue on the dirt path for a little while longer and I get an odd sensation coming up from behind us. In fact, it's been a lingering feeling for a while now, almost like we are being watched. Followed. Without frightening Silica, I gently push her towards Leafa and tell her to stay close with the group. I try and focus on the trail behind us but all I can see is the drifting smoke.

"Is everything okay?" Kirito's voice startles me and I nearly jump from surprise. When I look behind him, Leafa, Silica and Klein are waiting for me as well.

"I'm not sure," I answer slowly and I squint my eyes to better my vision but there's no use. "I keep hearing things, like voices."

" _Voices?!"_ Leafa repeats fearfully and I can see her body trembling. "What kind of voices?"

"Daddy!" Yui calls frantically and when she reappears from the heavy mist she grips onto his sleeve. "There are other players behind us!"

"Every one, hide!" Kirito demands in short but hushed voice and dives into the trees, pulling Yui along with him.

I turn around and I find myself standing alone on the path. I don't know where they've gone and I suddenly feel the panic rise in me. When the voices start to become a lot clearer, I leap into the bushes, feeling the twigs scratch along my legs. How Akihiko Kayaba managed to achieve all the little details such as that is beyond me, however, now is not the right time to be amazed. I stoop low to the ground and crawl in the prickly bush, looking out onto the trail. Minutes later, I see a group of players frantically running back and forth.

"Crap! Where did they go?"

"Damn it, we lost them!"

"This place is so creepy! Can we go back?"

" _No_! We're gonna beat this quest! We'll find them, let's just keep going!"

The group dashes off and even after a couple more moments I remain still until I hear rustling from a few steps away.

"They're trying to swoop right under us, aren't they?" Silica asks angrily with clenched fists and Pina growls.

"Those bastards!" Klein huffs and he punches a tree, causing a flashing purple box saying 'Immortal Object' to pop up temporarily.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I hop out of the bushes.

"It means that while we work our butts off to beat this quest, they are waiting by the sidelines, and once we reach the boss fight they are going to take us out and beat the boss for themselves." Leafa grumbles and she kicks the dirt.

"Players can do that?" My jaw drops in shock. "But isn't that cheating?"

"It's strategic planning to get rare items, but no one likes it when it's being done to them." Kirito shrugs with an annoyed expression. "Players do it all the time."

"Well, I say we do the same to them!" Klein suggests with a determined smile and Leafa and Silica cheer encouragingly with pumped fists, "Let them know how it feels!"

"Daddy's not the type of person to do that!" Yui perks up in a scolding tone. "When daddy fights, he does it the honorable way!"

The group looks at Kirito and wait for his reaction. They urge him to join them but he ends up shrugging in defeat and sighs. "You heard the lady, can't really go against that after what she's said now, can I?" He runs his hands through his hair and grins at Yui, who beams back at him brightly with a giggle. "Besides, they can't be that good if they can't even detect us from the bushes."

I sense the three's spirits drop and they begin questioning about what to do now. Leafa and Silica subtly suggest to end the quest and go somewhere else, but Klein is quick to refuse.

" _Aahhh!"_

A shrill scream echoes through the forest and our attention immediately turns to the direction the group of players ran in. The trail is pitch black but all we can hear are screams and the sound of rumbling.

"What was that?" Silica asks shakily.

The rumbling grows louder and the ground begins to tremble.

"The group of players must have activated a trap!" Yui's voice grows with fear and she takes a step back. "The orcs are chasing after them, we have to run!"

"We can't hide?" Panicked, Leafa looks all around her for a hiding spot.

"There's too many of them! They're running through the forest!" Yui answers and she urges us to move.

For a little girl with short legs and no shoes, she's able to match her speed with all of us. I fall back to make sure Silica doesn't get left behind and I can sense the other players gaining speed, meaning the orcs are getting closer as well.

"I hoped we weren't going to be lucky!" She cries as she pushes herself to pick up the pace.

We continue to run down the path we came but it's become much darker and harder to see. Suddenly I hear rustling high above us and when I look up, I see a bright light flash then morph into the shape of those irritating goblins. Kirito, who's been matching my pace, follows my gaze and gasps.

"They're coming from the trees!" he shouts.

A few goblins drop and separates me and Kirito from the group. Quickly, I pull out my rapier and thrust it into one goblin, killing it instantly, while Kirito slashes the other. I try not to get too excited but I can't help it. I feel so powerful in this world. Suddenly, a series of white flashes all around and goblins are raining from the trees.

"Their stats aren't that high, but the orcs will catch up if we fight!" Yui informs with worry.

"Like another trap!" Klein exclaims as he takes out another goblin with his katana.

"Yes," Yui nods and she points to the left on the fork of the road. "We can outrun them if we turn here! Hurry!"

We follow Yui up the path and I discover that the terrain has become rockier and harder to run on. Next thing I know, we're running alongside a steep rocky cliff. The ledge we're on becomes narrower as we make our way up and we fall into a single line. Cautiously, I glance down and see nothing but black, like there's no end if a player falls. I urge myself to keep my balance and not trip.

As the ledge widens big enough for all of us to side stand by side, we coast to a stop and catch our breaths. I look back and can no longer hear the other players screaming, or the goblins, or the stampeding orcs. They either must have escaped or got caught.

"Do you think they made it?" Leafa pants, pressing her palm onto her chest.

"I don't think so." I answer with uncertainty and I start to observe my surroundings, confused by the layout of this particular spot. Why is it so much wider than the rest of the path? There doesn't seem to be any scenery worth looking at. It looks as though we've been given enough room to spread out. There must a purpose to this.

A low and deep growl grumbles all around us and the ground beneath us shivers lightly, but enough for us to notice. Nervously, we all lift our heads and find a mammoth sized figure, dressed in a raggedy clothes and wielding an enormous wooden club with a jagged rock tied to the end, standing above us on the next ledge up. It roars furiously and lunges down on to our level. The ground quakes from its landing and the rocky cliff cracks around us. Its slanted eyes glow red and it bears its sharp and uneven yellow teeth, its face is round and grotesque with bumps all around its skull and its gray skin is dirty with what looks like mud or blood.

"Idrog, the Belligerent," I call out the name that appears over the monster's head and its HP reveals four tiers.

The monster roars once again and pulls his wooden club back, readying to take a swing at us.

"Watch out!" Kirito shouts and we immediately drop to the ground, dodging the mighty weapon.

As soon as we're in the clear we jump to our feet and quickly study our opponent. A tactic Kirito has taught me early on and a step he never skips when fighting a difficult enemy.

Idrog grunts as he swings its wooden club again but this time hammers it in my direction. Swiftly, I leap to the side to avoid him and understand why this particular area is wider than the rest. As Idrog focuses on me, Leafa pushes off with one leg and lunges forwards, stabbing its thick broad shoulder. He groans with anguish as he swivels to throw Leafa off.

"If we can distract it, we can hit it from behind!" She effortlessly lands on her feet and grips her sword. "We should surround it!"

"Right!" Kirito nods and he dashes to the right of me.

"Be careful!" Yui exclaims as she hides behind a rock. Thankfully, due to her status in the game, the giant doesn't detect her as a threat.

The five of us, equally distant apart, surround the giant and it begins to have a difficult time choosing who to pay attention to. As soon as it makes its way to Leafa, Klein and Silica spring into action and attack it from its side, Pina cautiously flies by its head for an added distraction. When it turns around to face them, I soar into the air and drive my rapier straight into its large, bumpy neck. With the new skill I learned, my rapier takes multiple stabs so quick, the tip of my sword can't be seen. Kirito aims for its back, slashing into its thick skin.

Frustrated by our strategic fighting, Idrog explodes with rage and his speed increases. He begins to swing his club wildly in the air as he jumps in a circle. Every landing he takes creates deeper and longer fractures.

"Watch out!" Yui shrieks and as soon I see everyone duck down, his club smashes into me, sending me flying.

I land flat on my back and slide close to the edge. If this were the real world, getting hit with that much force would have killed me. Thankfully, this is not the real world, however, this game doesn't baby us for pain. I still feel a violent force on my back as though I was on the brink of breaking it. I take in a sharp gasp, like the air was just knocked out of me and look at my HP noticing that it has significantly dropped into the yellow zone.

"Pina!" Silica calls out as she and the group attack the giant in that same procedure the blue feathery dragon swoops in my direction. She caws as she flaps her wings at me and I can feel a cooling sensation go through my body, my HP gradually rises so it's back to green and the back breaking pain just now feels like I need to stretch it out.

When I push myself back up, I look at the giant's HP bar I discover that we are more than half way through. If we keep our same strategy, we could win this. But as soon as we all form into a circle to repeat, Idrog's movements no longer follow that same pattern as before. He's now jumping sporadically and whipping his club left and right, hitting the ground and the cliff, and roaring as if throwing a fit. The ground begins to ripple and the rocks of the edge of the cliff start to crack and fall apart.

"What's going on?" Klein stabs his katana in the ground and holds himself steady. "What's he doing?"

We drop to the ground to hold our balance when I catch Yui waving her arms frantically at us.

"Get off the cliff!" She screams, "He's going to destroy the ground with you on it!"

As soon as we comply the ground gives in and breaks apart. We all scream in a panic as we desperately try to jump onto the cliff where Yui waits. While Leafa, Silica and Klein safely make it across, Kirito and I are still struggling. Climbing on each falling rock and leaping to the other.

"You can make it!" Silica shrieks and they all stretch out their hands to reach for us.

As Kirito and I jump off one rock to another, I'm noticing us falling further apart from the group. I lose my balance on the landing and fall to my knees. Without a second thought, Kirito stops and grabs my hand to pull me up.

"Jump!" He demands as he grips my hand tightly and at the same time we leap off the last falling rock and reach out for them. We're just inches away from them until we hear the giant bellow out again and takes one final swing at us, knocking us both out of the way.

"Daddy! Asuna!" Yui cries and their faces are the last I see as we fall into the dark abyss.


	6. All the Right Places

_I really like reading your reviews ThisIsTheGreatestUserName, they really help in making me try to improve my story. Your critiquing is very much appreciated and in no way condescending or rude, so thank you very much that! If you think that I'm progressing in a positive way then I think I'm well on my way to making one of your comments/reviews to be just 'wow', but a good wow! I think I've made that my goal for this story. Hopefully I can achieve it._

 _After reading your comments, it struck me as a big surprise as to why I would skimp out on details! I don't know what came over me, I guess I really wanted to rush it. Not a good excuse, I know! People who want to write should develop a scene for the readers, and not have them just guess. But I've gone ahead and reedited it! I happen to know absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ _about cars so you'll have to excuse my description of the car Hideki drives. Perhaps it's just the stereotypical woman in me, but if I see the 'Check Engine' light flashing I'm just gonna pop up the hood and say 'Yep… Still there!' – That's how much I know about cars._

 _Anyway, chapter 5- again, I apologize for my suuuuper lame fight scene. It did go by quite quickly. As I had mentioned earlier, I had a rough time trying to put my action-y thoughts into words and I guess I was just under the impression that if it took me that long to write, it should take you that long to read it! My bad! However, I would never have a fight end like that. I've still got some stuff up my sleeve! Also, keep in mind that this is going through the mind of a player who has never played Sword Art Online before. Can't expect her to know everything about it, especially when she's only played a day ago._

 _It's true that Kirito, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are SAO Survivors, so it would make sense that they should know this sort of stuff. But, may I ask, what sort of stuff do you mean? Like, the types of monsters they expect to fight? Would they already know how to beat it? Do they already know how to solve the puzzle? I must've not properly explained it, but around the beginning of the chapter, I had Asuna say, "So like me, the members of the group are experiencing the eeriness portion of this floor for the very first time." When they were stuck in the original game, no one really focused on side quests. They focused on staying alive. So I thought it would be a given that they wouldn't have known about this in the original. Although I guess I shouldn't just assume. But this was one of the major issues I had when I was making up my own floor. That's why I had also explained that there are still many side quests that haven't been achieved. No one has completed it so no one really knows how to beat it. To me, it would be very overpowering to have them just walk through the game like it's a breeze. Also, Chapter 5 kinda ends on a cliff hanger so it goes to show that their quest is not over yet._

 _I'm still in the works of having Asuna's mom meet everyone. I've got an idea and you probably already know that Kyouko will not have a good impression of them. I was thinking about having a transition to GGO eventually, but I don't think that Kirito will be fully invested in that just yet. Because from what I've gathered, you have to convert your character from game to game to keep the same stats, and I think that would be rather difficult. But who knows? I could be wrong, if someone knows all about that, please explain it to me!_

 _I should probably let the rest of you readers know too that it's actually going to take me a while to publish now. About a chapter per week! I'm so sorry! It's just, the days are so short and there's so much to do! I wake up at 5:30, work 8-5, but by the time I get home its 6 and I still have to make supper, and then workout and such, next thing I know it's 10 and I'm exhausted! It's quite an ordeal! All I really want to do is write! So I hope I don't lose you guys, knowing that you're waiting for the next chapter pushes me to write faster. Saturdays, so far, are the only days I can write for as long as I want. But at least it'll give me time to edit and fix mistakes!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I hold myself on my forearm and tilt my head up to the steep cliff I had fallen off of, but the fact that its night doesn't seem to help as I don't see any light around me. I try to study everything around me, but so far all I see is a wall of rocks. The air feels cold on my skin, and the ground is dank and smells of mildew.

"Where are we?" I mutter to myself and I glance at my HP, finding that even a fall like that does a fair amount of damage, plus our earlier fight with Idrog.

The thought of that giant brings a sweat to my brow and I quickly scan the area for him, but he's nowhere to be found. Perhaps Idrog died during the fall, however, I find that unlikely. There's a higher chance that he's still alive and walking around. But…

I hear a slow groan to the left of me and something around my hand tightens. My entire body tenses and when I focus on what's got a hold of me, I see Kirito lying face flat on the cold, damp ground next to me. I had almost forgotten that he fell in with me. Although the situation we're in right now looks daunting, I'm glad I'm not on my own in this. I check his HP and notice that it has dropped significantly as well, however, not as low as mine. As he stirs himself awake, his hand wrapped around mine squeezes and I awkwardly pull my hand away and shift over. There's a distinct coolness left around my hand but I shake it off.

"What happened?" he mumbles as he pushes himself off the ground.

"We fell," I state the obvious and step to my feet. "The real question is: where are we?"

Kirito hums in thought and I watch him pull the menu with his left hand and bring out the floor map. I hop beside him and see both our cursors located on the on the southwest side of the screen, but around us is just dark grey. We scan to see if we can find Leafa, Silica, Klein and Yui but they are nowhere to be found.

"Looks like no one has ever been here either," he closes the map and ponders. "We're the first ones to ever step foot in here."

"How do we get out?" I ask and I gaze back up again. "Climb?"

"It's pretty steep, I don't think it's possible," he answers as he grazes his hands along the wall, kicking it every other step. "There's not much to grab. I don't think teleport crystals can work either, so there must be a way out of here." I follow him in a semi-circle when we come across a wide opening to a tunnel. So far it looks to be the only way to go. We squint our eyes to get a better visual but its pitch black. "This looks like the only way," he takes a step forward but I remain still, I may not mind the dark, but I feel like walking through this tunnel will lead us into oblivion. When he notices that I've stopped following he turns around and eyes me curiously, "Unless you have a better idea?"

I think back to why we were originally here and ask if this is a different side quest.

"No, we would've received a quest flag and we would've had to accept it." He answers matter of fact.

"What about our original quest? Did we fail it?"

I worry for a moment, almost certain he'd scoff at me, like how my mother always does when I ask too many questions, but he looks at me patiently. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

I contemplate on staying. Silica, Leafa, Klein and Yui could be looking for us and if we left now, we might never be found. We don't even know where we are, we could be lost forever!

"What happens if we just log out?" I try to keep my wavering voice at a minimum. "Will we go back to the cabin?"

"No," Kirito shakes his head, "our avatars would be left here. Our only solution is to walk through the tunnel." I look past him and feel a shiver crawl up my spine as I imagine all the types of monsters that can be lurking inside. If this were real life I wouldn't be as afraid because the possibility of running into a creepy monster is highly unlikely. However, in this game anything is possible.

"Alright," I breathe out and shake out any jitters in me. "Let's go."

Before we leave, we bring up our healing crystals and our HP is restored. I no longer feel an ache all around and all my joints feel lubricated. I hide the amusement on my face, I don't think I'll ever get over this unreal sensation.

Kirito leads the way and I place a firm hand on his shoulder to keep from straying, while holding my rapier in the other. We're not sure what's in here, so it's best to be prepared. The further we walk in, the darker it becomes. Neither of us have any items that can help us see, so as our bodies are slightly pressed against the wall of the tunnel we are also relying on our own senses to guide us.

A few minutes into our walk I hear a croak and my hand on Kirito's shoulder squeezes, stopping him abruptly. "What was that?" I ask with worry.

"Relax," Kirito says calmly, "they're just frogs."

"Frogs!" I repeat with disdain and suddenly a round a croaks are heard all around us and when I turn my body, I see hundreds of sets of red glowing eyes peering onto me and Kirito. They hop closer and I catch a glimpse of their giant, green, slimy, spotted body. Each frog has two sets of eyes, one above the other and I stick my tongue out in disgust. Even in the game they're unsightly.

I almost don't want to help Kirito slay these large amphibians. I can already hear and feel my sword sliding through its mucous covered body and it sends shivers up and down my spine. The fact that it would be on my sword makes me feel even more squeamish.

"Aren't you going to help?" Kirito looks back at me with confusion as he slashes through these monsters in one swipe.

"U-um… I think you can handle this!" I answer sheepishly and suddenly a frog leaps for me. I'm about to scream until it lands square on my face and slowly slides down like a snail. It leaves a viscous, clear substance and it drips from my chin. I'm nearly frozen in place trying to take in what had just happened. I look at the frogs and they hop around croaking at me, almost like they are laughing at me. Taunting me. "So… Gross." I mumble and my hands shake. "So gross," I repeat as I lower my head and my stance. Immediately my rapier glows blue, it draws in energy as fast as my rage. "So gross!" I unleash multiple hits so rapidly it hits five frogs at once. Each blow sends a frog flying and they shatter into hundreds of crystal polygons. I keep my eyes closed as I'm jabbing my sword and screaming about how much I detest frogs and I don't stop until they are all gone.

Once I am certain they are all wiped out, I lean back on the wall and roughly wipe any leftover mucous griming down my face. "I hate frogs," I finally say faintly with a defeated sigh and when I look at Kirito, he's staring at me confounded and wide eyed.

"Remind me to never make you hate me," he says casually and then turns around to continue walking.

I'm about to respond to his remark in a snarky tone until I hear another croak and I quickly push off the wall and dash to him, taking a hold of his shoulder again. We continue on for a longer period without a word. Little by little, my eyes have finally adjusted to the dark and I can see him clearly, however, with his dark apparel he almost blends in. I realize the last time we were alone was when I found out that he is a SAO Survivor and the last thing I know about him is he is the one who saved all 6000 players from that death game. From what I've gathered, he does seem like the knight in shining armor. Saving everyone all the time. But knights in shining armor are so supposed to be gentlemanly, handsome and happy. Kirito, on the other hand, is broody, quiet, and from what I see, seems to prefer shades rather than colors. Nothing about him makes me think of a hero in terms of appearance. Almost like a villain. Almost like an outcast.

Almost like me.

My mind brings me back to our conversation before meeting the rest of the group, and the way he looked at me when I asked him why he stopped me. For eyes that look hollow and empty, they sure spoke to me that day. I just can't understand what they were saying.

"Kirito, you never answered my question."

"What are you talking about?" That long pause he held means he definitely knows what I'm asking.

"You said that in the game people change, and what they choose to do in the game is no one's business but their own." I explain in grim voice as I let my hand fall off his shoulder and stop walking. "But you stopped me when I wanted to jump off that cliff. Why did you do it?"

Kirito stops as well but he keeps his back to me. "I told you, whether you're in game or IRL, no one should want to die." He answers in a sigh, almost like he's annoyed. He almost sounds like my mother.

"There's more to it than that," there's a snap in my voice that I can't control but I don't apologize for it, "you saw me leave town and you followed me. How could you have known what I was going to do? How can you even want me to still be a part of your group knowing what I was trying to do?"

The silence between us is so dead I can hear droplets of water trickle to the ground. The tension I started between us is so high I can feel my heart beat in my ears. Kirito remains still and doesn't say a word, but when I look at his hands they are clenched so tightly they start shaking. After a moment, he loosens his hands and his shoulders relax.

"You just… Reminded me of someone." Is all he says and he walks off.

I stare at the back of him looking dumbfounded. Who could I have possibly reminded him of? I want to ask him more but something tells me to stop. Perhaps it's because I know it's rude to pry, or maybe it's because from what I learned from the girls, Kirito is a very private person. Or maybe because of his reaction, I just got too nervous to ask. But either way, I don't say another word and I follow along.

Although we had been walking in a straight line for a long while I feel as though we've been walking in circles. There seems to be no end to this tunnel and my hopes of getting out of here start to wear thin. Instead of looking onwards, I start to stare at the wall and, out of frustration, I kick it as hard as I can. Almost immediately a purple box saying 'Immortal Object' flashes at me. The message sparks some suspicion in me and I stare at it in thought as I continue on behind Kirito.

"Kirito," I call out in a questionable manner, "why was Idrog able to destroy the cliff? Isn't that part of the environment, making it an 'Immortal Object'?"

He abruptly stops mid step and I walk into the back of him, out of habit, I apologize.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before," his voice is full of realization and he looks back at me, "we didn't fail the quest. It's still going!" I don't respond and he nods reassuringly, "Yeah, I'm sure of it! The rare item is here! In this tunnel!"

Now confused, I tilt my head at him. "I-I don't understand."

"Back in the forest, when the other players triggered the trap, we ran down a different path rather than the one we came from. It's instinctual for people to go back the way they came from because it's familiar and as far as they know, safe. I think the reason why no one ever completed this quest is because they either tried to fight the orcs, or they ran down the path they came. There are way too many orcs so it's impossible to fight them all, and if they ran, they most likely got caught from the goblins jumping from the trees."

I think back and remember us running for our lives in that forest. If it weren't for Yui, we would've been caught.

"So Yui-?"

"Yui's an AI that was made for this game, so she's capable of figuring out way more information than any info broker." Kirito finishes in an affirmative tone, so much so that I believe it. But then again, he's lived it and has played this game for two years and more. I've only started a day ago.

"Then why not have Yui just tell us from the start what to do?" There's a tone in my voice showing a slight irritation. If she knew all this stuff would happen, wouldn't it have been easier to just tell us? "It would save us a lot of trouble, wouldn't it?"

"There's only so much Yui can tell us. Who knows? There could be a rare item to where they're all headed now. Besides, would you want someone to always tell you the solution to a puzzle before you even got the chance to try?" Kirito raises an eyebrow then smirks. "The point of this is to challenge yourself, not cheat. There's no glory in that."

My cheeks heat up and I shy away, feeling a bit embarrassed. Kirito is a true player of the game, who lives for the challenge, whereas I want the easy way out. It suddenly occurs to me how applicable that is to me in real life and I feel a weight of guilt being pressed on my shoulders. While Kirito is willing to work hard to get what he wants, I run in the opposite direction. I cower, I hide, and I wish for myself to disappear. There's no glory in wanting to quit. There's no glory in wanting to die.

I wonder if he ever thinks about that night as much as I do.

"Idrog fell in that hole with us," Kirito doesn't seem to notice my mental dilemma as he continues while scratching his chin in thought and starts down the tunnel again, "that means that we had a time limit on that cliff. If we were faster we would have beaten him and got that rare item. If we jumped onto the ledge with Silica, Leafa, Klein and Yui, we would have missed our shot."

"So that means that Idrog is waiting for us at the end of the tunnel." I continue for him and he nods. "Falling down the cliff with him gives us our second chance."

"Right, no one would want to fall off, they'd want to survive." Kirito finishes and I can see him checking up on his HP. "Fortunately, for us, we were able to survive the fall."

"What about Silica, Leafa, Klein and Yui? Will we find them at the end of the tunnel?" I wonder if they're already waiting for us, or already looking for us in this tunnel.

"Perhaps, but we should be prepared to fight him two-on-one." He scans my rapier and then me, "Do you know how to do a switch?"

The term goes above my head and I purse my lips with a shrug.

Kirito sighs and I get the sudden sense that I'm not the right person he would rather be fighting with. "It's a technique that allows two players to switch from offense to defense during battle. The player on the defense use that time to heal or buff up. Remember when we surrounded Idrog before? No more than two of us would attack him at once. It's not the skill avoiding each other from getting hit that's important, it's the timing."

I think back to our earlier battle with Idrog, all this time I thought it just worked out conveniently that we were able to fight him like that. I guess I still have a lot to learn about this world.

"I'll start first, and when I say 'switch' you jump in." Kirito instructs and he gestures onward. "Think you can handle it?"

I look at him for a moment then gulp. While the majority of me is nervous, there's a miniscule part of me that is jumping with adrenaline. Perhaps it's his love for the gaming world that's starting to rub off on me.

"I can handle it," I say with an assuring tone and I grip my rapier. "Let's go."

Instead of walking through the tunnel, we're now darting through it. Slicing through all of the scavenger toads that would appear before us. As Kirito took the left, I took the right. My disgust for these over-sized croaks is still clearly known, however, I realize that the faster I cut them down, the faster I'll escape this infested tunnel.

After what feels like a few hundred meters of running, we finally see an opening at the end of the tunnel. I look at Kirito happily and pick up the pace. "We finally made it!"

"Wait!" Kirito calls after me but I ignore him and let him fall behind. "Be careful!"

I'm just a couple meters away from the exit when suddenly a massive object falls in front and blocks the opening. I gaze up and find Irdog, the Belligerent. Fully healed and ready for another match. I stomp my feet to the ground to stop, but I only slide closer to him. Idrog bellows as he lifts his wooden club and swings it underhand to sweep me off the ground.

"Watch out!"

Within a blink of an eye, Kirito is already in front of me, deflecting the wooden club with his sword. The impact from Kirito's sword and Idrog's wooden club is so heavy it knocks the both of them a couple steps back.

In awe, I watch Kirito as he instantly charges towards the giant and out of the tunnel with a shout. He swings his sword horizontally, the sword now covered in sky-blue light, cuts through the giant's arm and a bright red light scatters instead of blood. The giant rages in fury, but Kirito doesn't stop. His sword speeds off left and right, cutting into Idrog's body, and once Kirito spins his body in one full circle, there is another strike plunging deeply into the body.

I notice a sky-blue horizontal rhombus drawn around Idrog then immediately scatters away into bits. It looks as though the sword was a pencil and it had just traced Kirito's swift and effortless movements.

Enraged, Idrog stomps towards Kirito and swoops his wooden club at him but in no time, Kirito swings his sword back in defense. The recoil between the sword and club sends them both back again.

"Asuna, switch now!" Kirito barks and I take off in a sprint.

As Kirito jumps out of the way, I take his place and pull my rapier back to draw in a silver white light and I push off into the air and unleash the same multiple hits I had done to those frogs. After four clear shots to Idrog's head, he lets his guard back up to swing his club at me. Midair I twist my body, letting my hair take the hit from the violent swipe. I feel a quick relief of dodging it until I see Idrog's glowing fist aimed straight for me. The blow to my body sends me flying across, skidding against the rocky ground. I push myself up and find Idrog coming straight for me, readying to smash his club on the ground with me underneath it.

I curse under my breath for being too slow, and just when I'm about to tumble aside, Kirito hastily dashes in between, using his free hand to push up on his sword as a shield, holding the wooden club from reaching contact.

I can hear him struggle to stand his ground and his knees begin to shake from the pressure. I take this moment to jab my rapier at Idrog with all my might and he stumbles back, freeing the both of us.

While Kirito continues with his relentless assault, I scroll through my menu to grab a potion. It's not much, but it will keep me from staying in the yellow zone. Once I'm healed I find Kirito's HP dropping as well. I call out to switch and he slashes his sword upward, temporarily stunning Idrog.

With this opportunity I repeat my same attacks as I had before. Now knowing Idrog's attack pattern I quickly pull my body together and drop to the ground, just missing the wooden club and his punch. I land on my feet and slash at his legs. When Idrog falls to his knees, I leap up in the air and with a shout, I use all of my force and thrust my rapier straight between Idrog's brows producing a sonic boom. While Idrog crashes into the mountain causing rocks to fall onto him, I gracefully fall back onto my feet. There must be millions of blood red lights shining around but I ignore it. If this were real life with blood, I don't think I would be able to stomach all of it, but luckily, in this world, the 'blood' drifts away within a couple seconds.

While dust from Idrog's crash dissipates, I check his HP and noticed he is already down into the yellow zone. My guess is the fall from earlier today has lowered his defense, making him weaker to fight this time.

I look back at Kirito and we both nod with a determined grin. I assume we're thinking the same thing because simultaneously we charge at the slowing giant with merciless attacks and blows. While Kirito performs his chained attacks on the left, Idrog smashes his club into the ground. Noticing it provides an easy access to his face, I run up the club and release a mighty five hit combo.

With its last remaining HP, Idrog swings his club in the air with me flying above him. Instead worrying where I will land like the last time, I angle my body perpendicular to the ground and point my sword straight for Idrog's skull. I shout fearlessly as my sword drives straight into the giant's head and his HP diminishes to zero.

As Idrog howls, his body shines and blasts into millions of crystal polygons that float up then disappear. A large white text appears before us and flashes 'Congratulations'.

It takes me a while but it finally hits me. "We did it…" I pant and I look at Kirito with shock and disbelief. "I can't believe we did it!"

As I'm jumping in the air victoriously, Kirito leans back casually and puts his hands behind his head, "Don't look too surprised. Of course we did it."

My moments of joy are interrupted when a white box flashes before me. I stop to read it and then look at Kirito with a furrowed brow. "What's the Last Attack Bonus?"

"Exactly what you'd think it is," Kirito grins and he walks up beside me to read the title. "It's what happens when a player gets the last hit on a boss. It's what most players fight over about."

I accept the award and when the white box disappears, a thin long sword with a domed shaped guard tinged with dark green floats in the air. "Wind Fleuret", I call out and look at Kirito who nods at me to take it. Hesitantly, I grab it and immediately feel it's nearly non-existent weight.

"Congratulations," Kirito pats my shoulder, "You got the last attack bonus."

I look up at Kirito again and smile brightly at him. He almost looks taken aback but he returns the smile back to me. I'm almost surprised myself, I don't remember the last time I've ever felt so… Happy.

As I'm playing back this entire scenario in my mind, I'm following Kirito as he finds our way back to village to teleport back to the cabin. He informs me that the rest are already there. I don't know if I've paid very much attention to him because I feel like I'm on a high and I can't seem to wipe the grin off my face. When we arrive, Klein, Leafa, Silica, and Yui are waiting for us. We learned that after we had fallen, the group tried to find us but were only able to find a stash of crystal Remedies and Teleport Crystals. As soon as they discovered that the quest had been completed, they had an instinct it was us and decided to wait back at the cabin.

"I can't believe they would trick us like that!" Klein whines with his head in his hands, referring to the Game Masters. "I wanted fight that giant again!"

We all laugh and continue to chatter until we realize it is time to go. I don't feel very tired just yet, but I know I should be logging off very soon. But before I do, I sit on the couch in the living room and pull up the weapon I had won. I examine it closely then jab it into the air suddenly feeling the difference between the Wind Fleuret and the Plain Rapier I had been using. While the Plain Rapier felt extremely flimsy and dull, this new weapon feels a little more sturdy and sharp, like I could perform a clean cut on an apple in the air.

"I was almost worried you wouldn't want to stay with the group," I look back and I see Klein leaning against the wall with Yui, watching me intently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was hoping to talk to you about something and maybe ask a favor."

It occurs to me now that Klein is the last of the group I've actually spoken to. I guess, it was only a matter of time. But what favor could he ask me for? "S-sure," I respond nervously and I scoot over on the couch. "What is it?"

"It's about Kirito." He eases himself in followed by Yui and smiles sheepishly, "I mean, you must've noticed while being alone with him for that long."

I almost want to ask Klein about who I could remind Kirito of, but just like the last time, I stop myself. "I've noticed he's pretty intense when it comes to this." I answer lamely.

"Yeah, that's true." Klein scratches his chin and grins, "He also doesn't realize his effect on women, lucky bastard." I raise an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head and laughs. "Anyway, Kirito can be hard to talk to, he likes to be alone all the time and is addicted to combat and gaming. But he's a good guy, watch out for him for me, will ya?"

I study Klein carefully and I wave my hand dismissively at him. "You're asking me? Shouldn't it be Leafa, Silica or Lisbeth you should be saying this to?"

Klein chuckles and shakes his head, "I guess so, but Silica and Lisbeth were trapped in the game with him, and Leafa is his sister…" he trails off then he looks at me contently, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I think it's best for him to be with someone who wasn't a part of that life with him."

"Are you saying that daddy should forget about me?" Yui asks fearfully with a pout.

"Of course not, Yui," Klein quickly defends and he pats the top of her head. "I'm just saying that there's more to life than the gaming world." He turns his focus to me again and smiles lightly, "I don't want to sound forward, or presumptuous, but Kirito needs someone in his life who hasn't been affected by the game. Someone… Normal."

As soon as Klein catches the look on my face he immediately takes it back. "Crap! Not that I'm saying you're _normal_ in a bad way! I didn't mean to insult you! Aw... Jeez! Way to screw things up, Klein! Idiot!" He smacks his head comically and Yui giggles at him. "I'm sorry, Asuna! It's not what I mean."

"It's alright, Klein," I say softly to him, "I know what you mean… I think." Slowly, I look down at my hands and knot my fingers together. "But I don't think I'm normal." I mutter quietly, thinking of the real reason why I decided to be in this world, the cold nights crying in my room, the lonely lunches I've had at school, and the one sided conversations I've had with my mother, "I don't think I'm normal in the slightest."

"Huh?" Klein doesn't seem to hear me and next thing I know, he's patting the top of my head. "Anyway, don't stay up too late, alright?"

As soon as I lift my head up, Klein is already gone and Yui is sitting quietly in front of me with a smile.

"I'm nowhere near normal, Yui." I confess out loud with a sigh.

Yui tilts her head at me looking confused. "I'm sorry, what do you mean by 'normal'?"

I shake my head as I pull up the menu with my left hand and tap on the gear icon, displaying the Logout button. "It's nothing, good night, Yui."

And with that I disappear.


	7. All the Right Faces

_Hi everyone!_

 _Thank you for being so patient with me! So I've finally finished chapter 7! I think I've hit writers block or something because this took me a lot longer than I anticipated!_

 _I've never been to Tokyo, but I would so love to go one day! I'd say the hardest part of writing, for me, is writing about an actual place. When I wrote about Aincrad, I can somewhat make up stuff and you would all be 'okay, sure, that's fine'. But now that I've tried to incorporate Tokyo in this story, you'll most likely find that my mapping of Tokyo is highly inaccurate! So please bear with me! I did do a lot of researching on places in Tokyo and even googled some pictures to describe the scenery, so hopefully I'm not too far off! And besides, Sword Art Online take place about ten years from now, who knows what Tokyo will look like then?_

 _Anyway, I apologize again for being so slow! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

I find myself thinking about the virtual reality world more and more lately, so much so that I don't even realize that nearly a month has already gone by. Almost every day I had been meeting with the group, venturing floor by floor and just recently I've finally reached their level. All I can think about is how to raise my stats, what new combos can I perfect and what's our next quest. I've only been playing a short while, but I feel like I've been playing for years. I almost feel like it's become an addiction as I've been keeping this a secret from my mother and I would lock my bedroom door to keep her from snooping in. However, she's been so preoccupied with how well Hideki and I are getting along, I don't think she even notices. There's a lot about me she doesn't exactly notice though, so I shouldn't be surprised. Hideki also doesn't know about my newfound obsession and I don't let out a hint that I've become this secret gamer.

It's starting to feel like whenever I'm playing Sword Art Online the real world feels like a fake to me. I feel like I'm a different person when I'm in the virtual world, that I don't even know who I am in the real world anymore. I've taught myself to block out the girls who would look at me and talk about me like I'm some zoo animal. It's as though I now have tunnel vision with the end of the tunnel unveiling the NerveGear. It came in handy when I had to work with Megumi on our project. It was like clockwork how every time we would work together she'd leave me to continue on without her as she had something important she needed to attend to, but I knew her friends were just waiting for her on the other side of the wall. Luckily, the project is over, but unfortunately, the mockery doesn't stop.

"Miss Yuuki, are you paying attention?"

"What?" I look up with a dazed and confused expression on my face at Mrs. Kobayashi who is eyeing me suspiciously from the podium at the front of the class. As soon as I realized that I've fallen behind, I sputter out an apology with a dumbstruck expression. The class snickers at me and Mrs. Kobayashi shoots out a cold glare to silence them.

"Stay focused on the assignment, not outside." She orders with an exasperated sigh then continues on.

Embarrassed, I slouch into my chair and play with the ends of my hair. If my mother were watching, she would immediately snap at me to fix my posture as it is unmannerly and bad for my back. But since she's not here, I don't bother adjusting and I purposely lean further back close almost reaching the desk behind me as though to spite her. But as soon as I relax against my chair I start to hear the girls behind me whispering to each other.

"She's such a weirdo, does she have to spaz out like that?" Another students shushes her loudly and they break into a fit of hushed giggles.

I'm almost certain they know I can hear them, but instead of acting on it, I pull myself up, fall forward on my desk and rest my cheek in my palm as I try to focus on Mrs. Kobayashi. But further into her lecture it starts to become difficult to keep my mind in check. Had this been the game, Mrs. Kobayashi would have been my focal point and everything surrounding her would be a slight blur. I would see a cursor over her head. Would Mrs. Kobayashi be in a guild? If so, what kind? I can feel a small grin form on my face and I'm back to thinking about that particular steel castle floating in the sky.

The time it had took to reach the end of the day went by painfully slow and I feel like my anxiety to leave has reached its peak. Before I would be anxious just to leave the school grounds and be back in my bed, but lately I've become impatient to go back into Aincrad, which, coincidentally, I'd have to be lying on my bed in order to do so. There were times during the day where I would find myself holding my pencil like I would hold my rapier. I wonder what kind of reaction I would have gotten if I performed a sword skill. Lots of confused looks and ridicule for sure. I roll my eyes and scoff at how I even had to think about that. The girls here would treat me no different, if not, worse had I done something as silly as that. As I'm nearing the gate to meet Masumi, I hear a loud girly shriek followed by a young scolding tone. Almost immediately a certain group comes to mind and I scurry over finding Rika, Keiko, and Suguha on the other side of the school fence.

"Asuna!" Rika calls out brightly, cutting off what looks to be a teasing fit between her and Keiko, then dashes up to me. "We were beginning to think you were never going to leave the school!"

I quickly pull out my phone from my school bag to check the time reading 6:12pm. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to see you today!" I wonder how long they were waiting for me and I look at them with a guilty look on my face. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Keiko brightens and she throws her hands in the air gleefully.

"We're taking you out with us to our weekly hangout and we're not taking 'no' for an answer!" Suguha finishes decisively. "We've been playing online for so long, it's nice to hang out in real life time to time!"

At least once a week the group meets in a little coffee shop-bar called the Dicey Café in Okachimachi. The owner of the shop is also an SAO Survivor, and from what I've been told, is a massive man. Apparently he may look intimidating but in reality is an overall good guy. He wasn't like most players in the game who only looked out for themselves. He spent the majority of his time helping others survive and just like in real life he owned a shop. However, since he does own a shop in real life, he rarely has time to meet them in-game so they've decided to come to him on a weekly basis. There's a little part of me that warms up knowing that although they are no longer forced to be with each other they still choose to stick together. They had invited me out before but I would politely decline. I guess now they've had their fill of 'no'.

"I…" The words don't form as I try to think of an excuse. Truthfully, I do want to be with them, but I can never shake away this guilty feeling settling in my heart. I've become so close to them in such a short while, yet they know nothing about me. They've never hung out with me in the real world. What happens when they find out that I'm not as adventurous, or brave, or excited in reality? What will they think of me when they realize that I'm quiet, alone, and pathetic? What would happen if they met my mother?

A memory from long ago plays in my mind and my throat squeezes. I feel like it's happening all over again and I have to live through it once more, even though I've desperately tried so hard to avoid it.

"Asuna?" Suguha steps closer to me as she tries to look at my face. "Is everything alright?"

If I refuse to hang out with them one more time I feel like it'll be the last I'll ever receive an invitation. They're the only people that I've been able to be with in so long I don't want to give that up. They've even come all this way, waited, and are still waiting.

I pull out my phone once again to check the time and decide that one hour should be enough. "I just need to ask Masumi if he can drive us there. Okachimachi is a bit far to walk to." Quietly, I make my way to Masumi who is already standing by the passenger door for me. "Masumi, may you please take me to the Dicey Café in Okachimachi with my friends?" I find it so embarrassing that I still need for permission to hang out with other people, like I'm still a child. I yearn for the chance to be independent and not reliant.

Masumi glances at the girls, then to me and lowers his head to talk quietly. "Miss Yuuki, I don't think your mother would approve. She's expecting you to come home."

I could always just ask her and see what she says, but I already know the answer. The thought of having to go through another lecture with my mother doesn't settle well inside me, but the thought of telling Rika, Keiko and Suguha that I can't go out because my mother said so makes me want to curl up in a ball and hide. I don't know which is sadder.

"Please, I won't stay long. I've finished all of my homework and I've done everything I needed to do today." I look up at him, pleading, and he returns with a look that's similar to how Sada looks at me. With pity. He knows how lonely my life is, but he also knows how strict my mother can be.

Finally, he gives in. "I'll drop you off and pick you up in one hour, is that clear?"

A heavy weight is temporarily lifted off my shoulders and I take in a deep breath, feeling as though I had been underwater. "Thank you, Masumi!" I swivel to my back and I wave my hands for the girls to come forward.

The girls look at each other for a moment then beam brightly as they hurry to the car. When their eyes land on the black S-Class Luxury Sedan I see their jaws slightly drop and I grin, feeling smug. I admit I'm quite taken with the vehicle as well; it's something my father always preferred to have us ride in, as our safety is his main priority. It's strong, powerful, but light and slips through the wind with ease and grace. It definitely stands out wherever we go. But truth be told, as much as I enjoy the heated leather seats, the spacious leg room and the active cabin noise suppression, just once I would like to know what it feels like to have the wind blowing through my hair, and the rush of just holding onto a handlebar while speeding through traffic. Also, the chance to go wherever without having someone escort me.

"This is so cool!" Rika squeals in delight as she dives into the car head first, sliding on the seats to the end.

Before Suguha enters, she observes me closely. I feel as though she can read me and I awkwardly look away. I can sense a bit of her brother's personality in her and it makes me nervous. But being polite as she is, she doesn't question me and follows inside.

Keiko, who is the last to enter, looks at Masumi with a cheerful grin, "Thank you," she bows sweetly and slides in the car.

I see Masumi's face soften at her but when he closes the door, his demeanor changes and he eyes me doubtfully while opening the front passenger door for me. As I listen to the girls chatter in the back, I don't say a word more to Masumi and he drives off.

The closer we get to Okachimachi, the more I can sense Masumi is regretting his decision to let me go. It's most certainly not like the places my mother would approve of for sure. It's messy, crowded, loud and somewhat dirty. This is the area my mother would want to avoid. But I've been told it's a very popular place in Tokyo. It's stuck between the Akihabara and Ueno Station, and has shops located all along the railway and just beneath it. It looks as though it is mainly targeted to the residents with its vegetables, fruits, fish and meats, but the further down I look there are small fashion stores, some with many US branded clothes. There's some excitement rising in me, but I try not to let it show and I refuse to let Rika, Keiko, and Suguha know that I've never been here before. It's almost shameful how sheltered I've been living.

When we stop at the entrance, Rika informs me that the café is just few minutes away but we have to walk. As the girls exit the car, they thank Masumi and I linger a bit longer, as though waiting for permission. He gives me another look of concern but I respond with a reassuring smile as I slide out. "Thank you, Masumi."

"You have one hour," he says defiantly and I shut the door.

As I follow the girls I'm gawking around the crowded area with awe. It's so loud and full of life that it ignites something in me and I can't help but smile. I almost feel like a tourist exploring a new area, it's the same feeling I get whenever we explore another floor in Aincrad. On my left I see a store selling books, comics, pictures, videos, and just beside that store is another with Louis Vuitton, Gucci, and more high name brand products. I get a sudden urge to shop but I stop myself, knowing how my mother feels about purchasing knock-offs.

To prevent straying from the girls, I look ahead to spot them in the crowd. It takes me a second to find them and when I do, I realize that while Suguha is wearing a dark grey uniform with a yellow tie, Rika and Keiko both have the same dark blue uniform with a red bow and white trims.

When I question this, Rika and Keiko inform me that all the middle school and high school students who were stuck in Sword Art Online are attending the same school in a refurbished building. No test is needed to get in, and once the students graduate, they can take college entrance exams. It sounds pretty ideal to me, however, I get the feeling that this is just an easy way monitor the players who were affected mentally by the death game. It occurs to me that this means Kirito must be attending the same school as well, and when I think of that, I get another realization that I will be meeting him in real life very shortly. I've gotten so used to seeing him in-game, I would sometimes forget that he's not an AI like Yui, but a real person.

"I didn't know that you went to an all-girls school, Asuna," Suguha comments as she pushes through crowds. "What's it like?"

Nervously I scratch my cheek and hold a hum in thought. "It's…"

 _Boring._

 _Lonely._

 _Sad._

"It's alright," I laugh sheepishly and I continue to observe the busy area, watching where I'm stepping.

I follow the girls to an area under the train tracks filled with restaurants, bars and more shops. The traffic of people becomes denser and it starts to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Be careful!" I hear Rika say out loud over the crowds of people. "It gets busiest at this time so we should stay closer together."

Just as I try to reach for Keiko, a rush of people intercepts us and I fall behind.

"Wait!" I shout out loud but the tracks above us rumbles loudly and a train rolls by, its bell temporarily deafens me then gradually quiets down. By the time the crowd somewhat clears and the train passes, Rika, Keiko and Suguha are nowhere to be found. Nervously, I flick my head side to side to try and spot them but all I see is a mass of people vining in and out, over and under and it starts to make me feel dizzy.

"Hey there, cutie, you lost?"

Someone whistles at me and when I turn around I see a group of university students eyeing me up and down. It's just a quarter to seven and they already look inebriated. I smile at them politely and swivel on my right to walk away.

"Hold on!" One of them grabs my hand and pulls me in towards him. I hold my breath from the alcohol reeking off of him and I try to not stare at his long, scraggly, and sparse facial hair growing out of his chin. "What's your name, sweetie? Why not hang out with us?"

"No thank you," I try to pull away but he only tightens his grip. "Please, I must get going."

"Oh, c'mon, let's have some fun!" Another one of them creeps up from behind and his hand trails along my shoulder. "We won't bite!"

"S-stop it!" Panic grows increasingly inside of me and I frantically try to pry off the boy's fingers from my wrist as I shrug the other's hand off my shoulder. "Let me go! Please!"

"Hey!" A familiar boyish voice calls out loudly, getting the group's attention and the next thing I know someone grabs my free hand and quickly drags me away from the drunken students. Once they notice that I'm long gone they groan depressingly then slink off.

As I'm being pulled through the congested area of people, I look ahead and see a jet black head of hair, and a long sleeved black sweater with dark grey elbow patches. I feel like I have seen this person before and when I stare down at the hand that's gripping mine, I get another dose of familiarity and my eyes widen.

"K-Kirito!" I gasp out loud.

"Actually, it's Kazuto," he corrects briefly as he continues to drag me, and with a bit of force. "And it's best not to just stand here; people get pretty upset when you block traffic."

I'm not sure why but I immediately feel annoyed and I whip my hand away, halting in place. "I was doing just fine before you showed up!"

Kazuto stops, and when he turns to face me, I realize his eyes are just as they are in the game. Onyx coloured and perplexing. He drops his head and sighs at me, "You're never going to thank me for saving you, aren't you?"

I don't know if he's referring to this or when we first met, but in response, I stick my nose up high and cross my arms stubbornly. "I never asked for your help." When I don't hear him reply back, I look onwards and find him already a few paces ahead. "Wait!" I call out in a panic and I dash up behind him. I pout with irritation as I observe him from behind. Even in real life he seems to prefer darker colors. I wonder if he likes to think he's still his avatar in real life, but I don't ask. I'm not sure why, but there's something about him that just sets me off. Could it be his lack of empathy? Or is it his awkward social skills? He certainly is an odd boy.

" _You just… Reminded me of someone."_

I grumble to myself as my frustration grows. Who could I possibly remind him of?

We finally arrive at a café that sits snugly between two concrete buildings and I note that it doesn't quite match with the rest of the other shops and restaurants. The exterior has faded wooden vertical siding with wooden trims on the edges and corners, and a bulkhead jetting about a foot over with pot lights shining down. Stuck to the walls are posters, most likely the specials or advertisements, and multiple plastic yellow crates are lined up and stacked against the wall. There is only one large double hung window and one wide entrance that's also wooden but coloured in a deep red. As I reach for the door there is a small sign reading 'Dicey Café' and two dice rolled on a 1 and 6. I wonder briefly what it could mean, but I don't think too much about it. When I step inside, I immediately notice that it looks just as small on the inside as it does on the outside. It has a compact layout with only four tables, a long counter with several stools and a wall of shelves filled with oddly shaped glass bottles behind the counter. On the far side of the room there is an old fashioned jukebox playing instrumental music beside a door with a sign reading 'Washroom' and along the walls are more posters of what looks like signature band posters. There are another two doors on either side of the bar, one has a swing country side door that looks to be leading to the kitchen, and the other is a solid slab, perhaps an office or a storage room. Everything from the walls, ceiling, and flooring is made of dark wooden planks; it almost looks like I'm in a cottage. The lighting is dim but comforting. This place doesn't seem to be very happening right now as only one table closest to the window has a pair of customers dining on small plates of food and another familiar face waiting by the bar.

"Kazuto!" Sitting on the barstool and with a drink in his hand is Klein, real name, Ryoutarou Tsuboi. "You're late man!"

"Yeah, sorry, I got caught up," Kazuto shrugs his shoulders carelessly and he walks over to Ryoutarou, taking a seat beside him.

The two pound fists in greeting and when Ryoutarou glances at me, he smiles widely, "Asuna, glad you can make it! So the girls were able to snag you after all! Grab a seat!" I quietly make my way over and I sit on the other side of Ryoutarou. I discover that he doesn't wear a uniform so he must be graduated already. I learn that he's 24 and has a job downtown, but with his lack of enthusiasm for his job, I don't pay very much attention to what he actually does. After he finishes explaining he observes me for a moment then scans around the room. "I thought the girls were with you."

Just as I'm about to answer, the entrance door swings open and the three come tumbling in in a panic.

"You're here!" Rika breathes heavily with relief and with her hand on her chest. "We thought we lost you!"

"We're so sorry, Asuna!" Suguha expresses with regret as she tries to catch her breath as well, "I knew we should have stayed closer together!"

I immediately accept their apologies and let them know that it's alright. When I tell them that Kazuto found me and led the way, they tease him suspiciously but only for a brief moment. After they calm down, they take their seat around one of the round tables and I decide to join them instead. Rika calls upon Andrew, the owner of the shop, and when I twist my body to the side, I see a tall and bulky, dark skinned man with a shiny bald head, and a dark brown goatee step out holding a tray of drinks just over his shoulder.

"You girls made it! Kathy's got some apple pies ready, just like you wanted, Rika!" His voice is deep and loud, that it carries through the room. After he quickly checks up on the couple by the window, he walks over to us and high fives Rika.

"Andrew, this Asuna," Suguha introduces and she looks at me then points at Andrew. "This is Andrew Mills, his avatar name is Agil. He's an awe-wielder. I don't think you two have actually met yet."

"Not yet, the shop's been keeping me busy." Andrew places both hands on his hips, his arms bulging with muscles, as he looks down at me and flashes a bright white grin. Just by his build and voice, I should be a nervous wreck, but his soft brown eyes eases my anxiety. "Nice to meet you, Asuna!"

"N-nice to meet you, Andrew," I can't seem to shake away my trembling voice and I rise from my seat and bow my head. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here, but about you," Andrew laughs boisterously and he gestures to Ryoutarou and Kazuto, "All these two ever talk about is you!"

The boys gape at Andrew synchronously and Ryoutarou shakes his head then points to Kazuto. "Not me, it's this guy here who does all the talking!"

"Not cool, man," Kazuto mutters at him with an unimpressed expression, and when we lock eyes for just a couple seconds he quickly turns away.

I sit back and listen as the group catch Andrew up to the latest news of Sword Art Online. Each of them telling him their side of the story, eventually clashing with the others, and turning into a quick but humorous tiff. There were moments where I had to be the tie breaker in their story and when the story is settled, they all laugh and taunt each other playfully.

"Oh, I love this song!" Rika slams on the table so suddenly it surprises the rest of us. I listen closely to the jukebox playing and hear a fast and upbeat song. There's a mixture of pop rock and orchestra, it sounds odd, but it somehow blends in perfectly. "Did you know that there's an actual dance to this?"

"Yeah!" Keiko chirps and she leaps from her seat, "Let's dance!"

The three dash to the jukebox and line up excitedly in a row. They look at each other and one the count of three, they step in sync to the beat of the music. I watch them giggle as they spin on a pointed toe and sway their arms in the air for balance. Rika looks at me, Kazuto, Andrew, and Ryoutarou, and smirks devilishly, "C'mon, I bet you all know the dance to this too!"

"Sorry," Ryoutarou waves his hand dismissively as he goes back to drinking what looks to be another alcoholic beverage. "Luna Haruna is cute and her songs may be catchy, but I don't dance."

"I've got business to run," Andrew chuckles as he pretends to look busy behind the counter.

Rika raises her eyebrows at Kazuto knowingly, but he shakes his head as he walks past them to the door opposite from the kitchen. Finally, Rika pinpoints her focus on me and grins evilly.

"I-I don't dance," I stutter and I grip the bottom of my seat and press my feet firmly to the ground. "I don't even think I've heard this song!"

"Nonsense! Everyone's heard of this song!" She steps forward as she grabs my hand and yanks me off my seat. "C'mon, it's easy! We'll show you!"

Rika positions me in the middle of the row with Suguha and Keiko standing on either side of me, she swivels to her front and places both hands on her hips. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

My cheeks start to turn red and I shrink into my shoulders as I attempt to follow Rika, but half a second late, and barely even half as enthusiastic. Fortunately, the couple has left so I don't have too big of an audience. I've never danced before, it was something my mother wanted me to take interest of, but when she discovered that I have no coordination or rhythm, she felt it would be more appropriate not to embarrass myself.

"You're getting it!" Keiko encourages, even though I know it's a complete lie. "Now all you do is repeat!"

As I spin on one foot and wave my hands in the air, the music picks up again and now our movements are a bit faster. Slowly but surely, I get the hang of it and although I must look like a fool, I begin to enjoy myself. I smile brightly with enthusiasm, and the girls cheer and throw their hands in the air joyously. We break out of the line and form a circle as we repeat the same moves but now facing each other. I laugh out loud and it almost catches me by surprise. I don't remember the last time I've ever laughed this much, or ever felt this excited other than being in the virtual world. This long awaited feeling takes over and I can't control the merriment building up inside of me. We cycle through the routine once more and now feeling courageous, I spin on a pointed toe and lift my hands high in the air. As I'm turning, I see Kazuto exiting the room, he looks surprised to see the girls still dancing but when he locks eyes with mine, an amused expression is printed on his face. His small smile sends a warm but foreign response up my body and I lose my balance causing my ankle to buckle to the side.

I'm about to fall over until Kazuto swiftly hooks his arms just under my underarms and holds me steady. It takes me a moment to realize how close I am to him that I can almost smell a hint of freshness on him, like laundry detergent. I look up at him and find him staring down at me with a touch of red on his cheeks, his lips pressed firmly together. I don't know how long I've lingered, but I feel that my cheeks are flushed as well.

"Asuna!"

What felt all warm and fuzzy just seconds ago immediately turns to cold and sharp the next. When I turn my gaze to the entrance my body almost goes limp from shock and Kazuto has to hold me up. Standing tall and straight with her arms crossed, my mother glares at me from the across the room, unimpressed and livid. The scariest I find about her is that from behind, she can look completely relaxed and calm, but what doesn't show in her body language, speaks clearly in her eyes.

"M-mother!" I pull myself away from Kazuto and I press down on my skirt and fix my hair. The group all pause with a puzzled look on their faces then they follow my gaze to the woman staring me down. The jukebox continues to play upbeat music but the vibe in the room plays something entirely different.


	8. All that I See

_Sorry for the cliff-hanger, guys! I just wanted to get the chapter out to you as soon as possible, but as the same time keep you hooked! I hope my plan didn't back fire on me! If so, I apologize! Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

The first time I got in trouble, I swore I would never disobey my mother again. I was 8 and I snuck out during the day because I wanted play with some of the girls from my school at the park that was not too far away from home. My etiquette class wasn't for another hour or so and I promised myself to only stay out for a little while and to be home before my mother could realize I was gone. It was also the first time someone had ever invited me out so I didn't want to say no to that. But in the middle of hide and seek, my mother grabbed me from the play structure and dragged me home. I remember kicking and screaming, begging to stay a bit longer but she ignored me. I can still recall the faces of the other parents, looking at me with sympathy and disapproval. I cried non-stop that whole night, embarrassed and hurt, but my mother refused to console me; she even stopped my father or Kouichirou from comforting me, saying that had I obeyed her in the first place, I wouldn't be in this situation and that I shouldn't expect help from others if I'm not going to follow the rules. The next day at school, those same girls stopped playing with me. They said that their mothers didn't want them being around me because I was a bad influence. I didn't listen to my mother like I was supposed to. After that, no one spoke to me, and since then I cried myself to sleep every night.

I never wanted to experience that kind of pain ever again, but here I am now, nine years later. My mother keeps her cold and narrow eyes on me and everything I've felt then as a kid come crashing back but at full force. My throat constricts and my heart temporarily stops. I open my mouth to talk but nothing comes close to forming an intelligible word and I remain frozen in place.

"Welcome to the Dicey Café!" Andrew greets happily, breaking the tension but not quite enough to break my mother's stare. "Feel free to grab a seat."

Her eyes flick to Andrew for a quick second and I know I see him flinch. Even though she doesn't speak or move, I can still read everything she's thinking about while being in this place. Using only her eyes, she scans café, noting how tiny and dimly lit it is. It's unlike any of the other places she would prefer me to be in. She looks at Ryoutarou and sneers at his wrinkled dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a beer in one hand. Nervously, Ryoutarou chuckles and swivels on his seat, awkwardly starting a conversation with Andrew. Next she looks at Rika, Keiko and Suguha, examining their uniforms, deciphering what school could they be going to and what kind of education they are getting. The girls look uneasy as they shift in place and fidget with the hem of their skirt. When she looks at Kazuto and notices how close he's standing next to me, her eyebrow twitches, and like a command I step away from him. Kazuto looks at me with concern then back to my mother, he doesn't seem at all fazed by her hard and piercing glare.

"Asuna," her voice is low and stern, and her eyes are fully secured on mine. "Masumi is waiting outside. It's time to leave. _Now_."

She doesn't say a word more and she steps out of the café, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor until she leaves the building. When the door shuts behind her, everyone's stiff bodies relax and they let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell just happened?" Ryoutarou runs his hands through his hair and breathes out heavily. "That was intense!"

The girls slowly turn to face me, their eyes no longer sparkling with glee but with confusion. Rika steps forward with her hand reaching towards me, "Asuna, was that…"

"That was my mother," I answer quickly and I bite my lower lip to keep it from trembling. I can sense Kazuto's eyes on me but I ignore them. My eyes start to burn and I lower my head as I make my way to the door, grabbing my school bag on the way out. "I'm…" I spin around to face them but I keep my eyes closed as I bow my head, "I'm so sorry."

When I exit the café I look for my mother, immediately spotting her far into the distance. When I had said that the café stood out, I never took in to account how my mother would look like while being in this place. It doesn't suit her. She doesn't have the liveliness in her eyes like everyone else here does, and the neatly pressed but unembellished business attire she wears doesn't match the edginess this place offers. I dash towards her but fall back a few paces behind, afraid to get too close. I don't say a word, and neither does she. I can't see her face but I know she's urging to get out of here as fast as she can. It looks as though the people here can sense her presence because other than me, they are all distancing themselves from her, spreading out and giving her room to walk through. She may be thin and fragile looking, but she is definitely a force to be reckoned with. This was something that she's been enforcing on me. If I walk with confidence, it will show. But I have not found my stride yet.

We finally reach the car and I see Masumi waiting by the door. My mother enters first, thanking him and apologizing on my behalf, and before I slide in, I glance up at him regretfully. "I'm sorry." He doesn't respond and he shuts the door after me.

After Masumi starts the car and merges into traffic, I sit perfectly still on the opposite side of my mother as she pulls out her phone and taps on the screen. I keep my head down as I clasp my hands together and rest them on my legs. All I can see is the look on everyone's faces when my mother stepped inside that café. All I can imagine is how they must've felt when she silently scrutinized them to bits. All I can think about is how they'll probably never want to see me again.

"Who was that boy you were with?" Her voice is still rigid and quiet, and her eyes are still on her phone.

I know she's referring to Kazuto, and I already know she doesn't approve of him. He looks too close to my age, and in her mind, he's probably nowhere near matured or on the path to great financial gain.

"He's just a friend." I mutter, still focusing on my hands.

She doesn't say a word and she places her phone on her lap. I can no longer tell what she's thinking. Her face is expressionless and her body becomes so stock-still, she almost looks like she's turned to stone.

"I don't want you seeing them anymore," she finally says, "They are no good for you."

Like a reflex I whip my head at her with wide eyes, "But… But you don't know them!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Asuna," she snaps and her eyes tear away from her phone and hone in on me, freezing me in place. "Your father and I raised you to be surrounded by successful men and women, individuals who can inspire you. Not children who waste their lives on that _machine_."

We drive over a pothole and the car shakes but I'm completely stunned. How did she know about the NerveGear?

"Sada found that thing in your room while tidying. That was originally one of Kouichirou's belongings, correct?" I don't answer her and she shakes her head in disappointment and huffs, "Had I known that I was going to raise a daughter who would take what does not belong to her, I would have paid more attention. But I had Sada dispose of it already, Kouichirou no longer uses it, and you're too old to be playing games. You need to focus on your future."

She continues on talking about my future career and life with Hideki but I'm no longer listening. My heart sinks and my body goes numb. I somehow feel like I've just been disconnected from this world. I feel like nothing.

 _She got rid of it…_

 _It's gone…_

 _I never got to say goodbye._

Eventually, the car slows to a stop and I don't bother looking out the window to see the front of the house. Instead, I keep my gaze on my hands that are gripping the hem of my skirt. They're clenched so hard they're almost shaking. Tears are threatening to fall but I gulp down hard and try to suppress them.

"I've given Hideki permission to take you out for dinner tomorrow, he will be arriving at the house before 7. Dress accordingly." She steps out of the door Masumi has opened for her, she pauses for a moment then subtly turns her head at me. "Don't disobey me again, Asuna."

My mother thanks Masumi for the ride and she walks inside the house, leaving me in the car. Masumi waits for me to exit but he doesn't say a word. He doesn't need to say what I already know. It was what he was warning me about in the beginning and I disregarded it like it was nothing. I didn't listen like I was supposed to.

I hear my phone suddenly beep and when I look at my school bag sitting at my feet, there is a light flashing through the pocket folds. Hesitantly, I pull it out finding that I've received a message from Rika. I smile just a little then it fades away, I had almost forgotten that we all exchanged numbers.

 **Asuna, we're meeting in the cabin at 9! Come if you can!**

My hand trembles and I nearly drop my phone. I choke back on a sob as I sloppily unbuckle myself from my seat and I run inside the house, almost tripping on the stairs. I fall back on my bedroom door, shutting it closed and my eyes fall to the far right of my room. Instead of finding the helmet that would usually sit on the desk beside my bed, I see nothing. The tears finally come streaming down my face and I press my fist against my forehead, chastising myself for not thinking of hiding it. Slowly, I fall to the floor and I pull my legs together, hugging them close as I bury my head between my knees and silently sob.

* * *

"Asuna?"

"Asuna-aa."

"Asuna!"

Hideki's voice pulls me out of my hypnotic state and it takes me a few blinks to realize where I am.

Its half past eight and Hideki and I are on our fourth date, dining on the 33rd floor of one of the many high rise buildings in Tokyo. Hideki has managed to get us a table at luxurious and lavish restaurant with a view that has the Imperial Palace Gardens and Mount Fuji in the distance. With a spectacular view, high ceilings with low lighting and candlelit tables, and fine dining with Mediterranean cuisine, it's incredibly elegant and romantic. The dress code is quite strict so upon arriving I felt extremely posh, wearing a gorgeous long sleeved fitted dress, sparkling red pumps, and my hair all done up in a high bun. My mother has never approved of my long hair, she would always question why am I hiding my face, it shows that I'm either lacking in confidence, or have something to hide. Even though she's spot on with both those observations, I still choose to keep my hair the way it is. This look feels completely unnatural on me, and it must show on my face. But of course being linked with Hideki, who is wearing a crisp white long sleeved dress shirt with a black silk blend vest and dark grey slacks, and shiny black leather oxford shoes, it wouldn't matter how I looked. So far all of our dates have consisted of fine dining in ritzy restaurants. I've been tempted to suggest a small café or even a casual restaurant that doesn't have valet parking, chandeliers, or a menu that consists of abalone, or matsutake mushrooms, but I know my mother would never approve. Her and my father have worked hard to ensure that I am financially capable of owning the finer things in life. Should I choose something lower class and simple, it would be an insult to their efforts.

"You've been oddly quiet lately," Hideki slowly waves his hand at my face as though checking if I'm conscious. "Is everything alright?"

Before Hideki picked me up, my mother, who made me change outfits at least twice, warned me to not mention my 'immature habits'. By that, she meant me secretly going into the virtual world.

" _That toy you loved so much has destroyed many families. I will not let you give it the chance to ruin this."_

As far as I know, that 'toy' is gone forever. When I had asked Sada, with tears in my eyes, where it was, she refused to look at my face. I also haven't heard from Rika, Keiko or Suguha since then, so I'm assuming that my chance to be with them again is gone forever as well.

My chest tightens at the thought and I shut my eyes tight to stop the tears.

"Asuna!" Hideki calls out and he reaches over, his hand caressing my face. "What's wrong? Tell me, please."

I can feel the warmth of his hand on my skin and I pull away as I wipe a fallen tear. "I'm so sorry, Hideki," my voice trembles and I grab a napkin, crumpling it in my hands. "I wish I wasn't like this in front of you, this is so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed," Hideki falls back on his seat and smiles gently at me, "I want you to be yourself when you're with me."

His words hit home and my tense body softens when I gaze at him. Can I be myself with Hideki? Do I even know what my true self is? How do I figure that out? I feel myself wanting to try to open up to him, but I'm pulled back. Nothing comes up when I try to think of who I really am. My mind draws up a blank.

"I-I'm sorry, Hideki," I finally say in faint voice and I lower my gaze, "But I'm afraid I don't know how to be myself."

Everything I've learned and gained was from my mother; my etiquette, knowledge, posture, and even social skills. What she had been hoping would assist in achieving a 'happy' life is actually hindering it. What may have worked for her, is not working for me.

"That's alright," Hideki responds softly, "Finding yourself is a journey. I'll admit, I'm still struggling with myself. I just hope that when you do find yourself, it's with me."

I gawk at Hideki with astonishment and I can't seem to take my eyes off of him, nor do I try. With his perfectly tousled brown hair falling over his ocean blue eyes, and the soft traces of the candlelight flickering off his smooth face, Hideki is, without a doubt, the most attractive man I've ever met. I almost feel like I'm part of a romance movie with the darkened Tokyo skyline as our backdrop and the grand and lush restaurant with an enticing atmosphere. However, I don't think anyone would be able to find the right actor to fill the position other than him. If I was looking for a 'knight in shining armor', Hideki could definitely fit the role, in terms of appearance.

"There's something I've been wanting to give you," he breaks our connection and he digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small, black leather box. "I couldn't think of the right time or place to give this to you, but now I think is best."

He slides the box over to me and I hold it firm in my hand. Hesitantly, I open it and inside is a shimmering diamond pendant shaped as a Calla Lily. The inside of the spathe is a thin layer of sparkling white gold diamonds, and the spadix is made of white pearls. Speechless, I gently pull the necklace out of the box, revealing the 24" long silvery rope chain. I look at the box to and read Tasaki in gold print. It takes me a moment to recognize the high brand jeweler's name and my eyes widen at Hideki.

"I thought that getting a ring would be a bit much and would send you running." Hideki laughs timidly and he rises from his seat and strides over to me. He offers to put the necklace on me and I hand it over to him as lightly as possible. He unclasps the necklaces and wraps it around my neck, I look down to see the necklace rest on my chest and I stare in admiration. He returns to his seat and observes me with fondness. "I hope this doesn't make you nervous, but I'm becoming more and more optimistic about this arrangement our parents have made for us."

The thought of marriage rushes in my mind and a fluttery feeling settles in my stomach. I don't understand why marrying Hideki hasn't crossed my mind yet. I guess it's because I've never gotten to this point before. A point where I might actually be interested in the idea of marrying someone my mother chosen for me. All of the types of men she has chosen for me are similar; they all show promise and their education and financial status resembles my father. With the success her and my father have together, I can understand why she would want me to live a life like hers. But when I look at my mother and father, I don't see affection or bliss. I see security and business. I don't remember the last time I've ever seen my mother and father hold hands. Is my mother capable of love? Or is her main priority to make sure I am well protected with excellent financial investments? Does she think Hideki is good match for me because of his personality, or is it only because she knows that he is a 'good investment'? Hideki is handsome, intelligent, polite and promising, but at the risk of sounding like a cliché, is he the one?

My mouth opens to speak but nothing comes out. I can see the hope in Hideki's face faltering and I panic. "I-I think so too!" I stammer out loud without thinking. He eyes me doubtfully and I clear my throat. "I mean, to be honest, I was skeptical too but…" I can already sense my mother's disappointment in me growing exponentially if I turn this down and the image of her blaming me for ruining what she's worked so hard for terrifies me. "I'm having positive thoughts about this as well."

Hideki studies me carefully and I do my best not to let him read me. Finally, he sighs and leans back in his seat, the back of his hand dramatically wiping his brow. "That's a relief! I was worried I scared you off!"

I smile reluctantly back at him and we continue to rest of our date. By the time it reaches half past nine we decide to call it a night and Hideki drives me home. As he drives through the city, I'm looking up at the dark sky. I try to focus on finding stars, but due to the lights emanating in the city, they are lost in the pollution. Depressed by it, I close my eyes and imagine being on the first floor of Aincrad, running through the field and being surrounded by the sparkling night sky. The thought puts my mind at ease and my stiff shoulders relax, suddenly feeling unbound and free. But when I sense the car stop, I open my eyes finding myself back in reality and parked in the drive way in front of the house. Almost immediately I feel like a weight is being pressed on my shoulders and my temporary oasis of serenity fades. Looking on my right I see that Hideki is already out the car and making his way to open the passenger door for me. I place my hand in his and he leads me out. We say our good nights and once I'm inside the house, he bids adieu and walks back to his car.

As I watch him leave I fiddle with the pendant draped around my neck and I think about what my life would be like if Hideki was a part of it. Five years from now, while Hideki is working at the Yukimura Steel Works, where would I be? I try and picture an occupation for me but nothing comes to mind. Do I want to be a professor like my mother? The idea of becoming like my mother makes my brain twitch and I shake away the nerves. As I walk towards the stairs leading to my room I pass a hallway and see a light shining through a nearly closed door to my mother's office.

"Asuna," I hear her call out in the quiet and empty house and she doesn't wait for my response, "come into my office for a moment."

Silently and slowly, I drag myself down the dark hallway and into her office. For as long as I've lived in this house, this is the one room I've ever rarely spent time in, and every time I step inside, I remember why. It's intimidating. One whole wall is a shelf filled with academic books and binders, some in another language, while the wall across from the door is covered with framed scholarships, awards, and certificates, all dedicated to my mother. There are boxes filled with more awards, but my mother chooses to pride herself with the ones she feels are worthy of mentioning. Every time I step here, I'm reminded how little I am compared to her. I find her sitting at her desk, reading through papers upon papers of theoretical reports from her students. I once overheard her severely disciplining a student for plagiarism, branding them a fraud and a waste of space in her class, resulting in that student to be kicked out of the program entirely. It sounds terrible, but I'm almost comforted knowing that although I'm her daughter, some of her students have it worse.

"You're home later than expected." She says without taking her eyes off of the paper.

I look at the time on the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of her room, reading a quarter to ten. I haven't realized how much time has passed and I nervously fidget with the Calla Lily again. "Hideki bought me a necklace, it's beautiful."

My mother, still focused on the paper strikes a long red mark over a line and sighs, already sounding annoyed, "Don't be bought out by material things, Asuna, you shouldn't give off that impression."

"He's already thinking about the proposal," I spit out, sounding a little bit frantic. "He's been talking to me as though we are already engaged."

"As he should," she answers bluntly, "Mr. Yukimura and I have discussed it and we believe that you two are a good match for each other."

"But have you discussed it with me? O-or with dad?" My voice grows louder and she shoots me a look, "You take control of my life, but did you ever consider asking me what I wanted to do with it?"

Wordlessly, my mother swivels on her chair to face me and crosses her legs as she rests her elbows on the arm rest and her chin on her clasped hands. She gestures to the open floor and raises her eyebrows, intrigued. This must be the look she gives her students when presenting a project and already I'm nervous. "If there is a particular career you wish to obtain then let me know, I'll be more than happy to help you achieve it."

My mind runs desperately to find an answer, a voice. _Anything_. But nothing comes up. "I-I don't know what it is yet, but I will find out soon. No matter how long it takes."

The look my mother gives me tells me that I've failed and she scoffs and eases back into her seat. "The longer you wait, the smaller your chances of achieving your goal." She pauses and exhales heavily, "I don't want you leading a miserable life, Asuna, you have talent, and I want you to have a career that you can be proud of, no matter who you're speaking to."

"But what does marriage have to do with it?" I ask with a pleading face, "How are marriage and career related?"

My mother grabs her glass of water and takes a sip, "Marriage is part of your career. If you marry someone poor, you'll regret it. You won't be able to do whatever it is that's so important to you."

Her argument seems valid, but I'm not accepting it. "I would never regret who I chose to marry. I want to be able choose my own partner."

"That's fine," she obliges easily with a shrug of her shoulder, "but I suggest you return that necklace to Hideki before he gets any ideas. You can choose anyone, as long as they are worthy of you." She takes a beat and all of her facial features sharpen as she narrows her eyes on me, "But just so we are clear, it does not include anyone that you have met from that facility."

I scrunch my face, unclear of what she meant and she sighs.

"I knew I recognized those uniforms as soon as I walked in that place you call a café," her face morphs into a look of disdain and she rubs her head like she has a migraine, "I did my research, that school those children are all attending is that makeshift school that educates the students whose schooling have been delayed because of that incident. It's not a real school, it has a sloppy curriculum with no challenging classes and it's filled with teachers that are a nobodies with no real experience." The way she mentions my friends and their intelligence bothers me, but I hold my tongue, biting down on it so hard I'm sure I taste blood. "They claim it's for their education, but we all know it's a prison. Those kids were stuck killing each other for two years, I'd be surprised if they weren't being monitored. _That_ is why I don't want you seeing them. Their minds are shot."

"Don't talk about them like that!" I shout angrily with clenched fists and it surprises my mother. "You don't know what they've been through! How could you possibly know?"

"I know that even after two years of their lives being wasted in that game they still choose to be in it! That says more than enough." She presses onto her temple and huffs, "How can you be so naïve, Asuna? I will not have you throw everything your father and I have done for you because that _thing_! That game they choose to live and die in is not real."

Deep in frustration, my mother exhales deeply and returns to the papers at her desk, striking red marks swiftly and harshly on the paper in her hand. I start to feel bad for the student's paper she's marking, but I don't feel as half bad as seeing my mother like this. How depressing it is watching my mother refusing to understand the feelings of others. She doesn't feel sorry about them at all. "It's not just a game to them, mother," I say softly. "That was their life."

"Enough, Asuna," she waves her hand at me, dismissing me from her office. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I turn around to leave when I take another look around her office. It suddenly occurs to me that there are no photos of people posted on her walls. No pictures of her and my father, or me and Kouichirou, or friends that she could have met back in the day, not even her own parents.

"You still hate grandma and grandpa, don't you?" I utter quietly but loud enough for her to hear me. "You're still mad that they didn't give you the life you wanted and you're afraid I'm going to become just like them." I slowly turn my head to see her and when I do her face has become so enraged she steps to her feet, but before she can come any closer, I walk out and close the door behind me.

"Asuna!" She yells furiously and by the time she opens her door, I'm half way down the hall. "Get back here this instant!"

I ignore her as I quickly run up the stairs and into my room, switching both locks, feeling temporarily safe. I let out a big sigh of relief and I collapse on my bed, in disbelief with what I had just done. How I was able to muster up the courage to say that to her I will never know. I almost feel a bit proud of myself, but I know it will come at a cost. After a few deep breaths, I pull out my phone seeing just an empty screen with no missed calls or unread text messages, and just like I've been doing almost every night, I cry myself to sleep.


	9. All This Time

I had a dream that I was back in Aincrad, but I was on a floor that was unfamiliar to me. I thought perhaps I wasn't dreaming of Aincrad and it was somewhere in real life, but the grand teleport gate behind me reassured me. The floor I was on was overflowing with bright and various types of flowers. There were two small paths cut across the plaza in a cross shape, and aside from that, the majority of the space was taken up entirely by flower beds, each surrounded by red bricks and planted with hydrangeas, roses, tulips, and other flowers that looked more fantasy like and couldn't possibly be found in real life. As a gentle breeze drifted from the west, it picked up petals and seeds, making them scatter and dance in the air. My eyes followed in the direction of where the petals have flown but my gaze was stopped short when I found a black cloaked figure standing in the distance. I focused on the player that stood about ten meters from where I was and when the player turned to face me, I immediately realized it was Kirito. We stared at each other wordlessly until he shot me a wry grin and, with both hands, pulled out two swords from behind the scabbards that hung from his back. Confused, I took a step towards him, but he lowered into a stance that bared both of his swords. One was familiar, it was the Elucidator, pitch black with trims of gray, and it suited him both in appearance and strength. In his other hand he wielded another one-handed long sword, it was aqua coloured and at the center of the guard was a large aquamarine gem. Compared to his outfit it's completely noticeable, but very beautiful and stoic. His eyes were as they always were, cloudy and haunting. But there was something odd about it, they seemed threatening. The gentle breeze soon turned into a violent gust of wind, nearly pushing me aside and everywhere around me grew dim. I looked down at the flowers, noticing that they've lost their colour and then they crumbled into ash. The sky, no longer clear and sunny, had dark clouds rolling in fast and multiple bursts of light flashed within, immediately followed by thunder.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud over the harsh winds, but there was no response.

Panicked, I looked to Kirito for guidance, but only to see him charging right for me with an evil grin painted across his face. My heart raced in fear and just as he was about to slash me in half, a bolt of lightning strikes between us and I wake up.

My breathing eventually calms and I place a hand over my rapid beating heart. My forehead feels moist and I wipe off any sweat with my free hand. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm still in my room and free from harm.

I continue to lie in bed, replaying that dream over and over in my mind. I guess I've been without the NerveGear for a while that it's now coming back to haunt me. It's been a week since I went FullDive into the virtual reality world. It's been a week since I've heard last heard from Rika, Keiko and Suguha, and it's been a week since I've begun to feel more alone than I ever had been before meeting them. I've been so tempted to send them a message but it's been such a long time that I don't know what I would say to them anymore. Would they accept my apology? Would they take me back? The thought of them rejecting me makes my heart ache and I roll to my side and curl up in a ball.

"Miss Yuuki," there's a light tap on my door, followed by a timid voice. "It's time to wake up."

I turn to my other side to find a clock sitting on my desk, reading 7:28am. Begrudgingly, I pull myself out and slowly drag my feet to the closet across the room. I strip off my pyjamas and pull on a dark red dress that flair at the waist and reaches just at my knees, and to cover my pale thin arms I grab a long asymmetrical white cardigan. After I fix my hair and examine myself in the three sided mirror, I close my eyes and sigh with grief. Even in the comfort of my home, my mother refuses to let me dress slovenly. From the reflection of the mirror my eyes linger on the desk, staring at the small black leather box containing the necklace Hideki gave to me. I still have yet to come to terms with this arrangement or consider fighting back, but I still don't have the strength for either to decide. My eyes then drift to corner of my desk and I begin picturing the NerveGear, waiting patiently for me to put on. My hand twitches as though urging me to grab it until there's another knock on the door and the image fades away, bringing me back to consciousness.

"I'm coming." I announce with tinge of annoyance in my tone and I exit my room, finding Sada on the other side, her head shrunken into her shoulders. I can sense her guilt and it somehow makes me feel guilty as well.

 _She was just doing her job._

At the risk of sounding dramatic, if her job was to ruin what made me happy then she did a job well done.

"Miss Yuuki, there's something I want to talk to you about." Sada's voice is barely audible. It's a wonder how I was able to hear her call from the other side of the door.

I'm about to engage in conversation with her when my gaze falls down to the foyer and I spot a couple of luggage lined along the wall.

"Sada," I interrupt and point down the stairs, "Who do those bags belong to?"

"That would be me," a deep and smooth voice pulls my concentration and I twist my body finding a tall and younger version of my father standing between the frames of the washroom door in the middle of the hall way.

"Kouichirou," I acknowledge him courteously with a smile. "Welcome back, how was your flight?"

My brother is seven years older than me and just like the gap between our age, so is our relationship. He travels so often for work that I sometimes forget I have a brother. Due to our mother's strict schedule for us, we barely had the time to get to know each other as brother and sister. By the time he graduated, he quickly traveled abroad to study for one day co-owning RECT Inc. with our father, and his presence at home pretty much became nonexistent. The only times he's ever here is if he's back in town. There's no need for him to have his own place since he's rarely home so he spends his nights here, then leaves the very next morning. He and Sugou Nobuyuki were in competition with each other to inheriting RECT but ever since Sugou was arrested for being involved in secretly experimenting on 300 Sword Art Online players, the position naturally fell to Kouichirou after our father stepped down as CEO and now he travels to manage overseas relations to RECT. With his relentless dedication for success he takes after our mother and she has never been so proud. She'd never admit it, but I'm certain that she would trade me in a heartbeat if it meant that she could have another child like Kouichirou.

"Tiring," he sounds exhausted but by the look of it, he seems wide awake and ready to start his day negotiating. He runs his hand through his dark brown hair and exhales heavily, "but luckily, I won't have to leave for about a week. This will give me some time to catch up on sleep. How are things here?"

All but positive words come to mind, but fortunately Sada clears her throat for our attention, saving me from answering. "Your mother and father are in the dining hall, breakfast will be served shortly."

"Thank you, Sada," I look back at Kouichirou and gesture to the stairs. "Shall we?"

Silently, he studies me. He looks as though he's about to speak but quickly changes his demeanor and motions me to lead the way.

We step inside the dining hall and find our mother and father standing behind their seats, waiting. Once my father notices us, he smiles politely at me. It's a wonder how he and my mother are together. Their work ethics may be the same, but while my mother is demanding, harsh and cold; my father is patient, kind and forgiving.

"Sit," my mother commands and we all take our assigned seats. "Sada has prepared breakfast."

After we thank Sada for the meal and she takes her leave, the room is only filled with the clanking of silverware. I haven't touched my food yet, I'm still taking in the sight of seeing us altogether, surprised that even though the house is full, it still feels empty and cold. But it's when we are all together is when I suddenly remember how similar they are to each other. They all have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but while my father and Kouichirou have almond shaped eyes that shine when they smile, my mother's eyes are hooded that are piercing regardless of whether she's happy or not. All of them are tall and have the presence that demands to be acknowledged. All three of them are successful, well known and are capable of carrying on the Yuuki name.

I, on the other hand, look nothing like them.

Instead of having the short straight hair cut like my mother's, my hair is long, wavy and has an orange-brownish chestnut color to it. I don't have an intimidating stare, only a large doe eyed set that always looks clueless or lost. It's because of my appearance I think most of our relatives have questioned my mother about me. No one would ever know I was a Yuuki unless I had told them, and even if I had, they wouldn't believe me, and I wouldn't blame them for I'm not exactly on par with any of them. However, it's most likely the reason why my mother has worked so hard on me as she has been ever since I was born.

I would never ask it out loud, but what's so good about being a Yuuki anyway?

"Asuna," my mother's voice drags me from my thoughts, "your food is getting cold. Eat."

"Y-yes," I comply nervously, and I prod at my food, suddenly losing my appetite. "I'm sorry."

"Your mother tells me that you've been meeting with Mr. Yukimura's son for a while," my father inquires curiously after a round of silence, "I'd like to know how that is going."

For some reason the thought of Hideki creates an unpleasant feeling in my stomach and I shrink into my shoulders. "It's going very well," I respond unconvincingly, already regretting my way of answering, "Hideki is a nice man."

"Asuna," my mother hisses with a glare, "stop slouching."

I quickly apologize and fix my posture, my body now feeling rigid. I glance at Kouichirou who is eyeing me curiously again then he switches to our mother. "Is Hideki someone you have chosen for Asuna, mother?"

"Your father and I both agreed that Hideki is a good match for Asuna," she answers with a dignified voice, "He's close to her age so they can still relate to each other, but he is also going to take after the Yukimura Steel Works when Mr. Yukimura retires. He's matured into a sophisticated young man, he will inspire Asuna to do better in life and at the same time provide for her." Almost robotically, she takes a sip of her tea then raises an eyebrow at me. "Asuna, however, is hesitant about Hideki."

Kouichirou holds his stare on her until she focuses on him and he squares his shoulders confidently, "Asuna may be young, but she is still her own person. She should decide these things for herself, should she not?" The way he represents himself puts me at awe. He's never been afraid to challenge our mother and her motives, and I have never seen her lash out on him like she does with me. My guess is because he has already made a name for himself that she no longer feels the need to supervise or scold him. But not only that, this is the first that I've ever seen him try to defend me. Whenever my mother would discipline me, he would look the other way or leave the room.

They both stare hard at each other as though telling the other to back down. If there was one thing our mother would like to change about Kouichirou, it would be his incessant need to have the upper hand. In some ways, I realize he's just like her. Finally, our mother sighs in frustration then fixes her eyes on me. The look she gives me makes me want to shrivel in my seat but I refrain from doing so. "Well, Asuna, tell your family what your plans are for the future?"

The focus is now turned to me and I can feel my blood pulsing through my veins. The look my father gives me is positive and welcoming, like he would accept my decision no matter what. The look Kouichirou gives me is urging and adamant, like he's pushing me to speak for myself, and the look my mother gives me is paralyzing and unkind, she already knows the answer.

Before knowing that I will fail Kouichirou, I give him an apologetic look. "I-I haven't figured that out yet." I offer lamely and I stare down at my food that I've continued to move around with my fork.

"You will," he encourages lightly with a smile, "It takes time."

I gape at my brother with a bewildered expression slapped on my face. Why is he so nice to me?

"This is why Hideki is good for her; if she wastes too much time, the opportunity passes," my mother claims defiantly and I can sense the smugness in her tone, signaling that she's won. "With him around, she'll focus more on her future and not on that helmet of yours."

"Helmet?" Kouichirou repeats in a puzzled tone and when he finally understands, he quickly turns his attention back to me. "You've been using the NerveGear?"

I'm stunned in my seat and I glance at my mother who goes back to casually eating her breakfast. It's like she's been waiting to bring it up. "I was," I answer truthfully and timidly, "I know I shouldn't have taken it, Kouichirou, I'm so sorry." My brother watches me for a moment, but he doesn't show any signs of disappointment, he looks surprised.

"That's an irresponsible and reckless thing you've chosen to do, Asuna," my father looks at me disapprovingly and he shakes his head. "All of the NerveGears were recalled and disposed of because of that incident. You know what it had done to thousands of players, in the game and in real life. Why would you think of putting it on?"

The room falls dead silent and I can hear my heart beat in my ears. The answer is there but the words don't form. Even if they had, I refuse to say them out loud. Instead, I submissively bow my head. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I'm sorry."

Eventually the topic leaves me and I listen quietly as they all continue to converse. I feel as though I'm on the outside looking in. This is how I've always felt with this family, at school and with the world: an outcast.

My mind plays back to a family gathering about a year ago; we were celebrating a relative's birthday. While everyone looked alike with their dark brown clean cut hair, I stood out like a sore thumb with my unmatched orange hair, and each and every family member would make a point of that, but not to my face. I would only watch them from where I sat, waiting for someone to invite me into their conversation as my mother had enforced on me to only speak when spoken to and to never interrupt. I was a mute that entire day.

Replaying that memory makes my stomach churn and I'm tempted to push away my plate but stop from doing so. I manage to force down all of the food on my plate, despite losing my appetite and after we are all finished with our breakfast, Sada clears the table and our parents dismiss Kouichirou and I. Knowing that my father and brother must be exhausted from the flight and time difference I don't bother on keeping them awake any longer. Instead I wander back to my room and contemplate on sending a message to Rika, Keiko and Suguha. I sit on my bed and stare blindly at my phone, close to typing but, just like before, no words come to mind.

"I'm so pathetic."

My chest tightens violently and I throw my phone on the bed feeling defeated. If I was waiting for the opportune moment to contact them and apologize, last week would have been it.

"It's all my fault," I whisper regrettably to myself feeling saturated with guilt.

"You got a minute?"

I hadn't realize that I didn't close my door after me and when I look up I find Kouichirou leaning against the door frame, watching me curiously. I nod my head then bring my focus back down to my feet listening for his steps and hearing him closing my bedroom door.

"I'll admit I was pretty surprised to find out that you've been using the NerveGear." He starts warily, his voice getting closer to me, "I mean, at the beginning you were so against using it, I thought you were going to become like mom."

"I'm sorry, Kouichirou, I know I shouldn't have taken it." It's as though the first words I have ever spoken were 'I'm sorry'. Pretty every day I've said those words at least a handful of times.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for that," his voice sounds quiet, almost afraid and it's taken me by surprise, "In fact, it kind of makes this easier."

I'm about to respond in a confused manner until I look up and a white metallic visor with a tinted glass frame is floating in front of my face. Unsure of what is in front of me, I observe with a puzzled expression.

"It's called an AmuSphere and it's the second generation FullDive console," he announces formally with a straight face. "It's the revised version of the NerveGear. I ordered it a couple weeks ago for you."

It takes a moment for me to grasp what Kouichirou had said and my eyes widen in disbelief. "But… Why?"

"I-it's a gift, Asuna," his voice sounds hesitant but quick, and his eyes avoid my own. He looks uncomfortable standing in my room. "It's rude not to accept gifts."

I'm bothered by his prudish remark, it's similar to what our mother would say and I'm skeptical about taking the AmuSphere from him. Slowly I rise from to my feet and I reach over for the console in his hands, but as soon as the tips of my fingers touch the cool metallic visor, Kouichirou grips onto it and steps back.

"A-actually, there's something I want to say to you, Asuna." He clears his throat and squares his shoulders again, just like how he spoke with our mother during breakfast. "It's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while."

I look at him wordlessly and I open the floor to him. He stands with his feet hip width apart, shoulders back and hands clinging onto the AmuSphere. He has a stance that looks like he's about to give a presentation. Based by the way he presents himself he looks like he's been doing this all his life; giving out speeches. But his head hangs low and his eyes are glued to the visor, and it sort of contradicts his impression.

Finally, after a deep breath, he lifts his head and locks eyes with me. "I'm sorry, Asuna."

I don't respond as I don't seem to understand why he's saying this. What does he possibly need to apologize for? He hasn't done anything to me.

"Every day, for as long as I could remember, Mom would be over my shoulder, watching me like a hawk. She would criticize the way I walked and talked and would tell me who I can be friends with and who I should ignore." By the look of his eyes, I can tell that he's reminiscing and he lets out a depressed sigh. "I ended up losing a lot of good friends- some were for the better but, regardless, she took complete control of my life."

He keeps his gaze on me; studying me carefully and his usual calm, cool and collected exterior begins to wavers.

"When I found out that mom was having another baby, I was relieved, because with you in the picture, all of her efforts and time would finally be off of me and be focused entirely on you. My only goal was to graduate and leave; I only thought about myself and didn't think twice about you. I knew mom was going to raise you like how she raised me but that didn't stop me, I still left without looking back."

Now thinking about the past, I always thought that Kouichirou was too busy to be around me. I thought that our mother had just planned it out that way so we could never really communicate other than in the dining hall, as though we would just cause each other distractions. It now makes more sense knowing that he just wanted to leave.

"But it wasn't until I saw you at the family gathering. You looked so sad and alone but you couldn't leave. Everything you did, mom would point it out and you would correct your mistakes, blindly following her instructions. Not only that, everyone else in the family would talk about you like you're not there and point out how different you look compared to us."

I suddenly remember seeing Kouichirou at that party. I remember him staring at me from afar. I remember watching him walk away. That feeling of isolation washes over me and unintentionally tears start streaming down my face.

"I should've stopped them. I should have stood by you but I didn't do anything and since then I've been regretting not being there for you. I thought that if I tried to help you, I would've been dragged back into having mom supervise me and I didn't want that." With the grinding of his teeth, he mentally punishes himself and his shoulders shake. Either with anger or guilt on himself. "I was being selfish. I shouldn't have left you like that, I should have endured this with you instead of running like a coward! I'm supposed to be your brother, I'm supposed to watch out for you."

Suddenly, his formal business-like persona shatters like tempered glass and he bows his head shamefully, surrendering to me. "I know it's too late, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been around and I'm sorry I've been such a lousy brother. But I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

My body doesn't move an inch as I watch Kouichirou silently beg for forgiveness. I'm not quite sure what it is I want to do, but my mind is racing. Kouichirou's apology isn't about doing anything to hurt me, it's about how he never did anything to help me. A part of me feels upset, knowing that he intentionally left me like this, but another portion of me is forgiving. All this time I thought I was the only one who couldn't handle our mother's high demands and expectations.

All this time I thought I was the only one who was different.

All this time I thought I was alone in this.

But the thing about loneliness is that it doesn't exactly come from being alone. It comes from being unable to communicate what's important to one's self. It's something I've been living with my entire life and it's something I would never wish upon anyone, even on my greatest enemy, if I had one.

Suddenly, without knowing, I let out a giggle. Then I let out a laugh. Kouichirou, who lifts his gaze at me, stares at me looking dumbfounded.

"I-I'm sorry, Kouichirou, I don't know what's come over me." I wipe my eyes using my sleeve, and with an unstoppable grin. After I completely wipe my face from tears and take in a deep breath, I look up at him and beam brightly. So much so that it either confuses or terrifies him. "But thank you. Thank you for…" I hold and think of a proper word to describe him. He's not like our family at all. He's like me. "Thank you for not being normal."

Kouichirou raises an eyebrow at me then lets out an incredulous laugh as he sets the visor on my desk and pulls me in for a hug that feels like a warm blanket. Warm, and protecting; a sensation I'm not familiar with but it overwhelms me and the tears come pouring again, but not from sadness. Silently, we hang on to each other and that loneliness feeling that's been lingering fades away.

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked this chapter!_

 _I know Kouichirou isn't mentioned a lot in Sword Art Online, so I kinda had to make him up. I apologize if how I created him in my story is not how you would have pictured him at all. But while writing this chapter, I had an idea to write a separate chapter but going from Kouichirou's point of view. I feel like I can really create something from this. But I'll save that for another time!_

 _Anyway, thank you for being so patient with me! I really appreciate it! I'll do my best to keep updating as fast as I can._

 _I think I hit a rough patch, but I'm hoping to get out of this funk soon!_


	10. All I wanted to do

_Hey guys!_

 _Thanks again for being so patient with me! I wish I could get these chapters out to you sooner, but I always seem to hit a bump in the road and I just get stumped! Hopefully now I'm out of this rough patch!_

 _But anyway, I just wanted to remind you again that I don't really know how the NerveGear or AmuSphere works, so I apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge in this computer-y stuff. I had to ask my boyfriend all about this stuff but in lamer terms, like he's talking to a five year old! He likes Sword Art Online just as much as I do, in fact, he was the one that showed this anime to me, then I became more obsessed than him!_

 _I'm glad that some of you are happy that I've included her brother in the story and I do hope that the way I have him in this story is to your liking! There isn't a lot to go by with him so I really did have to make stuff up. And yes, Asuna's mother, does need a good talking to about raising her children. I really hope that I don't have her come off as abusive. Just more controlling and strict. Just as a mother who really goes to the extreme in making sure her children can survive without her. Tough Love! And don't worry, I do have an idea on how Asuna settles things with her mother. I don't wanna spoil it for any of you, but it will be a doozy, I can tell you for sure._

 _Anyway, enough of my blabbering! Enjoy!_

* * *

Kouichirou spends the rest of his morning setting up the AmuSphere, explaining all of the specifications and using terms that go over my head. I try to pay attention to the rest of his lecture but my mind is solely focused on the polished metallic console sitting on my desk. This is the first I've seen the AmuSphere but I feel like I've just been reunited with a long lost friend. My heart is beating at a higher rate with anxiety and my body is twitching to get back into the virtual reality world.

Not only that, it's as if my relationship with Kouichirou is slowly being solidified. Before, our conversations would be close to non-existent. It would almost feel uncomfortable. But now, I can sense him trying to close the gap that's been wedged between us.

"You wear it like this, see?" He demonstrates by pulling the visor over his head and the metal band separates into two rings and it conforms to the shape of his head while the tinted glass frame covers his eyes. "It's been modified to make it a lot safer than the NerveGear; it uses a lower frequency that won't… you know, fry your brain."

My shoulder tenses at the thought of the NerveGear's capabilities and a great number of those players succumbing to its horrifying power. The idea of dying in such a gruesome way makes me shudder; I don't think I will ever admit out loud what my intentions were when I first put that helmet on.

"The neat thing about this is that it will monitor your blood pressure and brain waves." He continues to blabber on and doesn't seem to notice my mental dilemma. "If the player's conditions become abnormal, a safety log out is provoked. Pretty cool, right? Ever since that whole incident with the NerveGear there's been a lot of bad press about virtual reality consoles, so RECT installed several sensors that will continually supervise the player's status."

After the last of his preparations, he leans back and rests his hands on his hips proudly. "All set!" he announces happily then his eyes widen in sudden realization. "I almost forgot!" He reaches inside the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a rectangular package and hands it to me. "What's the point in having an AmuSphere if there's no game?"

Upon closer look, the packaging is clearly designed for a game software. The illustration shows a steel castle floating in a sun setting sky and along the bottom I read 'Sword Art Online'.

"I didn't know what I was thinking when I bought this game for you," Kouichirou admits sheepishly as he studies the case over. "I mean, _this_ was the game that trapped 10,000 players. This shouldn't even exist. But here it is now, and I figured if I wanted you to experience a FullDive VRMMO, it should be with this game. Luckily for me, you actually took a liking to it."

I huff lightly and hide the amusement forming on my face. 'Taking a liking to it' is an understatement in my case. Sword Art Online became my obsession the moment I put on the NerveGear. I never thought that I would become so attached to raising stats and skills. I never thought I would enjoy holding a weapon.

"Wait!" An image of my avatar flashes through my mind and my face pales. "D-does this mean that I have to start all over again? Am I back to level 1?"

Kouichirou smiles lightly at me, seemingly impressed by my new found passion. "Not to worry, as long as you have all your data saved on the server, you can continue on like nothing's happened."

I hang on to those last words and think of the irony that surrounds that statement. Nothing may have happened to my avatar but even so…

A moment passes and I realize I haven't responded to Kouichirou, who is eyeing my curiously. "T-thank you, Kouichirou." I sputter stupidly, in hopes of changing the topic.

Kouchirou remains silent for a moment as he observes me then exhales heavily. "I have to admit you're pretty brave, using the NerveGear, even knowing what it could've done to you."

With the way he looks at me, I can tell that he's trying to figure me out. Nervously, I spout nonsense to lead him astray with lame excuses. I smile unconvincingly at him, in hopes he cannot read me. Fortunately, he turns his focus elsewhere, and scans around my room.

"From what I've been told, all of the NerveGears were considered obsolete and therefore seized and disposed of. I was hoping to keep mine as a souvenir, but I guess since mom found out that you've been using it, she must've gotten rid of it." His tone turns somber as he finishes, and when he observes my face for a confirmation he sighs and stares down at the carpeted floor with disappointment. "She was never a fan of me being fascinated with VRMMOs; I guess it was only a matter of time."

"I'm so sorry, Kouichirou," I apologize softly as my gaze falls to the ground. "It's all my fault."

" _But I had Sada dispose of it already, Kouichirou no longer uses it, and you're too old to be playing games. You need to focus on your future."_

Our mother's cold words echoes loudly in my ears and the guilt of ruining what never really belonged to me swallows me whole. It truly is my fault; I never should have taken it in the first place. Otherwise, our mother never would have gotten rid of it. But then…

I never would have met Kirito and the others.

"I told you, you don't need to apologize, Asuna." My thoughts are interrupted when Kouichirou pats the top of my head firmly. I look up and he's crouched over towards me, with a gentle smile that shine in his eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry, and I mean what I said earlier. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

If Kouichirou ever had any doubt that I could never forgive him, he couldn't have been more wrong. I don't think I ever needed an apology from him, I think I just needed to know that there was someone out there who was like me. I think I needed to know that I wasn't on my own.

However, looking at my brother I've come to realize that he isn't like me at all. Unlike me, he's managed to make a name for himself and is the successful son my parents have always wanted. It was his drive to leave that pushed him into becoming someone that my mother does not have the need to control anymore. I continually disappoint my mother and I still don't look at all like my family. Kouichirou is the ideal member of the Yuuki family and I…

I am the outcast.

I am still alone.

"If you need anything else, Asuna, don't be afraid to ask me," Kouichirou pats my head once more and he pushes himself up, standing tall. As he stretches his back and lets out a relieving groan, I glance at the clock reading 11:45am. I'm shocked by how much time has passed and instead of resting like he was supposed to, Kouichirou had spent his entire morning by my side.

"Thank you, Kouichirou," I smile up at him gratefully, hoping that he knows that my gratitude is more than just the new hardware he has given me, "Get some rest."

Without a word, Kouichirou grins at me then exits my room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he leaves, my eyes shift to the AmuSphere sitting on my desk. My hand is itching to grasp my rapier again, but the first thing I do when I take a hold of that helmet is search for a place to hide it.

* * *

When the clock strikes 6, we all meet again for dinner. I feel as though the only time I ever really see my family altogether is when we are eating and when we do, everything feels mechanical. As one, we thank Sada for the meal she has prepared for us, and simultaneously, we dine in silence. If we were robots, I can imagine all of our silverware clanging together on the plates synchronously. It's alarming to feel and see how tensioned filled a 300 sq. ft. room can be. I'm tempted to make some sort of conversation, however, no one has addressed me yet.

"We leave for New York next week, and I think you should join us this time, mother."

I didn't think it was possible for the dining hall to fall even quieter than it is now, but Kouichirou continues to surprise me. In sync, my parents and I gawk at his odd and out of the blue request. For as long as I've known my mother, she has never taken time off work; she prides herself in her work, and she lives for her occupation and success. Vacation is something she's never exactly approved of. At least, not until retirement age, and even then, I doubt retiring will stop her from micromanaging.

"W-what is this all of a sudden?" our mother's taken aback response has me surprised. I don't think I've ever seen her speechless before. "I have no time for a vacation, Kouichirou."

"It wouldn't be a vacation." There's an easily detectable smirk slapped across Kouichirou's face and I can't help but feel suspicious. "The International Political Science Association is hosting its 35th World Congress in New York the following week; you are a member of the association, correct? This year's theme is 'Challenges of Contemporary Governance', I thought you would be interested in going. Father has been invited too, as he is a donor to the association."

"Correct, I am a member, and I have also received an invitation to be a special guest speaker," she retorts with a huff. "But I have yet to decline; the panel they seated me with are just a bunch of unexperienced nobodies. They've barely started out, what could they possibly know? I would spend the majority of that 90 minute session debating with them rather than answering questions."

"But, you can also join in on other seminars and question the panel as well," There's a hint of bribery in his voice as he casually picks at the baked salmon Sada had prepared. It's not hard to tell, but our mother secretly enjoys knit-picking other's flaws and mistakes.

"I can video conference them, why must I fly all the way there just to talk for 90 minutes?" our mother snaps as she stabs her fork into her food irritably.

"Now, Kyouko, you, of all people, should know that the best way to get a point across is not through a screen." Our father lectures in a stern but encouraging voice. I don't think he's caught on to Kouichirou's tone, he seems genuinely interested in having our mother attend as well. "With your knowledge you can influence many who are attending, many of which are students from around the world."

"What of Asuna?" She spits my name harshly, completely disregarding that I'm sitting across from her. "She can't possibly leave at this time of her school year, especially nearing college entrance examinations. Are we to leave her here for two weeks?"

"I don't see the harm in that," Kouichirou responds carelessly, "You've raised Asuna to become independent; I see this as an opportunity for her to prove herself. Besides, she's old enough to take care of herself."

"While it's admirable of you to speak for your sister like this, why not ask Asuna, herself, how she feels?" My father turns to me with a compassionate smile, "How about it, Asuna? What's your opinion on staying behind for two weeks?"

The three lock eyes on me almost simultaneously and a small bead of sweat drips down my back with discomfort. I feel uneasy responding too soon, but the same feeling goes for answering too late. Apprehensively, I glance at my mother who is watching at me skeptically, and then I switch to Kouichirou who is staring at me intensively, as though he's telepathically telling me what to say. I'm unsure of his angle and I worry I'll ruin whatever it is he has planned for me. But on the other hand, I'm 17, not five. My parents shouldn't have to worry about me taking care of myself. However, I don't think that my well-being is my mother's number one concern.

Finally, I take a deep breath and look at my mother and father determinedly with a reassuring nod. "I would like to prove to you both that I am responsible enough to be on my own." I sit up straight and square my shoulders, suddenly feeling confident. This type of position amuses me and I realize this must be how Kouichirou gets his bold approach. "Please give me this chance."

My father silently grants my request with a smile, while my mother continues to examine me. It's as though she's trying to see if there's another motive behind this. I can picture her mind racing to concoct of another reason to stay behind, but when she doesn't she sighs, admitting defeat, and waves her hand at me dismissively. "I'll allow it; however, I will only stay for a week and half. I want be here when you get started on preparing for the college entrance exams. I want to make sure you have the proper material to study with."

"Thank you, I will not let you down," I respond softly and I bow my head to the both of them as I discreetly glimpse at Kouichirou who shoots me a quick wink as he takes of a sip of his water. Some excitement washes over me and I can't help but smile. This is the first my mother has ever agreed to let me do something on my own. This momentary feeling of freedom has me in a trance and I can't help but feel exhilarated. To hide my enthusiasm I bite my lower lip but only to receive a quick scolding regarding bad habits from my mother. I quickly apologize and we all continue to eat our dinner robotically.

* * *

When I return to my room, I switch both locks then fall back on my bed and stare at the time on my phone. I watch as it changes from 7:59 to 8:00. This would be around the time Kirito and the others are meeting in the virtual reality world. Still feeling cautious, I stare at my closed door, listening for the other side as if my mother would barge in. After a few moments, I reach under my bed and pull out the AmuSphere kept safely in a box and set it on my desk. While I'm anxious to return to Aincrad, I hold myself back. I know that part of my reason is fear my mother will eventually find out, but the majority is me being afraid of facing the group. I haven't spoken to them in over two weeks and neither have I tried to contact them.

A memory of meeting Kirito for the first time plays in my mind. By now he must have told them about how he met me and what I was trying to do. I wonder what they would think. Would they hate me?

I know I would.

My fear of being rejected by them makes me less inclined to go back into Aincrad, but as I had done earlier to bring up courage, I take a deep breath and pull my shoulders back, feeling a little bit more confident. I try and fight the hesitation as I place the AmuSphere over my head and lay back on my bed.

"Link Start."

The visible light that I could still see through closed eyes suddenly disappears and a blinding white screen immediately follows after with rainbow-coloured lights flashing by.

It's amusing to me how true the saying 'you don't know what you're missing until it's gone' is. Before I would urge the start-up session for the NerveGear to go by quicker. But now, I'm feeling more appreciative of the AmuSphere.

Instead of seeing the NerveGear logo, I now see the AmuSphere logo. The illustration is hazy at first then eventually clears for perfect resolution, this is for the purpose of confirming the connection to my visual cortex. Eventually, a text appears below the logo confirming that my visual connection is OK.

Next is the sound test and numerous of noises consisting of high and low pitches resonates around me. Just like the illustration, the noises at first are muffled then become clear and almost harmonious. The text OK appears again, confirming the auditory nerve connection.

Lastly, the final procedure, consisting of the feeling of touch and gravity. As the feeling of my bed disappears, I no longer feel like I'm lying down, but now standing up right. The feeling of going from real world to virtual world is indescribable, and almost addicting. After this test, a question asking for preferred language appears and I choose 'Japanese'. The last is the login page prompting a user name and password. I worry for a moment that Kouichirou might have been mistaken and that I would have to start over again, however, I manage to sign in without trouble.

A large black text reading 'Welcome to Sword Art Online' appears and an assortment of blue lights whiz by. I almost feel like I've just gone into hyper speed because the next thing I know, I'm back in the cabin on Floor 22.

Wordlessly, I look around the cabin, seeing everything as it was since the last I was here. I'm not sure why, but being in this compact little cabin actually feels more homely than my own in the real world. There is a warm, cozy sensation enveloping my body, whereas is the real world, there are always goosebumps prickling on my skin.

I wander inside the cabin discovering that I'm the only one here. Although it is to be expected, none of them are expecting me. My head and my shoulders drop depressingly with defeat.

What if they have given up on me?

With my left hand, I pull up the menu and tap on the icon with two player characters standing side by side. It brings up three sub menus and I check my 'friends list'. If they had given up on me I'm certain that they would have deleted me off their friends list, which would have removed them from my own. Seeing as how the number indicating how many friends I have is five, I'm relieved but at the same time, a bit embarrassed. This means that they haven't deleted me yet but this also reveals how little friends I have. I press on Kirito's name, as his is the first that pops up in alphabetical order, and I perform a 'Position Check' and a map of his location appears before me.

It comes to no surprise for me to find that they are all together on what looks to be Floor 35 and, without a doubt, doing a side quest. It's been a while since I've played, so I'm unsure of what the level of monsters I could potentially encounter. The uncertainty worries me, but I shrug it off and I make my way to the Teleport Gate in Coral.

I teleport to a town called Mishe and it looks to be a rather urban, medieval town with wide cobblestone roads and two to five storey houses. The buildings within the town have timber frames, with the spaces in-between the beams filled with woven branches and clay and stray, and umber-brown wooden shingle roofs. It's surprisingly heavily populated and crowded with players that it's become harder for me navigate through. I pull up the menu to locate the group and once the map appears in front of me, I pick out the group far north side of my map. I break into a cold sweat as I read the title of their location, The Forest of Wandering. It's actually a dungeon and is a vast area that takes up the majority of the map on this floor and, as the name implies, it seems to be a forest where I can easily get lost. The last time I was on my own I nearly died, and a part of me contemplates on waiting for them back at the cabin, it seems easier that way.

" _Would you want someone to always tell you the solution to a puzzle before you even got the chance to try? The point of this is to challenge yourself, not cheat. There's no glory in that."_

Kirito's words ring in my ears and I think back to our adventure on Floor 5. I can still feel that rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins as we wandered through that dark cave and took down that giant. It was terrifying, but liberating and it's a feeling I want to experience again and again.

With my rapier at my side, I stand beneath the gate separating the town from the forest and gaze up at the towering, and ominous coniferous trees that block most of the sunlight from reaching the ground. The further I look in, the darker it gets and it sets a familiar feeling I had when Kirito and I were in that tunnel: spooky and nerve-racking. Gathering up my courage once more for good measure, I take a deep breath and stride onwards into the forest on my own.


	11. All My Senses

The longer I'm wandering through this dense forest, the more I'm regretting my decision to venture on my own. I don't know how long I've been walking, but I feel as though it's been hours and I haven't seen or heard a single player nearby, despite the fact that the town I had just left was filled with hundreds of players. But seeing as how complicated things can get just by walking through, I can understand why; for some odd reason, I'm continually being transported to another portion of the forest every minute or so. Unfortunately, I don't own a map so trying to locate where I am, let alone the others, is pretty much hopeless and I deduce that walking through this seemingly ever-meandering forest is proving to be a lot more difficult than I had anticipated.

I begin to feel anxious as I look up at the sky, peering through the thick branches, noticing that it's become a lot darker than when I had started. Still unknowing of where I am, I bolt into a sprint and head north, however, it doesn't seem to matter how fast I go because after every minute I'm being wrapped into a new location.

"Where am I?" I shout out frantically but no response can be heard and I continue running north until the fatigue kicks in and I'm forced to stop. Breathlessly, I scan the area around me but only see a thick wall of trees and shrubs. I admit defeat as I collapse on the ground to catch my breath, and to also rethink my strategy. The idea of reuniting with everyone starts to feel farfetched and my mood inevitably sinks.

"Did I really expect to find them this easily?" I berate myself with a scoff and I look up at the branches that are allowing only thin rays of light to shine through.

As I wait for the next minute to pass to warp me into a new location, I hear a rustling in the bush from behind me. I quickly turn my gaze and find three red cursors floating in the air then three tall monsters appear from the trees. I take a step back to get a good look at them. The name above them reads 'Drunken Ape' and despite that they are covered in dark red fur, every portion of them seems to be rippling with muscle, with the exception of their round protruding belly. Each of them carries a makeshift club in their right hand, and the left holds some sort of flask or beaker, most likely carrying alcohol, hence the name 'Drunken Ape'.

As soon as the apes raise their clubs with bared teeth, I rush to the monster closest to me to make my first strike. A good chunk of its HP is instantly gone and without waiting I unleash a relentless assault on the same ape until it cries in anguish and blasts into crystal polygons.

I've only been out of the game for two weeks, but it all feels nostalgic to me. I was worried that I would not be able to remember how to perform each sword skill but it comes naturally to me like riding a bike. With every stance I take, a surge of energy flows through me and I follow through with clean, lightning speed aggression on each ape. Perhaps they are just slow in general due to their inebriated state, however, I almost feel like someone had just pressed fast forward on only me and not a moment later, the area is wiped clean of apes but with scattering shimmering specs of light.

After I collect my col and items, I realize that more than a minute must have passed during my fight but I haven't been warped to another location. The thought strikes me as odd and as I'm trying to come up with a theory behind it, another odd feeling develops within me. I haven't seen another player nearby, however I get the sensation that I'm being watched. I close my eyes as I try to focus my ears on my surroundings and my hand hovers over the handle of my rapier in preparation. Within a second, I hear rustling in the woods to my left and I immediately pull out the Wind Fleuret from its sheath and get into position for a sword skill.

"I'm not a monster! Please don't attack!"

Surprised to hear a squeaky girly voice from behind the trees and I lower my rapier and resume my natural stance.

"W-who are you?" My attempt to sound threatening fails miserably, but I dig my heels into the ground to stand firm. "Show yourself!"

I squint my eyes to focus a few meters away from me and from behind a tree, a pair of shiny purple eyes peeks over.

"I-I promise, I don't mean any harm!" She stutters nervously and she cautiously steps out with her hands in the air to reveal herself. She looks incredibly young; she has the face of child with innocent and curious eyes that are somewhat hidden beneath her curly black hair. Her small frame is cloaked underneath a black cape, but as she moves towards me I can see a silver metal breastplate over a denim blue tunic, paired with pebble grey tights and brown leather boots accessorized with a buckle at the ankle. "My map got stolen and now I'm lost," she explains shyly as she avoids my eyes "I thought maybe you knew where you were going, so I followed you. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You don't need to apologize," I slide my rapier in the scabbard hanging at my waist then grin bashfully. "I'm actually lost as well."

"You are?" She exclaims in shock. If her eyes could go any wider, I'm certain they would fall out of her eye sockets. "Are you looking for a way out? M-may I come with? Please? I don't want to be in this forest anymore."

I study her carefully as her shoulders tremble, either with fear or from the cold. But since I don't sense a drop in temperature, I can only assume the former. She waits for my answer but as I'm tempted to let her know that I'm on a search, I can see that she desperately wants to leave and I contemplate whether she's been wandering in this forest as long as I have, or perhaps longer.

"Sure, why not?" I answer before I can stop myself and something weighs in on me, like regret. However, if I haven't found Kirito and the others by now, who knows when I will?

"Thank you!" She expresses with immense gratitude, and with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much!" Before we take off, she steps in front of me and beams brightly, "My name is Lumera."

Her hand reaches out for me and I take it lightly. "My name is Asuna, it's nice to meet you."

After our short introductions, we head south from where we are on the path. We don't speak much, in fact, we don't speak at all. For myself, it's due to years of habit. _Only speak when you are spoken to._ There are times when I forget the sound of my own voice and when I do speak, it surprises me. Although I can't say the same for Lumera; I'm almost certain her reasoning isn't due to strict mothers. I sneak a glance at her and see her slouched over with her eyes staring at her feet as she slowly walks a few paces behind. I remember reading that it is possible for the player to become mentally tired and it can affect the performance of the avatar, regardless of stats. This works out to be true because I can recall crying real tears on my first FullDive. It doesn't matter that this is the virtual world, it's nearly impossible to keep the mind from doing what it wants.

"Would you like to take a break?" I finally speak out and Lumera nods with a sigh of exhaustion.

We rest alongside of the path and I take a look up past the trees to view the now darkened sky. I breathe heavily, disappointed that I have not found the others. However, I feel my chances of running into them again are slim to none and my chances of leaving this forest feels non-existent.

"Are you a solo player, Asuna?" Lumera asks quietly as she stretches out her legs.

"No, I was actually looking for…" My voice fades as I try to find the words to describe Kirito and the others. The term I used once feels like a distant memory. I fight myself for thinking they are now just people from my past but at this rate, I feel we might as well be strangers. "… For some people I know."

Sensing the silence fall upon us once again I clear my throat to keep that awkward vibe at bay. "Are you a solo player?"

Lumera pauses for a moment then shrugs, "I guess you can say that. I got into an argument with the guild I was in and they kicked me out."

"That's awful!" I express sympathetically, close to placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort but I stop myself. "And they left you here by yourself?"

"It's my fault," her shoulders sag as she sighs with regret. "If I hadn't started a fight with them, I wouldn't have been in this situation."

"What happened?" I immediately flinch as soon as I ask. I don't need my mother to tell me it's rude to pry into other people's business. I expect to hear her lecture me on questioning sensitive manner, but there's not another player or strict parent in sight. However, I still apologize for asking such a personal question.

However, I don't think Lumera is bothered by it. "We don't have the facts to back it up, but my guild and I heard of a rare item that's supposed to be kept in this very forest and so far, only one has been made." She turns to me with a grim look and our eyes lock. "It's called the Ring of Vectura, and apparently it can transport players to anywhere on Aincrad, even in areas where a Teleport Crystal can't be used! Not only that, it can lock onto a player's location and teleport you right next to them."

I instinctively want to laugh at the supposed rumour. It almost feels too convenient for an item such as that to pop up, especially when I could use one right now. "Such an item exists?" I ask skeptically with pursed lips.

"There's most likely a limit to how many times it can be used and even then, it still sounds too good to be true. But seeing the situation we're in right now, I want to believe it's here somewhere." She hugs her knees in close and takes in a deep breath. "This forest is supposedly the most difficult forest in all of Aincrad due to the confusing paths and short time limit, and to buy it, it costs thousands of Col. The only way to afford the map is to combine all your Col. Sometimes it's just not worth it and other players decide to take the risk."

With this new information, I almost feel a bit sheepish for venturing out on my own without any sort of preparation, however my mind is only clinging on to the words 'time limit'. I ask her what does she mean by that and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Surely, you must know about the time limit. Unless you have a map or know where you're going, you will continue to be transported to another section of the forest every minute. Teleport Crystals will only bring you to another section as well, so it's best not to waste them. The only way to clear it is to walk through it and complete each section within one minute."

" _One minute_?" My jaw drops and I begin to envision myself wandering around this forest forever. My face turns as white as a ghost at the thought and my heart stops. "B-but earlier when I fought those apes, that was certainly more than a minute."

"My guess is that whenever the player is in combat, the timer stops," she contemplates deeply then shrugs again. "We also haven't warped to a new location since we've met, so we're probably just lucky."

I fall silent and I stare down at my hands, wrapping my head around the idea of possessing such a useful item—especially in a dilemma such as this! It does sound like it could be a rumour, however, it's just as Lumera said; given the major complications this forest can give, it must be like a 'get out of jail card'.

"Anyway, we had been searching for a while and were starting to lose hope. I suggested we go back and call it a lost cause but they all refused; they're determined, but at the same time stubborn. Not only that, our levels aren't very high to begin with, so if there's a monster guarding that ring, which I strongly believe there is, then I'm positive we can't beat it.

"It was then I decided I didn't want to keep searching anymore, but they did and if I wasn't going to be any help then I shouldn't benefit from the reward, so they kicked me out and took the map with them." She sniffles as she wipes the tears glistening down her porcelain face. "I know what they did was mean but I'm worried about them. It's been hours since I've last heard from them, one of them would have told me by now if they found it. Do you think they're still alive?"

I hold a firm lip to keep from answering. But even then my silence speaks out to her and her eyes widen with worry.

"I-I know it's too much to ask, but do you think you could help me find my friends?" Her voice sounds shaken and she eagerly leans towards me, "You were able to defeat those monsters all on your own, so you must be strong! _Please_! With your level you could save them and we can convince them to stop this stupid search!"

I sputter unintelligent words in response, looking rattled and clueless of what to say. But, I'm ultimately surprised that this player, a girl that I just met and barely know, is placing all of her faith in me. It seems reckless and irresponsible, as my father would say, but by the look of her face, she looks desperate and lonely.

She looks like me.

The thought of refusing to help already sends a heaping amount of guilt on me and I decide to put off looking for Kirito and the others a bit longer. Although, it feels as though I'm throwing in the towel.

"Alright," I finally say and almost in an instant, relief washes over Lumera. For a moment I feel warm hearted for helping out a stranger, until I look around us and realize that we are still lost in the forest. "I can try and help but I don't think I'll be of much use if we don't know where we're going," I mumble sheepishly as I scratch the back of my head.

Lumera pauses her moment of glee and pulls her hand to her mouth, nipping at her thumbnail looking deep in thought. "I may not have the map, but I do know where they are headed next; it's the last place we haven't checked and I'm certain it's close by here." She turns her back to me and points down the path we came. "I think if we head back now, we can catch up to them, but we have to hurry."

I nod as I gesture her to lead the way and she looks at me with a grim but uneasy look. Before we begin our search, she turns her back to me and opens up the menu with her left hand. After a press of a few buttons, a bright light flashes around her and in her hand is an elegant, silver bow with sleek blades attached on either ends of the limbs and around her back is a long cylindrical bag with matching silver arrows.

"If there is a monster, we should be prepared." She advises and she takes off in a light sprint. As we jog along the path, I witness how low her level is compared to mine in terms of agility and I force myself slow down to keep from running ahead so she can continue to lead the way. We encounter a few Drunken Apes, but Lumera insists we keep going. After a fair distance of running, suspicion slowly rises in me when I notice that she seems to be very familiar with the layout of this forest, there doesn't seem to be any hesitation or a brief moment of contemplation in her guiding and I'm wondering if whether it really was just luck that we haven't transported to another location yet.

As I'm following after Lumera, I take note of the trees; finding them looking barren and grey with thin, transparent white wisps clinging from the branches. My eyes are focusing on anywhere but Lumera, and when my gaze falls to the ground, I find a layer of shadows rushing at my heels, following me every step of the way. I look back and all along the mossy path and crawling down the trees are tiny arachnids racing after us. They eventually outrun us and the entire area around us is covered in black, almost acting like a canvas.

From above, spiders are falling on my head and I can feel them crawling on my scalp. I shriek with terror and I shake my body like a dog shaking off water, although I'm not completely 'dry', I can still feel the uncomfortable tingle creeping all over my body. I can feel them running through my hair and crawling underneath my clothes.

" _Spiders!_ " I shudder with discomfort and I pick up the pace, nearly stepping on Lumera's heels but she doesn't seem at all fazed by this. In fact she looks like she's expected this, she looks determined.

"We're almost there!"

Finally, I see a clearing at the end of the path and I'm temporarily relieved, however, it seems as though there are more to this forest than just trees and shrubs, and a sinking feeling develops in my gut. But anywhere is better than the infested predicament I'm in now and I push myself to run faster, exiting through the thicket of shrubs. Around us is a semi open space; it looks no different than the rest of the trail except for it deads, leafless trees covered in white fibrils, however the area acts as some sort of shield as it's keeping the wave of spiders at bay. Odd by this peculiar outcome I study the spiders carefully, discovering that they actually aren't being held back from reaching us, instead they look reluctant to follow us. While a portion of me is glad to be free from them, the rest of me is cautious. I feel a few creepy crawlers scrambling up my arm and I apathetically swipe them off, more interested in watching them scatter off and hide.

"Ace!" Lumera calls out worriedly and she warily steps to the center. "Nikolaos! Harpy! Please, be here!"

After a round of silence, I start to lose hope and I make my way towards her. "Lumera, I-

The sound of twig snapping catches our attention from our right and within an instant we draw our weapons and fix our focus on that general area. I squint my eyes, sharpening my concentration to get a glimpse of a red cursor floating around but nothing surfaces. Convinced it's just a false alarm, I allow my shoulders to relax when suddenly an agonizing pain penetrates my side and my entire body goes numb. Discovering a silver arrow sticking out of me, my knees give in and I collapse on the ground as a rapid beeping noise rings in my ears. I look at my HP bar and find a negative status icon blinking at me. _Stun_. I take in a sharp breath and gaze up finding Lumera standing over me with a venomous smile and the cursor floating above her head goes from green to orange. Speechless, I can only gawk at her with shock and confusion.

"That status isn't permanent so it'll wear off soon, but by the time is does, I'll be long gone," she assures in an amused tone, "but don't worry, _she_ will be visiting you very soon."

I try to pull myself up but my body feels like it's been injected with lead and I can't move an inch. "W-what is this?"

Lumera grins evilly as she kneels beside me and points at the arrow sticking between my ribs. "You mean this? It's just a little trick I learned; it temporarily stuns players and monsters." She explains offhandedly with a shrug. "Unfortunately, it wears off in seconds for high level monsters, such as the one that's coming to see you, but on players, it lasts for a good 60 seconds, which is plenty of time."

A high pitched shrill pierces the air and the trees tremor in response. My eyes widen with fear and I will for my hand to reach my rapier, but it feels like it's trapped in stone.

"Don't bother struggling," Lumera smirks and she casually places the rapier in my hand, enclosing my fingers around the handle. "I suggest you save your energy for the fight."

"B-but why?" Although my body maybe be temporarily paralyzed, my voice shakes violently. "Why are you doing this?"

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Lumera sneers with an incredulous look slapped on her face, "That rare item I was talking about? It's not a rumour, it does exist, and it hides in a locked chest in a cave where that monster lives and the only way it can be unlocked is if a player kills the monster."

Another blood-curdling screech reverberates in my ear drums and I squeeze my eyes shut as though to alleviate the discomfort.

"It's not a trap or a side quest, so anyone can leave the battle if they want. However, the Black Widow is so fast, no one has been known to escape it." She pauses for a moment then lowers her head until her lips reaches my ear. "That is, until I discovered it can be easily distracted with live bait—preferably players."

My thoughts instantly replays her talking about her guild members and I inhale sharply at the sudden realization. "You used your teammates!"

"Did you honestly think a group was going to _share_ a ring? Of course, I used them, but what good did they do?" She barks with a laugh and sighs embarrassingly. "They couldn't even last five minutes with her, but you… _You_ , I have faith in. You were able to take on three apes on your own without breaking a sweat! But it turns out, you don't need brute strength to beat a monster, all you need is couple of simple minded players to fall right into your hands. Honestly, this is all too easy."

As the fury builds up inside me, we can hear the sounds of tree cracking in the distance and the monster stampedes closer to us with a deafening scream that makes my chest thump hardily. Lumera takes this as her sign to leave and she stands up straight.

"You won't get away with this!" I shout angrily and my brow furrows with frustration. "You will never get your hands on that ring!"

"Well it looks like you've got a choice to make then, Asuna," Lumera hums with a devilish smirk and raises her eyebrows. "You can either kill the Black Widow and live to tell the tale—but by then I'll have claimed the Ring of Vectura and will be long gone from here, or you can die, because no one can possibly outrun that giant freak of a monster."

The trees around us shakes more vigorously upon the monsters pending arrival, and Lumera dashes away from the clearing, waving at me as she leaves.

"I trust you'll make the right decision!" She exclaims happily and disappears into the forest.

I continue to lay helplessly on the ground and my breathing quickens with rage at Lumera's abandonment. But since her departure, it's been eerily quiet. Too quiet. I think for a moment that perhaps the monster has decided to follow her instead, but I'm quick to conclude that it is highly unlikely. I survey the area in front of me nervously but there's nothing in sight.

"How much longer?" I whisper to myself, willing for my body to move again and when I look down at my hands, my fingers begin to twitch.

Relieved that Lumera was honest about the stun effect, the arrow lodged in my side fades away and I begin to wiggle my fingers then make a fist, sensing the heaviness in my upper body gradually lightening up. After getting a noticeable feeling in my arms again I push myself up, still feeling weighted down, then abruptly stop when a viscous, sticky goo drops right by my hand. I stare at it for a moment, unsure of what it is until another blob of that same substance drops on my shoulder. My heart stops in that moment and I slowly tilt my head up, suddenly feeling like I've just been struck with Lumera's arrow a second time as my body solidifies even more so but this time with fear.

Dripping from the mouth, and standing ten feet above me is a twisted admixture of a human torso with the lower body of a giant spider. From the torso and up is the body of woman with white eyes and hair, and midnight black skin, she almost looks hauntingly beautiful but from her mouth she bares two sharp fangs that are secreting venom. In her hands are two weapons, one is a shiny silver spiked mace and in the other is a long and thorn studded whip. From the waist below is monstrous spider's thorax with eight arachnoid legs and on the bottom of the spider's abdomen is a bright red hourglass design.

I hesitantly focus my gaze on the name appearing above her head, reading 'The Black Widow' and beside her pops up six tiers of HP. The cursor lingering over her is dark crimson coloured, and I tremble at its significance. But before I get any more time to think, the Black Widow emits an ear piercing shriek that causes the ground to shake violently and the dried up trees to split in two. I panic as I force my legs to move but they seem to be disconnected from my body as they continue to look limp on the ground. Looking up again, I lose my voice to scream and I watch her raise her spiked mace high in the air then drives it towards my skull.

* * *

 _Sorry guys! No Kirito and the gang yet! But next chapter! I promise!_

 _What did you think of this Lumera character? (Please excuse the lame gamer names I gave! They were the only names that popped up and I didn't want to think too much about it) Were you able to see right through her as soon as Asuna met her? Or was I really able to fool you guys into thinking that she was a good person? I'm really hoping the latter! Also, what did you think of Lumera's plan? Does it seem too farfetched? Does it even make sense? I tried explaining it to my boyfriend while we walked to get slurpees and he didn't really understand it. Although, when actually talking about it I couldn't explain it very well. But when I'm given, you know, a day or a week, I can write out the explanation!_

 _Anyway, let me know what you think! I do apologize if I did put you in the same boat as my boyfriend and left you guys to drift away into a sea of confusion. My fantasy, action-y side isn't very good. It's something I have to work on!_

 _Also, in case some of you were wondering –"Where the heck is the romance?!" I really should change up my genres, eh? I'm not sure what the other genre should be… General? But there will be romance! I have many ideas for that- in fact, not to spoil it for you, but they are coming up soon! With Hideki or Kazato? You'll just have to wait and see for sure you'll read it in the next couple chapters! But if you think I need to change the genre to be Fantasy/(Insert Genre Here) then please let me know! I don't want to enrage people with false advertisements!_


	12. All I wanted to Say

Seconds before her spiked mace breaches my skull I twist my upper body and with all the strength I have, I force myself to spin to the side, bringing my flimsy legs with me. Her weapon misses me by inches but crashes into the ground with such force it fractures the ground like glass. The impact reduces my HP significantly and I whimper with fear at the thought of how much damage she could have inflicted on me if I were just a few seconds too slow, and with the colour of her cursor, I can only imagine what her level is compared to mine.

Each colour represents the threat level the monster has towards the player. There are various shades of red, but pure red is typical and that indicates that the monster's level is equal to the player, magenta is not as frequent but that means it has a much higher level range than the player. But dark crimson… A cursor of that colour is something I've never encountered before but it could mean only one thing.

The numbness in my legs partially fades but with that I push myself up and my knees wobble awkwardly like a newborn foal. Knowing I can't possibly survive a fight with this terrifying monster I frantically grab my Wind Fleuret and make for an exit. The more I run, the better control I have over my legs and I eventually get full function of them and my pace quickens to a sprint, but as soon as I reach the trees, the Black Widow swiftly scurries in front of me, and blocks my way with her entire body. She swings her mace across and backhands me so viciously that I'm sent flying across the clearing, my body only stopping when it crashes into a tree.

I groan as my body slides down the dry, scratchy bark to the ground and I feel like I had just been tenderized. As I struggle to pick myself back up, the Black Widow exhales a high pitched scream and charges for me. Shakily, I grip my rapier, but my mind is already telling me that I've lost. The Black Widow's level is exceedingly high that there's no way I could possibly fight it, let alone survive. However, if I win, that would mean Lumera's plan will go exactly as she had expected, and if I don't succeed, that item will remain locked. Either way, I know I won't win. But I do know that there is only one way for her to lose.

A portion of me wants to give up. Surrender. Admit defeat. Die. I ask myself: who am I trying to prove? This kind victory doesn't matter in the real world, and neither would a death… It's just a game.

" _Whether you're in here or IRL, you should never want to die."_

Kirito's words ring loud and clear in my mind like an alarm, and for some reason I can sense him nearby. It's almost as if he's standing next to me, telling me to fight. For a moment I'm confused, I don't know what it is about him that makes me want to try, I barely know him. But I do know his passion for this game… No. Not a game. This was his life. It's a reminder of what he was able to surpass when he knew his life was on the line. It's what's keeping him going. It's what's keeping him from falling apart. The longer Kirito stays on my mind, the more I'm feeling motivated to fight. To win. To survive.

"I will fight!" I shout and I sprint head on towards the Black Widow.

As the Black Widow swings her mace to swipe me again, I quickly roll underneath her body to dodge the attack. Crouched firmly on my feet, I push up and unleash a hard hitting blow to the spider's abdomen. She thunders with anguish as she pushes up on her front legs, lifting her body high in the air, standing on her four hind legs. Her four front legs flail about upon landing and I roll to the side. As soon as I have a hold on my footing, I lunge off of my right and thrust my rapier deep at her wide body like a shooting arrow and release an explosive hit. The impact sends her a couple meters back and she swivels to face me hissing at me with her two sharp fangs.

She rushes towards me again but instead of using her mace, she lashes her prickly whip in my direction. The leather textured vine wraps around my neck and she pulls me down, forcing me on the knees then whips me high above her. I yelp in surprise as I'm soaring upside down 20 feet in the air and immediately she pulls back to drive me into the ground. But just in the nick of time, I grasp onto the whip and slice it in two, and after I unleash myself, I free fall onto the wide bulb of the spider's body and I pierce my rapier through her thick skin.

The Black Widow suffers the penetrable blow with agony and she shakes her entire body vigorously and I tumble off of her. I'm quick to pick myself back up and I circle around her cautiously with my body low to the ground, already in position to dodge an attack. Growling in frustration, she wields her mace and her regenerated whip, cracking it angrily. Not a second later, she screeches eerily as she launches herself towards me, and holds her mace up high for a full throttle swing. Knowing that my rapier is far better suited for penetrating rather than defending, I twist my body to evade it but a second too late as I can feel the spikes from her mace scratching my cheek.

As she regains her stance from her landing she maneuvers her giant body to face me and I immediately recognize this as a perfect opportunity to strike. Closing the distance between us in an instant, I leap in front of her and strike three short thrusts. When she raises her arms to block my attacks, I fall to her undefended legs and slash at them twice. To complete my sword skill, I jab my rapier into the body high and low, then deliver the final blow with a powerful drive straight to her face. She screams a blood curdling noise so intense, it makes my ear drums vibrate.

 _I have to keep going._

I repeat that phrase over and over again as I quickly glance at her HP, struck in disbelief that after all this time, I've only managed to cut down three quarters of the first tier from six. I can sense my body slowing down from exhaustion but I continue to push myself, unleashing a merciless assault and allowing no time in between for the Black Widow to retaliate.

 _I gotta go faster!_

After what feels like forever of fighting, her HP has only depleted to four tiers and I moan with agitation, as my legs begin to feel weak with fatigue. I pull my rapier back and with both hands, I drive it towards her center, but simultaneously, the Black Widow deflects my attack with her mace and I'm knocked off balance from the impact of the colliding weapons. For just a brief moment I'm delayed, but it's in that instant where I realize how badly the tables can turn within one second. The Black Widow's pupiless eyes shine, it's as though she had been expecting this and as soon as she recovers from the short stunning effect she swoops her spiked mace from under me, sending me flying in the air. She cracks her whip and it wraps around my ankle then she violently yanks the whip downwards and I crash into the ground.

After being out of the game for so long, I completely forgot how much virtual pain this game can inflict on a player and I almost want to question myself why did I decide to go back. I groan in misery as my body throbs from the devastating blow and I try to pull myself up but my body, now too weak to do anything, collapses into the ditch that I had created upon impact. The Black Widow ominously creeps up to me and she picks me up by the arm, gripping me tightly.

Dangling in the air, I stare into her sinister face and gasp fearfully at her fangs dripping with venom. Sadistically, she licks her lips then pulls me closer to her salivating mouth and sinks her razor sharp tusk-like teeth into my neck.

I let out a dreadful, excruciating scream and my body writhes wildly but she refuses to let go. A familiar rapid beeping noise rings in my ears once again and when I look at my HP bar I find two negative status effects: Paralysis and Poison. As my HP drops consistently by 1000 points from the poison, the insides of my body suddenly feels like it's been injected with concrete that cures instantaneously inside me and I'm being pulled down due to gravity.

The Black Widow releases me and just before I reach the ground, her front spider legs catches my nerveless body and begins to spin me on my side, wrapping me in the silk glands produced by the spinnerets. I watch helplessly as my HP bar flashes a warning that it's dropped into the red zone and it continues to drop by the thousands unforgivingly. My lips tremble in grief and as my vision is slowly covered by a sticky veil of white, I close eyes to be surrounded in darkness.

 _How could I possibly think that I could do this on my own?_

I mentally berate myself for acting so reckless. It seems that no matter what I do, things will never go the way I want them to.

 _Why am I so weak?_

Even in the virtual world I'm not strong enough to hold my own. Kouichirou was wrong; I'm not independent and I'm not brave.

 _I'm so stupid._

I think back to when I first wandered on my own in Aincrad and what had nearly happened to me. What made me think that this time would be different? How on earth could I possibly think that I was stronger than before?

Although my body is already rigid and stiff, I still allow my body to go limp, willingly admitting defeat as I watch my HP descend to 0.

"Asuna!"

A familiar voice shouts, followed by battle cries and a piercing scream from the Black Widow. My web covered body drops to the ground and I hear rapid footsteps coming towards me.

"Hang on, Asuna!" I immediately recognize Silica's cute little voice, along with Pina's cry and I see the silhouette of her hands digging through the tenacious fibrils.

I urge my body to help pull away the webbing but it continues to stay weighted down by the paralysis. With just seconds left on my HP gauge, I watch anxiously as Silica wipes the sticky threads off of my face and holds out a pink crystal.

"Heal!" She commands in a panicked voice and once the crystal shatters it completely restores my HP and negates the paralysis and poison. A cooling sensation flows through my body and I suddenly feel refreshed. I gawk at her wordlessly as she gently holds me up right and I find Yui sitting beside me as well. "Thank goodness we made it!" She exhales heavily with relief. "As soon as we found out that you were in Aincrad, we tracked you down here. But every time we got close to you, you were transported to another location."

"It wasn't easy tracking you down!" Yui chirps in her happy falsetto voice. "But I knew we would make it!"

My jaw drops with shock and when I turn around I see Leafa speeding towards the Black Widow as she drives her sword through the spider's abdomen, along with Klein who leaps in front with his flaming red katana and slashes vertically down the upper body. Surprisingly, I also see Lisbeth, wielding a spike mace and small round shield, and she delivers a powerful blow to the Black Widow's underbelly, and finally, Kirito, fighting full, front and center with his pitch black one-handed sword slicing through the spider's legs. The scene playing before me causes my eyes to swell up and I quickly wipe away the tears that follow.

 _They actually came._

Without realizing, I cover my mouth to stifle a giggle and Silica eyes me curiously. I almost want to laugh out loud at how easily this problem could have been solved if I had only stayed in one place instead of racing around left and right. However, the image of them searching for me as much as I have been searching for them has me sincerely touched and full of gratitude.

"Can you fight?" Kirito's voice pops up from behind me and unexpectedly, it has a bigger effect on me than it should. I turn to face him and I'm instantly brought back to when we first met and he had asked me that very same question. As he waits for my answer he flips my rapier around so he's holding the blade and the handle is directed at me. "This is your battle, after all" he offers with fair reason and a content smile.

As I look passed him and see Klein holding back the Black Widow's advances, I take note at her HP reduced to its second tier. I huff lightly with a small curve of my lips, thinking to myself how simple and quick it was for them to lower her HP than it was for me. But I reach a conclusion that I was on my own, whereas they are a team and I should be allowed to give myself a little bit of leeway.

Wordlessly, I grip my rapier and help myself up. I nod at him with a determined grin and he responds by stepping aside. As soon as Klein gives in from the pressure of the Black Widow's monstrous strength, he dodges to the side letting her mace smash into the ground.

"Watch out!" I shout and like a bullet I take off into a sprint, faster than I've ever gone before and once Klein and Leafa are out of the way, I unleash a multiple sets of fierce attacks. My rapier draws countless of white lines of light as it slashes and stabs towards the Black Widow at an unbelievable speed. My arm shoots out like an arrow with pin point like accuracy and in such swift movements that the Black Widow can't predict where the next hit will be. Finally, out of distress, she pushes off on her legs to avoid the jabs and lands a fair distance away from me.

Without waiting, I charge for her head on, picking up speed the longer I go. As she angrily cracks her thorn whip at me, I slash them to bits as I close in on her. She lifts her mace once again, and just seconds before contact, I spin to the right and I thrust my rapier in five directions with a particular efficiency along her wide body then drive the tip of my rapier right in the center. I watch as the bright line of trajectory created from my rapier produces an image similar to a star then fades away and the Black Widows cries in distress.

I glimpse at her HP once more, seeing it in the red zone and I get a momentary sense of satisfaction, feeling as though the light at the end of the tunnel has finally peeked through the shadows. But just I am about to finish this painstakingly long and aching battle, I hold my position and stare at the monster preparing for her last and final attempts of redemption. With all the countless attacks I've blown on her in such a short amount of time, I must have inflicted a debuff on her that has affected her agility; her movements, no longer agile and definite, are now slow and predictable, I'm almost certain that it is now possible to outrun her.

"Asuna?" Leafa calls out with a questionable tone and the rest of the group watches me as well, tilting their heads at me with a puzzled look.

I remain still in the same position as I engage in a wordless battle inside my mind and my hand, gripped around my rapier, twitches. With just a small amount left of the Black Widow's HP, I'm certain that all I need is a few clean hits. However, that's all Lumera needs and the Ring of Vectura will be hers. The false victory will go to her. I can already picture her waiting eagerly to open that chest and to claim the rare item.

In the midst of my mental dilemma the Black Widow hisses at me as she lunges for my neck and I quickly step to the side, effortlessly dodging her attack. My mind races to reach an end, pushing me to choose as the negative effect on the Black Widow will wear off if I don't decide soon.

As the seconds tick by, I shut my eyes and frown with regret as I raise my rapier above my head. With an agitated sigh, I sheath my rapier and turn to the group.

"Run."

Unsure they heard me correctly, the group tilt their bodies towards me and I press my toes into the ground for a firm start.

" _Run!"_ I shout as the Black Widow shrieks over my voice and like a gun initiating the start of the race, we all break out into a sprint.

With Yui leading the way, we dash through the forest with the Black Widow chasing after us, but due to her temporarily slow state, we are able to widen the distance between her. I quickly glance back at the group running behind me and I can't help but feel overjoyed. In spite that a raging monster is hounding us down, I have never felt more happy and grateful to see the group now as I ever had before.

"Why are we running away?" Kirito asks, with a raised eyebrow as he runs beside me.

As I'm figuring out a simple and quick way to answer that question, another idea surfaces and I look to the bare footed little girl leading the way. "Yui, do you know where the Black Widow's hide out is?"

"Yes," she answers definitely, "it's just east from here."

"Take us there!"

Just like the rest of the group had done, Yui eyes me with a puzzled frown, but she complies without hesitation and takes a sharp right. As the Black Widow's debuff wears off, she begins to gain speed but I remain undaunted by this. The group question my motives with doubt and confusion in their tones but I stay focused on up ahead, nearing the rocky cave where _she_ eagerly awaits. Passed the trees, I see black cloaked girl looking in our direction and when her eyes meet mine, she freezes in place. When she hears the high pitched cry from the Black Widow, her face pales and my eyes stay locked on hers. I watch her pull out a silver arrow from behind and she pulls the string of her bow back, taking her aim.

"Watch out for the arrows!" I warn and I quickly lower myself to avoid an arrow zipping over my head. "But keep running!"

"W-what? What the heck she doing here by herself?" Lisbeth asks in a baffled voice as her body awkwardly dodges the arrows. "What's going on?"

I don't answer her. Instead I duck down into a crouched run as Lumera projects her paralysis laced arrows wildly in our path and we all evade them with ease. As we near her, I can sense her panic rising and my mouth twitches into a subtle grin. An arrow speeds directly at my path and just like I had done with the Black Widow's whip, I slice it into two with cat-like reflexes. Now looking shaken, I see her reach her arm back for another arrow but turns as white as a ghost when she pulls out empty handed.

"N-no," she utters with wide eyes and a stunned face.

As we all whip passed her, she stares at me with a half angered and a half defeated expression. I purposely slow down to look back and see that the Black Widow has finally caught up but is now occupied with the lone fighter in front of her. For a quick moment my chest tightens with guilt, but I immediately turn away just as I see the Black Widow raise her weapon and I hear a gut wrenching scream. Too nervous to know who it was from, I keep my gaze ahead as we make our way out of the forest.

After we had escaped the forest, we made our way back to town and sat around a round big table in a large restaurant called the Weathercock Tavern. They explained to me that as soon as they found out that I was back in Aincrad, they decided to find me. Thanks to Yui, she was able to pin my exact location, but because I didn't own a map and kept teleporting to random places in the forest, it made tracking me down a hassle.

"I-I'm sorry," I say with a red face and shrunken shoulders. "It would have been easier if I just waited at the cabin…"

"Don't worry about it, we're just glad to have made it in time," Klein grins and he gives a sideways glance to Kirito on his left. "This guy here was all too eager to find you, we couldn't say no even if we wanted to."

Kirito mutters something under his breath to Klein and as soon as he finishes, Klein jumps in his seat and rubs his shin. "What the hell, man? _Not cool_!"

Lisbeth giggles at the two bickering for a moment then fixes quickly narrows her eyes on me. "Anyway, you're still not off the hook! Who was that girl? Why didn't you finish off the Black Widow?"

"W-well…" They listened patiently as I explained in full detail; how I met her, what she told me, and what she had done. When I finish I sit back in my seat and silently watch their faces slowly going from shock, to anger, and then rage.

"She did _what?!_ " Leafa raises her voice with anger as she pounds her fist on the table.

"I can't believe she would trick you like that!" Silica fumes as she firmly lands her cup of the table and the liquids splash out. "That's just plain cheating!"

"Not to mention lazy," Lisbeth adds with a huff, "There's really no point in venturing in Aincrad if all you're going to do is use other people. There's no way that can get you on to the higher floors with that kind of method."

"Exactly," Leafa grumbles and she crosses her arms irritably. "I think we should have beaten the Black Widow then teach this 'Lumera' a lesson."

"But then we would have been playing right into her hands," Klein adds thoughtfully as he scratches his cheek then looks across the table at me with a grin, "Asuna was right about leading the Black Widow straight to her. But I'm curious about this 'Ring of Vectura', does it really exist? It sounds pretty sweet, if you ask me."

"It's a cool item, but only good for a solo player." Kirito shrugs carelessly and he gestures to each of us, "Items like that are usually what breaks a group, I'm not surprised that she turned on her own teammates."

"But we could always get it and sell it, right? We'd get a lot of Col for that!" When no one responds to his request, he sighs depressingly and slouches over the table for a moment then pops back up with an inquisitive look on his face. "But I wonder if Lumera survived, she looked pretty strong!"

"I don't think she made it," Lisbeth purses her lips without an ounce of worry and Klein sighs once again. "Don't tell me you've already got the hots for her. She set up Asuna and just tried to kill us, for Pete's sake!"

" _What? No!_ " Klein laughs sheepishly and his face becomes noticeably red with embarrassment. "I-I mean… It's just, y-you know, the forest _is_ pretty dangerous!"

Klein continues to babble on incoherently and just like that, the two fall into a comedic banter and the rest giggle and watch in amusement at the scene unfolding in front of them. I'm suddenly in awe at how relaxed and calm they are. They don't seem bothered at all anymore. They look as though they had forgotten everything that has happened.

"I…" my mouth opens to speak but immediately shuts itself up, especially knowing that no one has spoken to me yet. It barely comes out as a whisper, but I'm surprised that it's still enough to grab their attention within seconds. Falling into silence, their eyes all land on me and they ease into their seats. My mind stumbles upon itself for words and I somehow lose my voice to speak. It's odd. I must have said these two particular words over a thousand times, yet, why is it now that I'm unable to say them?

After a deep breath, I look at the group one by one and I bow my head. "I-I'm sorry. I'm very sorry that I haven't been in contact with any of you the past week. You welcomed me into your group but I…" My voice falters as the memory of hanging out with them in the Dicey Café plays in my mind. I can still feel the embarrassment of my mother walking in and judging each of them and I clench my fists that are resting on my lap. "I came back to apologize to you for what happened, a-and I'll understand if you don't want me around anymore. But I want you to know that I am truly sorry about everything."

Silence continues to surround us and my gaze drops to my hands to avoid their eyes. I can only imagine how they must've felt when my mother came and silently but indiscreetly scrutinized them to bits. I can only think of what they must've thought of me after I ran out and haven't contacted them since. As the grave-like atmosphere lingers on I feel as though it might have been better if they hadn't rescued me at all.

"We would never kick you out of the group, Asuna," Silica speaks softly and the group quietly agrees in unison. "We understand if you can't see us all the time."

"Besides, if we didn't want you around anymore, we wouldn't have gone all that way to rescue you!" Lisbeth adds with a smile in her voice. "Silly, you're our friend! Don't think such ridiculous things."

My body suddenly goes still and I hang on to that one word Lisbeth had said so casually. _Did I hear her correctly?_ I play her sentence over and over in my mind to make sure I wasn't hearing things. I don't think someone has ever directed that term to me before. The word echoes hard in my chest and I hold my breath to pause this moment. It repeats itself with every heartbeat as though to tell me I'm not imagining. She said it. _This is real._

"Despite what you think, Asuna, you're kind of stuck with us now." Leafa winks at us and she playfully nudges my arm with her shoulder. "Hope you don't mind."

Without warning, tears start streaming down my face and as soon as the group reacts with concern, I wave my hands at them to ensure that I'm okay and I roughly wipe at my eyelids with the back of my hand. Feeling embarrassed by my own actions, I laugh lightly to myself and my mouth curves into a smile so big it almost hurts my cheeks. "I-I don't mind at all." I look at them one by one once more and see Leafa welcoming me with open arms, Silica, beaming brightly and Pina sitting on top of her head cawing in agreement, Klein giving me the thumbs up with a look of approval and Lisbeth humming a happy tune with a grin, Yui looking as innocent as always and lastly, Kirito, expressing a content smile that reaches into his dark but yet enchanting eyes.

When I first stepped into Sword Art Online, I never expected this sort of outcome. I thought that by putting on the NerveGear I would be saving myself a lifetime of misery and regret. Who knew that what was most feared by thousands of people would actually be the one thing that saved me? Although it sounds foolish—and some would have me admitted, but I am grateful for the NerveGear. I will forever be thankful for it and I will never forget how it brought this unordinary group of people to me. People who have gone through much worse than I. People who aren't normal. People I can finally call _'friends'_.

* * *

 _The End_

 _No, I'm just kidding! I would never end my story like that! There's still many obstacles that Asuna has to overcome! There is still the matter of Hideki! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him. He's still a major character in this story. I just always have a tough time on trying to keep them altogether._

 _I hoped you like this chapter! I tried to make it as action-y as possible! I apologize if Lumera's 'death' isn't as dramatic as it could have been. But I did put Asuna into a bit of jam, if she won then Lumera would get the item, but if she died then Lumera's plan would have failed, but that would result in Asuna dying in the process. There really was no win-win for Asuna. So in a way, I think that being able to survive and to not let Lumera get the item is a good way to say to 'F*** you, Lumera!'_

 _Anyway, on to the next chapter! I'll tell you now, it's gonna be a Kirito/Kazuto and Asuna chapter! A chapter I had been waiting for write ever since I put this story into action. I hope you like it!_


	13. All of the Plans We've Made

" _On your mark, get set, go!"_

A starter pistol shoots into the air and the four girls crouched into position on the track simultaneously break off into a sprint. As I sit on the edge of the bench, I watch in awe at their speed and I observe their form; arms swinging opposite to legs, elbows flexed 90 degrees and their fists swinging towards their forehead. Their movements are so exact and swift it almost looks robotic, and I find it hard to determine who is in the lead. But by the time they reach 200 meters they slowly break apart and their ranking becomes known. In just under 50 seconds all four pass the finish line but with fractions of a second apart. It may only be a regular gym class, however, Ms. Hamada, the school's physical educator, expects that particular four to take their training seriously every day. I've competed with them before but it only proves that I still need a lot more training.

"Damn, those girls are like cheetahs," I hear Megumi mutter, sitting a fair distance away from me. "Sure glad I'm not racing them."

"Who are you racing?" Another girl asks and just as Megumi is about to answer Ms. Hamada blows her whistle.

"Meiko, Megumi, Tsuruku, and Asuna. To the track now!"

I push myself off the bench and make my way towards the track, but half way through I trip over my own two feet and stumble on the ground. A few girls from behind giggle and none help me up. Wordlessly, I pull myself up and step onto the track and place myself between Tsuruku and Megumi.

"Be careful not to trip on the track, Asuna," Megumi taunts and the girls in line snicker like hyenas.

"Enough girls," Ms. Hamada warns and as we get into position she steps to the side and points her starter pistol in the air. "On your mark, get set, go!"

As soon as the pistol fires, I push off with both legs and perform the same technique I had watched from the four girls before us. After the first two strides, I gradually lean my body into a normal sprinting position and I relax my head and focus on the track ahead. For a brief moment, I wonder if this is the same speed I run at in Aincrad and my mind automatically plays back the memory of the group and me running through the forest from the Black Widow from a few days ago. A nostalgic rush of adrenaline pumps in my veins, helping me pick up speed and I gradually take lead.

100 meters in, Megumi pushes herself to the challenge and we're toe to toe for first. I have taught myself to not get distracted by the other runners and to only focus on myself and the track ahead, however, I can't help but notice Megumi inching closer to me. Suddenly, she sidesteps into my lane and her elbow pushes out to me. I curve my body outwards to dodge but fall a few paces behind and Megumi easily speeds ahead with Tsuruku and Meiko trailing right behind me. I immediately get back into my form to catch up and when I look up at Megumi she sneaks a subtle but noticeable grin in my direction.

It takes me a moment to recognize the smugness shown on her face and a spark of anger ignites within me.

 _That was no accident._

Although I've fallen a couple meters behind I push myself forward, determined to catch up. My knees lift high passed my lower abdomen as I accelerate my feet. My feet barely touch the ground and my arms are kept at 90 degree angle, pumping hard with my hands swinging back and forth in smooth but rapid movements. Within the last 20 meters I finally catch up to Megumi and she's flinches in surprise, but I continue to sprint forward until I pass her completely and finish first.

"Excellent come back, Asuna!" Ms. Hamada praises as I whip passed her and slow to a stop. "I can see that you have been working on your form. I didn't think you would make it after that minor setback there but you managed to gain back speed perfectly!"

"T-thank you, Ms. Hamada!" I politely bow as I catch my breath with disbelief—even I am surprised that I was able to steal first place in what felt like a short amount of time.

"You girls can learn something here from Asuna," I blush nervously at Ms. Hamada's compliments and praises as her face reveals a small grin which immediately turns cold when she focuses on Megumi. "Especially you, Megumi, don't think I didn't notice that little stunt of yours. It's that kind of behaviour that can get a runner disqualified, or even worse, yourself and another seriously injured."

"Whatever," Megumi huffs in an annoyed tone and she and the rest of girls walk off the track, but not without sneaking a glare in my direction.

A sudden chill runs up my spine and my legs nearly buckle from under me and not from exhaustion. An unsettling feeling begins to linger in the pit of my stomach but I ignore it as I leave the track to sit back down on the benches and watch the rest of the gym class.

By the end of the day that same troubling feeling hasn't disappeared, however, I'm glad the day is over and I can finally return home.

 _Home to Aincrad._

I halt in place, feeling taken aback by this sudden thought. The idea of thinking of Aincrad as my home feels so ridiculous, but for some reason, it feels so right. Even though the virtual world is just a bunch of 1s and 0s I've found that I'd much rather spend my days there than in the real world.

As I continue on towards the school gate, my mind settles on the thought of returning to Aincrad until I look up and there is a group of girls, including Megumi, crowded together at the entrance. The closer I get I start to hear hushed giggles and tones.

"Who is he?"

"He looks so cool! Leaning on his car like that!"

"I wonder who he's waiting for."

"Let's go talk to him! Ask him if he's lost!"

"You girls are such amateurs," I hear Megumi scoff and she flicks her hair back and puffs up her already mounted chest. "Watch and learn."

My curiosity spikes and I hurry to the gate, sneaking behind the girls to watch. I immediately recognize Hideki casually leaning on the driver side of his Invicta S1 with his head down, focusing on the phone in his hand. I watch Megumi confidently march up to him and she clears her throat to grab his attention, but when he lifts his gaze off his phone, his eyes automatically land on mine.

"Asuna," he beams brightly at me with those ocean blue eyes that can make any girl melt into a puddle. His long brown hair sways perfectly with the wind, and his clean-cut long sleeved shirt tucked in his dark grey slacks makes him look sophisticated and classy. I have to admit, even I haven't gotten over his incredible looks. However, it still hasn't changed my feelings about him and this 'arrangement' our parents have been planning for us.

"I hope you don't mind, but your mother has allowed me to take you out tonight."

Just as I'm about to respond, Megumi huffs angrily and his attention turns to her. It almost looks as though he didn't even notice her and he's trying to figure out how long she's been standing there.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" She exclaims in an incredulous voice and her eyes narrow at me. "Of course you're here for _her_."

As soon as the girls realize that I am affiliated with what would have to be the most handsome specimen to step near the school, they all scoff and break away.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"She's the perfect student with the perfect life, of course she'd have _everything_."

My face flushes red with embarrassment and I shrink into my shoulders with my hands behind my back. Before the girls at this school would at least try to make sure I wouldn't hear their jabs at me, but lately I feel like they just don't care and the mockery has become more cruel and noticeable.

"What was that all about?" Hideki glances passed me and at the girls with an unamused expression on his face. "Friends of yours?"

I cough up a laugh and I play with my hair nervously, pushing it behind my ear. "Sure, if that's what you want to call them."

"Do they always treat you like that?" An eyebrow rises with suspicion and he presses his lips together into a firm line.

"I-it's nothing! Don't worry about it," I wave my hands dismissively and I let out an unconvincing smile. It's embarrassing at the lack of backbone I have, but all I can do right now is change the subject. "A-anyway, I'm sorry if I had kept you waiting."

"No need to apologize, you weren't expecting me," Hideki smiles gently and he gestures to the car, "Shall we?"

I hesitate before walking towards his car then mentally cringe at myself for my actions. I had hoped that by this time I would have changed my mind about Hideki and perhaps agree to marry him. In a nutshell, he's perfect; polite, courteous, and intelligent, he comes from a wealthy family and already knows what he wants to do for his future. He's everything any girl could ever want in a guy, a boyfriend, or a husband. But I just can't picture myself with him at all. Do I really want to be Mrs. Yukimura? The sudden thought brings a bitter taste in my mouth and I gnaw on my lower lip with discomfort.

"Asuna?"

For a second I had expected to hear my mother scold me for biting my lip, but instead I hear Hideki's smooth voice and I shake away this uncomfortable feeling. Looking back, I find Megumi and the girls far off into the distance but I can still feel their angry eyes on me. I've gotten use to their glares, but for some reason, I feel like today they have become much harsher than usual and I'm not sure as to why. Attempting to forget about them for now, I turn back to Hideki with a soft but uneasy smile, already reluctant about this evening.

After about a half hour of driving through the city Hideki pulls up to the Shinjuku Park Tower, a 52 storey building with the top 14 floors being occupied by the Park Hyatt Hotel, a hotel that offers gourmet dining and entertainment. Just as expected, Hideki is treating me out to yet another ridiculously expensive dinner; I can already picture the overpriced menu with miniscule portions and some sort of grand instrument playing softly in the background over our candlelit dinner. I pretend to be amazed by the massive structure before me and I'm conflicted with guilt and grief. I'm positive that there is an infinite number of girls who would kill to be in my position and millions of people who can only dream of living such luxury, yet here I am not wanting any of it.

"I've made us a reservation at the New York Grill," Hideki informs with eagerly and also with a hint of smugness in his tone. From the day I met him I've had no second thoughts that he could afford such bliss; it's one of the first things on my mother's checklist of suitors. However, she wouldn't call it bliss, she would call it security. "It's on the 52nd floor and overlooks the entire city."

I nod wordlessly as we drive up to the valet and Hideki shifts the car into a park for the attendants who immediately tend to us.

"Good evening, Madame," a parking attendant greets politely as soon as he opens the passenger door for me then waits for me to slide out.

I expect myself to exit willingly but I remain still and I don't say a word. Instead, I turn my focus onto my hands, surprised that they are tightly gripped around the hem of my skirt. Hesitantly, I let go and almost immediately the blood rushes back and I can see the colour returning to my hands.

"Asuna, are you alright?" Hideki's voice brings me back and I see his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at my pale stricken face. "What's wrong?"

 _I don't want to be here._

The words form in my head but I refuse to say them out loud. Instead I chuckle nervously and smooth my hands over my skirt as I ramble off an excuse.

"I-I'm afraid I'm not properly dressed for such a fancy place like this."

"That's not a problem," Hideki grins, "There's no dress code here."

My mood sinks with disappointment but I try my best to not let it show on my face, so I let out a small smile of appreciation in response then I twist my body to reach for my seat belt. But just as I'm about to unbuckle myself, I hear Hideki mumble an apology to the parking attendant and he pulls his door closed. The attendant on my side follows and when he shuts the passenger door on me I turn to Hideki with a baffled expression.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Where would you like to go for dinner?"

Our words jumble together that it makes it hard for me to make out what he had said, but after a couple of seconds, I finally understand what he has asked me and like a crumpled flower being released, the tension in my shoulders eases.

"I realized that I have never properly asked you where you would like to go for dinner, I had always just assumed." He explains as he shifts the car into 'drive' and he merges into traffic. "I should have asked you first, I apologize."

"N-no need to apologize," I sputter with my eyes blinking rapidly in astonishment. "I should be apologizing. I wasn't really expecting tonight so I guess I'm just out of sorts right now."

"Well how about we fix that right now?" He suggests with a grin with his eyes focused on the busy streets. "Where would you like to go for dinner? I'll go anywhere you want to go."

My shoulders suddenly feel a bit lighter and my mood gradually picks up with this change in plans. Almost looking a bit too excited, my eyes scan around for the perfect place. Since I've never really been to any other restaurant that is not fancy or consists of a menu with a bill not ending with about 3 figures, not many choices immediately come to mind. As I'm picking through the lit up signs of potential restaurants, diners and shops, I sense the car coming to a stop at a red light. In the midst of my search, I turn to my left through a crowd of a people walking along the sidewalks and my attention hones in on a small but cozy looking coffee shop and almost instantly, a particular little coffee shop-bar surfaces in my mind.

"How about a place called the Dicey Café?"

* * *

The first and, so far, last time I was at the café my evening didn't end so happily and now that I'm returning for a second time, I can't help but feel nervous. Due to my jittery state of mind, I've managed to get us lost about three times that I've had to stop and ask someone for directions. When we finally arrive at the café my body suddenly goes tense and my breathing becomes heavy.

 _What if everyone is there?_

They never spoke of meeting up tonight in Aincrad, however, nothing else was mentioned about meeting in the real world. It hadn't occurred to me that the group regularly visits Andrew and I almost want to smack my forehead for not thinking of the possibility of running into them. A rush of panic settles in the pit of my stomach and I immediately regret deciding to come here. Knowing Rika, she would question Hideki like a hound dog, and the idea of having to explain to her and possibly the rest of them my relationship with Hideki strikes me as nerve-racking and embarrassing.

"This is the Dicey Café?" Hideki leans towards me with an unimpressed tone. "Looks kind of small."

"It's small but it's actually quite nice," there's tinge of annoyance in my tone that I'm unable to hide and Hideki quickly apologizes for his remark.

With the little confidence I have, I step inside the café already feeling wary and I close my eyes and hold my breath. The bell chimes over my head, alerting Andrew and I hesitantly open my eyes only to see a crowd of unfamiliar faces sitting along the bar stand and tables. Kirito and the others are nowhere to be found and a portion of me is relieved. I look around the small shop and find an empty round table at the far corner by the window. There's a bit of rock music playing softly in the background, but it's enough to just muffle the customer's chatting amongst each other while dining on what looks to be an eclectic mix of ethnic dishes. From what I remember, Andrew and his wife like to mix things up in the kitchen, so it's common to see and smell a diverse range of peculiar dishes. But it's at the sight of food in general that my stomach decides to make its presence known and it growls insatiably.

"Asuna!" Andrew's deep but boisterous calls out to me in a welcoming tone and I find him exiting the kitchen with a tray of food held over his head. "Nice to see you again, grab a seat!"

"H-hi, Andrew," I acknowledge him with a small and taken aback smile, I'm surprised he remembers me, even after only coming here once. However, with the way that particular evening panned out, I don't think it can be forgotten. Wanting to forget that unfaithful day, I shake my head of that memory and lead the way to the empty table on the far side of the room and take my seat. I watch Hideki as he awkwardly sits on the wooden creaky chair directly across from me and I can't help but feel smug. It's as if the tables have turned.

"It's been a while, Asuna," After Andrew serves the dishes to a full table of customers he walks up to Hideki and I with a pair of plastic menus and utensils wrapped in napkins and places them on the table. "I was beginning to wonder if the guys had chased you away! I know how tiresome they can be!"

"A-ah, no that's not it." I bite my lower lip as I nervously fiddle with the menu and bring the napkin wrapped utensils closest to me. "I-I've been busy."

"I hear that," Andrew laughs gesturing to the now packed shop and he turns to Hideki, "Nice to meet you, I'm Andrew Mills."

Suddenly realizing how rude I've been with the lack of introductions, I rise from my seat and bow to both the men in front of me. "I-I'm so sorry! Hideki, this is Andrew Mills, he's the owner of this shop. I've met him through friends of mine a while back. Andrew, this is Hideki Yukimura, he's…" My voice falters and the two wait for me to finish, I can sense Hideki watching me closely, eagerly waiting for what I'm about to say next and I gulp down hard. "My friend."

I realize that I haven't yet talked to Hideki about our situation and I try to reconsider my choice of words but none other than that comes to mind. I can see how much it has affected him but he's quick to regain his composure and he rises to shake Andrew's hand. He gives a brief greeting then falls quiet and almost instantly the guilt weighs heavily on my heart.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hideki," Andrew grins, looking completely oblivious to the tension I have just caused and he takes a step back. "I'll give you two a moment to go over the menu."

Although the shop is bustling with customers and loud chatter, a grave-like and awkward silence descends upon Hideki and me. Nervously, we take our seats and we glance down at the menus before us but I'm certain that neither of us are reading it.

"I-I guess fiancé would have been too weird," Hideki finally says but with an odd laugh and I glance up at him to see an uneasy and hurt look on his face. Since we've started going on these dates I have never seen him looking this flustered, only confident and at ease. "I don't want to sound presumptuous but I thought our situation was not a 'friends' basis'."

I think back to that night my mother had warned me to tell Hideki about this and the guilt continues to weigh on me some more. I mentally reprimand myself for being so careless of his feelings and I bow my head. "I'm sorry, Hideki… I just think this is going a little too fast for me."

"Then we can take things slow," he suggests hopefully and he leans over but hesitates. "Asuna, I… I really want us to work things out. It just seems right, it's what our parents would want."

His last words linger in the air for a while. I had forgotten that the main reason why we had started seeing each other was due to our parent's planning. Now feeling uncertain, I observe him for just a brief moment then take in a deep breath. "May I ask you something?"

Hideki nods wordlessly and I take a beat to choose my words carefully.

"Are you doing this only because your parents want you to do this? Are your feelings for me real or is this all part of their plan?"

My heart beats rapidly as I watch him take in my questions with deep thought. I begin to question if what I had asked is what will break us and I'm almost certain that my mother would never forgive for ruining what could have been a 'good opportunity'.

"If you really must know, Asuna, my parent's didn't plan this at all. I was the one that insisted on meeting you."

Hideki's answer takes me by surprise. At our first meeting, I remember him admitting too that this set up was awkward and not planned by him.

"I was under the impression that if you knew that I was forced to find a wife too, we would have at least something in common and could connect with each other easier. I apologize for misguiding you."

"B-but why do through all this trouble?" I ask. "Surely, I was not your first option."

He studies me carefully without saying a word. Then after a deep exhale he leans in and clasps his hands together.

"My father, Hideaki Yukimura, is a well-respected man, who married a very successful lawyer and founded a highly promising company. What he has done in order to get to where he is now is what inspires me, and I hope that one day I will become just like him." We break eye contact and I watch him lower his face as his eyes drop to the table. "I won't say that following his footsteps has been easy—some have even told me I couldn't do it and continue to say I can't do it, but it only drives me to work that much harder."

He falls silent and I watch as his focus drops to the table at his tightly clenched hands.

"I don't know if me wanting to see you every possible weekend was any indication, but my feelings for you are real, Asuna, there's no doubt about that." He looks up at me again but with a smile that doesn't seem to reach his eyes. "I think you and I are the same."

My mouth tightens into a thin line and an eyebrow raises. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You have trouble following your mother's footsteps, correct? It's not that difficult to see as it's the first thing I noticed when we met. The way you would try so hard to mirror Mrs. Yuuki and but in the end she would correct every little thing you do, it's exhausting trying to please parents, isn't it?" He waits for my answer, but when I look away he takes that as a confirmation. "I understand you, Asuna, and if we stay together we can both prove to our parents that we are who they want us to be."

His voice sends me into a trance and I can almost envision my mother finally being happy with the way I've turned out. Perhaps one day, she will even acknowledge me as her daughter she can be proud to talk about. But…

"I don't want to be what she wants me to be." As soon as I've allowed those words to slip out I look up at Hideki with a sharp breath and he's staring back at me, stunned. It suddenly hits me that what I've said affects everything my mother has been planning for me, and even after being cautious of what to say, I immediately cover my mouth to refrain from speaking anymore. But I'm quick to conclude that nothing after what I've said can fix anything.

I had just admitted to Hideki that I don't want to marry him.

Hideki's face goes pale as his breathing becomes noticeably heavily and his eyes begin to dart around the room avoiding my gaze. The hurt look on his face tugs at my heart and I place my hand over it to keep the beat steady. He looks panicked and I'm surprise to see how much I've had an effect on him.

"I-I don't understand," his forehead creases and his eyes continue to shift around with every blink. "We've been seeing each other almost every week, a-and we've been talking about this on every date." With his voice sounding short and quick, his clenched fists resting on the table starts to tremble. When he takes note of his hands he releases his grip and hides them under the table. After a quick beat, he finally locks eyes with mine. "Is there someone else?"

Surprised by his question I hesitate in responding then sputter nonsense. "S-someone else? I-it's not what you think—there's… No! There's nobody else. I just…" I fall silent and I look down at the table and trace the grain laminated carpentry with my eyes, as though hoping the grain will lead me to what to say.

 _You're a wonderful guy, but you're not what I'm looking for._

 _I think we would be great friends._

 _You don't want a girl like me._

I cringe at the most cliché lines that could possibly be used and I hold my lip firm from speaking.

"I thought your mother told you that you couldn't see those people from that game anymore."

I gape at Hideki with wide eyes of confusion as I let his words sink in. I don't remember ever admitting to Hideki—or to anyone else other than Kouichirou that I have been going into the virtual world. I was explicitly told not to tell him about the NerveGear or the Amusphere.

 _But if I didn't tell him, who did?_

"My mother told you," I state in disbelief. Distraught at the thought of my mother going behind my back but it doesn't erase the confusion Hideki has brought to me. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Andrew is one of those friends, isn't he? She warned me about them and wanted me to ensure that you no longer see them. In fact, she's even given me permission in advance to keep you company while she, your father and brother are in New York and to help you prepare for college entrance exams," he looks at me with concern and his hand reaches over the table to me. "The reason why you're acting like this is because of them, isn't it? Asuna, you need to listen to your mother, they are no good for you."

I stare at his hand inching closer to me with an appalled look and I instinctively back into my seat to be further away from him. "T-they are not the reason why I am acting like this, and how could you say that about them? You know nothing about them." The tone of my voice heightens as my anger starts to build and we eventually have onlookers watching us in the shop. But instead of usually feeling embarrassed by my outbursts and immediately apologizing for my actions, I ignore them; any guilt I had felt earlier for Hideki is now filled with hurt and betrayal, and I wonder exactly how long and how often have those two been talking about me.

"How long have you and my mother have been plotting behind my back?"

"There's no need to be dramatic about this, Asuna. Your mother and I are just concerned," Hideki says in a hushed tone as he smiles nervously at the customers around us, ensuring them that everything is okay. "You need to calm down—

"How can I possibly calm down about something like this?" I snap at him with a cold glare and shaky lips. If I had acted out like this in public with my mother she would scold me terribly, however, I'm far too distracted to hear her irritated and disappointed tone now. I want to believe that this is just some cruel prank Hideki is playing on me—perhaps he has an odd sense of humour. But based on the deadpan look he has on his face I know he's serious.

Just the thought of them secretly discussing matters of my life makes the air around me tighten and it becomes difficult to breathe. I feel as though my lungs get smaller and smaller with each passing breath.

"I can't do this." The words barely come out as a whisper but it echoes loud and clear in my ears. "This isn't right." I rise from my seat but I immediately place both hands on the table to hold myself up. My head feels light and black spots start to blur my field of vision. Sensing I'm about to collapse, I shut my eyes tight and take deep breaths but the dizziness feeling doesn't cede.

"Is everything alright?"

Andrew's deep voice pulls me out of this uncomfortable haze and when I look up at him he's looking down at me with concern then switches with suspicion when he glances at Hideki.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry, Andrew." I quickly bow apologetically and dash outside leaving Hideki behind as he calls out after me.

I stumble outside, catching the attention of few people walking by. I can hear them mumbling in my direction making the assumption that I am a drunk based on my unbalanced state, but once I get fresh air, my vision eventually clears and I'm able to breathe normally again. I contemplate on walking back inside but seeing as how I just caused a scene in front of so many people, I decide against it. All I want to do now is go home and hide in my room. I feel as though the Dicey Café is just a bad luck charm; even though this is only my second time visiting, both evenings have ended in disaster.

"Asuna, wait!" Hideki barges out of the café and my body tenses at the sound of his voice. "Where are you going?"

"I can't marry you, Hideki!" The words tumble out of my mouth faster than I can stop them that it nearly shocks me. I don't bother turning around to look at him, instead I keep my back to him with my feet pressed firmly into the ground and I squeeze my eyes shut. "Not like this! Not when I don't get a say in my own life!"

"Asuna, you're being a little overdramatic, just let me take you home so you can think things over." The moment I feel Hideki's hand graze on my shoulder I stubbornly shrug him away.

" _No._ " I answer in the sternest tone I can muster and my hands ball up into little shaking fists of anger. "I just need to be alone right now."

" _Asuna"_

His voice lowers to a tone I've never heard him speak in before and I get a sudden chill down my spine. I pause for a moment, wondering if that was him or not as it did not sound like him at all. He may have only said my name, but it sounded dark. It sounded threatening.

"I think it's time you left."

Surprised to hear Andrew's voice once again, I quickly whip my head back and see the tall, dark skinned shop owner standing with his hand gripped firmly on Hideki's shoulder and staring him down with dark and dangerous eyes.

"Are you serious?" Hideki laughs in disbelief and he raises an eyebrow at me with an amused expression on his face, gesturing me to come with. "Asuna, c'mon, just let me take you home."

The first time I met Hideki I couldn't find myself capable of getting over his amazing good looks and charm, but now that I look at him I get a bitter taste in my mouth. The longer I'm near him, the more sick to my stomach I feel. It's as though I've just met an entirely new person. Who is this Hideki Yukimura standing before me? What happened to the sweet and laid back Hideki I've met a while back?

Through my peripherals I notice that we've drawn a crowd who is now watching our every move. They seem to feed off of this awkward and intense scene playing before them, like we're on some reality TV show. However, this much attention is more than I can handle, and has me wanting to leave the area immediately. Without giving much expression on my face, with neither a word nor a glance at Hideki, I take a step to the side and open the way for him.

When Hideki finally understands the significance of my wordless message, his jaw slightly drops and his shoulders hang in defeat. His mouth twitches like he's about to speak, but instead his gaze lowers to the ground and he angrily pushes Andrew's hand off of his shoulder. As he walks passed me he doesn't bother looking in my direction, nor do I look up at him, but while his reasoning is most likely anger, mine is fear. As soon as the crowd realizes that the show is over they continue on with their daily lives and he disappears with them.

Unable to see Hideki in the crowd, my knees finally give in and I collapse onto the ground with a heavy sigh. With everything that's happened, I haven't noticed the intensity of my pounding heart and it takes me another few deep breaths to calm it down.

"Are you going to be alright?" Andrew kneels by my side as he waves people off to keep walking. I shakily nod at him in response and he huffs as he eases himself onto the ground to sit beside me. "He's just a friend, huh?"

He smiles softly at me and I'm suddenly comforted by his smile. But that comfort is easily erased when I wonder how long he has been standing there and how much has he heard.

"Please don't tell anyone." I plea lightly before thinking. I'm not sure why I had to ask him that; Andrew doesn't look like the type to gossip but, so far, he is the only one who has actually gotten a glimpse of my personal life.

My eyes don't leave him and I watch him observe me silently. His lips slightly open and I feel like he's about to give a lecture about what just happened but instead he shrugs carelessly and grins. "I won't tell anyone," he replies with a reassuring tone and he rises to his feet, helping me up in the process. "Do you want me to call you a cab home?"

I had forgotten that Hideki was my only way back home and I am temporarily stranded. That is, until I remember Masumi and I tell Andrew that there is no need for him to call.

"Actually, Kir—Kazuto is on his way here, I can let him know you're here and have him bring another helmet?"

I raise an eyebrow at Andrew's last word, about to question what he means but I shake my head to decline. "T-thank you, but I think I'd prefer to just wait for Masumi."

It's not that I have anything against Kazuto, it's just all I really want is to go home. I don't think I could be very convincing if I had lied about why I am here, but neither do I feel up to explaining anything. After I reassure Andrew that I will wait for Masumi, we say our good byes and he returns to his shop.

Afterwards, I give Masumi a call and ask him to meet me at Okachimachi. By the sound of his reluctant response in meeting me, I can tell he's displeased with the location I'm in, but I'm in no mood to defend myself. I realize that when I do arrive at home I will have to inform my mother of this sudden change in plans and suddenly the idea of staying out longer sounds ideal. But I'm certain that either way it will only end with her being disappointed with me, so I might as well feel her frustration with me now rather than later.

By the time I arrive home it's nearly 8 in the evening and if I know my family correctly, my father and Hideki are out preparing for their next business trip and my mother is in her study, marking essays and assignments.

I walk towards her office in a sloth-like pace, letting every step I take be cushioned and silenced by the carpeted floor. If I were to change my mind, I could do so without her ever knowing I was coming to see her and consider speaking with her another time. With just a few feet away from her office, I contemplate on backing out, however that idea quickly goes out the window when her office door swings open and she's standing within the frame.

"Ah!" She lets out a short gasp and lightly jumps in surprise upon seeing me. It takes her a moment to collect herself and her flushed face instantly turns into a scowl. "What is it, Asuna? What are you doing sneaking around?"

"I-I'm sorry," I bow my head a number of times with a trembling voice. If I had any confidence before, it's long gone now. "But I was hoping to speak with you for a few minutes."

My mother quickly glances at her watch then sighs with annoyance. "I am expecting a call, so a few minutes is all I have. What is it?"

She taps her foot on the ground with her impatience already growing steadily and in a panic, I sputter out nonsense. Whenever she looks at me with her dark, intimidating eyes, they immediately get the best of me and I lose the ability to speak or think. I sense my time dwindling and I start to rethink my strategy. Had I backed out sooner, I could have prepared myself on what I need to say without sounding foolish. However, whenever I'm speaking with my mother, I can only sound, look and feel like a fool.

"Out with it, Asuna, I don't have all night!"

"I won't marry Hideki!"

I manage to spit the words out with a shout and she stares hard at me with an incredulous look, already assuming she had heard me wrong.

"I… I can't marry him. I won't." I repeat with caution as I look up at her warily. "I want to be able to choose my own partner."

My mother studies me without a word then crosses her arms as she leans back on one foot. "You should reconsider your actions, Asuna, you have already invested so much in him."

"No, _you_ have." I correct in a firm tone, suddenly feeling that same anger I had with Hideki not too long ago. " _You two_ have been planning this, not me. I told you that I wanted to find my own partner, yet you had already agreed to him seeing me over the next few weeks without telling me. You're telling me that I have potential, but you're the one limiting my options!"

This is the most that I have ever spoken to my mother without falling apart or stuttering that it startles me and from the look of her face, she is surprised as well. But she's quick to hide it and her lips purse into a thin line.

"If anyone is limiting your options, it's yourself. You _do_ have potential but you are doing nothing to nurture it. That is why I had to take action." She sighs with a soft shaking of her head, "I don't understand you, Asuna, how are you unable to see that by marrying Hideki, your options from there will be limitless! There are some sacrifices that needed to be taken."

"I don't care if marrying Hideki will help me in terms of careers, or security. I don't _love_ him."

"Love?" My mother repeats with disdain in her voice and she scoffs, "Do you think love will provide for your future? Do you think love is stable enough to provide for a family? Love is fickle, Asuna. Stop being so naïve."

Her cold, cold words strike me hard in the chest and I glance inside her picture-less office filled with awards and certificates.

"So what are you saying? Are you saying that you don't love dad?" The questions come pouring out, one after another, leaving no air in between. "Are you saying that you only married him because he's a stepping stone for success? Because that's what it sounds like! When was the last time you've told him that you love him?"

" _Enough, Asuna, I will hear no more of this!"_ The volume of her voice rises so quickly and so suddenly that I take a step back nervously and her eyes pierce in on me like lasers. "Do you realize how insulting that is? Questioning me about your father like that. Your father and I have worked relentlessly on building a stable life for you. How is that we've raised a daughter to become so ungrateful and disrespectful?"

Before I could think of some sort of response, a shrill and long ring pierces the tense air and we both break apart from our stare to discover the noise emanating from her mobile phone, flashing and vibrating against her mahogany desk.

"I will not talk of this anymore, Asuna." My mother says defiantly and without a word more she angrily shuts the door on me leaving me in the dark hall way.

I stare at the closed door, just barely hearing her talk on the other side. Her voice seemingly unfazed by our conversation, but still curt and sharp. Before I decide to walk back to my room, my eyes are still glued to the door and I exhale heavily in defeat, realizing that she never answered my question.

* * *

 _Hi, everyone!_

 _I'm so so sorry that it's taken me so long to publish! I've had to rewrite this a million times because there's a part that I feel I really needed to include. Also, I think it's about time for you, readers, to become uneasy, or suspicious of Hideki._

 _Just like you had said, 2n2kas, there is something about Hideki, but I won't reveal what it is just yet. Although, I'm sure all of you have probably figured it out by now._

 _I would also like to apologize again for not making this a Kirito and Asuna heavy chapter, as that is what I had promised last chapter. I'm so sorry! But this next chapter, I promise, promise, promise._

 _In fact, in case some of you haven't noticed, I have published two chapters. I told myself I will only publish this chapter if I have the next one ready to go!_

 _Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	14. All These Rules Don't Fit

I wake from my restless sleep feeling stiff and more tired than I had expected. I've never had a full eight hours of sleep and I've always woken up still feeling exhausted however, I don't even know if I have slept at all. In fact, I'm not entirely sure where the time went even if I had been awake this whole time.

"Miss Yuuki, it's time to wake up."

Just like clockwork I hear Sada's timid voice calling out to me from the other side of the door with a few soft knocks. Her voice is always the first thing I hear in the morning and although I'll never admit it out loud, it sort of depresses me.

Without responding, I turn my head to the clock reading 6:45 am and I continue to lay in bed. Perhaps it was my lack of sleep but something is telling me that I need to stay home. There is a constant feeling in my gut telling me that something is going to happen, and my gut instinct tells me it's bad.

"Miss Yuuki?" Sada knocks on the door once more.

I watch the time on my digital clock pass by for a minute and I begrudgingly pull myself out of bed. "I will be out there shortly," I finally respond sounding annoyed and I drag myself to my closet in search for my uniform.

When I arrive to the dining hall I discover there's not another person present in the room. I scan the time again, worried that I had gotten ready too late, but the time reads 6:55am and I look to Sada with a puzzled expression.

"Mrs. Yuuki has an early meeting and sends her regrets for missing breakfast."

I glance around the room once more still expecting to see my mother sitting at the far end of the table, coffee in one hand and her tablet in the other. I wonder if whether she is still upset with last night and if this is the reason why I feel apprehensive.

"Breakfast is ready." Sada announces lightly as though to remind me to sit and I quietly take my seat to dine alone.

As I eat my breakfast in silence I begin to enjoy this morning to myself. There is no one here to tell me to straighten my posture, or to not play with my food—although, out of years of habit, I tend to correct myself even without the strict guidance of my mother. It's as though she's still here and I suddenly lose my appetite. By the time I finish the food I've managed to now force down, it's about time to leave and I thank Sada for the meal then meet Masumi out in the drive way to take me to school.

It feels odd riding in the car without my mother beside me. Odd and in a way, soothing. The drive to school usually takes Masumi about a half hour but with today's traffic it's surprisingly smooth and quick, and Masumi has pulled up to the school in no time. Perhaps it's the ceaseless tension between my mother and I that makes the drive so uncomfortable and slow, however, this troublesome feeling hasn't quit. It's only gotten stronger.

With more than enough time to spare I see some students already walking towards the gate through the tinted passenger window. I notice that some are even looking in my direction, as though they can see me through the window and my heart thumps hard with concern and my thoughts immediately go back to yesterday with Megumi and her gang watching me. I contemplate on telling Masumi to take me home, perhaps I can convince him that I am not feeling well, but that idea comes too late as he opens my passenger door and waits for me to exit.

"I will be here at 6pm." He states in a concise manner.

I draw back into the vehicle with a bit of embarrassment by Masumi's actions as I can hear the oncoming students instantly recognizing me and subtly pointing me out. Although he is just doing his job, I had always wished that it wouldn't draw so much attention. It's already enough that he escorts me place to place but I feel as though having him open doors for me is going overboard.

"T-thank you, Masumi." I respond politely as I grab my bag and shyly exit the sedan, hiding my face behind my orange fringe as I walk through the gate, averting my eyes from the onlookers.

As I walk closer towards the locker room I'm sensing more and more eyes watching me. I take a look around to see who is watching me and like a reflex a number of girls quickly fix their gaze elsewhere and continue walking ahead, widening the distance between them and myself. Further up ahead I hear a mixture of chattering, giggling and gasps, then see a crowd of girls mingling by the doorway to the locker room.

With just a few steps away from them a girl from the crowd notices me and she taps another girl on the shoulder for her attention, and almost simultaneously all of the students have quieted down. One by one, the girls slowly turn to look at me and I notice that every one of them is holding a single sheet of paper. Without a word, they awkwardly take a step back to let me through.

"Is she here?"

Megumi's voice carries over the mass of students followed by girlish snickers. After pushing my way through the crowd I finally reach an opening and see Megumi and her group of friends all by my locker, huddled closely together.

"Good morning, Asuna," Megumi greets in a honeyed voice and her friends stifle back giggles. "How was your date last night?"

Just by the tone of her voice and the look of her mischievous face, I automatically know something is wrong and that uncomfortable feeling I had all morning sounds like an alarm. I open my mouth to speak but it suddenly goes dry when they all back away from my locker and my eyes latch onto the numerous of photos plastered all over it.

My face instantly pales at the images before me and I hesitantly snatch a picture taped on my locker and observe it closely in horror, locked on the photo of my face copied onto a barely clothed body posing in a vulgar manner.

 _It's me…_

 _But that's not my body!_

I lose the ability to breathe normally and my shaky hands crumples the paper.

"W-what is this?" I gulp down hard and I lift my head up at the girls, who continue to watch me as they shield their mouths to whisper to each other.

"I didn't realize you were _that_ kind of girl," Megumi huffs with a devilish grin and the girls behind her break out into laughter and phony gasps.

Slowly the volume of all the girls' hushed gossipy tones rises and their eyes shift back and forth from me to the pictures. I watch in terror at the infinite amount of copied prints laying all over the floor and I attempt to grab each and every of them, plucking them away from the students' hands.

"This isn't me!" I cry out in a panic, "That isn't my body!"

I desperately struggle to find a flaw in the photo to prove it is not me, but whoever has created these pictures has even put in the extra time and effort to make sure the skin tone and my facial expressions match the body, and it makes it impossible to determine where the cut off is. One photo is of my face pasted on a body dripping with a semi-transparent substance and clenching onto what is clearly male genitalia. Another photo is my face copied onto a body that is spread eagle on a bed with her hands pleasuring herself. Each photo I grab looks more filthy and obscene than the last, however, the only thing each of these pictures have in common is the caption in a bold red font: 'PERFECT STUDENT?!'

"So it's true, then?"

"Her mom _does_ set her up with men!"

"I thought it was just a rumour…"

And just like that, the stories continue and build from there, only progressing worse and worse. I force myself to block everyone out as I frantically grab as many sheets of papers as I can. With stiff but trembling hands I unlock my locker but as soon as I swing the door open piles upon piles of small tin-foiled packets pour out, scattering on the ground.

I nervously take a closer look at the assortment of multi-coloured squares, hoping that what I'm seeing isn't true, but I feel a cold sweat drop down my neck and the girls around me clamour in shock.

"A-are those—?!

"Asuna!" Megumi dramatically gasps as she grabs a handful of the brightly wrapped contraceptives and throws them in the air like confetti. "This is all-girls school! Why would you be keeping things like these in here? Of all places!"

"I…" The bottom of my lip trembles and I cover my mouth in disbelief.

 _This must be a nightmare. I need to wake up!_

"She must be sleeping with Mr. Kajiwara! He's _always_ giving her high grades in his class!" A girl from Megumi's group of friends accuses loudly and a number of the students quickly concur with her.

"Stop it!" Tears are already forming in my eyes and I cover my face to keep anyone from seeing. "Stop it! Please!"

" _What's going on here?"_

A much older voice shouts over the crowd and the girls all freeze with the assumption that it's one of the staff. Suddenly in a frenzy, the girls disperse left and right tossing the sheets in the air. In the midst of the commotion, someone pushes me forward and I crash into Megumi, knocking us both to the ground.

I promptly push myself off of her, almost apologizing out of habit but I hold off on speaking. Not because I don't want to, but because of the look she's giving me and the gritted teeth she's baring. I soon realize that she must think I had knocked her over intentionally and I wave my hands at her submissively.

"Megumi, I—

"Stupid bitch!" She shrieks maniacally as she pushes off of the ground and lunges in my direction, shoving me flat on my back so forcefully that it nearly knocks the wind right out of me.

With one hand pressing down on my shoulder she swings her arm back with a gripped fist then throws in the first punch but I quickly block it by shielding my face with my arms. She continues to throw in a few more then grabs my arms in a bid to pull them away. I swing my arms wildly to loosen her grip and she quickly releases them then grabs onto my hair with one hand, her nails digging into my skull. I cry out in pain as she tears at my hair and as soon as I try to pry her hand out of it, she uses her free hand to scratch at my undefended face. I scream in agony as her nails claws from my forehead down to my cheek, leaving an intense sting and I flail my arms about to push her off of me but she relentlessly keeps me pinned to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I cry out as I twist my body to turn away from her but she presses all of her weight on me, keeping me trapped between her legs.

" _Enough!"_

Within the next second, Megumi's weight is suddenly off of me and a hand violently grabs my arm and pulls me off the floor. I rub at my blurry eyes and find Mrs. Umeda, the school principal, gripping my forearm and Ms. Hamada holding Megumi back.

"You two, in my office _now_." Mrs. Umeda orders in a steely but enraged tone as she shoots both of us a hard, piercing stare and relinquishes my arm. Her focus fixes on a few of the staff member so sharply it temporarily stuns them and she demands the mess to be cleaned up at once then leaves.

As soon as Mrs. Umeda leaves my side another of the staff members rushes over as her replacement and acts like a shield between Megumi and me. While a few stay behind to clean she and Ms. Hamada escort the both us of to Mrs. Uemda's office, keeping us a fair distance apart. I hesitantly lift my hand to my face, now feeling the full extent of the scratches etched by Megumi and I take in a sharp breath at the painful sting. A few steps ahead a trio of girls watch Megumi and I being escorted to the office and they nervously speed off, tossing away one of the printed copies. The paper lands by my feet and I quickly turn away to keep from looking, feeling another round of tears slide down my burning face.

When we arrive at Mrs. Umeda's office, she instructs us to wait outside to cool down before explaining ourselves and informs us that she will be contacting our parents.

"This school does not tolerate the events that has transpired this morning and you two will be suspended for your actions. Should I catch you two fighting like this again, you will be expelled."

My eyes widen in fear at this unfair injustice and I quickly lift my gaze to her, "But I—

"Not another word," Mrs. Umeda glares at me once more and she firmly shuts the door on us.

Now left to ourselves, the hallway quickly falls silent and Megumi and I wait far across from each other on either side of the hall, neither of us moving an inch, or speaking. I fall back against the wall and try to keep my focus on the tiled floor but my eyes shift with every blink. I eventually slide to the floor and I pull my knees together, hugging them tightly in hopes of keeping my trembling to a minimum but it only makes it worse.

 _Suspended?_

The word makes me shudder and I do my best to not think of what my mother will say when she arrives, but the more I try not to think about it, the more I actually do and the more afraid I become.

Megumi and I continue to remain silent and within the next ten minutes I hear the clacking of heels echoing off the tiles in the hallway. My heart stops for a moment at the thought of seeing my mother but when I look up, I see Megumi's mother briskly walking towards us. She looks exactly like Megumi but an older version. Her hair is done up in a tight bun with one curl dangling off the side of her face, and her pale white face is lightly painted with makeup and a tinge of red lip stick. From a far, she looks calm, but when she gets closer I notice her hand clenched tightly on the handle of her purse, and her eyes focused entirely onto Megumi.

"Mom, I—

"Not one word, Megumi, I can't believe you would do something like this." Her mother says in a bitter voice as she stops in front of Megumi and impatiently taps her toe on the floor. "Your father and I have spent a lot of money on making sure you receive the best education, and this is how you thank us? By getting suspended? What you have done is beyond disgraceful, Megumi."

I watch as Megumi opens her mouth to speak but quickly shuts it closed then looks away in shame. For a moment I feel pleased. I can't help but feel righteous as I watch Megumi get backed into a corner like that. But the more I stare at her, the faster that smug feeling gets replaced with guilt and I realize that she looks just like me.

Caving in to hopelessness.

"Miss Asuna Yuuki," Megumi's mother immediately lightens up when she turns to face me and she bows respectfully in my direction. "On behalf of the Matsuura family I would like to give you my sincerest apologies."

I'm taken aback by Mrs. Matsuura's sudden change in tone and my jaw drops, looking dumbstruck.

"The Yuuki Family has always been so kind; keeping my husband, Megumi's father, employed and providing us with enough finances to keep Megumi in school and healthy. Please do not take my daughter's actions towards you as our way of telling you how much we appreciate what your family has done for us, it is not our intent."

I remain speechless as I continue to gawk at Mrs. Matsuura; just moments ago her tone and posture were cold and stiff. Now they are calm and relaxed. For just a brief moment I glance at Megumi, but instantly regret doing so when I catch her glaring at me so intensely it can turn me to stone. I nervously fix my focus back onto her mother and she still has her head bowed to me.

"I assure you that we will not let Megumi's immature and reckless behaviour goes unnoticed and I can only hope that my daughter will become half the wonderful daughter and student you are."

Her last words has me touched and yet, doubtful and guilty; in the eyes of my own mother, I am far from it, but I smile politely back at her and accept her thoughtful apology.

Just as Mrs. Matsuura opens her mouth to speak once more the office door across from me suddenly opens and the three of us all direct our attention at Mrs. Umeda standing in the door frame with her arms crossed. "Mrs. Matsuura, I'd like to speak with you privately for a moment."

"Yes," Mrs. Matsuura nods obediently and she steps inside the office, shutting the door behind her and leaving Megumi and I alone once again.

The hallway falls silent just like it had before but my heart races now knowing that the next person to arrive will surely be my mother. I can only imagine the mood she is currently in and I bite my lower lip anxiously and fiddle with my thumbs as I wait for the inevitable.

"You've got some nerve."

Megumi's low and callous voice grabs my attention and she's looking at me with that same scowl she's had on for as long as I known. "Accepting her apology like that. You don't deserve it—you don't deserve _any_ of it."

My body tenses at the way she stresses that one particular word and I stare at her wordlessly.

"You live in a mansion." Megumi exasperates as rolls her eyes, already looking bored of the conversation she started. "Unlike us, you've never had to work a day in your life. You can get anything you want and you don't even have to try."

"That's not true!" I shout without realizing and I quickly chide myself for speaking out of turn. "T-that's not true at all… I do try." My head drops shamefully and I close my eyes as I pull my knees back up to my chest again. "I try so hard."

"Don't you dare act like you've got it rough." Megumi threatens in an unforgiving tone and her lips tightened to a thin line. "You know who's got it rough? The hundreds of other students here who have worked much harder than you and don't receive as much praise as you do. The thousands of other girls who never get a second glance because the guys are too busy looking at you, and…" She chokes back a sob for a split second, then returns to her hateful stare, "a-and the hundreds of daughters with parents who will always be disappointed because they don't have a daughter like you!"

"And you know what pisses me off the most about you? You don't care about any of it; you act like you're the victim. But that won't work here, _Miss Asuna Yuuki,_ " Megumi says in a mocking manner then scoffs. "No one here is buying it. All of the girls here are thinking the exact same thing, but I'm the only one with the guts to say it. You want sympathy? You want people to say they're sorry?"

She pauses long and hard, holding the silence in her favour as she waits for me to look up at her. Finally, I slowly lift my gaze and she licks her lips as though she had been waiting for this moment to say it.

" _Drop dead."_

My face pales, feeling as though time had just stopped. I hear a voice calling for Megumi and she lightly huffs at my expressionless reaction and she doesn't say a word more as she casually strolls into the office.

The grip I had around my knees loosens and my entire body goes limp against the wall. My eyes slowly lose their focus and everything becomes blurry. My senses instantly go numb and the sound of static fills my ears, muffling everything but those two words.

I was never able to figure out why she and the rest of the girls would treat me how they do but after meeting with Mrs. Matsuura, it suddenly makes sense. But now I wonder what do the other girls' moms say about me to them?

Everything that happens after Mrs. Umeda finishes speaking with Mrs. Matsuura and Megumi goes by in a blur and the next thing I know I'm back at the house, standing in the middle of the foyer, mentally drained and disoriented from this morning that doesn't seem to end. I can still feel the anger and disappointment emanating around my mother from when she arrived at the school. I can still hear her disgust when Mrs. Umeda revealed the photoshopped pictures of me and the rumour spread among the school about my supposed relationship with a faculty member, and I can still sense the guilt that had engulfed me knowing that Mr. Kajiwara, an innocent educator, had been brought into questioning in regards to the rumour and his position at the school is now on hold. I remember wanting to fight back, I remember wanting to say that I didn't do anything. However, it didn't matter to them. From their point of view, I fought back and had a relationship with a teacher. But I did nothing, and I still did nothing as I sat with a bowed head in the office while Mrs. Umeda and my mother discussed my 'erratic' behaviour. I did nothing to defend myself. But not because I know my mother would only reprimand me for talking back, but because I was just too tired to do anything. I'm at my wits end and no matter what I do I would only pay for it in the end.

Ever since my mother arrived at the school she hasn't uttered a word to me, nor has she looked in my direction. I had prepped myself to take her harsh words however, experiencing her silence makes me fear her far more. I don't know what she's thinking and the idea of what could be running through her mind sends chills up and down my spine. I wait for her to do something. _Anything._

Finally, with not even the slightest glance towards me, my mother makes her way back to her study, then stops mid-step but far enough that I am within ear shot.

"You will continue to be the downfall of this family if you continue your ways, Asuna." She addresses in a formal tone with her back still turned to me. "It was a mistake for you to think that you are capable of making decisions, and I will not allow that to happen again."

My mother doesn't say a word more then walks away with an agitated sigh, leaving me in the foyer. After a few short seconds of silence, I finally take in everything that's happened in this seemingly endless morning and my throat constricts so tightly that I wrap my fingers over it to hold back from breaking down.

 _Does… Does she really not care about what I've been through?_

My eyes suddenly swell with tears and my body shakes uncontrollably that I can no longer stand and I collapse heavily on the floor. Without bothering to think of who can hear me I let out a loud sob that resonates in the quiet foyer. I don't care if my mother can hear me. She won't come to my aid. I don't care if Sada can see me. She won't stray from her duties. So I disregard the fact that I'm not in the privacy of my own room because I realize that it wouldn't matter where I cried.

* * *

 _Please don't hate me._

 _I know I said this will be a Kazuto/Kirito and Asuna heavy chapter! But please, it will get better! I promise! I promise! I promise! I promise!_

 _It's just… I don't want to make these chapters too long, you know? Plus, I feel like it would have been right to end it here._

 _Don't worry! I promise that I will not make you regret reading my story! So now instead of publishing two chapters, I will have published three! Please don't hate me!_

 _Hate Megumi instead._


	15. All My Secrets

"Asuna, watch out!"

Before I have any time to react a long jagged sword nearly slices off the tip of my nose and I hurriedly leap backwards, nearly tripping over my own feet upon landing.

"No time for breaks now! Let's end this quickly!" Off to my right is Leafa, holding her sword up like a shield against the skeletal swordsman pressing down on her with its own weapon. Angrily she pushes forward, slicing the swordsman, formerly named 'Demonic Servant' in half, completely diminishing its HP.

It takes me a moment to recollect my thoughts. My mind has wandered so far off to nothingness that I had forgotten where I am. Or what I'm doing.

After almost an hour of walking, we had finally reached the lowest part of the dungeon hidden beneath the Black Iron Palace on Floor 1. Since then, we had been fighting wave after wave of these skeletal swordsmen, with no sign of it calming down. At first, from what Kirito had explained, it was going to be a simple side quest of retrieving a set of rare diamonds known as the 'Tears of Blood', something Lisbeth had been eyeing on for a while so she could upgrade our equipment. Expectedly, it entailed defeating a high level boss, Megaera, who—if I remembered my Greek mythology correctly—wept blood. But what we didn't expect is the relentless wave after wave of Demonic Servants she would be summoning.

"C'mon, Asuna! What are you slacking off for?" Lisbeth jabs with a sly smile. "Tryin' to make us do all the work, huh?"

"S-sorry!" I shout back then bite my lower lip.

To be honest I didn't want to be here today…

Ever since my early arrival home the time went by painfully slow and just as quiet. After I had tended to my scratched face I stayed in my room, curled up in a ball and hidden beneath my blanket. Although there have been days where I've barely spoken a word, today has felt like I have barely created a thought. By the time it came to dinner, I forced myself out of bed and made my way to the dining hall. But when I saw my family waiting, chatting amongst themselves casually and at ease, I had suddenly lost my appetite—or whatever appetite I had. Seeing them looking so happy and comfortable without me there depressed me and it was a happy atmosphere that I didn't want to interrupt. After briefly informing Sada that I would not be joining them I walked back to my room where I found a small light on my phone blinking, indicating a text message. It was then where I found a message from Suguha asking if I was available to meet up with them at 7. I contemplated on saying that I couldn't make it, but I sent back a reply saying that I can meet them faster than saying 'no'.

Although my level is in comparison with the group I'm finding that I am having difficultly eliminating the Demonic Servants at the same pace as the rest. It still should take no more than a few hits, however, I've become slow. Distracted. Tired.

" _You will all be punished for your crimes."_

Megaera chuckles evilly as she raises her hands, calling forth more of her Demonic Servants who appear before us with a blinding flash of light.

"This is going to take forever, Kirito!" Klein huffs as he slashes through a Demonic Servant with his katana. "Let's just wipe her out already!"

"Not yet!" Lisbeth shouts in response, "We need just two more!"

The two argue quickly in between battles and I suddenly remember why it's taking us a longer time than anticipated. In order for Lisbeth to upgrade all of our equipment she needs about seven tear shaped diamonds produced by the tears Megaera cries and it takes a few hits to create a single tear. The task sounded simple, but with the Demonic Servants she keeps bringing forth, it makes it impossible to reach her. Plus, I'm almost certain that they are getting stronger the longer we battle.

" _Pathetic little fools."_

I dip to the side, listening to Megaera's lustrous voice echoing through-out the dungeon and I find her standing in the middle of a circle of skeletons guarding her like a wall. According to the story, Megaera, one of the Erinyes, is supposed to be a dreadfully horrid creature with fiery red eyes, head of a dog and crowned with a wreathe of serpents. However, this goddess is exceptionally beautiful. Her skin is a porcelain white, her black wavy hair drapes along her hook-like shoulders and the semi-transparent clothes barely hangs on to her slim body, leaving nothing to the imagination. The only common appearances she shares with the myth are the devil red eyes dripping with blood and the green lively snakes crowned on her head.

My guess for this dramatic change in appearance is due to the stereotypical clientele for the virtual world.

Drawn by her beauty, I continue to stare at her until one of the skeletons lets out an eerie cry and slices its jagged sword deep into my shoulder. I pull away, discovering my left shoulder shining with a red line and droplets of red polygons float in the air.

This time a pair of skeletal swordsmen charge at me and I jump a fair distance away from them. I take in a deep breath to steady myself, quickly noting that oxygen isn't exactly necessary in this world. However, there's no doubt that my body in the real world is most likely breathing heavily. My hands are probably damp with sweat and my heart rate is off the charts.

" _You're just too weak."_

Before when this battle startled, Yui had informed us that Megaera has the ability to communicate with players, unlike most monsters who only growl or roar in battle. Although she's not exactly communicating _with_ us, she talks based on a fixed response like a typical NPC. However, it hasn't been until now that she has finally started speaking.

" _It was a mistake to think that you could defeat me."_

Without realizing I glance at her and my body suddenly freezes in place. Through the wall the skeletons, I'm almost certain she's staring back at me. Smirking. Although it's just a string of automated comments, her words strike a nerve and I can't help but feel a certain sting to it.

From behind a sword slashes at my back and I cry out in pain, falling to my knees. I try and push myself back up but I'm quickly surrounded by skeletal swordsmen and they mercilessly hack me with their swords, keeping me from getting back up.

"Asuna!" I hear Kirito call out. He tries to run to my aid until he's intercepted by another swarm of demonic swordsmen and I lose him in the crowd.

" _Give up."_

"Stop it." The words slip out of my mouth and before I know it, I'm actually responding back to the NPC as though she's real. There's this undeniable feeling that she's directing these words to me and I can't shake it away.

" _Admit defeat."_

My HP drops rapidly from the ruthless attacks inflicted by the swordsmen. The jagged swords slice through my back like I'm being carved with a searing hot blade but all I'm focusing on are Megaera's words. I try to tell myself that she's not a real person…

She's not talking to me…

" _Die."_

My breath hitches and suddenly the memories of earlier today rush back in my mind and I feel like I'm back at home crying alone in the foyer, then back at the school, sitting in the hallway with Megumi staring coldly at me.

Megaera chuckles once more and the Demonic Swordsmen immediately disappear, along with Leafa, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein and Kirito. Aincrad vanishes and I'm standing in the locker room at school. I'm in front of my locker that's plastered with all of those cruel edited photos of me. I turn around and I'm surrounded by all the girls holding a printed copy in their hand. Their hushed whispers fill my ears until they are no longer whispering and it's all I can hear.

"Stop it!" I swing my arm and surprisingly see my rapier in my hand but I'm in my school uniform. The girls' whisper turn into haunting giggles and I fall to my knees. "Just leave me alone!"

Aincrad is supposed to be my haven; the one place I could go to without seeing or hearing from real life. It's supposed to save me.

Then why do I feel so betrayed?

 _You've got some nerve..._

Megumi's voice rings loud and clear and I lift my gaze, stunned to see to her standing far away from me. For a moment I'm unsure it's her, however that taunting smirk slapped across her face is more than enough proof.

 _You don't deserve_ any _of it…_

"Stop it…" I say out loud once again and my hand tightens around the handle of my rapier. I grip it so tightly that my knuckles turn white and my nails dig into my palm, threatening to puncture my skin. "Go away," my body trembles vigorously and as soon as Megumi's snicker reaches my ears, something inside me snaps.

" _Just leave me alone!"_ I burst into a sprint towards Megumi, closing the distance between her and myself within seconds. All of the frustration that had built up inside me has now taken over my entire being in real life and in game. I'm no longer in control of my body or my mind. All I can feel is anger and hate.

Using all my strength, I pull my rapier back and draw in a blinding white light. Without hesitation I whip my rapier diagonally across Megumi chest. A bright red line surfaces but the smile on her face remains.

 _You want sympathy?_

My rapier shines a bright red and my hand shoots forward like an arrow. Shredding through the air like lightning and stabbing through her body like it's nothing.

 _You want people to say they're sorry?_

" _Shut up!"_ I cry out. My rapier leaves lines of bright lights all around, revealing its path. I don't recognize the sword skill I'm performing but I don't stop. Shimmers of red polygons float from her body but nothing seems to wipe the smirk off of her face.

I advance towards her and she glides back as though floating on air, widening the distance between us. In that instant I stomp on the ground and close that gap within seconds, whipping and slashing my rapier in all directions without any sign of slowing down.

 _Drop dead…_

" _Leave me alone!"_ My eyes burn with tears as I release a savage burst of attacks stepping closer and closer and she floats further away. I continue to yell and shout angrily until my throat feels strained and my voice sounds hoarse. My vision goes blurry and I suddenly feel like I have exhausted my body, my legs quiver with fatigue but with a quick glance at Megumi's smug face, I get one last burst of energy. With a progressive yell I pull my rapier back and charge, as soon as I am within reach I use both hands and thrust my rapier forward, plunging it through her stomach.

"Asuna!"

My body halts abruptly at the sound of Kirito's voice followed by a piercing scream. Almost hypnotically, the school walls disappear and I'm back in the dungeon. Megumi is no longer in front of me and I'm face to face with Megaera, who is slouched before me with a bloodied face and a slackened jaw. My gaze slowly falls and I see the hilt of my rapier pressed against her stomach and the blade exiting through her back.

" _Y-you… Will be punished… For your crimes…"_ Megaera mutters weakly with her eyes dripping with blood. The last portion of her HP quickly depletes to 0 and as the last tear drop hits the ground, her body glows a bluish white then shatters into crystals.

I look up at the dungeon, seeing nothing but darkness as the crystals drift upwards and fade away. The ringing I had in my ears eventually dies down and I can feel the heaviness in my breathing and the thundering pounds of my beating heart.

"A-Asuna?"

I flinch at Kirito's voice and I swivel on one foot finding him, Yui, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Pina and Klein staring at me with wide eyes and at a fair distance away from me. They look confused. Hesitate. Afraid.

Suddenly it hits me. My outburst. My temper. My rage. For as long as I can remember I had been taught to never fall out of line, never speak out of turn and never lose my temper. Everything my mother had explicitly drilled into me has gone out the window within seconds and I've exposed a side no one—not even myself—has ever seen.

A cold chill sneaks up my spine and I'm engulfed with a wave of embarrassment and disgust. I look down at my hands, still seeing traces of red lingering on the blade of my rapier and I quickly toss it aside as though it had scalded me.

"I..." My mouth trembles as they continue to observe me in silence. Even though I've had plenty of experience reading my mother's expressions I feel like I'm reading a blank book when I look at theirs.

"I-I'm so sorry." I manage to whisper out and I run passed them towards the exit. They call out to me but I continuing running, pleading for an escape.

I'm not sure how but I manage to find my way out of the dungeon and out of the Black Iron Palace. But I don't stop running. Instead, I continue to run until I'm out of the Town of Beginnings and into the plains. Once I'm further away from the town, a sounder of blue boars appear and the memory of first stepping into Aincrad surfaces in my mind. I choke back a sob as I roughly wipe away the tears.

 _This is time I'll do it._

Aincrad was supposed to be my sanctuary. But now, I feel nothing but remorse.

In the real world, I'm hopeless, pathetic and sad. But in Aincrad? I'm no better except now I'm reckless and with a weapon. I can't control my emotions. I can't stop the real world from following me. I can't stop running and I can't stop crying.

The moment I reach the edge of Floor 1 I immediately remember I'm back to where I first ran to when I entered the virtual world, but instead of night, I see a haze of red and orange with wisps of clouds. I look over the edge thinking I will find something beneath this floating castle, but there's nothing. Despite this being a castle ten kilometers in diameter and 100 storeys high, I can't help but feel isolated or trapped. There's no way to escape this world.

I inch closer to the edge, feeling the ground give in a little. My shoulders tense as I look down once more, as though depicting where I should fall to. Slowly I lean forward and lift my foot, but when a breeze pushes onwards I inhale sharply and take a step back.

"N-no…" My heart is racing and I press down on my chest, suddenly feeling betrayed.

All I need is just one more step. Why did I stop? Why can't I do this one small thing?

"I-I'm not afraid." I shake my head to be rid of any lingering nerves then inhale deeply. "I'm not afraid."

My fists are clenched and my feet are inching closer and closer to the edge. I close my eyes, feeling the tears stream down my face. I imagine falling into nothingness and my chest tightens.

"I'm not afraid." I whimper weakly then force myself to lean forward. My body stiffens once again and I pull myself back, but this time it's because I know I'm not alone.

"Why did you follow me?"

I hear nothing but the wind as it pushes on my back, egging me on to take that one last step.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

The tension in my body doesn't cede when I hear his voice. I'm a bit taken aback that Kirito was able to keep up with me. I'm shocked and at the same time irritated.

"What if I _want_ to be alone?"

"That's not what you said before."

I flinch in surprise and my anger heightens just as quickly as his response. "You don't know what I want!" I pivot on one foot to face him, ignoring the fact that he can see the tears on my face. "What makes you think that you know me? You know _nothing._ "

"I know you don't want to take that next step." He says, his eyes never leaving mine. "You can't hide what you really feel in this world. It's impossible to hide your emotions."

The wind blows harshly against my side, daring to me to fall but my legs are locked and my feet are planted on the ground. My eyes are glued on to Kirito's with gritted teeth and a tight fist. My mind races to find a response. I don't want him to be right. He's not supposed to be right.

Because if he were right, then that means that I don't want to jump. I don't want to be alone.

After a few seconds of silence my eyes finally break away from his and I collapse on the ground, submitting to the truth. I fall over with my knees underneath my chest and my arms shielding my head. It makes me feel small and hidden. "I'm so pathetic!"

Kirito slowly takes a couple steps towards me and crouches down. His hand lightly touches my shoulder and I immediately shrug it off as I hit the ground wildly like I'm a child throwing a tantrum.

"I know it won't really work but I just wanted to know what it would feel like. What would happen if I… But even then I can't do it!" The words come pouring out as I wail pitifully. "I want to do it but I'm afraid!"

The tears fall like a never ending rainfall, I can't control them. I keep my face hidden, although it wouldn't matter. Kirito has already seen my tears and for some reason, it makes me even more upset than I already am. Even though I've cried countless of times, this is the first I have ever cried in front of someone. Never have I ever thought that it would be in front of someone like him. I don't know what it is about him that makes me angry. Perhaps, it's because ever since we've met he has witnessed me at my lowest or when I'm helpless. For some odd reason, I find that he's always there.

"I… I am afraid." I whisper weakly into the grass and I bring my knees closer together, curling up into a little ball. My shaking shoulders calm down and I'm finally able to breathe normally again. "I really don't want to be alone."

It becomes so quiet all around me that it's almost as if Kirito is no longer there. Suddenly feeling insecure, I hesitantly peek up to see if he's still there then his hand wraps around mine and pulls me off the ground.

"Come with me."

Without waiting for a response, he tugs at my hand with a bit of force and a tight grip that I have no choice but to follow after. He takes long strides that I have to take an extra couple steps to keep up with him and I'm just a few tempos away from actually jogging. I look down at his hand wrapped around mine and my face heats up. I don't know if whether I should be mad at his aloofness or rudeness.

But what I do know is that I'm not pulling away.

We continue walking down the path and I realize that we are heading back to the Town of Beginnings. The thought of facing the group again after how I acted in front of them sends a nervous sweat on my brow but I get a gut feeling that we are not going to meet with them.

Kirito leads me back to the Black Iron Palace and through a room I've never been to before. The room is incredibly vast and open that almost feels empty and the floors are made of dark tiles that echoes our footsteps. A cold chilly air envelopes my body creating goosebumps on my skin and I can't help but shiver. At the far end of the hall is a large shiny stone extending four meters sideways and as we get closer I notice names engraved on it. Names I wouldn't recognize.

I glance at Kirito, who hasn't uttered a word since then, and he pulls me up until we are side by side and just a few feet away from the stone. His eyes scan over the stone, reading the names then twists his face.

"I-I heard it was here, but I couldn't find it in myself to check." He finally says in a shaky voice.

Hesitantly, I open my mouth to speak but no words come out, instead I look at the name engraved stone with him in silence.

"These are the names of the players who died when Sword Art Online was released over two years ago."

I take in a sharp breath as my eyes widen with despair and I switch my focus from him and back to the headstone dedicated to the four thousand people who lost their lives.

"I heard that it was just a rumour. That it would be an insult to put the names up in front of the people who continue to be in it." Kirito says softly as his hand tightens around mine. "But the people who wanted to keep SAO going insisted that it would be an insult _not_ to recognize the names. In a way… I'm happy they did it. Happy they put this here."

Kirito's gaze slowly lowers and his chest rises up then sinks back down. "Because now I know she's here."

The atmosphere in this room falls even more silent than it already has that it might as well be a cemetery. Well…

"It happened a few months after the death game began…" he starts in a low voice with his head low. "I joined a guild, it was a small guild—together there were six of us and they called themselves the 'Moonlit Black Cats'."

The name of their group sparks a little smile on my lips but I quickly hold it down.

"There was this one player who I was specifically told to help out. She was quiet, awkward and preferred to wall herself in. After I had found her when she ran away, it was then I realized that the reason why she had acted like that was because she was afraid."

"She ran away?" I repeat in a small voice then quickly press my lips together to keep from speaking any more.

"She was afraid of this world—we all were. But Sacchi… She didn't want to be in it anymore. She wanted to escape."

I gulp down hard, already feeling a sob threatening its way back up. I find myself tempted to ask what happened, but given our location I don't need an answer.

"In the end I… I couldn't help her. It was and will always be my fault that I wasn't able to save her from this world." His shoulder tremble lightly, revealing his struggle. "I know exactly what it looks like. Maybe if I kept you from doing what you wanted, it would help atone what I've done. But… I couldn't help myself from chasing after you."

Lifting his gaze off the ground, Kirito meets mine revealing shiny eyes, and weak and guilty smile. "Y-you just reminded me so much of her."

Even though I feel like I'm all dried out of tears, they start streaming down my face like I had never cried before. "I'm so sorry, Kirito." I shake my head, apologizing over and over again. I don't know exactly what I'm saying it for. Perhaps it's because he had to live through that traumatic experience. Perhaps it's because I made him go through it all over again. Perhaps I'm just sorry for everything.

"I'm sorry too." His voice get closer and he slowly wraps his arms around me, enveloping me in his surprisingly thin arms. I hook my arms under his and I pull him closer as I bury my face in his chest, sobbing silently.

Even after I finish crying, I stay in Kirito's arms. Holding him closely with his arms still tightly wrapped around me. I don't know how long we remain that way, but as soon as he lets go I immediately miss that comfort and warmth. We don't say much afterwards, not even when we return back to cabin where the group has waited patiently for us.

As soon as we arrive, Leafa asks if everything is okay and when Kirito shoots her a look, she doesn't say a word more and neither do the rest. One by one we say our goodnights and they vanish like magic. Before I log out, I look up and to see Kirito staring back at me with a soft smile. I wave to him as a bright blue light flashes around me and I'm quickly surrounded by darkness.

I hear a quick beep, indicating my AmuSphere powering down, then I slowly open my eyes and look around the ceiling of my room. I glance to my left and read the time of my clock, 2:23am. Without making a sound, I pull the AmuSphere off my head then gently place it back on the stand and slide it under my bed.

After I make a quick trip to the bathroom, I huddle myself underneath my blanket, trapping the warmth, and wrap my arms around me. I rest my head on my pillow and close my eyes. With a deep sigh, I imagine Kirito holding me close and, surprisingly, I fall asleep much faster than I ever had before.

* * *

 _There are most likely grammatical errors in this chapter… But I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible! I will check for mistakes later.._

 _I don't know how many times I have rewritten this chapter! I must have started over on this a million times just to get it the way I wanted it to! But here is the chapter that I have promised you so long ago! I hope it was worth the wait!_


	16. All That Really Matters

"I will be returning in a week and a half, by then you will have received the material regarding your college entrance exams, along with the application form. Fill out the application and leave three copies of it on my desk. When I return, I expect you to know 25% of the material as I will be testing you on that matter. Be prepared."

I try to detect a little concern in my mother's parting but there's not a trace of it in her stern and demanding tone. She still hasn't brought up the incident that happened a few days ago and judging by the way my father and brother are acting around me, I can tell that she hasn't mentioned it to them either.

"Yes, mother," I bow respectfully, standing a fair distance away from them as they near the security gate. In a way, I feel relieved; the thought of just having to discuss everything that happened makes my heart race nervously. It's something I don't ever want to bring up again.

But at the same, I'm a little disappointed. It also proves that my mother still won't talk about it with me, and judging by the way she's acting like it has never happened, I don't think she will ever mention it.

I'm also still unsure of what will happen when I return to school, but right now, I just want to take in this temporary freedom.

"Have a safe flight."

She nods silently at my farewell and she grabs her carry-on and makes for the security gate. I watch her already looking irritated at the long line of people ahead of her and I bite my lower lip to keep from smiling in amusement; my mother has never been a patient woman, and never has she enjoyed flying, despite that she had travelled many times during her studies and after becoming a professor.

After my father gives his short farewell he joins my mother, leaving me standing with Kouichirou who shoots me a mischievous look and crossed arms. I briefly go over his outfit, shocked that he has chosen to wear a dress shirt and pants for a 13 hour flight. However, seeing as how our mother has also chosen to wear something similar to that fashion, he must have felt pressured to follow suit.

"Don't make me regret taking mom with me, Asuna," he teases with a wary voice as he steps towards me and ruffles the top of my head. "I may be giving you a break from her but don't go all out."

Not understanding what he means, I tilt my head with a doe eyed expression and he responds with a laugh and pats my head once more, making me feel like a child. "I'll see you soon, Asuna. Take care."

"You as well, Kouichirou," I bow my head once more and when I lift my gaze back up he smiles lightly at me and turns to join our mother and father to go through security.

I wait for a moment to watch them fumble around with their carry-ons as they remove their shoes and anything metal that would set off the scanner. After they disappear into the crowd I finally take my leave and find Masumi still waiting patiently by the sedan.

"Shall I bring you home, Miss?" he suggests politely.

"A-actually," I pause before entering the vehicle and I look up at Masumi with hopeful eyes. "If it's alright, I would like to stop at Yodabashi in Shinjuku. I have run out of supplies for an upcoming project."

Masumi hesitates before answering. I briefly wonder if he was given strict instructions revolving around me and how much 'free time' has my mother told him I had during her time in New York. After a long pause, he finally responds with a gentle smile. "Of course, Miss."

I slide in the car, trying to hide the smile that has formed on my face. It's true that I have a project that needs to be finished, but I haven't run out of supplies. This is the first I have ever been given this opportunity. This temporary taste of freedom. And it's not something I will take for granted. But if my assumption about Masumi and perhaps Sada are correct, then I don't want to rise any suspicion for my actions.

It takes almost a half hour for Masumi to drive to Yodabashi Camera and then several more minutes to find parking in the parkade directly across from it. After Masumi finds an easily accessible spot, I exit the vehicle and gape with an awestruck expression at the massively wide structure. Its eight storeys high but I still have to crank my head back just to read the large scale signs and billboards. I study how close it is to the buildings next to it, feeling a bit claustrophobic and a bit surprised. I barely spend any time out in the city that I occasionally forget how crowded it is.

"Shall we, Miss?" Masumi gestures to lead the way.

I flinch at Masumi's voice, quickly realizing that he will be escorting me. I grumble lightly with irritation but I nod at him to lead the way, thinking that it wouldn't matter if whether my mother was is still in the same room or the same country. She's still watching over my shoulder.

Although with Masumi trailing behind me, I still manage to enjoy my time wandering around. With all the congestion, I purposely try to lose him in the crowd, but he somehow finds a way to make it back to me. It eventually starts to feel entertaining and I almost want to applaud him for his ceaseless efforts, however, it just makes me that much more irritated.

Off to my right I see a big crowd of teenagers walking by and I swiftly walk towards them with a mischievous grin then sift through them left and right. After I ease my way out of the group who eyes me curiously I rush off into a store and hide behind a counter displayed with cameras. I inch closer to a couple, oblivious to me invading their personal space and I nervously peek around them to see if Masumi has managed his way through. Unfortunately, he has, but fortunately, he swivels around with a lost and frustrated expression printed on his face. Finally, he looks forward and briskly walks ahead, his eyes surveying the area with complete precision.

I let out a breath of relief and the couple I had chosen to hide behind finally notice me. They nervously back away and eye me up and down with suspicion.

"I-I'm sorry," I bow nervously and I take a step back, bumping into someone behind me.

"Whoa!" a boyish voice exclaims and I quickly pivot on one foot, immediately recognizing it.

I have a feeling that Kirito doesn't own anything other than dark coloured clothes in his closet and I don't know if it's intentional but everything about his attire speaks rebel. From his dark grey pants, to his black leather jacket, he almost looks as if he's trying to make a statement. I'm not sure what kind of statement he's making, but it's not hard to miss.

"Kirito!" I call out in shock then shake my head to correct myself. "I-I mean, Kazuto!"

"Hey, Asuna," Kazuto responds, sounding a bit surprised to see me. "I-I didn't expect to you in to here."

He studies me curiously with those enchanting obsidian eyes and I can't help but gawk at him too. After seeing him so often in game I had almost expected to see his Elucidator hanging off his back. But all I see is the black leather jacket hiding his slender frame. My eyes fall directly to his arms and I'm instantly reminded of his arms wrapped around me and my body pressed against his. Like a reflex, my face turns beet red and I swivel to my back and fan my heated face.

"S-so what brings you here, Kazuto?" I stutter and I nervously scan around the room fill with cameras and other electronics. "Shopping?"

"Well… Yeah." Kazuto answers bluntly and I smack my forehead, feeling my intelligence get knocked down a few pegs.

 _Of course he's shopping! Why else would he be here?_

"A-anything specific?" I immediately cover my mouth, mentally questioning why I keep talking and acting like I work here.

"Actually, I'm looking for a harness."

Kazuto's response grabs my attention and I turn to face him with a puzzled expression. "A harness?"

"Yeah, but on second thought, I don't think I would find one here," he says indecisively as his eyes scan around the room. "I might have to keep looking."

"Would you like some help?" The words fall out so casually that it takes me by surprise. Whatever it is he's looking for though, it's caught my interest.

Kazuto tilts his head, looking confused then his lips curve upwards into a smile. "Sure, if you're not too busy."

The look of his smile causes a fluttering reaction in my chest and my back suddenly heats up. Luckily, Kazuto has his back turned so he doesn't notice and I follow him outside the store to look elsewhere.

"I-if you don't mind my asking," I start feeling apprehensive. I know it's rude to pry, but my curiosity has gotten the best of me. "What do you need a harness for?"

"I'm using it for a project I'm working on in school," he answers casually, "It's called the Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe."

"An Audiovisual—what?" I already lose more than half the words he says and my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Basically I'm using it as a channel for the virtual and the real world." Kazuto defines in easier terms and he looks at me with determination. "That way, Yui can communicate with us in the real world! Well, wherever we have WiFi that is, but seeing as it's practically impossible to be without it, she can travel with us no matter where we go!"

It takes a moment for me to comprehend what he says and I stop in place with shock. "What? For real?"

"Yep, I have her moving around Andrew's shop every once in a while. If you look really carefully, you'll find a camera hidden in the ceiling. It's not a security camera—although Andrew should have one, it's actually a camera that allows Yui to move around like she's actually there!" Kazuto's infectious enthusiasm takes a hold of me and I can't help but smile with him. "Now I'm trying to make it possible for her to be with us wherever we go!"

The pure look of enjoyment and satisfaction lingers on his face then he flinches and quickly shrivels into his shoulders, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "S-sorry, I probably sound crazy to you."

"No, not at all!" I exclaim, carrying that same excitement he had in his voice. "That sounds amazing! Yui would be so happy!"

"Yeah," Kazuto says softly and he kicks his foot on the ground, suddenly looking humble. "Yeah, she really would."

His gentle expression sends a warm and fuzzy feeling all around me. It doesn't take much to see his passion for technology, and it also doesn't take long for someone to realize that it's more than just a project for him, or so he says. He truly looks like he's doing this for Yui. He truly looks like a doting father doing whatever he can to provide for his daughter.

Before when I had met him and Yui, I was a bit skeptical about his relationship with her. Is it truly possible to have an artificial intelligence as a daughter? Just the idea sounds insane. But by the look on Kazuto's face and the genuine feelings he has about Yui, I realize that blood doesn't always define family. It's the people in a person's life who accepts them for who they are, and would do anything to see them smile.

I continue to follow around Kazuto like a lost puppy as we search high and low for a harness that's well within his price range. During that time, he answers all the questions I have about his thoughts on the virtual world and the real world. I thought that he would grow tired of my incessant questioning, but he answers each and every one of them with well thought and insightful answers.

"So what is it that you want to be after you graduate?" I ask, fully invested in his interests and hobbies.

Kazuto hums in thought, choosing his words carefully then smiles. "I guess, if anything, I want to go from playing games to creating them."

"A creator?" I repeat, "Like what, for games?"

"No, not for games." He corrects, "I want a make a human-machine interface to replace the Full Dive tech we use now. I've going through a lot of tech forums to learn to all about it, but it's a heck of lot of information to absorb."

With everything he's discussed with me and just hearing his knowledge and passion for technology, I can see that his dream is just around the corner. In fact, I can imagine him succeeding within a few years. His passion is so contagious that I feel myself drawn to that path as well. But that's something _I_ can only dream about.

"What about you?" He asks and I realize that this is first question he has ever asked me ever since I started talking. "What is it that you want to be after you graduate?"

The last time I had been asked this question, it was filled with assumption and contempt. Not because my mother didn't approve of my choice, but because I haven't thought of a choice at all.

"I-I'm… Not sure yet." I answer truthfully and my tone drops somberly. "I need to figure that out still."

Kazuto must have noticed the change in atmosphere because he doesn't press on. Instead he continues to walk ahead and sneaks a glance at the time. "Am I keeping you from something?"

"What?" I reply, suddenly remembering that my original task was to 'search for supplies' but instead I decide to tell the truth—all while keeping a watchful eye for Masumi. "No, not really, I'm just wandering around." He doesn't respond then it occurs to me that perhaps I'm keeping Kazuto from something and maybe he's just being polite to get rid of me. Perhaps he's supposed to meet up with someone. Perhaps he's meeting with a girl.

The idea of seeing him with a girl makes my brow furrow and I get an indescribable feeling I've never felt before. Something gnaws on my brain, my nose flares, my breathing becomes shallow and my chest tightens. I feel agitated, and the longer I think about it the more annoyed I feel.

We don't say anything for a moment and an awkward silence falls between us. I take this as a sign that I should leave and my shoulders drop with disappointment. I shake my head, wanting to get rid of this uncomfortable feeling bubbling inside me.

"B-but I guess I should get going," I say, trying to hide the sadness in my tone but failing miserably. I was enjoying his company, although I'm sure it's one-sided. "I think it'd be really cool to be able to talk with Yui in this world though. I hope you are able to do it."

I say a short farewell and back away with a bit of hesitance. Embarrassment washes over my face and I quickly swivel on one foot with my back facing him. I exhale heavily, feeling completely dejected and I force my mind to think of something else. I contemplate on where I should go next then eventually decide that I had avoided Masumi long enough. I'm positive he would have picked up on my scheme the second time I tried to lose him and its best I try not to push my luck.

"I could use some help though!" Kazuto calls out and I turn around so fast it's like I've been ricocheted. He scratches the back of his head again and glances to the side, looking shy. "I-I mean, if you're not too busy today."

Just those words creates a seismic reaction and an overwhelming sensation courses through my body. This roller coaster of emotions has me confused and uncertain but it doesn't stop my lips from forming a smile. My heart is fluttering and I mentally tell myself that I need to calm down. "S-sure!" My tone reaches a pitch I've never heard before and I stroll eagerly towards Kazuto, feeling as though I'm flying.

"Great!" He expresses with a grin, "Now that I think of it, it'll be a lot easier with someone—

"Miss Yuuki!"

A stern baritone voice knocks me out of this captivated trance and that flight-like feeling suddenly has me pinned to the ground. For a moment it feels as if I had just left the virtual world and entered back into the real world; my mind and body still need to adjust.

Noticing my dramatic change in expression, Kazuto watches my face then looks up passed me. I nervously follow his gaze and find Masumi briskly walking towards me. He looks to be in no gaming mood; his eyes are locked on mine, his strides are long and his shoulders are squared up high. I can already imagine the type of lecture he will give to me and what my mother has instructed him to do, so I hurriedly rush over to meet him halfway, to keep Kazuto from listening in.

"M-Masumi," I fumble and look around for the time, acting surprised to see how long it's been since I've last seen him. "I-I had been searching for you."

It was a terrible lie and he could see right through it; I have my phone with me, if I truly was looking for him, all I'd have to do is call.

"Have you found everything you were looking for?" He says, his manner curt and irritable.

I look back at Kazuto, who stands a few steps away and I'm unable to hide the guilt and embarrassment shown on my face.

"I don't believe that is Mr. Yukimura," Masumi states as his eyes squint at Kazuto, examining him silently. "Does your mother know about this?"

The idea that Hideki is the only man I'm allowed to be associated with infuriates me and I have to take deep breaths to keep my anger at bay. "No." I answer bitterly. "No, she does not."

Masumi huffs lightly, most likely thinking how is he going to explain to my mother about this. "Then I believe it is time you have returned home."

"Do you have a daughter, Masumi?"

Although my eyes are focused on the ground, I can sense Masumi's sudden stiff reaction to my question.

"I do."

"How old is she?"

He pauses, "She just turned 5."

I lift my head and focus closely on Masumi's face; I read the subtle wrinkles around his tired eyes and the light scruff around his jaw. I try to depict his age, perhaps 34 or 36. He certainly looks like a man trying to keep up with what I can assume to be a chaotic toddler and I wonder if he spends most of his days with my family, how much time does he actually spend with his.

The thought immediately depresses me and I tell myself to stop thinking about it.

"Do you plan on finding her a husband?" I press on in a quiet voice, but loud enough for him to hear. "Even if she refused?"

"I plan on doing what is right for my daughter, Miss Yuuki." He answers in a defiant tone, sounding annoyed and insulted by my prying.

"Even at the cost of her own happiness?"

Masumi winces. He doesn't say a word as his eyes search mine and he stares at me in a way that's different than how he usually looks at me. Instead of just someone who he has been assigned to drive to places and stand by, he stares at me like I'm his daughter.

"I know my mother has given you and Sada specific instructions about me. But please, Masumi, just let me have this one day." I plead softly with shiny eyes, "I promise, I'll follow everything she wants me to do, but please just for today… Let me know what it's like to have a say."

My eyes don't leave Masumi's, not even for one second, as I wait for him to respond. He looks conflicted. The last time I had requested something like this, I could only imagine the type of trouble I got him into by my mother. I don't know what kind of hold my mother has got him in, but its tight enough that makes me wonder if he fears her just as much as I do.

Finally, after an agitated sigh and a rough run through his hair, Masumi puts up a steely face and pulls out his phone, firmly tapping on to it. "I will have my phone with me all day. If _anything_ goes wrong, you give me a call immediately. You let me know where you are at all times. Understood?"

The tension growing in my shoulders instantly eases and a bright smile warms my face. "Thank you so much, Masumi."

It takes all that I have to not run up and hug him out of appreciation—we're not exactly close, and I don't think that he's allowed to be. Instead, I bow respectfully and I turn back to Kazuto, who's kept a puzzled look on his face this entire time.

"Is everything okay?" He asks cautiously. His eyes are still fixed on Masumi, who, after taking one last look at me, is now returning to the parkade.

We watch Masumi as he disappears into the heavy crowd and I can't help but wonder if he's going to use this time to see his family. The image makes me feel content and proud. But, I'm more proud of myself. It's as though I had become a new person in just minutes. If I had acted like I usually would, the day would have consisted in me giving in and regretting not doing anything about it throughout the rest of the day.

"Everything's fine." I finally answer and I look up to Kazuto, suddenly eager to spend the rest of my day with him. I ask myself if it's him that has made me feel this way. Although, he hasn't really done anything, so I can't say for sure.

All that I am sure of is that I finally got my say.

* * *

 _What what? I finished another chapter?! So soon?!_

 _Just kidding, it's not_ that _soon. But sooner than before!_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will admit, in regards to DerelictD1—Sorry, every time I think of Derelict, I think of Zoolander when Mugatu has that Derelict fashion show and Hansel says 'So I guess you can dere-lick my balls, Cap-e-tan.' and Derek says 'I can dere-lick my own balls, thank you very much!'_

 _I just really love that movie. I really can't wait for the second—anyway! I got off track!_

 _As I was saying... In regards to DerelictD1... A part of me is little sad that I haven't gotten as much reviews. I mean, FanFiction has a gajillion writers and a majajillion readers! And there are lot of SAO Fans... So a part of me does wonder about it. But I'm sure even the most confident of writers would feel a bit insecure. Maybe… I don't know. I'm not that confident, although my boyfriend says I'm pretty brave for posting this story, but then again… No one really knows my real name or who I am. Perhaps I'll talk a little about myself on my profile. But then I worry if someone will figure out who I am!_

 _GAH! I got off track again…_

 _I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not really in it for the reviews. Well, that's what I tell myself—I try not to be but most of the time, it's all I really look forward to! I love it when I get reviews! Whether it's good or bad! For one, if they're good reviews, it motivates me to keep going and assures me that I'm doing a good job! Whenever I read and even reread reviews I get so happy and jittery._

 _Two, if it is a bad review then it will help me improve. I accept constructive criticism and want to please the readers (well… To a certain extent). Unless it's just bashing then I won't tolerate that. However, I haven't gotten a hateful review just yet. I'm very grateful with everyone's positivity and how welcoming they are with my creativity._

 _And three, my boyfriend told me that there are a lot of people who will enjoy the story and just not comment. It's completely normal! To be honest, I'm kind of like that. Sometimes I just don't know what to say! I can sense the irony in there somewhere… I just don't know what ;)_

 _To end this off, I just want to say again…_

 _Thank you everyone for being so patient with this story and I do hope that you will continue to read it until the end. I'm pretty sure it's obvious now that it's getting to the romance-y parts of my story. But don't worry, there will be some intense action coming too! That is to say if my action-side is even good. I know for sure I've got to work on that._

 _I'll do what I can to get the next chapter out to you as soon as possible! In fact, I've already started…_


	17. All of the Lives We Lead can Change

_I'm certain I've lost count on how many times I've read and reread the light novels, watched and re-watched the episodes. All to pick up little hints, or clues that would reveal just a bit more about their character. I don't want to stray too far from the original story, but I'd still like to add my own personal flair to it. I think that would also explain why it has taken me so long to create a chapter. I spend the majority of my time playing my chapter as though it were an episode and I try to picture if what Asuna is saying sounds like her, and the same goes for every other character. If I don't think it works out, I scrap it and start all over again. Sometimes I just won't like the chapter and I'll scrap it entirely! I'll admit, I'm not totally in sync with her but I think I'm pretty darn close!_

 _All I need now is to become proficient in drawing and perhaps I can draw it all out like a manga! That's another thing I can reveal to you all, I like to draw as well! I'm not very good but it's something I'd like to do more often. I have so many interests and hobbies but so little time._

 _Anyway, now that I have brought up that I'm trying to follow the original story, I confess that there is one big change I've made that I think will play a big part in this story. In the original Sword Art Online Asuna's grandparents are no longer alive, but in my story, they are._

 _I do like the suggestion of Kazuto making a technological break through and receiving some sort of an award. I'm just trying to figure out how I would fit it in. But to be honest, I've already got another story idea brewing in this ol' noggin' that I think I will save it for that! But I promised myself that if I were going to start another story then I need to finish this one first!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

There's not a doubt in my body that Masumi would regret leaving me out of his sights if he saw me right now. Especially in a situation such as this…

"How does that feel? Does it feel too big?"

"Um… I'm not sure."

"Put your hands here and hold it tight. Does it move while you turn your head?"

I shake my head slowly while holding the helmet down firmly under my palms. It doesn't budge.

"Great, then it looks like it's a perfect fit!" Kazuto taps the top of the green helmet with his knuckles and I flinch at the loud knocks.

After an hour and a half of searching for a harness, Kazuto has finally admitted defeat and has decided that he'll just make do with what he has made himself. I follow him out to these parkade where he reveals to me that we will be taking his bike. It hadn't occurred to me that when he said 'bike' he meant an actual motorcycle. As much as that should have occupied my mind something else taking up my thoughts.

And that was the fact that I would be going over to a boy's house for the very first time.

" _So where are we going if I'm going be helping you with this project?"_

" _I've got everything set up at my place, so we'll be going there."_

" _Y-your house!?"_

" _Well… Yeah, don't get any ideas though."_

I've never gone to a boy's house before and the more I think about this situation, the more I realize Masumi would blow a gasket if he finds out. But all I'm really focusing on is Kazuto's snarky and teasing remark. I still don't know what he's playing at and seeing as how much time I had already invested with him, it's much too late to back out.

Besides, if I had backed out then I would have missed out on what looks to be the most daring experience of my life.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Kazuto asks one final time, watching me carefully through the tinted mask for any signs of uncertainty.

"Yes." I nod quicker before I can think, the adrenaline pumping through me in a fast but steady pace. Ever since I had laid my eyes on the black and blue dual sports bike waiting for us in a parking stall, I haven't been able to wipe off this stupid grin.

I never would have pegged Kazuto to be a motorcyclist, but I'm not surprise that the main theme of the Kawasaki KLR650 is black with some blue. The longer I look at it the more perfectly suited it is to Kazuto, and the more it supports my theory about him being a rebel; he stands out but he can easily adapt to changes in any situation and is able to keep his cool, and just like his Elucidator, he looks to have the same attachment to his motorcycle—but I can imagine that for every driver.

"I hope you don't mind, it's a bit of drive." After Kazuto lowers the passenger foot-pegs, he swings his body over so he's straddling the bike and he raises the kickstand to steady the bike upright. "Ready whenever you are!"

Suddenly feeling more jittery than excited, I approach the bike from the side and place my left foot on the peg while holding onto Kazuto's shoulders for balance. I swing my right leg over to find the other peg and I seat myself closely behind Kazuto. The bike sinks just slightly and my hands tense over his shoulders.

"You're going to want to hold on tight, so it's best if you hold here." Kazuto reaches for my hands and guides them to rest on his midsection. "You okay?"

"Y-yes." My answer is less confident. I'm not sure entirely sure what I'm mostly nervous about. The fact that I will be riding behind a buckle-less vehicle going at high speeds or the fact that my hands are on Kazuto's waist. As soon as he twists the key, the four stroke engine roars to life. I shrink into my neck and I huddle closer into him in fright with my arms quickly snaking around his thin waist and wrapping around him like a boa constrictor.

"T-too t-tight!" Kazuto gasps out in a strained voice and I immediately loosen my grip, allowing him to breathe.

"I'm sorry!" I say, feeling self-conscious.

"It's okay!" Kazuto replies loudly over the mechanical purring of his bike. "Just keep calm and lean with me, alright?"

"Alright!" I ease up on my grip and I sit back straight, feeling the vibration reach my waist and smelling the exhaust. As a last precautionary measure, I ensure my hair is securely tied to prevent any fly-aways.

After a deep breath from me, Kazuto uses his feet and backs us out of the parking stall. Then he shifts into first gear and releases the clutch lever while simultaneously pulling back on the throttle. The bike begins to move and gradually accelerates.

Once we exit the parkade and merge with traffic, I fight the urge to squeeze onto Kazuto. The feeling of being unprotected from so much and only relying on myself to keep hold has me questioning how much I actually trust myself. My heart is pounding, my ears are ringing, and my eyes are wider than ever.

I feel so exposed; smelling every scent and feeling every change in temperature, to when we're out in the sun, near water or under the shade.

I feel like I've gone into hyper speed; I only hear just a hum of noise. The wind, the bike, and the blaring of car horns. It all combines into a collective sound. I try to figure what it is I'm exactly listening to and it doesn't make sense.

I feel frightened , enraptured, serene… Bliss.

As we zip pass traffic, I finally ease myself out of this tension and relax in my seat. I look over Kazuto's shoulder, finding we're about to turn and just as he had instructed me, I lean in with him.

I wonder if this is what junkies feel. This rush of adrenaline and never wanting to be out of it. After I stop focusing on the details, I begin to feel as though I had just become one with Kazuto and this machine. A zen-like state settles on my shoulders and I glide through the air like a paper airplane. For once I finally feel a part of this world.

For once I feel free.

It takes us about 45 minutes to reach Kazuto's house in the dated streets of southern Saitama, but to me it felt like half that time. As he pulls up into the drive way, I hide my let down face, secretly wishing to be out driving longer. He plants his feet firmly on the ground and shuts off the engine, letting me hop off first. After patting down my skirt, I unhook my helmet and pull it off my head, getting a good look at Kazuto's home.

To my surprise, it occupies a fairly large square footage of land with a dojo on the east side of the house, and large courtyard with a pond in the front of the house. Just like much of Kawagoe, it has the same traditional Japanese architectural style, featuring the glazed, round roof tiles with ornate ends and ridge caps and sliding doors.

Even though having standing out here for a couple of minutes, I already feel more at peace than I ever had in my own home. Perhaps it's because both houses have nothing in comparison. Although this house does give off a comforting vibe similar to how I would feel visiting my grandparents in Miyagi. I remember visiting them in the summer, sitting outside on the sunny porch and swinging my legs while eating the shaved ice my grandmother had made.

If there was a time I got to feel like a kid again, it was with them. I don't do it so often anymore, but I had always sent them letters, promising to visit them soon. If it wasn't for my mother keeping close tabs on me I would have gone to visit them every weekend. It had been so long since I've last seen them that I wonder if they would even recognize me.

After observing his house I follow Kazuto inside and while we put our shoes away, he calls out loudly, disrupting the silence.

"I'm home!" he announces and after no response, he shrugs his shoulders. "I guess nobody is here."

I take into account the spacious lot and determine how many people are living here with him. "Do you have a large family, Kazuto?"

"Not really," he answers vaguely. "This was my grandpa's and he passed it onto to my dad."

Kazuto leaves it at that and I don't question anymore. He walks up the stairs and I follow after. Without a word he treks down the hall and enters a room on the left however, I stop following. I remain at the top of stairs, staring down the hallway with a nervous sweat forming on my brow.

I may have never been invited to another person's house before, but I do know that entering a _boy's_ room is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. _Especially_ if said boy is the only occupant in the house. In fact, the only room I've entered that was of the opposite gender was Kouichirou's and he wasn't even present.

My hand lowers over my purse, mentally feeling for my phone and I consider Masumi's specific instructions.

 _If_ anything _goes wrong, you give me a call immediately._

What could go wrong?

My face flushes as the most indecent scenario plays in my mind and I rigorously shake my head away from such inappropriate thoughts. Kazuto is _not_ that type of person… Right?

"Asuna?" Kazuto's head pops from behind the door frame, disrupting me from my thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yes!" I sputter out and I lightly slap my heated cheeks with the tips of my fingers, breathing in and out. "I-I'll be right there!"

Kazuto eyes me curiously, giving off the impression that he's dealing with a nut and he disappears from the door frame.

"Daddy, did you say Asuna is with you?"

My ears pick up on that familiar falsetto voice and I scurry down the hall, nearly slipping on the hardwood floors.

"Yep, Asuna said she's going to help us with the communication probe!"

I dash towards the room Kazuto walked into and I search from the door frame for Yui, acting as though she was there physically. I look around, off the far right corner is a neatly made bed underneath a wide corner window, and onto the left is a book shelf, filled with textbooks and other trinkets. I immediately notice the NerveGear sitting elegantly on the middle shelf.

"Asuna!" Yui's chirpy voice calls out to me and I look straight ahead finding a trio of monitors placed side by side. One of the monitors has an open window revealing a sporadic wave, changing frequencies whenever Yui talks. "I see you!"

"You see can her?" Kazuto repeats, sounding surprise and he pulls the computer mouse closer to him along his large desk. "She's standing about 8' away. How's the quality?"

"She's a bit blurry." Yui answers with some thought in her voice.

"Hm… It must be the auto-focus. Yeah, it's gotta be that." Kazuto questions and answers himself, as he carries his wireless keyboard over his lap and types furiously with his eyes focused on the monitor, all while sitting on the edge of his bed.

Still standing in the doorframe, I fidget in place and continue to look around, unsure what it is I should be doing. "S-so where are you, Yui?"

"I'm right here!" She says in a matter-of-fact tone.

I lightly huff, realizing my question wasn't exactly specific and I hesitantly walk inside what I assume to be Kazuto's room. It's tidy, precise and there doesn't seem to be any posters or pictures. I take a closer look at the books on his shelf, reading titles all regarding technology and applications. In a way, he reminds me of my mother, but the organization and lack of life in the room is pretty much all they share.

"Yui is actually right here." Kazuto taps on a small dome shaped object sitting on his desk.

It looks to be a small web camera and it makes sense why Kazuto has chosen to sit on the edge of his bed instead of in front of his computer where he could block Yui's visual. I slowly step towards it and examine it from the side. The dome seems to be made from some transparent acrylic and I can see the lens inside. There are two cables attached to the socket below, one of them attached to the computer tower sitting beneath the desk and another attached to Kazuto's phone sitting on his bed.

"So what is it I'll be doing?" I ask.

* * *

"Hmm… The way it's set up now, the gyro is too sensitive… If I want to prioritize the visual tracking, then I'll want to give myself a little bit more room in _these_ parameters…"

I look over my shoulder, careful not to knock the device sitting on my shoulder, and watch Kazuto as he works diligently in front of his computer with the sound of clicking and typing over his soft muttering.

About a half hour has passed since we've started working together and from what I've gathered, Kazuto is just a few steps away from completing a fully functioning communication probe.

Even with the very little knowledge I already have of technology, Kazuto managed to explain everything he's done in great detail. With the Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe, Yui is able to connect to the real world through the AmuSphere and the Network. It uses the lens and microphone of the probe to collect the data, passes it through Kazuto's smartphone and onto the network, and then to the AmuSphere here in Kazuto's home where Yui resides. The lens can freely rotate in the dome-shaped lens with Yui's vision to show any image she wishes to see. So right about now, it's like I have a tiny little pixie sitting on my shoulder.

All that was left to do was attach the camera to the harness and stabilize the gyroscopic sensors so whenever there is movement, Yui's visual won't spin so violently.

When I had asked why did he need to buy a new harness if he already had a makeshift one, he explained that he was hoping to find one that had a similar base and support to the communication probe he made, in case the harness he created himself was not stable enough. And when I had asked why is there a need to a have second person when he did all the work, he simply answered that it would be easier to have someone wear the harness so he could work on both the harness and the probe without having to take it off and back on himself.

I can't help but notice a vast difference when working with Kazuto and it has me slightly taken aback. It's been such a common thing for me to take control over on a project that it's surprisingly refreshing to have someone take the reins and walk me through everything. I almost feel like I'm taking advantage; not providing any input or some sort of assistance, however, Kazuto assured me that once the camera is ready, then the real project will begin.

But until then, I will have to remain static in my seat strapped in a one shoulder harness with a communication probe attached while Kazuto works back and forth. Half way through he notes how surprised he is on how still I can be without making any slight movements. I'm not sure what I want to admit less. That I've been raised to look and act like a porcelain doll or that this seemingly close quarters with him has made me nervous. In the end, I laugh sheepishly and say I haven't notice.

"But if I do that, it might lag like crazy if she makes any sudden moves… I guess we'll just have to see if the learning program and the optimizer can deal with it."

Kazuto continues to mutter softly to himself, talking himself through every step and setback. Most of the terminology he uses goes over my head, but it doesn't stop me from admiring him, and neither can I stop staring; the way his forehead wrinkles when he stumped, the slight pouting of his lips when he's thinking, or even the way he tries to hide his delight when he reaches that hurdle. It's amazing how much I can read from him just by his actions. But when it comes to his eyes… That's an entirely different story. It's when he looks at me I feel lost.

"I'll just put this as the default setting and hope it works," Kazuto finishes decisively, with a little bit of prayer in his voice. After a few last clicks on his mouse, he looks over his shoulder to me and Yui. "Hey, Yui, you hearing me okay?"

I suddenly remember that Yui hasn't been able to see us for a while. To keep her from experiencing any lag or dizziness from the unstable sensors, Kazuto turned off her visual until he was certain the sensitivity would be normal. I don't ask out loud, but can an Artificial Intelligence experience dizziness?

"Yes, daddy, I hear you loud and clear!" Yui's voice rings sharply in my right ear and I flinch at the sudden peak in volume.

"Good." He responds then apologizes quietly when noticing my uncomfortable expression on the volume. "Alright, I'm firing up the visual, so it'll get bright really quickly. Let me know when it clears and I'll lock that setting in."

As Kazuto adjusts the settings, I hear a light hum from the camera lens. I imagine it focusing in and out, getting the setting just right and then—

"I can see you clearly now, daddy!"

"Alright," Kazuto stops then turns to me, "How about we test it out? I've added a stabilizer unit, but try not to do anything too sudden."

"S-sure," I answer slowly and hesitantly as caution sinks in knowing that Kazuto's hard work is riding on my shoulder. _Literally._

"Where shall we test it out?"

Kazuto hums in thought then points out his window, "There's a park not too far from here. How about we try there?"

"Oh! Does this park have a rollercoaster and games?" Yui asks excitedly.

"Sorry, Yui, but you're thinking of an amusement park." Kazuto chuckles softly. "One day I'll take you to Hakkeijima, you can see a whale shark!"

Even though I can't see Yui, I can already envision her jumping with excitement. I look up at Kazuto with a small smile, touched by his father-like characteristics towards her. In a way, I almost feel a bit envious; as far as I can remember, I have never gone to an amusement park.

" _When you are finished with your studies, then we can go to park."_

It's been a promise made by my parents that still needs to be fulfilled.

Before we take off, Kazuto exits the room, explaining that he wants to bring a couple of supplies in case something goes wrong. In the meantime, I continue to sit still in the chair, too nervous to move.

"Asuna," Yui calls softly and I turn my gaze to the small camera sitting on my shoulder. "What's a mommy like?"

" _W-what?"_ I respond a bit too loudly, taken aback by this sudden question and her genuine curious tone. "W-why do you ask?"

"I'm only asking because Klein always teases Lisbeth and Silica about being my mommy." Yui explains, "But when I asked Lisbeth, she only said that one day daddy will find a _real_ mommy. She looked a bit flustered when I asked her this too. Can you tell me what a mommy is like?"

"I-I… Um…" I stutter incoherently, my mind racing to find an answer. I imagine my own mother, wondering if she would be a prime example. However, if Yui has some sort of idea, I don't have the heart to let her down. I feel guilty for admitting it, but my mother doesn't exactly have motherly qualities.

"A-a mother is kind of… Well…" I think of movies, books, or people I've seen walking down the street, then say whatever comes to mind. "She's kind of like your very first best friend. Someone you can ask anything about and she will always have an answer. Sometimes its not the right answer, but it's the communication between a mother and daughter that's important."

I pause, rethinking my words. The longer I think about the ideal mother, the more depressed I feel.

"She's someone you feel comfortable with, someone who will always want to help you, someone who will hold your hand and let you know that everything's going to be okay, even when it's not. And if you get in trouble, she'll scold you but it's only to teach you from right and wrong…" I flinch at the memories of my mother reprimanding me everyday and I sigh heavily as I drop my gaze, my voice lowering into a whisper. "A mother would never make you feel like she's ashamed of you."

"Why would a mommy be ashamed?" Yui asks innocently, clearly capable of hearing me even when I whisper.

"I…"

It's the one of the many questions I had always asked myself when I was younger.

 _Why aren't I good enough?_

 _What am I doing wrong?_

 _Why does she always look disappointed in me?_

Eventually I taught myself to not ask anymore questions that I knew would depress me.

Three soft knocks catch my attention and I immediately spot Kazuto standing within the door frame. I wonder for a moment how long has he been standing there and by the look of his face, it shows that he's been there long enough to hear.

His mouth slightly opens and my shoulders tense, anxious about what he will say. After a few short and silent seconds, he clears his throat and gestures to the stairs. "Shall we get going?"

"S-sure," I nod and I timidly rise from the chair, careful to not make any sudden movements.

Kazuto waits for me to leave to shut the door behind us and I keep my gaze on the floor. A part of me is a bit relieved that he hasn't questioned me about it. After everything he's seen me do ever since we've met, I don't doubt that he has questions. I just don't know how I'd be able to answer his questions.

But another part of me feels a bit dejected. I've locked in so much for so long, I think I need someone to set me free.

Without saying much to each other, we start to head out and after locking the front door behind him, Kazuto leads the way to a nearby residential park. On the way, he asks Yui a number of questions, such as, how is she doing, can she hear okay, and how is the visual. 'So far, so good' he states with a satisfied smile after receiving only positive answers from Yui and we continue on.

Once we reach the park, I'm hit with a string of cold memories on my first and only visit to a public park. It's almost identical to the one I had gone to when I was 8 years old. The large sand pit enclosed with wooden borders, the dome shaped jungle gym, a creaky merry-go-round, the sets of swings, and the large play structure with a slide and monkey bars, all surrounded by small grassy hills and cherry blossom trees. There's a small group of children running wildly through the structure, their screams and laughter fills my ears and it sends a chilling sensation down my back.

"Wow!" Yui exclaims, taking in the scenery, just like me.

My chest tightens as the memory plays on a loop and I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. But I can feel Kazuto's eyes on me. We haven't spoken a word to each other since we've left and I have a gut feeling that he wants to bring up what he had heard earlier.

"S-so, Yui," I say and I glance in her direction, turning my face away from Kazuto, "is there anything here you'd like to try out?"

"I wanna go on the swings!" She chirps so loudly that it makes my right ear drum shake.

"Alright. Sure!" I cover my right ear, rubbing it firmly with my palm and I look to Kazuto. "So what do you think, _dad_? Is Yui okay to go on the swings?"

I cringe at the term I used to call him. However, it seemed to be the only way to distract him from looking at me the way he does.

"Um… That might be just a little too intense." He frowns, "How about we try something that won't knock her off your shoulder?"

"How about the slide?" I suggest to Yui and she agrees, but not as enthusiastically as she was moments ago. "Then _maybe_ we'll try the swings."

Kazuto falls a fair distance away as he watches me climb the structure all the way to the top of the slide. I seat myself down and scoot my bottom towards the decline.

 _These parks are vile. How can any parent allow their children to roll around in such filth?_

My mother's voice echoes so clearly that I have to turn around to see if she's behind me, but only to come face to face with a short, brown haired boy with chubby cheeks covered in freckles, pouting at me.

"Are you gonna go down the slide, or what?" He grumbles impatiently with crossed arms.

"S-sorry!" I quickly apologize with the bowing of my head and I push myself off onto the open bumpy slide, my face red with embarrassment.

"That was fun!" Yui cheers, "Let's do that again!"

Suddenly forgetting that Yui is on my shoulder, my left hand crosses over my chest to reach for the camera and I feel for the base, making sure it's intact.

My heart is pounding and I don't know from what. Hearing my mother's voice, that rude, round boy or the fact that _that_ was the first slide I had ever been on. I try to hide the excitement but the grin on my face feels permanent, Yui's playful mood has gotten to me.

"It looked like I was on a wave!" She describes, her voice excitable and high pitched.

"That's great!" Kazuto enthuses and he leans in closely, examining the base. "Yui could just be feeling the after effects of the gyroscopic sensors, but let's try to not overdo it."

"Okay!" Yui and I both say with a smile in our tone and I climb the structure again.

With Yui's suggestion and Kazuto's approval, I have us go through all non-intense obstacles of the play structure. Every once in a while, Kazuto will call us over to check the harness and support then we take off. I even get a few stares from the children running around, asking what's on my shoulder, who is that talking and can she play too?

It's foolish to think that they are asking me specifically to join, but just hearing Yui's enjoyment and happiness of being included carries through me and I play her as standee, slowly chasing after the children in a game of tag.

"We must catch them, Asuna!" Yui demands eagerly and playfully, "They're getting away!"

Surprisingly breaking a sweat, even with just slow movements, I let out a sigh and place both hands on my hips, glancing towards Kazuto, laying on a hill with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "I think we've left Kazuto out for a while, don't you think we should head back now?"

"I guess so," Yui answers sadly, her tone nearly pulling at my heart strings.

I wave to the children and they wave back, saying goodbye to both Yui and me. Just hearing them include me in their goodbyes makes my eyes tear up in happiness and I quickly wipe them away. As I turn away I hear Yui sigh like a saddened child wanting to play more. "Don't worry, Kazuto said he'll take you to Hakkeijima soon, right? There will be more adventures like this soon!"

As I'm heading back to Kazuto a quiet a small cry catches my attention and I turn to my left, finding a tiny girl at the top of the monkey bars, clinging to the bars with shaky arms.

"I-I can't get back down…" Her voice trembles and her eyes water with tears. "I-I'm too high up."

I quickly look around to see if a parent is near by, but only to discover that it's just Kazuto and I, being the closest to adults, in the area. This girl looks to be no older than 8, far too young to be on her own.

I automatically sense the hypocrisy in my assumption and I shake it away.

"Don't worry," I say in a calm voice and I walk over to her, quickly looking over to Kazuto who seems to have woken up from his quick nap and is stretching. "I've got you."

I go on my tip toes as I reach up for the little girl. Her tiny frame is so stiff but shaky and I wonder how long has she been up there. As soon as I get a strong hold on her, she collapses into my arms. I hold her close as I kneel to the ground and set her on her feet.

"Hey," I smooth the top of her head as she whimpers quietly, "It's alright. Look! You're safe on the ground now. It'll be okay."

The little girl hesitantly opens her teary eyes and she takes a step back and bows a full 90 degrees to me. "T-thank you."

"Where are your parents?" I ask, as I take another look around, finding only Kazuto heading towards us with a puzzled expression. "Are they here with you?"

"N-no," she sniffs as she wipes her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"That's no good." I say with a stern but soft look, "If I wasn't here to help you, you could've been very hurt. Your parents would be so sad!"

A stream of tears flows heavily from the little girl's eyes and I quickly take her hand to calm her. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," I smile as I straighten myself back up, holding her hand in mine. "How about we take you back to your parents? They must be worried sick about you."

"Okay," the little girl nods and after I ask her where she lives, she points across the street to a small two storey house.

After I explain the situation to Kazuto, he adds that it's probably time we should head back as well. With the little girl between us, we cross the street and head towards her house. I knock on the front door and when a middle aged woman carrying a baby in one arm answers, her eyes swell with tears when they focus on the little girl holding my hand. Over her crying, I briefly go over what happened and she quickly scolds the little girl, hugs her tightly and graciously thanks us for bringing her back safely.

As I wave goodbye to the little girl and the mother, Kazuto and I take our leave. On the way back I think about that worried mother's reaction and I wonder if my own has ever felt that way about me. If I had gone missing would she care for my safety just as much as that mother had?

"I just realized something!" Yui gasps in a shocked voice, interrupting the silent air and startling both Kazuto and me.

" _Asuna, you're a mommy!"_

Kazuto and I both stop mid step and we stare at each other with wide eyes then glance down to the small device sitting on my shoulder.

" _What?_ " My face suddenly heats and I try to cover my cheeks with my hands without blocking the lens. "W-what makes you think that?"

"Everything you described about a mommy corresponds to everything you did for that little girl!" She answers happily, the lens whirring in my direction. "You helped her when she needed assistance, you held her hand, and you even taught her right and wrong! That is what a mommy is like, correct?"

"I-I…" I scratch my cheek anxiously and I look up at Kazuto, who looks just as stumped as I do. "Well… I-I'm not entirely wrong… But—

"So can it be you?" She asks feverishly, "Can you be my mommy? _Please?_ "

My face drops and this time, Kazuto's face turns red with me.

If I were Yui's mommy and Kazuto her daddy, then that would make us…

Our thoughts must be running one in the same because as soon as we look to each other we suddenly realize the small gap between us and we nervously take one step away from each other. I avoid his gaze and I look anywhere but in his direction.

I almost feel ridiculous acting this way. It's not as if Kazuto and I _conceived_ Yui…

My mind runs further down that path and I slap my cheeks to knock myself out of it.

"I don't understand…" Yui's tone softens, confused by our sudden bizarre behaviour. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You didn't say anything _wrong_ , Yui…" Kazuto says warily, still avoiding my gaze. "I-it's just… You can't just _pick_ someone to be—

"It's okay," I interrupt without realizing. With the silence now in my favour, I can hear all of my thoughts running through my mind.

 _Blood doesn't always define family…_

"If… If that's what you want, Yui, then…"

 _It's about the people in your life who wants you in theirs…_

Kazuto slowly turns to me and I peek up at him with an uncertain expression. Without saying anything out loud, I urge him to follow along. I urge him to not shatter the innocence of a child who wants someone to be in their life.

"Then I can be mommy," I finally say. I feel a bit awkward for calling myself that, but as soon as I hear Yui's ecstatic cheer, the discomfort fades away.

As Yui cheers, Kazuto keeps his eyes on me, trying to figure me out, then finally agreeing to this little charade I've decided to play. My own mother may not fit the description I had given to Yui, but it doesn't mean that I can't fill in the shoes I laid out.

"Alright then," Kazuto starts and he smiles at both Yui and me. "Shall we head home?"

I sneak a smile back at him then look up ahead. With Kazuto on my side, I imagine a little family heading back home from a day at the park. I try to imagine myself, 8 years old and with my mother and father holding my hand. Then I imagine Yui, no longer trapped in the communication probe, walking between Kazuto and I, and me holding her left hand and him holding her right.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked this chapter! As promised, things are starting to turn around for Asuna… but don't worry, I've got something up my sleeve that will play with your emotions, tear at your insides and make you curse at me for doing it._

 _Well… It actually won't be as dramatic as that, but I do have something intense planned for Asuna! You'll be like 'whaaaa?!'_


	18. All Around Us

_So, I've been asked a very good question in one of the reviews… Originally, I had planned to personally message the reader myself, however, I wondered if many there are others who are thinking that exact same question, so if you are all okay with me answering your questions in this author's note, please continue to ask away in the review section._

 _However, if you do wish to have just a private conversation with me, please do so in the private messaging_

 _Anyway, I do understand that I have left out how much the original SAO story has changed, in fact, it's intentional and not by accident._

 _One of the biggest advantages for me to write in first person narrative is that as an author (if I can call myself that) and a reader, we can develop a strong connection with the main character. As a first person narrative, we are seeing everything through Asuna's eyes. We are reading her mind only, feeling her emotions and going through her life only._

 _But one of the biggest disadvantages about that is that we don't really know what anyone else around her is thinking._

 _If I were to write as a third person omniscient then I think there would be a lot of character switching. While it gives a break for the reader, I think it puts some pressure on the writer, but that's my opinion anyway. First person narration is my preference but I think in my next story I will write in third person omniscient._

 _I would also like to point out that Lisbeth did confess to Kirito that she loved him. Although it wasn't talked about excessively, but in Chapter 4 it was briefly mentioned. But what happened after she confessed? We don't know because Asuna didn't ask. I, as the writer, could have made that decision and have her ask, but I have made Asuna to be the type to not ask so many personal questions without sounding nosy, and I think that it would feel out of character for her._

 _The same goes for how did Kirito beat the game without Asuna being there. Keep in mind, that the only people who could have seen what happened, was Klein, Agil, and… well… Kirito. Until the last two chapters, Asuna and Kirito haven't really interacted with each other._

 _I would also like to stress out that this story is focused solely on Asuna and her life post Sword Art Online, not what Sword Art Online was like without her. Because that's just an entirely different story and speaking of which, my story is still far from complete._

 _Anyway, I hope this makes sense to you, if not, please let me know! I most likely didn't explain it well. I apologize in advance!_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

When we reach Kazuto's house, I follow him back upstairs to his room to put away the harness and the communication probe.

"The battery life on the probe doesn't last very long," he explains briefly, "I should probably let it charge."

He steps closer to me and reaches for the camera to detach it from the harness. I stiffen as his hands graze along my shoulder but he doesn't seem to notice. Ever since Yui's epiphany and my agreeing to being her mother, Kazuto and I haven't really discussed this awkward situation I, so boldly, put ourselves in.

I try to read his face, hoping it will be just as easy to read when he was working, but I draw up a blank, and when his eyes briefly meet mine, I fall into a pit of confusion.

What is it about him that makes me feel this way?

Am I upset because he's seen me when I'm at my most vulnerable?

Not only that, why does he still bother with me?

" _You just reminded me so much of her…"_

I think back to when we stood in front of the headstone dedicated to the thousands of players who died in Sword Art Online, and I play his story word for word; remembering the shine in his eyes when he mentions her name, the shake in his voice when he admits his regrets, and the grip he had on me when I cried in his arms.

What did she mean to him?

Did he love her?

Kazuto's sudden step back pulls me from my thoughts and I stare at the camera in his hands. Out of habit, I look to my shoulder, finding it empty and I suddenly feel lighter, and also empty. "So does that mean…?"

"Yep," he answers without needing to hear the rest of my question, "I'm sorry, Yui, but we're going to have to power down for while."

"Okay, daddy," Yui responds in a somber but hopeful voice, "I had a lot of fun today! Thank you for everything!"

Kazuto places the camera on his desk, leans to the side to prevent blocking me from the view and waves. "I'll see you later, Yui!"

"Good bye, daddy," she bids happily, "Good bye, mommy!"

I inhale sharply, not yet used to being called that. If my mother were to ever hear Yui refer to me as 'mommy', she'd probably throw a fit. The thought kind of amuses me and a small grin creeps on my face. I've been without the surveillance of my mother for not even a full day and already I'm a mother. I wonder if _this_ is what Kouichirou meant when he said to not 'go all out'.

"Should I take you home?" Kazuto asks.

"Hm?" I pull out my phone to check the time, it's about an hour until Sada prepares for supper. The thought of returning to my cold and lonely home dampers my chipper mood but I don't want to throw away any more trust Masumi has given me. "Y-yeah, it's about that time."

Kazuto nods and we both exit the room with him in front. Even though it's quiet and empty in this house, it feels more alive and warm than it has ever felt in my own. I take in this comforting feeling, hoping it lasts when I return back home, although I'm a bit doubtful.

On the way down the stairs, we stop half way through when we hear the jingling of keys. I listen closely as the latch of the front door unlocks and the hinges creak, followed by a rustling of bags.

"Kazuto!" A familiar female voice calls out and I immediately recognize it as Suguha. "We're home!"

The door swings wide open and I see a dark haired girl grumbling softly to herself as she struggles with a number of bags in both hands while slipping off her shoes and kicking them to the side. I always forget that other than Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, and Ryoutarou, Suguha looks nothing like her avatar in SAO. Instead of long, blonde hair, Suguha has short dark hair, and instead of enchanting emerald eyes, Suguha's eyes in the real would are a deep green. I knew offhand that Suguha was never a part of the death game, but I've always wondered what VRMMO did she play before.

"Why don't you check to see if he's in his room before shouting, Suguha?" A more mature female voice chuckles behind Suguha, and a young woman dressed in casual denim clothes steps inside the house.

"You know he's here," Suguha mutters annoyingly and she drags herself towards the stairs. "He's probably just hiding 'cause it's his turn to make din…"

Her voice falters as she looks up and finds Kazuto and I standing in the middle of the stairs watching her.

"Geez… Is that the polite way to act in front of guests, Sugu?" Kazuto smirks in a taunting tone.

"A-Asuna!" She gasps in shock, her eyes switching from both her brother and me as though she were seeing things. "I-I didn't expect to see you here!" Then her face scrunches, most likely realizing that we just came from his room. "What were you two _doing_?"

The way she stresses her last word makes both her and my face turn beet red. Kazuto, on the other hand, scoffs with a raised eyebrow as he trots down the stairs towards the young woman standing within the door frame, instead of helping out the struggling Suguha. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sugu, she was helping me with a project."

As Suguha sputters nonsense at Kazuto's quick remark, I timidly offer some assistance to take a load off of her hands, while trying to hide my blushing face, too embarrassed to admit where my mind went as well.

"You're home early," Kazuto comments as he welcomes the woman standing within the door frame.

"I managed to slip away without being noticed," she winks mischievously, then turns to me with an intrigued smile. "I see you have a friend over."

Kazuto glances back at me, almost looking as if he had forgotten I was there. "Oh, this is Asuna Yuuki, we met her online. Asuna, this is our mom, Midori Kirigaya, she's the Editor-in-Chief of Nikkei Network Magazine."

I try not to look too surprised upon discovering that this young woman, who looks to be more like an older sister, is actually their mother. Her hair isn't straight cut like my mother's, instead it's loosely tied back that softens her features. Her eyes aren't hooded and intimidating, they're kind and pleasant.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kirigaya." I stutter nervously and bow my head respectfully, noticing that I had been staring far too long. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No intrusion at all," Mrs. Kirigaya smiles and she playfully ruffles the top of Kazuto's head, "It's nice to see Kazuto hanging out with people in the real world for a change."

Kazuto frowns at his mother's cheeky jab then shrugs carelessly, "Hate to break it to you, but I'm actually bringing her home now."

"Oh no, you're not!" Suguha stomps her way back and points an accusatory finger at him. "It's _your_ turn to make dinner, Kazuto. No more sneaking off!"

"I'm not sneaking off!" Kazuto defends, "It's the truth, I have to return Asuna back home!"

"Did you even ask if she'd like to stay for dinner, doofus?" Suguha interrogates with a sly grin as she leans in with crossed arms. "How do I know you're not just doing this to get out of cooking?"

"Did _you_ even ask mom if it would be okay for her to join us?" Kazuto mirrors Suguha's tone and they both whip their heads at their defenseless mother who looks amused rather than ashamed by their banter.

"I don't mind at all. We have more than enough for four." Mrs. Kirigaya grins at me, "How about it, Asuna? As long as your family isn't expecting you, you're welcome to join us for dinner."

"I…" Suddenly feeling on the spot, I bite my lower lip nervously. The thought of spending more time in this house already has me excited, but I worry about the risk I could be taking.

"C'mon, Asuna," Suguha urges excitedly and she nudges Kazuto's arm with her elbow, "You get to watch Kazuto totally fail at making supper!"

"Gee… Thanks," Kazuto grumbles.

I let out a short giggle as he shoots her a small glare and I quickly dig through my purse for my phone, my mind already set on staying. "I-I just need to make a quick phone call."

My conversation with Sada ended within minutes. I knew the moment I informed her this sudden change in plans, she would be wary. But once I mentioned that she could use this free time to spend with her family, she wasted no second to take it. I feel a bit guilty playing her and Masumi like this, but I remind myself that I have to rest of my own 'free time' to listen to my mother's demands and all I need is this one day.

"Your family is okay with you staying for dinner, Asuna?" Mrs. Kirigaya asks as soon as I walk inside the kitchen from the foyer.

"Y-yes," I answer vaguely and hide my face, telling myself that they don't really need to know the truth. "Just as long as I return within a reasonable time."

"Alright, well if you'll excuse me, I've got some proofreading to do" Mrs. Kirigaya strides to the refrigerator and pulls out a can of what looks to be a draft beer. "Kazuto, dinner is in your hands."

"I-if you don't mind," I say out loud, catching the three's attention, "… As a thank you, I would like to help with dinner."

Surprised by my request, Mrs. Kirigaya pauses mid sip of her beer, then gestures to Kazuto with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "I think it's best you take it up with the chef, I'm sure he'd be more than happy—

"For sure!" Kazuto smiles brightly, then morphs to an evil grin towards Suguha. "In fact, the more the merrier! Wouldn't you agree, Sugu?"

"That's not fair!" she pouts, "He's sneaking his way out of cooking!"

Mrs. Kirigaya doesn't respond. Instead, she makes a quick getaway and Suguha growls with frustration.

"Asuna," she pivots to me with a frightening stare, "make sure Kazuto doesn't make you do all the work, okay?"

"O-okay," I answer nervously, suddenly reconsidering my offer.

Suguha shoots another glare at Kazuto before she leaves the kitchen, but not without announcing loudly that it will still be his turn to make supper tomorrow.

The kitchen finally falls silent and it takes me a moment to recollect my thoughts. I've never experienced such commotion that I'm not sure how to react. Everything they did would result in a harsh critical analysis of lack of respect, and a cold glare—even more frightening that Suguha's—from my mother. But they received none of that from Mrs. Kirigaya. In a way, she almost looked entertained by it.

"As weird as ever," Kazuto states with the roll of his eyes at his sister, then he turns to me with an appreciative expression. "Thanks for helping."

"Thank you for letting me stay," I respond and I make my way over to him, wondering if he can sense how thankful I really am.

Together, Kazuto and I prepare baked salmon with homemade teriyaki sauce and steamed vegetables over a bed of white rice. I don't think I've ever laughed as much watching Kazuto struggle with the measurements, or panicking at the water boiling over for the steamed vegetables that fizzed loudly when it reached the element. It amazes me how someone so proficient in technology can be so inadequate in just the simplest of tasks in culinary.

As I prep the table, Kazuto calls upon his mother and sister, who walk in with dropped faces and flared noses as they breath in the teriyaki sauce.

Just before we dine, we briefly give our thanks and I secretly watch them eat, observing their reaction on their first bite.

"Asuna, I didn't know you could cook!" Suguha praises as she scoops a fork full of flaky salmon into her mouth. She moans in delight as her eyes slightly roll back.

If it weren't for Sada always providing dinner for us, I would be more than willing to prepare food for my family. It was something I enjoyed doing until my mother stated that she would rather have me preparing for a career that would be much more rewarding and stable than a chef, who risks the chance of being rated poorly in a restaurant.

But this isn't something I will admit to the Kirigaya's, otherwise it would lead to the question of my future and my plans.

"I-it's not something I do very often," I say instead, sounding humble. I stare down at the food I had made, suddenly feeling famished, and I briefly wonder if this is why I rarely feel hungry whenever Sada makes us dinner. "But it is something I enjoy doing."

"It's certainly upped Kazuto's cooking, that's for sure," Suguha teases, "My brother may be smart, but when it comes to cooking, he's about as sharp as a wooden spoon!"

"Don't make me cook if you hate it that much," Kazuto murmurs, and Suguha and Mrs. Kirigaya fall into a fit of giggles.

Just like I am with my family dinners I don't say much, however, the Kirigaya's include me in their conversations as though as I am a part of them. But noticing that I haven't put much word in, Mrs. Kirigaya changes the focus on to me.

"Kazuto mentioned earlier that you met online?" She asks in an intrigued tone.

"Y-yes," I say, looking abashed, "He helped me out when I first started and then introduced me to Suguha and the rest."

"Is this in Sword Art Online as well?" she asks and I nod in response.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot about this!" Suguha chimes in, grabbing our attention. "Apparently, there's been talk about this one player who's supposedly super fast in SAO! There's a recording of the player fighting but I haven't seen it yet—I just skimmed through the article when I saw it." she gushes excitedly over the dinner table, "There's even a nickname flying around!"

"Really?" Kazuto's ears perk up as he holds off on his next forkful of salmon. "What is it?"

"Er… Something thunder? Flash?" Suguha mutters in thought then shrugs her shoulders, "I forget! All I know is that apparently you can't even see where this player attacks until it's too late!"

The conversation jumps from topic to topic and I listen intently to their stories, events at school and secrets on the upcoming magazine that Mrs. Kirigaya trusts her children and me to keep. I even learn that Suguha and Kazuto were once part of the Local Kendo Dojo, but while Kazuto quit earlier on, Suguha happily continues on with it and has even won several championships. It's upon hearing this when I finally understand the dojo beside their house.

"Kazuto said that you were helping him with a project?" Suguha quickly changes the subject and hones in on me, "Is it the Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe?"

" _That_ you can say, but you never remember Mechatronics?" Kazuto asks in disbelief, nearly chocking on his water.

"It's not my fault that class sounds so boring," she rolls her eyes, and feigns a yawn.

"The communication probe is _for_ that class!"

And just like that, the volume and commotion going around the dinner table heightens once again. As Kazuto and Suguha start off another round of bickering, and Mrs. Kirigaya plays as both spectator and referee, I wonder if _this_ is how a family should act. It's so far off from how my family is like that I don't know what's the proper way to act in front of a parent, or a sibling anymore. Suguha never got scolded for slouching, Kazuto never got chastised for talking back. Everything about this lively experience makes me confused, excited and melancholy all at the same time.

It's the life I've always wanted.

I mentally prayed for time to slow down so this evening could last forever. But once their plates cleared, it automatically signalled the end of our evening and my inevitable return home.

After Mrs. Kirigaya and Suguha thank me specifically for the meal, they casually comment that they wish it could always be Kazuto's turn to make supper. As a response I playfully offer Kazuto a few cooking lessons and leave it at that, refusing to say out loud that it wouldn't matter who's turn was it to cook supper, I would be here everyday if I could if it meant I got to spend it with them.

Scanning the time on her watch, Mrs. Kirigaya suggests Kazuto to take me home before it gets any later, and just like that, Kazuto manages to ease his way out of tidying by using me like his get out of jail card even after Suguha's protests. As we slip on our shoes on our way out I can still hear her mumbling over the washing of dishes.

"It's getting late, Sugu," he says firmly with an agitated sigh, "Unless _you_ want to take Asuna home on my bike, be my guest!"

"Thank you for everything." I give my goodbyes, silently pleading for another reason to stay. The idea of going back to that lonely and empty house makes me feel even more cold than the night air jacketing my skin.

After I give Kazuto my address, he hands me that same green helmet and we repeat the same procedure we had done when we left the Yodobashi, except this time I've lost that excitement. I don't feel the difference in temperature drops while driving through the night, I just feel cold. I don't hear the collaboration of cars, trains, and wind, I just hear a hollow wind blowing past my ears, and that zen-like feeling is no longer settling on my shoulders, I just feel tense.

Even after my silent objection to return home, Kazuto pulls up in front of my house in no time. Very softly he lets out an awe-inspired noise, gazing at the gated two storey Greek style house clad in white stucco and decorated with charcoal coloured brick. It draws in the eyes, but that's all there is to it.

"T-thank you," I say quietly and I take off my helmet but I don't hop off the motorcycle. I tell myself to move, but my legs refuse to listen. It's as though they've gone stiff.

Puzzled as to why I haven't moved, Kazuto shifts to look over his shoulder. But before he can see my face, I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and rest my forehead on his back.

"Why couldn't I have been born into a family like yours?" I whisper, hiding my face in the space between his shoulder blades. "It's not fair..."

Before I can even realize it I'm confessing to Kazuto the pain of living in what feels like a prison, the misery of being an outcast, and the heartache of being alone at home and at school. I confess to him how much I feel like I don't belong in my own family, and how jealous I am of his. I reveal how much I envy Suguha to have a brother like him, and how much I wish I could have a mother who could see past my failures.

"When you found me that day…" I think back to when we first met then my mind flash forwards to my outburst in game, "… And when I wanted to jump… I had given up on myself." My voice shakes, in disbelief that I'm actually admitting it to someone rather than myself. "I thought 'what was the point? No one would care. I don't think anyone _will_ care."

" _All the girls here are thinking the exact same thing, but I'm the only one with the guts to say it…"_

I shut my eyes to block Megumi out and to hold back any tears as the words continue to spill out of me, confession after confession. But the more I say, the more I'm wondering why I'm able to say them—especially to Kazuto, a person I barely even know. I might as well be baring my soul to a stranger.

"I don't get it," I grip on to his leather jacket. I want to let go but my hands do the exact opposite. "I was never able to say these things out loud, but with you I…"

I don't know what it is about Kazuto. I don't know anything about him; I don't know how old he is, his likes and dislikes, or what he was like as a child.

So why am I telling him my deepest, darkest secrets?

Why is it when I'm with him I fall apart?

"It just doesn't make sense." I say quietly in defeat and I press my forehead firmly against his back.

Kazuto remains silent and neither of us make a move. I suspect him to feel awkward. I don't know how many times I can break down in front of him and expect him to still be around. I wonder why he doesn't try to shrug me off. Is he just trying to be polite, or does he feels sorry for me?

After a long quiet moment Kazuto shifts in his seat. I assume he's about to let me go, perhaps say he's tired of my whining. But instead, he sighs.

"Sugu isn't really my sister…"

Not expecting that type of response, I slowly pull myself back and look up at him as he pulls his helmet off his head.

"I call Sugu my little sister, but really she's my cousin," he explains in a low voice, "Midori is her mom."

His words don't seem to connect in my brain. It takes me a moment to understand.

"You're… Adopted?"

Kazuto nods slowly then takes a deep breath.

"Midori and _my_ mom were sisters, but when was I younger, my parents got into an accident." He pauses, and I dread his next words. "Neither of them survived."

My eyes widen in shock but I don't say a word. In fact, no words come to mind at all.

"It was then Midori and Minetaka—Suguha's dad—took me in as their own. They raised Sugu and I like brother and sister. I don't know when they were planning to tell me. I doubt they ever thought I would find out on my own."

Kazuto falls silent for a moment, and I can tell he's reliving the memory in his mind.

"I remember the day when I found out. When I learned that I wasn't really a part of that family. It felt weird, like, I didn't fit in with them anymore," he keeps his back to me with his feet flat on the ground, holding the bike steady. His voice remains low, but I'm still able to hear him.

"I even remember watching Sugu practicing Kendo and wondering 'who is she, and do I really know anything about her?'" he lets out a breathy laugh and drops his head, "I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, but I ended up distancing myself from her—from anyone for that matter. I still regret creating that gap between Sugu and I."

Slowly and carefully, Kazuto twists his body until he's looking at me. His eyes drop to my hand resting on the helmet and he places his hand over it, just grazing my finger tips.

"I know I can't compare my situation to yours but I know it's hard," he says softly, "I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong. But you can't give up. You've got it all wrong when you think no one will care. If you give up, Asuna, you'll leave a hole in the lives of the people you're a part of—believe or not…" he hesitates, "y-you're a part of mine now."

My eyes widen at this sudden revelation. I search his eyes, as though trying to find his bluff, but I only see sincerity and conviction. There's nothing false about his words. There's no deception in the way he's looking at me.

Without realizing my gaze falls to his lips, slightly parted. I lean in, somehow feeling drawn to them, like a magnetic pull. Tentatively, I look up at him and he's staring at my lips as well, closing the gap between us.

My chest pounds with anticipation and my breathing grows heavy with want. My body is urging me to move closer, my hand twitches to reach for his. My—

 _Riiiiiing!_

Surprised by the sharp shrill, Kazuto and I halt in place. Whatever trance we were in shatters like glass and suddenly realizing how close our faces are and what we were just about to do, we instantly pull away like a reflex.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kazuto turns his body back so quickly it almost looks as if he gave himself whiplash.

My face turns beet red and it takes me a moment to catch my breath, surprised to notice it's gone. "N-no, don't be… I-I don't know what…"

My phone rings raucously in my purse, preventing me from finishing that sentence. Agitatedly, I shuffle through it and fish out my phone, nearly dropping it from my trembling fingers.

"M-Masumi!" I do my best to answer normally but I'm mentally cursing his timing.

"Miss Yuuki," he responds sternly, "You have not kept me up to date on your whereabouts."

"I-I'm so sorry, Masumi," I pinch the bridge of my nose and make a face, "I got caught up with some things."

"Regardless, you should have kept in contact with me," he scolds, "what if Mrs. Yuuki had called?"

I apologize once more, promising that I will be more careful next time and in response Masumi ensures that I do then hangs up, but not without reminding me the risks he's taking for me and the faith he is entrusting me.

Before I put my phone away I press it firmly on my bottom lip feeling discouraged. My assumption that my mother had him keep tabs on me is spot on and I worry if Sada is carrying that same task as well.

"Is everything okay?" Kazuto asks, his face no longer pink but now concerned.

"Y-yes," I answer vaguely and I force myself off of his motorcycle. "I-I'm sorry for keeping you."

I fight the urge from stepping closer to him. There's something about his presence that comforts me, but at the same time ignites something within me. It's an overwhelming sensation, but addicting. I don't want it to go away.

"Kazuto?" I call out softly and he lifts his gaze to meet mine, his mysterious obsidian eyes nearly stunning me in place.

Realizing that I've been staring into his eyes longer than I should have, I pull myself out of the spell he's got me in. "Thank you… For today." I hold from admitting that today is probably one of the best days I've had so far. I feel I have already revealed so much of myself to him.

Kazuto doesn't say a word for a moment then his lips curve into a gentle smile, "Have a good night, Asuna."

It takes all that I have to not pull him towards me and know how it would feel like to have those smiling lips pressed against mine. The thought makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand and my knees shaky. But needing to back away before I do anything reckless, I take a step back and wave, hoping he can't see my blushing face.

He doesn't walk me up, however he doesn't leave until I'm at the door and I wonder if maybe he's holding himself from doing something reckless as well. After I unlock the door and open it to the empty house, I swivel on one foot and watch him as he stores the extra helmet in the small storage compartment under his seat. He looks at me through his black helmet one final time then revs the engine and drives off. The roar of the engine nearly waking up the quiet neighbourhood and permanently burning a powerful impression in my heart.

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked this chapter!_

 _I may have over exaggerated when I said that there's going to be intense stuff that will make you not like me. It won't be that intense at all, but I do think that it will be good. I mean, I have to think it will be good! I'm the one writing it!_

 _Anyway, thank you for calling me brave on posting a story like this. I do realize that there are a lot of SAO fans who are looking for stories that follow the SAO project, or something similar to it. I'm touched that my story has caught all of your attentions! I'm hoping that I can continue to hold on to your interests and keep you all until the end of my story!_


	19. All I've Ever Known

_Hi everyone!_

 _So, so, so, soooooo sorry for the wait! I've been extremely busy and coming over with writer's block or something. I hope that the wait was worth it though, because I have a nice, long juicy chapter just waiting to be read!_

 _I will be honest with you though; I am having a bit of trouble starting my next chapter. So it will take some time to get that one going, but hopefully not too long!_

 _Anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting anymore! Here's Chapter 19!_

* * *

If I were give a list of all my favourite aspects about Aincrad the list would go on forever. But if I were to say what would most likely be at the top of that list then it would have to be the weather. It's so lifelike that I occasionally forget I am not in the real world.

Even though I haven't been a part of this world for very long I can already tell that this is Aincrad's nicest season, and today's weather is at its optimal setting. All I want to do is just lay around outside on the grass and soak up the burning sun while the soft wind breezes over my skin. I'm tempted to ask if anyone else has noticed this feature, but I'm too embarrassed to ask. I doubt anyone who play VRMMOs are only in it for the scenery.

"Asuna!" Lisbeth grumbles and I flinch in response. "Stop procrastinating, it's distracting me!"

"S-sorry!" I stutter and I quickly fix my gaze back onto the multiple screens levitating in front of me instead of gazing out the window to the gorgeous outside.

Had I known earlier that studying in the virtual world is possible then I would have gotten myself an AmuSphere long ago. I haven't gotten used to it just yet—every now and then I'll experience some dizziness—but I can definitely see that studying in the virtual world can be efficient in the long run. My body doesn't get stiff from sitting too long and I can view a number of information sites that float easily in viewable places, whereas in my room's UXGA display does not.

Finding that I'm getting distracting once again, I try to refocus my thoughts and study the screen before me. It's the material my mother had sent me in preparation for the entrance exam. To my luck, most of the material is digital so it made transferring it into my AmuSphere possible. But it doesn't make wanting to study it any more thrilling.

Just the idea of wanting to study makes me want to roll my eyes and I think back to the surprise phone call from my mother just as I had finished my after school classes. Even across the world, her timing couldn't have been any more exact.

" _M-mother, how are you?"_

" _Have you received the Entrance Exam Study Package?"_

" _Y-yes… But I—_

" _I want you to focus on Parts 2 through 5; I will be examining you on those parts specifically when I get back. Don't forget to fill out the application form—leave it in my study."_

There were no words of endearment or any form of inquiry about my well-being, just instructions voiced from what sounded like an automated message. It felt like I was talking to a robot. An NPC.

But even as a robot I can still hear the disdain in her voice if she were to witness how I am using the material she sent me to study with.

' _Unless you actually physically do your homework you won't learn a thing.'_ She'd say with her face scrunched in disapproval.

Even with my own imagination her words can still bring me down and I've come to the conclusion that my mother doesn't need to be over my shoulder to make sure I fall in line. My ability to predict what she'd say and how she'd react is more than enough to set me straight.

Sometimes I wonder if my mother believes that her method of watching over me will bring positive results.

Sometimes I wonder if she even cares about what I think.

Suddenly depressed by my own thoughts, I force myself to pay attention on studying only to realize that I had been reading the same sentence over a dozen times. Now flustered and completely out of focus, I look away, spotting Silica drifting off then slowly leaning towards me until her head lands against my shoulder.

I can't help but laugh out loud at the sight of the cute brown haired girl sleeping peacefully against my shoulder. Even she is having trouble concentrating.

"Wake up," I giggle and lightly poke her cheek. "If you sleep now, you'll never finish your homework!"

Sluggishly pulling herself off of me, Silica straightens her posture as she stretches out her arms and yawns. "But I'm so sleepy."

"C'mon, you can do it!" I ruffle the top of her head, as I peek over at her screen, reading a number of mathematical equations and diagrams. "Just a few more questions to go!"

Silica huffs stubbornly, amusing both Leafa and I.

"I don't blame her for wanting to sleep though," Leafa chuckles and she gestures to her right. "It's impossible to stay awake! Especially with _him_ being like that."

Following her gaze, I spot the young black haired boy lounging lazily on a rocking chair with Yui sleeping easily on his lap, and sitting on her lap lays Pina, her blue feathery body curled into a little ball like a cat. It reminds me of a domino effect and soon it'll reach all of us because the longer I stare at the three, the more inclined I want to sleep as well.

"He certainly looks peaceful, doesn't he?" I comment, almost envious on how quickly he was able to drift off.

But lately, I've noticed that I've been able to fall asleep much faster and easier than before. There were countless of days when I'd wake up from a restless sleep, still feeling exhausted and worn out. But now… for the past few days, I've woken up feeling refreshed and surprisingly happy.

 _I wonder if it's his doing..._

I continue to watch Kirito in his tranquil slumber and my eyes unknowingly study his features. From the way his eyelids flutter to his lips, slightly parted from his light breathing. Even though he's sitting far across the room from me, I still have to fight the urge to be near him. Never have I ever been this affected by someone before. I'm not used to these feelings. I've never felt them before. It's overwhelming and daunting. I don't know what to do with them and I don't know how to control them.

Realizing that I have been staring for far too long I shake away these rapidly waving nerves. Needing to focus on back onto my studies, I turn away from Kirito but latch on to a pair of dark pink eyes pinned on me. She doesn't flinch when we lock eyes, instead Lisbeth continues to stare at me wordlessly, the usual smile on her face is nearly non-existent and the look of concern strikes me as odd.

I start to wonder if perhaps she is lagging—this is an online game after all—but when the cabin door suddenly swings open, her eyes abruptly look passed me as though nothing happened.

"Kirito!" A bright red haired player donned in a samurai's outfit stumbles through the door frame. Surprised by his panicked voice, I examine his face, noticing a pale colour. "Wake up, man!"

"W-what's going on?" Kirito groggily blinks himself awake, his movements stirring Yui and Pina awake as well.

"You haven't been answering my messages! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour!" Klein responds, still in a panicked state.

"What?" Now fully awake, Kirito pulls up his menu with his left hand, semi annoyed. His eyes widen at the number of missed messages, all from Klein. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't heard yet?" Klein asks in disbelief, "The _tournament_?"

The rest of us all freeze in place, sensing the ominous air he had suddenly brought in.

"The Knights of the Blood Oath Tournament."

Simultaneously, Lisbeth, Silica and Kirito gasp with dropped jaws and petrified faces. Klein nods with assurance, his face grim.

"I couldn't believe it myself." He says, "I freaked as soon as I saw the posting and wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm confused," Leafa interrupts, glancing at the four players. "What is the 'Knights of the Blood Oath'?"

"They were a high-level clearing guild in the original Sword Art Online," Silica explains in a low voice, her cheery upbeat attitude now sombre, "They were the ones that made it possible to reach as high as anyone could."

"They made it their sole mission to make sure everyone stayed alive as long as they could so that we could all be free from the game." Lisbeth continues on then her eyes shift to Kirito. "B-but not only that… The one person who led that guild was…"

"Akihiko Kayaba." Kirito finishes for her, his face as white as a ghost with a nervous sweat dripping down his brow. His body is so still he almost looks like a stone, but his hands are gripped onto the chair so tightly he might crush it in his palm.

 _Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online who trapped ten thousand players actually helped them escape from a world he created?_

I try to wrap my head around this startling news. But the more in depth I think about it, the more confused I get. Why would someone, who played as the villain, help his captives? What would he have to gain?

Just as I'm about to ask, Leafa's stare stops me. Something tells me that she had tried to ask that very same question. But the issue is still too sensitive to touch.

"Do you think _he_ could be behind this?" Silica asks worriedly, cuddling into a small frightened ball beside me.

"That's impossible," Klein answers, "He's dead. I saw Kirito…" his voice falls short, turning to dark dressed player with a grim look. "He's dead, right?"

"From what I heard he committed suicide," Kirito replies, "when the original world of SAO collapsed he did a high output scan on his brain and fried it when it was over."

"Do you think he was trying to copy his consciousness to the net or something?" Leafa asks, urging to be closer to her brother for comfort, but holds herself still in her seat.

"It's a one in a thousand shot for it to work," Kirito says, and he leans over, resting his elbows to his knees. "But I know he pulled it off."

We all fall silent but I keep my eyes locked on Kirito. He looks deep in thought, but at the same time, terrified.

"Yui, are you able to see if there is a user ID by the name of Heathcliff in this world?" He asks in a quiet voice to the young little girl on his left.

"I need a moment," she says and she places both of her hands onto the sides of her temple. Her eyes are closed, most likely trying to process any information on this world. After a brief moment, she opens her eyes but with a disappointed expression. "As far as I know, there doesn't seem to be any Player ID matching that name."

"But what about the Knights of the Blood Oath?" Lisbeth asks, rising from her seat to step towards Kirito and Yui, "Why is that guild here?"

"The Knights of the Blood Oath is a permanent fixture of this world. In the original Sword Art Online, the last quest in that world was to defeat the boss on the top floor, the leader of the guild, who in the end is the strongest fighter in Sword Art Online. But from what I gather, all members of the Knights of the Blood Oath are NPCs."

"A permanent fixture, huh?" Klein repeats in thought then nods to the door. "But even so, that doesn't mean Kayaba's avatar doesn't exist."

The four remain silent and I can't help but feel out of place. Every once in a while I tend to forget the significance of this world and what it had done to thousands of people.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Kirito decides and he pulls himself off his seat, "and that's to see it for ourselves."

"Kirito, are you sure?" Lisbeth asks suddenly and her hand grips onto the Kirito's sleeve, holding him back. "I-I'm mean, I…" She looks down at her hand then quickly pulls away as though she had been scalded. "If you're not ready, you shouldn't have to go."

"Nothing's going to happen if I sit here and think about it." Kirito answers defiantly and he slowly turns to face Lisbeth with a grim expression, "Ready or not, I have to see for myself.

Lisbeth drops her gaze and her shoulder slacken, she almost looks shy and defeated.

"But thank you, Lisbeth," Kirito takes a hold of her hand and smiles lightly at her. "Thank you for looking out for me. I'm glad knowing that I've got someone like you watching my back."

I watch Lisbeth as she nervously bites her lower lip, still looking down at the floor. For a brief moment, I could have sworn her eyes had shifted to me, but her expression changes to her usual self so quickly, I'm not sure what I saw anymore. "You'd do the same for me!"

It doesn't take much to know that something had happened between them. But what and when, I don't think I'll ever know. However, seeing them standing that close to each other and watching Kirito hold her hand like that makes me uncomfortable and I have to pull myself away from staring.

"Well," Klein clears his throat, obnoxiously interrupting this somewhat tender moment and there's a petty side of me feeling relieved that he did. "I guess it's off to Floor 75."

As though we weren't already in the middle of something, Silica, Leafa, and Lisbeth swipe away their own screens, forgetting about their homework entirely. I sit back and watch them with astonishment, surprised at how easily persuaded they are when it comes to putting off studying. It doesn't surprise me as I'm having difficulty with my own work but if my mother were to ever see me put down my studies to do something else I would never hear the end of it.

"You coming, Asuna?" Leafa calls out, her and the group already heading out the door.

For just a split second I hesitate in closing the material my mother had expected me to study for the night. I can already hear her disappointment and the lecture on how important it is for me to excel and how every second dedicated to studying can contribute to a lifetime of success.

But if my mother's stone cold personality is the result of success, then I don't want it.

As soon as we arrive to Corinea, I'm astounded by the amount of players already bustling about. I imagine it's due to this tournament but I quickly learn that this is also a newly-opened floor so it would explain the high population of players running to and fro. It almost looks like Ancient Rome, everything seems to be constructed from square bricks of white limestone. But amongst its temple-like buildings and wide waterways is a huge coliseum that towers in front of the gate plaza.

"There are so many players here!" Silica comments with awe and Pina agrees with a caw.

"From what I've gathered, as soon as Corinea has been unlocked, the Knights of the Blood Oath Tournament was set to begin." Yui explains. "Signing up is only for today, the tournament begins next week."

"What's the prize?" Klein asks in a suddenly eager tone.

Yui pauses for a moment then widens her eyes with shock. "First prize is an official Knights of the Blood Oath Uniform that significantly increases a player's defensive and agility status!"

"Holy crap! So I guess I worried over nothing!" Klein exclaims and his face brightens into a smile. "Where do we sign up?"

"Yeah, I'm game." Leafa steps in with a determined grin.

"Me too!" Lisbeth chimes and she playfully nudges Silica to join.

"No way!" Silica says, looking abashed. "I think I'll have a better time watching!"

"How about you, Daddy?" Yui looks up cheerfully, tugging at Kirito's hand. "Will you be participating in the tournament as well?"

Kirito's response isn't as hasty as theirs. Instead, he gazes at the coliseum that is surrounded by hundreds of players. His expression reveals that he's close to saying no. But if I know Kirito well enough then the gamer side of him doesn't want to turn this down.

"I might be able to figure out more if I try out." He thinks out loud then nods. "Count me in."

"And you, Mommy?" Yui finally turns to me. "Will you try out?"

"Yeah, Asuna," Lisbeth chimes then quickly falters, "What about…"

Following her lead, the group immediately falls silent. I'm about to question what's wrong until it hits me…

 _Yui just called me 'Mommy'…_

My eyes instantly focus on to Kirito and our faces turn ripe red. Based on his reaction, I can tell that he hasn't told anyone about this arrangement either.

The first to react is Leafa, but her words are barely audible. "D-did Yui just call you…"

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Both Kirito and I spit out nervously and we frantically wave our hands in immediate defence.

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like!" Klein smirks deviously as he pulls Kirito with one arm and grinds the top of his head with his knuckles. "Why didn't you tell me this, Kirito? How could you keep this from your buddy?"

"So what does this mean?" Silica asks, her eyebrow rising suspiciously. "Are you two…?"

"D-don't think about it like that!" I try to laugh it off but it comes off as pathetic and awkward. "C-come on, let's go find where we can sign up!"

I quickly turn away in hopes of ending that topic but I already know that I can't just walk away from it that easily. It was a conversation that was eventually going to happen; I just wanted to prolong it as much as possible. However, I still take my chances and swivel to my front. But as though a sign that walking away from that conversation simply won't happen, my entire body walks into the back of another player.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelp then reflexively take a step back and bow my head.

"No way!" A young boyish voice gasps and I lift my gaze, finding a group of boys gawking at me with slacked jaws. "I-it's you!"

"What?" Not expecting that kind of reaction, I readjust my stance and notice a number of players around us are slowing to a stop. Their eyes are all on me and I can hear light whispers carrying over to each other. A rush of déjà vu washes over me and my heart rate suddenly sky rockets.

"You're the one in the article!"

"You're Lightning Flash!"

"Huh?" My body that felt as tense as a stretched out rubber band instantly eases but I'm left with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?"

The boy who I walked into pulls up his menu with his left hand and after a few manipulations he swipes the large screen so it's rotated to me. The screen reveals that MMO website Suguha briefly mentioned before with an article dated a few days back and when I scroll down I read a title large in font: A STORM OF MYSTERY, and further below the short column is an obscure picture of me mid action in our fight with Megaera and a short video of that fight.

"W-what…" My eyes skim the article with disbelief and confusion. "What is this? How did you get this video?"

Behind me, Leafa trots over and reads the article with me and gasps in awe. "So you're the one everyone's talking about!"

"Everyone's talking about me?" Completely drawn in, I focus on the article and carefully read over every single word.

 _A STORM OF MYSTERY_

 _On April 28, Hibiki Hisawaka, System Administrative Assistant of YMIR, noticed irregular patterns in the VRMMO Sword Art Online Server. As his job to contribute and maintain all system standards, he assumed that the irregularity to be a threat or a bug, or perhaps an auto-generated NPC with exceptional stats. But to his surprise, it was none of the above… It was a player!_

" _It was unlike anything I had ever seen before!" Hisawaka stated in shock. "At first I thought it was a glitch—there was no way a player could move that fast!"_

 _The average amount of hits per second for even the highest level of players is approximately seven, and that's including maximizing agility and accuracy stats. After that, it's typical for a player to focus more on strength, defence and sword skills._

 _But this is no typical player... Not in the slightest! According to Hisawaka, this player has reached 10 or perhaps even 12 hits per second._

I examine the photo posted below. If I look hard enough I can depict my face blurred in the image, but behind all the lines of light it's almost hard to make out. Just from that picture alone, I can tell it was taken during my fight with Megaera. I'm instantly reminded of my outburst and I bite my lip and bow my head to hide my face. The visual evidence that exposes that raw and ugly side of me makes my cheeks flame up with shame and I'm tempted to deny it's me. But unfortunately, with my noticeably chestnut coloured hair, there would be no point in denying.

 _For privacy reasons, Hisawaka avoids having to investigate player influenced activities unless absolutely necessary. But in order to determine whether this was by glitch or by player, he had to do some digging. And what he had dug up was another surprise! According to Hisawaka, this isn't the first incident logged! Apparently, this very same player had performed exceptional speed in another battle._

There's another picture of me but this time it was taken during my fight with the Black Widow after Kirito and the rest had rescued me. And just like the last picture, the only way anyone can determine it's me is by the colour and length of my hair. Everything else about that photo but the Black Widow is blurred and surrounded by light.

" _This player is so fast that he or she has slipped through our fingers! All anyone can see are flashes of light!" Hisawaka explained in clear excitement, "Predicting the player's next attack is practically impossible. It's like lightning."_

 _From there, until Hisawaka or anyone can figure who this mystery player is, he has given the name 'Lightning Flash'._

Ending the article is a short video and I tap on the screen to play it. Just as the column explained, all I can see are flashes of light and Megaera's HP depleting steadily to zero. The tip of my rapier is barely visible and I'm just a blur. Even though I remember that fight, it looks completely different seeing it from another angle.

Once the clip ends, I pull away from the screen and let out a long and heavy exhale. It hadn't occurred to me that this world is being monitored, although given what this world used to be, YMIR most likely didn't want to take any chances.

"T-thank you." I finally say to the boy as those are the only words I can think of. When he closes the screen I shyly back away, but when I look up I find that I'm surrounded by now an even bigger crowd of all male players.

"So it is you!" The boy exclaims happily and the crowd of players quickly gather around me, practically pushing each other out of the way to get closer, shouting for my attention.

"Wow! I can't believe it's really you!" One boy shouts to my far left and once I pin point where he is, he's swallowed up by the crowd.

"Are you really Lightning Flash? What's your name?" Another boy asks and just as I'm about to answer, another shouts right after.

"What you did on Floor 1 was so badass!"

The volume of their voices gradually gets louder and louder, all in an effort to be heard, but eventually they all start to mesh together until I can't understand what anyone else is saying anymore and I'm only able to pick up a few words.

"The pictures don't do it justice—

"Cuter up close—

"Do you wanna join our party?"

Without warning, we all hear the sound of metal scraping against rock followed by a deep and exasperated cough. Surprised to see the commotion of players quickly die down and suddenly looking uneasy, I look over my shoulder and find Kirito with his Elucidator stabbed firmly in the ground and his face pursed into an unimpressed and impatient expression.

"K-Kirito?" I call softly, taken aback by his demeanour.

Looking as though I had just knocked him out of a trance, Kirito's eyes widen then moments later his cheeks flush a hint of red and what started off as looking stiff and bothered turns to awkward and embarrassed.

"I-I… Uh…" Kirito clumsily pulls his sword out of the ground and sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "W-we should probably head to the sign up area, r-right, Asuna?"

" _Sign up for the Knights of the Blood Oath Tournament Preliminary Rounds will end in ten minutes! I repeat: Sign up for the Knights of the Blood Oath Tournament Preliminary Rounds will end in ten minutes!"_

A boisterous male voice shouts from the distance and I'm reminded of the reason why we are here and also thankful for this convenient get away.

"We should get going!" I say to the group before they can protest, and then pardon my way through the crowd of players who still have me surrounded.

"We'll be cheering for you, Lightning Flash!" One boy shouts and the rest follows with hoots, whistles, and cat calls.

"T-thank you!" I wave back at them with a flushed face, only to get another round of unnecessary cheers in response.

Even after a fair distance away from the crowd I can still hear their cheers and it draws in more attention from the other players as I pass by. But as soon as we step inside the coliseum we are finally out of the spot light and I feel somewhat relieved.

"Wow, Asuna," Silica awes as she jogs to my side. "You've sure gotten a lot of fans!"

"Looks to me like _competition_ for Kirito!" From behind I hear Klein snicker then suddenly yelp in surprise. "What the hell, man?"

I peek over my shoulder and see Kirito and Klein a few paces behind bickering in hushed tones to each other. "You better watch your step or you might make yourself miss the tournament!" Kirito advises tightly with a firm lip, his tone sounding more like a threat than as a joke.

The word competition echoes around me like a bell and suddenly I'm trying to fight off the biggest smile I've ever felt. If my heart could beat any faster then the AmuSphere would prompt me to log out. I feel as though a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Almost now I'm finally able to breathe. I feel ecstatic but nervous. Anxious but tranquil. I've felt this way before... but when?

My immediate thought brings me to my first experience riding on the back of Kazuto's bike. Perhaps it was the rush of danger that had my heart pumping but I'm certain it's more than that. This is more than just a physical feeling.

"Need any help signing up?"

Kirito's voice catches me by surprise that my knees nearly buckle from underneath me. Caught up in my own thoughts I almost didn't realize that I was creating a line in one of the sign up booths.

"N-no! I'm sorry! I'll be just a moment!" I manage to say and then I swivel forward and tap on the screen in front of me to enlarge the sign-up sheet. Even with trembling fingers I somehow type in all the appropriate information and back out of the booth for the next player to sign up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I walk up to Kirito who stands a fair distance away from the crowd of players waiting for their turn.

"No worries," he says, "Klein and Sugu are still signing up."

"Silica and Lisbeth aren't joining us?" I ask, looking around for the missing two, then I notice Yui is missing as well.

"They're scoping out good seats to watch from." Kirito answers then hums in thought. "I could've sworn Lis said she was going to try out. I guess she just didn't want Silica to feel left out."

Kirito falls silent and crosses his arms. It occurs to me that he has noticed Lisbeth's sudden change in behaviour as well, but he almost looks guilty thinking about it. As though he knows the cause. As I stand quietly beside him I find myself wanting to ask him about her but instead I keep still and wait for the rest to return.

As we wait, I think back to how he reacted upon hearing about this tournament and the look on his face at the possibility that Akihiko Kayaba could still be here. The thought boggles my mind. Was Akihiko successful in scanning his consciousness? Is such a thing possible?

"I guess he's not here."

Realizing that he's referring what I had just been thinking, I look up at him with concern.

"D-does that upset you?" I ask.

Kirito holds on responding, as though choosing his words carefully. "I… I don't know. It's just that there's so much I wanted to ask him. Like, why did he create this world and what was it that he wanted to gain from it?"

I'm certain many people thought that very same question and I'm almost certain that the answer will never come. But seeing Kirito's sombre face has me riddling with guilt, like I should be able to answer it for him. But I can't. Only Akihiko Kayaba can.

I'd like to know what happened. I'd like to know what happened in those two years trapped in SAO. But part of me is afraid to know. Part of me is worried what might change if I'm told stories that shouldn't be told.

"I-I know I couldn't possibly understand what you've gone through and I don't mean to speak for Kayaba, but…" I tentatively place a hand on Kirito's shoulder, surprised to feel how tense he had become. "But someone once told me that most of the players here are people who want to escape from the real world and they become the real person they want to be in this world."

Kirito flinches; realizing who it is I'm quoting from.

"Whether good or bad, they finally feel like themselves. Maybe Kayaba felt more alive in this world than in any other world and he just wanted to create a world to give others a chance as well. It doesn't justify what he did, but having to hide your true self for a long time can do a lot of things to a person."

 _Believe me, I would know._

I think about how much this world has affected me and how grateful I am that I get to be a part of it now. Despite what this world was originally made of, it's helped me for the better although I can't help but feel ashamed of myself.

Partially stunned, Kirito remains still for a moment and then he stares at my hand resting on his shoulder. "I never thought of it like that before," he says as he places his hand over mine and smiles. "Thank you."

"So are you two going to explain to us what's going on or not?"

Finally noticing that the group has come together again Kirito and I quickly take a step away from each other. While Klein has mischief printed all over his face, Leafa's and Silica's are covered with suspicion. Lisbeth's on the other hand, looks dispirited.

With pursed lips, I glance at Kirito and he shrugs in defeat and sighs, allowing me to speak first. But just as I'm about to speak, Lisbeth holds up her hand.

"How about we let you two figure out your story first and then we'll hear it?" Lisbeth says with a grin. Her sudden change in tone surprising both Kirito and I, but we don't let on. "Anyway, how about we walk around this place? It's huge!"

We are all quick to agree; Kirito and I especially and we manage to successfully escape that conversation once again. As we tour around Floor 75, I learn that even though this is the first I've heard about the Knights of the Blood Oath Tournament; their headquarters is actually on Floor 55 but it's not until this floor opens that the guild becomes known.

It's at the mention of tournaments that Silica tells me back when they were all trapped in SAO, duels were rare and only a 'First Strike Match'. She had never been part of a duel but she had witnessed a few. I ask if there was a particular reason and she explained that whenever a players HP dropped in a duel, it wouldn't restore itself, so it was imperative that duels only end when the first player is struck. Keeping their HP full was critical; it's what kept them from dying in real life.

But in this case, this tournament will be following a 'Time Limit Duel', meaning unless neither player's HP has dropped to zero before the duel ends, the winner goes to the player with the highest HP leftover.

I imagine what it would have been like back in those two years stuck in SAO and I think about what could've happened to me when I met Lumera. How long would I have survived if I had run into players like her?

These thoughts stay with me until the time reaches 8pm in real time and we decide to call it a night and return back to the cabin. Klein is the first to log out, grumbling about having to work overtime as he disappears. Silica and Leafa are next, but not without warning me that the next time we meet we'll be discussing about what's been going on between Kirito and I.

"We expect a full report!" Silica demands with a determined grin.

"And no skimping out on the details either!" Leafa chuckles and both she and Silica vanish within the bright blue light.

A nervous sweat drips down my face as I wave them goodbye and as soon as they disappear I collapse heavily on the couch suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Just what did I get myself into?" I sigh weakly into the cushions. Mentally planning how on earth can Kirito and I explain the situation without making it look like the obvious.

"Mommy?" Yui's sweet voice calls out and I pull myself up finding her looking at me with worried eyes. "Did I get you in trouble?"

I blink at her with a dumbfounded expression, baffled by her question. "No, Yui, not at all!" I wipe the exhaustion off my face and sit properly on the couch, patting on the cushion for her to join me. "Why would you think that?"

Yui hesitates, her face coloured with remorse. "It's just that earlier today both you and Daddy looked distressed when Klein and the others heard what I called you."

"Oh, _that_?" I dramatically shrug it off like it's nothing but even that isn't enough to fool an AI. However, lightens Yui's face once again and she huddles beside me, tucking her legs underneath her small frame. "They just haven't gotten used to it yet, it'll take time."

I hold from speaking any more, afraid to admit that I'm still not quite used to it as well. I wonder on Kirito was able to do it.

"That's good," Yui sighs as she leans into me, unable to see my perplexed expression. "Because I like having you as a mommy."

And just like that, her young and innocent voice eases my knotted shoulders. I hadn't noticed the effect she had on me before. This feeling of responsibility for a child, the feeling of being needed and wanted.

"And I like being your mommy." I wrap my arm around her and pull her close, resting my chin on the top of her head. Never had I imagined myself in this kind of situation before. It feels so surreal. Although, given that this is the virtual world, I find myself having difficulty determining what is real and what is not.

But while the scenery, monsters, and food we eat in here aren't real, these feelings that have somehow crept up on me from out nowhere are far from just 1's and 0's. I've tried denying it because it was unfamiliar to me. I've tried ignoring it because it frightened me. But now, it's all I can think about. _He_ is all I think about.

Just on the brink of dozing off I suddenly hear the sound of a door creak and I quickly force myself awake. With Yui still sitting beside me, I carefully look around the room finding nobody around us.

"Is everything okay, Mommy?" Yui asks, suddenly on alert like me.

"I-I thought I heard something," I reply cautiously and I focus hard on trying to hear everything around us and eventually I pick up on voices speaking at an extremely low volume. I've learned that if I practice, the distance and intensity from which I can hear from can increase. It takes time but seeing as how I've been taught to only listen and speak when spoken to, I've managed to level up steadily. "Stay here, okay?"

Yui gives me a reassuring look that she will stay put and I stalk around the couch, following the voices that lead me down the hall.

"…Wanted to know if you're okay."

I immediately recognize Kirito's face and, without thinking, I back up against the wall and continue to side step down the hallway until I reach the bedroom. I immediately feel foolish, acting so cautious and wary. No one else is allowed to be in this cabin unless given permission by the owner, Kirito.

"Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

It suddenly hits me that I haven't seen Lisbeth log out yet and my chest tightens with discomfort. While it's common for Kirito to stay a little longer before logging out, I find it unusual to discover the two still lingering behind.

I halt in place, just a few feet away from the door but clearly capable of hearing their conversation. What I've come across doesn't seem like something I should be listening to. The fact that they are alone in the room is proof of that. Part of me wants to walk away, log out, or even alert them that I'm still here, but every other part of me refuses to obey.

After a long pause, I hear Lisbeth chuckle lightly but it sounds forced. "So I guess you made up your mind."

It takes me a while to notice that I had been holding my breath, as though the slightest movement would give me away.

"It's okay." I hear her say, noting a little bit of hurt in her tone. "I kinda figured it was going to happen. Sooner or later."

"I'm sorry, Lis."

"You don't need to apologize, Kirito," Lisbeth's voice breaks. "You can't help who you fall for. _Believe me_ , I know what it's like."

I wait for Kirito to respond, but all I can hear is Lisbeth sniffling and finally another light-hearted chuckle. "If it wasn't going to happen with me, eventually it was going to happen with her."

I quickly cover my mouth to muffle any sort of reaction. Even though there had been some tension between Kirito and I it suddenly sounds more real when heard from someone else's point of view. But just like before, Kirito doesn't say anything and something tugs at my heart. As though his silence can mean something else. As though these feelings of mine are just one-sided.

"You don't need to act like you haven't noticed." Lisbeth says. "I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Lis…"

"I'm fine, really." She says quickly, sounding as though she's trying to convince herself, "The 'getting over it' part? That's going to take a while.

There's an arrogant side of me that wants to be happy or ecstatic. But instead a wave of confusion and guilt drowns me. Guilt because of Lisbeth. Although I hadn't noticed it before, I feel as though my presence in this group has put out any potential spark between her and Kirito. Confusion because of Kirito's lack of response. He didn't correct Lisbeth, but he didn't reveal a certain type of fondness for me as I have for him either.

While some people say 'Ignorance is bliss', there are some people like me who needs to have answers, otherwise questions, theories and assumptions can build from something so simple to something abstruse and exaggeratingly intense.

 _Why didn't Kirito admit any feelings?_

 _Does he not feel the same way as I do?_

 _Was I just being delusional?_

My mind has come up with so many questions but I don't want them answered anymore. I suddenly no longer want to be anywhere near this conversation anymore whereas before I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. With my left hand, I pull up the log out menu and just as I tap out, I hear Lisbeth's final words.

"Don't screw this up, Kirito."


	20. All That Starts Can Quit

_There's something you need to read first before starting this chapter._

 _In my summary, I had put in rating not yet determined because I actually wasn't sure about this chapter. I won't lie, this chapter was going to happen but I just didn't know how extreme it would be. Now that it's been written, I'd say it's kind of extreme. Nothing too graphic, but the situation is unsettling. I will understand if you no longer want to read this story anymore, but as of now, I believe this story will be rated M._

* * *

When I log out of Aincrad the first thing I hear as my AmuSphere powers down is the ringing of my phone.

I glance at the clock, surprised that someone is calling me at this hour and I reach over to grab my phone. Unexpectedly, I read my mother's name on the display and I quickly prep myself on answering.

"Mother!" I call out, taken aback and then I remember the 12-hour time difference. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting your call."

"Nor I to be returning home so soon."

"You're… You're coming home?" I try to hide the disappointment in my voice, mentally counting the three days she would have had left in New York.

"It's seems that the Board of Directors is useless without me present so I'll be cutting my time here short." She responds with a huff. "That means I'll be pushing up your mock exam earlier than scheduled, I trust you are prepared."

"Yes." I answer vaguely, and bite down on my lip to keep from spilling out that I had been using the AmuSphere to study.

"You can expect my arrival by Saturday evening." She hangs up before I can respond.

* * *

I wonder if the sky is just mocking my current mood because when I look up at the sky, it's dreary, covered in dark clouds and pouring rain. Of course, given the time of year, this is when Tokyo gets the most drenched. It amazes me how some people don't get affected by the rainy day blues. Everyone's pace doesn't slow down, in fact, it as though they speed up. Perhaps it's just because they're just trying to keep from getting soaked.

But even so, part of me finds it a little coincidental that after knowing my mother is returning sometime tonight, it suddenly starts to rain.

"This rain is killing me!" Ryoutarou grumbles as he stretches over the bar counter. "Why can't we do a side quest again?"

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Suguha rolls her eyes, annoyed of having to remind Ryoutarou yet another time. "SAO is down for today. Some sort of maintenance."

"They should've at least given us _some_ warning!" Ryoutarou complains and he pulls out a glass from behind to sneak a drink. "Some people have got nothing better to do."

"They did give us notice!" Suguha defends with a huff and she crosses her arms. "They sent us an email last week, again two days ago and once more last night!"

"Damn, man, don't you ever check your emails?" Andrew swipes away the glass from Ryoutarou and grins. "Get out once in while!"

"How can we go out if there's a freakin' storm outside?" Ryoutarou mumbles, dropping his head onto the bar counter with a smack.

"Quit your yammering already!" Rika exclaims and she gazes out the window. "It's just a little rain!"

Just as Rika points outside, the sky suddenly illuminates with light and a sonic boom rumbles the ground, proving its strength and intensity to all of us.

I watch Ryoutarou shoot Rika a glare and she shrugs her shoulders, as though relinquishing herself to defeat. I let out a small laugh then lean forward with my chin resting on my hands as I continue to look out the window.

Just like Ryoutarou, I also wish to be back in the virtual world. Had I known that this would be my last day of being carefree, I would've have spent it wandering around the fields of Aincrad in lieu of hiding out from the rain. But instead, my AmuSphere is hiding tucked beneath my bed, only to be pulled out with complete precaution.

From behind I hear the sound of music subtly being played and when I swivel in my seat the girls are gathered around the jukebox, turning up the volume so it can drown out the storm and hopefully pick up our moods.

Already looking excited the girls laugh and start to dance. I quickly survey the room, noticing that it's only us keeping Andrew company, and ever since we've arrived it's only been us, so I imagine that this café is ours for the rest of the day.

Just as I turn to watch the girls again, my gaze stops short when they meet Kazuto. He's been more quiet than usual lately that I've nearly forgotten he's with us.

Perhaps he's upset because he also can't go into the virtual world and see Yui. I know I am.

Perhaps he's down because he can't ride his bike due to the storm. I know I would be.

But I don't know. Because ever since I had heard his conversation with Rika, he and I haven't spoken a word to each other.

A flash of light brightens the room once again and Kazuto turns to look but stops when I reach his view.

I flinch, quickly turning away from his gaze even knowing that he's caught me.

It takes me a moment to realize how hard my heart is pounding and how shallow my breathing has become. There's a bubbling at the back of my throat and I gulp down to suppress it. I was never supposed to know about that conversation and never have I ever wished so hard to forget it.

If I hadn't have heard it, then I never would have found myself waiting for something that might possibly never happen. If I hadn't have heard it, then I never would've had to pretend that I know nothing about Rika's unreturned feelings and Kazuto's lack of confession. If I hadn't have heard it, then I never would have had these thoughts pulling me like an undertow. I never would have felt so… Heart broken.

"I know what we can do!" Keiko perks up happily, abruptly pausing the girls' dance. "We should go see a movie!"

"Yeah!" Suguha is quick to agree, her eyes already wide with anticipation. "I heard about a movie that just came out last night!"

"N-no, no, no, _no_!" Keiko, just like Suguha, is quick to _decline_. "That movie is about _zombies_! I don't want to watch that!"

"C'mon!" Rika crosses her arms, giving Keiko a sly grin. "The weather practically calls for it!"

Before Keiko can regret her decision, Rika, Suguha and Ryoutarou are already making their way out the door, grabbing their coats and umbrellas resting on chairs. "But I—

"Let's go, Asuna! Kazuto!" Suguha waves for the both of us, still sitting in our seats, to join them. "You two coming or what?"

We both sputter, and when we look at each other, our faces flush and we turn away.

"You two have been so awkward lately—more so than usual!" Rika smirks as she grabs both of us by the arms and drags us out of our seats. "You two sad 'cause Yui's not with you? _Parents_ are allowed to take breaks from their kids, y'know?"

After bidding a quick goodbye to Andrew, Rika pushes us all outside and into the pouring rain. While she and Suguha share an umbrella, Ryoutarou holds Keiko's bright polka dotted umbrella for her, looking slightly embarrassed but willing to do so.

"I don't want girls to get the wrong impression seeing me share an umbrella with Kazuto!" Ryoutarou explains and he ruffles the top of Keiko's head. "Maybe they'll think Keiko is my little sister and find me the attractive older brother!"

Unwilling to help it, I roll my eyes but at the same time am mildly amused by his 'reasoning'. However, it leaves me to share my umbrella with Kazuto…

"Onwards!" Rika points determinedly into the rain and just before she and Suguha lead the way, she shoots me an impish grin.

Just that look alone tells me what Rika is up to and it surprises me. Not that long ago she had said that 'the getting over it part' would take a while. If I had any doubt that a while meant a few days, then Rika's actions has washed it away.

"Shall we?" Kazuto's voice catches me off guard. I haven't heard him speak to me in so long it startles me knowing how much I've actually longed to hear it.

Last in line, we follow the group head to Nakaokachimachi Station to take the Hibaya Line that leads to TOHO Cinemas Roppongi Hills Store. As expected, the subway is jammed packed with passengers that the space between each passenger is merely an inch at best. The combination of rain, metal, sweat, and other various odours combines into one collective smell I have to try hard not to react or make a face.

"Too bad your driver couldn't take us to the movies, Asuna!" Rika comments offhandedly, her elbow nearly at my face while she hangs onto the strap tied above.

"S-sorry." I say sheepishly. While part of me agrees with her, another part is grateful I'm still given these last few hours not having Masumi or my mother around.

Finally boarding off the Hibiya Line, we make our way through the station and I come across a large clock displayed high up on the wall. I lightly sigh to myself as I count down the hours I have left, secretly disappointed that the last remaining hours I have are being spent silent in a large room full of people.

I quietly suggest we do something else, but with the amount of people wandering around, it'd be a miracle if someone had heard me. Luckily, no one had. We had gone all this way; it'd be rude to change plans so suddenly. Especially when I had the chance to speak up sooner.

"Aw, no way!" Suguha exclaims dejectedly, as she crosses her arms. "Looks like we just missed the first show!"

"What? We missed it?" Keiko asks, her face shining with relief.

"Don't get too excited, we've got another showing in two hours." Rika hums deviously as she towers over the pale faced Keiko.

"Well, now that we've got some time, how about we do some shopping? It's been a while since I've last been here." Suguha suggests, her eyes skimming over from store to store.

"Sounds good to me!" Ryoutarou nods. "Meet up in two hours then?"

Before I can decide where to go or who to go with a rush of people exit the theatre and weave through us. It's almost like a gentle mosh pit of people wanting to leave versus the people wanting to get in.

"W-wait!" I shout out loud, trying to walk against the rush but a wall of young kids block my way and I'm left with no choice but to go with the flow.

Needing to leave this mass of movie goers I zigzag my way through the crowd, finally reaching a clearing. I quickly survey the area in hopes of spotting any of them. If we were in Aincrad, all I'd have to do is find Pina flying above them and I'd locate them immediately.

I get a little disheartened losing sight of them so quickly, and wonder if this is intentional. This could just be Rika's way of pairing Kazuto and I off together just like she had before. Perhaps she has Suguha, Keiko, and Ryoutarou in on it too. However, with Kazuto not in sight either I can't help but feel like all her efforts are going to waste.

" _Don't screw this up, Kirito"_

The idea that her efforts might all be in vain makes my stomach twist in knots. The silence between Kazuto and I is almost deafening I want to scream just to fill the void. All I have running in my mind are questions.

Why won't Kazuto talk to me?

Is it something I did?

Does he not feel the same?

I've never enjoyed gut feelings because they always lead to something bad, and this torturous intuition I've had all day can only mean one thing.

"Asuna!"

It's a voice I recognize, but a voice I have not expected to hear. Husky and smooth. It's the voice that once had me entranced and in a daze, but now it's the voice that has me going pale.

I turn around, finding Hideki standing just a few meters away from me.

His stride is so long and quick it takes him only a couple seconds until he's just within arms reach of me. I quickly notice that his hair has gotten longer, there's a shadow of facial hair along his jaw and a touch of exhaustion in his eyes. If it weren't for the neatly buttoned shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the wrinkle free black slacks, he'd almost look like he'd let himself run ragged.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asks in a rushed but quiet voice. "Does your mother know about this?"

For a moment I'm at a loss for words. Last I spoke with Hideki, the arrangement my mother had made for me with him was called off. If Hideki was still going to be a part of my life then surely my mother would have mentioned it.

But then again, her and Hideki have been talking without my knowledge before, so who am I to say?

"Come on, Asuna, let me take you home."

Hideki reaches for my hand and I instinctively pull away, taking a step back and suddenly feeling nervous. "H-how did you know I was here?"

"You've been making a habit of running off lately, so your mother has given me specific instructions to watch over you." His tone is so matter-of-fact it stuns me in place.

"So you've... You've been following me?"

Hideki's jaw slightly shifts, "If we're going to be husband and wife, Asuna, I need to know where you're going."

My jaw drops and I feel like time has stopped.

"What are you talking about?"

 _I had told him I couldn't marry him._

 _I had told my_ mother _I didn't want to marry him._

He pauses, then with a quick run through of his hair he sighs. "We thought you needed time to think things over; get used to the whole arrangement so we agreed to give you some space."

"Y-You think that by following me you're giving me space?"

"I'm sorry, Asuna, but you gave her no choice!" Hideki's volume rises that it attracts the people around us and he takes another step closer to hush himself. "If you think that by fighting against this is going to help, you're wrong. If you want to be able to do what you want to do, you have to do what she says!"

Suddenly, Hideki grabs my arms, gripping them tightly as though to keep me still but all I can feel is him trembling.

"Asuna..." His deep sea blue eyes scan mine, revealing a sense of panic and desperation. " _Marry me._ I promise I'll give you what you want. If it's that virtual world you want, then _fine_. I can give you that!"

"Please, Asuna." He pleads, his eyes never leaving mine. "I _need_ you."

The plea in his voice disarms me and I lose the ability to move or speak. The chatter and commotion from everyone around us muffles into one collective sound and they're movements are so slow it looks like they're walking through molasses. My surroundings feel warped, and my ears feel clogged. Hideki's eyes are still on me and his grip on my arms tightens. I wince but he doesn't let go.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of her!"

Another familiar voice pulls me out of this hypnotic haze and a force suddenly pushes me backwards. The delayed seconds instantly catches up to me, but it takes me longer to gather my senses. My breath, surprised to know that I had been holding it, finally passes my lips. My heart, beating at the rate practically similar to a hummingbird's, finally slows and my body, shockingly stiff, finally eases.

Nervously, I look up, still unsure of what just happened then my jaw drops in shock. Not at the surprisingly wide distance between Hideki and I, but at Kazuto, standing firmly in the middle. His back is to me, but just by the broadness of his shoulders and the shaking of his tightly wound fists, he looks furious.

"What the hell is this?" Hideki's immediately angered voice grabs the attention of everyone around us now and I tentatively look at him passed Kazuto's side. His face, what was once smooth and gentle is now cracked and twisted.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll leave Asuna alone right now." Kazuto's voice is so dark and steely it startles me. Not a second later he swivels to face me and gently places his hands over my shoulders, hesitant on making contact. "Did he hurt you?"

"I don't think you understand what's going on, kid." Hideki spits. "She's my _wife_. So if you know what's best for you, _you'll_ leave her alone right now."

Kazuto's reaction in practically negligible, and I wonder if he had heard him. After he shoots Hideki a cold glare he immediately switches back to me but with a softened gaze. His expression changes so drastically and so quickly I have to do a double take. "Asuna, you don't have to go to him. You get a choice."

"Asuna, don't listen to him!" Hideki demands, his temper noticeably rising. "He doesn't know what's best for you."

Through my peripherals, Rika, Suguha, Keiko and Ryoutarou are running towards us. The pace of my heart elevates once again but in panic. The two completely different worlds I had hoped to never cross over; I can feel that hope crumbling away beneath my feet.

I slowly look around, finding that the number of people who have crowded around us has increased. Rika, Suguha, Keiko, and Ryoutarou are watching us intently, their brows scrunched with concern and lips as tight as a pencil drawn line.

"You know your mother won't approve of this." Hideki warns quietly. "But if you stay with me, I can give you what you want. It's the only way, Asuna."

"No."

Kazuto flinches and when he turns to me he looks surprised.

"I don't care what she says; I'm _not going with you_!" My voice is quiet but it doesn't waver. I hold my stare with Hideki, my entire body shaking with fear but I don't back down.

I watch Hideki uncomfortably lock and unlock his jaw, and he breathes heavily as he takes a step forward. "Asuna, you don—

Stopped in his tracks, Ryoutarou steps in front of him and crosses his arms. While Kazuto may be just a few inches shorter than Hideki, Ryoutarou stands high and proud.

"You heard her, pal." He huffs and I hint a smirk in his tone, "She's not leaving with you. So get going, before I make you."

Hideki stares hard at Ryoutarou then glances to me. I can sense my body wanting to break away from his hold but I force myself to stand my ground.

After a few solid seconds, Hideki is the first to break. "You're making a big mistake, Asuna." He scoffs as he backs away, bumping into bystanders and shoving them aside.

Eventually, the crowd watching us disperses. From a few feet away I find an empty bench, and with my shaky legs I make way to it then drop myself on the seat. I'm still in disbelief at what had just happened and what I had just done. The voice that came from me felt unfamiliar. It didn't sound like me at all. I can still feel the anger that resided in it.

"Asuna!" Suguha calls out and dashes towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what the heck happened?" Rika asks, in complete shock, "One minute you here, next you're gone!"

I don't respond. My mind is racing to find ways on how to avoid revealing my personal life to them. But I have been trying to keep it hidden from them for so long it doesn't seem like I can withhold it anymore.

"I-If you guys are okay with it..." Kazuto clears his throat. It's quiet but it catches the group's attention within seconds. "Could you give Asuna and me a few minutes?"

The four look at him curiously, but Kazuto only acknowledges them with a nod. Without protest, they take a step back.

"Give us a call when you need us, okay?" Suguha requests lightly, expressing her concerned face to me before they take their leave. From a distance, I can hear the girls' attitude quickly change when they mock Ryoutarou and his dramatic entrance when confronting Hideki. A small smile forms on my lips, mentally noting that I should thank him for his help.

When they are far away from Kazuto and I, I lose that tiny bit of ease and I keep my gaze on the floor. I don't look up at him. I'm too nervous to, because once again he's witnessed me at my worst. Once again he's gotten a glimpse of my burden.

If there is a reason why he hasn't spoken a word to me since, then this is probably it—it's a wonder he bothers with me at all.

I'm a wreck.

Hesitantly, I peek up but only stopping until I see the lower half of him. I watch him as he slowly walks towards me then seats himself beside me, and just like he has been all day, except for his encounter with Hideki, he doesn't say a word.

I thought I would be comforted knowing that he doesn't expect me to talk about what's just happened. It's bad enough that I have to live through it, but needing to explain it to someone just sounds unbearable. I thought not talking would make me feel relieved. But instead, I'm nothing but confused, hurt, and embarrassed.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I finally say in hushed tones and cover my face with my hands, feeling defeated. "There's just no use anymore."

Besides my weak and quiet snivelling, all I can hear are the people walking around us. I spot a mother with what looks to be her two-year-old daughter, stubbornly tugging at her hand, struggling to pull her in the opposite direction. Eventually, fed up with the toddler's tantrum, the mother quickly scolds her daughter and forces her in the other direction. The toddler shrieks frustratingly and cries. Her voice clearly capable of being heard from all around.

I sigh heavily, almost ashamed of myself for being envious of the child who isn't afraid to say what she wants.

"My mother… She's planned my entire life for me." My voice is surprisingly calm. I can feel Kazuto's eyes on me but I keep mine on the tiled floors. "From the way I speak, act, dress… To educators, people, and… _Men_ I meet. It's all part of her agenda. I'm nothing like her and I know that's her biggest disappointment."

The more I confess more about myself, the more disgusted I feel about myself. It's sad how spineless I've become. I've my mother free rein to let me alienate myself from others, and here I am, wondering how I've let it get this far.

"It wasn't until a few months ago I've started fighting back," I admit quietly. "But I feel like it's too late because it doesn't matter how many times I fight back anymore. My mother will never stop planning my life for me. What's worse is that she gave me a chance to speak up but I couldn't think of anything. _I_ don't even have a plan for myself."

I look up once more and find that same crying child now calm and quiet in her mother's arms, being carried away from the wherever it is she wanted to go to in the first place. It's as though her tantrum never happened.

"I feel like… I feel like I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore."

I let my head drop submissively. My hair drapes around my face like a curtain, hiding my shame from Kazuto.

"Do you want to marry him?" He asks after a beat.

I slowly shake my head.

"Does he make you happy?"

I exhale heavily, like a relief off of my shoulders. "He doesn't."

"Then you know what you're fighting for."

Surprised by how casually he speaks, I look up at Kazuto, but his expression is nowhere near relaxed. He's looking down at me with a resolute face. His charcoal coloured eyes are locked onto mine, hypnotically pulling me in and never letting go.

"If you know what makes you happy then you have something to fight for." He says. "Who cares if it goes against your mother's plans? She's not like you, and to be honest, I'm glad you're not like her. Because if you were then we would've never met. If you were like her, then Hideki would've been perfect for you. But you're not, and your happiness shouldn't be a sacrifice for her agenda."

My body suddenly goes rigid and I carefully go over Kazuto's words, praying that I had misheard him.

 _I never told him Hideki's name…_

"H-how did you know his name?"

It takes a second for Kazuto to react. His face blanches, then he immediately breaks away from my stare. His lips tremble, as though finding words to speak. Panic rises inside me and I quickly push off of the bench until a tight grip grabs my wrist.

"Asuna, let me explain!"

"You knew this whole time!" I whip my hand away like an insult as I nervously and cautiously back away from him. "H-how long have you known?"

Kazuto halts, but it's his silence that answers more than any words could.

"H-he promised he wouldn't tell." I inhale sharply, suddenly feeling betrayed.

"Only because I dragged it out of him!" Kazuto quickly closes the gap between us, grabbing on to my hands to keep me from running. "Andrew let it slip that you had stopped by, but that's all he wanted to say. Don't be mad at him, Asuna, I begged him to tell me!"

"Then why not just ask _me_ about it?" I shrug him away, refusing to look at him or even be near him.

"Because after he told me what happened I didn't know how to. I-I didn't know _when_."

His answer suddenly makes me understand why he has been so distant lately and something tears at my chest that I can barely breathe. Despite where we are I feel as though the air has gotten tight and every breath I take gets heavier and heavier.

"Asuna, please, I didn't mean to hide it from you." Kazuto's voice is begging for forgiveness. He reaches for me but for every step he takes, I back away. "I'm so sorry."

I squeeze my eyes shut to keep from looking at him. If I stare into his eyes again I just know that I will be completely drawn into them like before. I bring my hands over my ears and shake my head as though to block away the embarrassment that sucks me whole. While I had been edging closer and closer to him, he's been pulling away—and why wouldn't he? Who would want to get involved with someone like me? And what does that make me? What does he think of me now, knowing that even though I'm in a supposed relationship I had been revealing all sorts of affection towards him? The hugging, the staring, the smiling, handholding— _becoming Yui's mother._ All things someone like me _shouldn't_ be doing. Thinking back on it suddenly makes me feel even more humiliated in myself and I want to take it all back.

Just like my mother and Hideki, both Andrew and Kazuto have been talking about my life without my knowledge. Part of me is wondering what else does Kazuto know about me and who else knows. The thought of Rika, Suguha, Keiko and Ryoutarou knowing about me makes me sick to my stomach and I almost want to pass out.

"I-I have to go." I mutter, my legs already making a break for it.

Kazuto frantically grabs my hand once more. "Asuna, wait! Please—

"Just leave me alone!" I run as fast as I can, ducking my head down to prevent anyone from seeing me.

Kazuto calls after me but I keep running. I don't bother turning around to see if he's trying to catch me because just as what Hideki advised; if he knows what's best for him then he'd leave me alone.

I push through the dense crowds, never stopping even when I begin to run out of breath. The only time I stop is when I reach the station and hop on the line that takes me home. My phone rings, it's shrill noise annoying the passengers crammed next to me. I turn a blind eye to their stares as I pull out my phone. I read Kazuto on the display and I press 'Ignore'. Before he gets the chance to call me again, I quickly mute my phone and stuff it back in my purse.

As I wait for the next available seat or the stop that takes me home, I lean against a pole, gripping it tightly and disregarding that the metallic smell is now stuck in my palm. All I'm thinking about is Kazuto and the reason why he didn't confirm Rika's his feelings for me is because he doesn't have any. I got so caught up in the illusion that I completely neglected the possibility that Kazuto could only care for me because he knows what I'm going through. It's nothing more than just someone looking out for another.

A lump suddenly forms in my throat and I huddle closer to the pole as though to hide from everyone around me. I shrink into my shoulders but all of these feelings of embarrassment, stress, humiliation, and heartache come in the form of tears and I'm no longer able to hold it in anymore. I cover my weeping eyes to keep the passengers around me noticing but it doesn't cover my shaking shoulders or my tired legs from wanting to give out.

It's still raining by the time I get home. But it doesn't seem to matter whether or not I had brought an umbrella because my hair is drenched and sticking to my face, my clothes are soaked through and the soles of my shoes have become soggy like a sponge.

"M-Miss Yuuki!" Sada calls out in shock, her eyes already focused on the little puddle of rain water I had brought in to the foyer. "You're soaked to the bone!"

I drag myself towards the stairs leading to my bedroom, limply tossing my useless umbrella to the side. "Where is my mother?" I don't realize the spit in my tone as I mention my mother and it's then when I decide that the first thing I'll say to her when I see her is how much of a deceitful person she has become.

"She's still on her flight, Miss Yuuki, it's been delayed due to the storm." Sada shoots me a worried look. "Shall I draw you a bath? You could get sick."

I ignore her as I trudge my way up the stairs, my shoes squishing with every step I take and I shut my bedroom door behind me.

By the time it reaches 7 I have about fifteen missed calls, twenty unread text messages and five voice messages. I still haven't gotten out of my wet clothes. They've become so uncomfortable yet I continue to lay flat on my bed, dampening my blankets and pillows without any care.

Through the closed door, Sada informs me that my mother's arrival is still delayed, and she will be leaving for the night. I listen to her walk down the stairs, open the front door then close it behind her almost a minute later. My window thumps with hard rain tapping against and my room brightens with light followed by a low rumbling. I briefly wonder if whether Sada has an umbrella or not, then feel slightly guilty that I haven't offered her mine or wished her a safe ride home.

From my peripherals I can see my phone lighten up with another incoming text and I reluctantly open it.

 **Asuna, please call me.**

I scroll through all the unread messages from Kazuto, Suguha, and Rika. Kazuto, begging me to talk to him. Suguha, asking if I'm okay, and Rika, asking what the heck happened and did Kazuto do anything stupid.

Anger and regret boils inside me and I decide to wait until I've calmed down before responding. After I unmute my phone, I put my phone on speaker and play the first of five voice messages.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

Surprised to hear Hideki's voice again I stare at my phone and bring it closer to my ear. But when I hear Suguha's cheerful voice asking if I got home okay through my phone my eyes widen in terror.

Slowly, I lift myself on my bed and look to my opened door, finding Hideki leaning casually against the door frame, watching me with a small grin.

"W-what are you going here?" I ask in a low voice, all while keeping my eyes warily on him.

"Your housekeeper let me in, of course." Hideki answers with a wave of his hand and chuckles. "It's funny, all I have to say is that Mrs. Yuuki has given me permission, and they give me free rein without a second thought."

I watch him slowly saunter his way into my room, the sound of his shoes absorbed by the textured carpet. My body trembles at the thought that if he hadn't spoken up sooner, what would he be doing?

"After we got married I was going to let you do what you want, you know?" He shrugs carelessly. "Hell, you could've spent all day in that virtual world and I couldn't care less."

"What are you talking about?" I try to hide the shakiness in my voice as I slide off my bed and rise on my feet, turning my entire body to face him as he wanders around my room.

"You would've been the perfect wife. So innocent, so polite…" His eyes leave mine and they focus on the bed behind me. "So submissive. If everything worked out, I could have given you everything you wanted in return."

"… _**Asuna, I just wanted to say I'm sorry…"**_

Kazuto's voice cuts through and we both turn to my phone sitting on my bed. For a moment I feel safe, I open my mouth to respond but Kazuto speaks again, reminding me that it's just the voice message.

" _ **I should have talked to you sooner about it. Then maybe… Then maybe things wouldn't have gotten as complicated as they have now. I'm sorry."**_

 _No, please don't go!_

" _ **Just give us a call, okay? Any of us."**_

I plea desperately with an aching heart to never stop hearing his voice, then the message ends with a definitive click.

"And then you just had to go and ruin everything, didn't you?" Hideki's voice goes taut and he steps so close to me I can feel his breath on my face. He leisurely lifts a hand to caress my cheek, softly picking up wet strands of my hair between his long fingers. "So beautiful, yet so naïve."

I gulp down hard, not moving an inch as he slowly examines every detail of me. His eyes boring into my eyes, my lips and my neck.

"My father takes pride in being both a husband and an owner. He strongly believes that the success doesn't come from just one man, but from the support of his partner. But with my repertoire of girls walking in and out of my life like a revolving door, I deemed unfit to run his company." Hideki chuckles maniacally, sending shivers up and down my spine. "He's never approved of the type of women I met, so when I heard that your mother, a dear friend of my father's, was practically whoring out her only daughter, I naturally jumped at the chance, and when I found out how noticeably simple you were, it was going to be all too easy. I was going to marry someone he approved of, in return I get to run the company."

He runs his hand through my hair, getting caught in the tangles then pulls my hair down like a comb, forcing me to look up at him. "But it wasn't until you started meeting those people—building up your confidence and making you see how screwed up this really is— I knew you were going to ruin everything I had worked so hard for."

Almost gently, he leaves his finger underneath my chin to keep from looking down. As he closes the gap by an inch, I let out a gasp and hold him back with closed fists.

"Y-you need to get out!" I demand fearfully and he clasps his hands around my wrists, squeezing them until I cringe.

"You don't get to talk to me like that!" He shouts back, his voice low yet calm. "Not when I've been so patient with you!"

My phone rings loudly, startling the both of us and like a reflex I shove Hideki away to grab it. I grasp the phone and quickly answer the call.

"Suguha!" I shriek loudly as Hideki fights for the phone, prying my fingers off.

"Asuna?" Suguha's voice chimes like a saving grace. "Asuna, what's going on?"

"Call for help—

Hideki grabs my wrist, then violently pulls me back as he tears the phone out of my hand and whips it against the wall across my room. My phone cracks and the screen goes black.

"Asuna!" Suguha cries out, her voice going static then fizzles out.

Dread fills my eyes as Hideki closes in on me. His face twists in anger and his tall muscular frame towers over me.

"I'm so sick of you thinking you're the only one that matters here!" He corners me until the back of my legs hit the frame of my bed and I fall on my bottom. I nervously crawl backwards until there's nowhere left for me to go. "Did you know that my father never planned on passing the company to me? He was going to pass it on to my _sister_. Someone who knows absolutely nothing because according to him: if I can't hang onto a woman how can I hang onto a company?! Do you know how insulting that is?"

Hideki kneels onto the bed and crawls towards me, trapping me between his hands and knees then pinning me down by my shoulders.

"I'm done trying to convince him." He leans in close until he's just within inches of my face. His hands trail down my damp blouse, slowly tugging at the buttons. "But I'm not leaving just yet. Not without a little compensation."

He forces his lips onto mine, pressing his entire weight onto me that I sink into the mattress. His hands twist into my shirt and I can hear the seams tear apart as he roughly pulls and destroys the front of my top. Suddenly bare, he brings his hands back and tightly squeezes my covered breasts with a vice like grip.

I gasp for air as I push his face with my hands and turn my head in attempts to breathe. Away from my lips he turns to my neck and drags his tongue upwards until he reaches my ear, leaving a hot wet trail. I can hear him panting into my ear, I can feel him hard against my stomach.

"S-Stop it... Please!" I whimper, frantically pushing him off of me but he relentlessly pins me down with his own weight.

He chuckles into my ear, "You're not getting away from me. Not this time." With one hand he pulls my hair back, exposing my neck, then nips at my skin. With the other, his finger slowly trails down my bare stomach, up underneath my skirt and hooks on my underwear.

The bottom of my lips tremble with panic as he pulls down then stops. He laughs again, his breath fogging up my ear. Just like a cat just toying with his prey he tugs at my bottoms inch by inch, revealing every little part of me.

He brings his face back to mine and smashes our lips together so hard I feel like he's cracked my teeth. He pushes his tongue into my mouth, delving deep and exploring heavily. He moans, as he drops his lower half onto me, his hands grip onto my hip bones and he pulls me in as he pushes upwards against me.

I plead with my hands as I push him away but he doesn't budge. My body twists beneath him but he tightens his grip. I cry out hysterically but he only laughs as he grabs a fist full of my hair, brings it to his face, takes in deep breath and smiles.

"God, had I known how sweet you smelled I would've wanted to do this long ago!" He sighs, closing his eyes blissfully.

His psychotic laugh sets off an array of flashbacks on an endless loop, playing faster and faster with each passing memory.

 _She has no friends…_

 _She gets what she deserves…_

 _You continue to be like this you will be alone forever…_

 _Of course he's here for you!_

 _Her mom does set her up with men…_

 _I thought it was just a rumour…_

 _Stupid bitch!_

 _Should I catch you two fighting like this again, you will be expelled._

I shut my eyes as tears leak through. I never fought back. I remember wanting to fight back, but I did nothing.

 _I trust you'll make the right decision!_

 _You're Lightning Flash!_

I never fought back.

But I can now.

Suddenly feeling all this pent up rage burning inside, I open my eyes and see Hideki still on top of me, laughing hysterically. Noticing the minimal distance between us, I manage to quickly pull my arm up and with the heel of my palm I thrust forward, smashing it against Hideki's nose, hearing a distinct crack.

He shouts in pain as he pulls away and falls to his side. He covers his nose but blood is already seeping through his fingers.

I stare at the wide open door and I leap off my bed. I grab my phone and make for the stairs. My fingers are shaking as I attempt to dial but the screen remains black. My hand grabs onto the door handle until I realize the security gate is still shut. My heart beats rapidly as I frantically tap every button on the console to open the gate. There's a small beep and I turn to the door and swing it open. But just as I'm about to run out, Hideki grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me so hard on the ground I feel like the wind has been knocked right out of me.

My head smacks onto the tiled floor and all I see are black splotches. After my vision somewhat clears, Hideki is standing over me. The bottom half of his face is smeared in blood, his lips are pulled back into a sneer and his eyes are on me like daggers.

"N-no!" I shout as I try to lift my head when suddenly everything goes dizzy and I fall back down. I watch through blurred lines as Hideki smashes the console and closes the door. He turns to me, grabs me by the ankle and drags me away from the door.

"L-let go of me!" I groan, unable to see clearly but I push up onto my elbows to crawl away.

"Tell me where your mother's office is, Asuna." He commands calmly, pulling me further and further away from the door. "I want her to know exactly where I've done what I'm going to do to you right now. I want her to smell it and imagine me all over you."

Hideki drops my ankle and within that split second, I attempt to pick myself up. This time he grabs both my feet and yanks me back down. The side of my face lands hard against the ground and I cry out in agony. The walls and floors around me swirl and my brain wants to fall out of my skull. Still hanging onto my feet, he flips me on to my back and slithers over me. His eyes hone in on my skirt and he latches on to the hem then harshly pulls them all the way down to my knees.

"Stop… It" I plead weakly as I slowly claw at his arms to stop but he grabs both of my wrists and holds them above my head, restraining them against the cold tiles. Without taking his needle point pupils off of me, he uses one hand to hold both my hands down and the other traces along the side of my face, down my neck, between the valley of my breasts and continues downward until it reaches between my tightly closed thighs.

"Or perhaps I should do you right here, in the foyer, so anyone who comes here will always have to pass our _special_ spot." He taunts into my ear and snickers as his hands tuck into my underwear and drags them down.

"N-no…" I squirm feebly beneath him as everything around me goes dark.

The door swings open. Just as Hideki's lip graze the tip of my nose an angry yell echoes through the foyer and Hideki suddenly disappears from on top of me.

As the thunder rumbles in the sky, I turn my head then squeeze my eyes shut as my vision rolls around and my brain tosses inside my skull.

" _Run_ _, Asuna!"_

I… I know that voice.

Fighting off the dizziness, I squint my eyes and focus on a dark figure on top of Hideki. His arm pulls back, revealing a tightly clenched fist then instantly shoots down, colliding with Hideki's blood smeared face.

Hideki throws Kazuto off of him, cursing as he charges with a fist. Kazuto mirrors him but ducks low until he slams into Hideki's midsection, knocking him off balance. They crash into the wall and land against a side table. The table collapses as pictures that sat on it fall to the floor and the glass frame shatters all over.

Kazuto gets one blow to the face that should have knocked him out, but he swiftly retaliates with a relentless outbreak of punches.

A hand touches my bare shoulder and I flinch. Slowly looking up, I see Suguha cover her mouth in shock as she quickly examines me, hesitant on helping me up. I glance to the door and see Rika, and Keiko running through, for a moment they look relieved but it's instantly replaced with panic and worry.

Next comes in Ryoutarou, he briefly looks in my direction then abruptly turns away to Kazuto, shouting at him then grabs on to his shoulders and pulls him back.

"Enough, Kazuto!" His voice is sounds muffled and the rooms slowly dims. "He's had enough! He's out!"

The last thing I see is Kazuto reaching towards me, his midnight eyes blending with the darkness. "Asuna!"


	21. All Running Back to You

I'm baaaaaaaack!

So, so sorry for this very late update! I hope the wait is worth it though! I can't tell you how many times I've started this chapter, scrapped it, then started again!

Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things. But it still will take a while to get the next chapter up! I do have a good chunk of it done. Actually, to be honest, the chapter after this was supposed to be the first chapter, but I felt like I skipped some important stuff. But this is going to be a fairly quick chapter!

I'm not quite sure when I will post the next, I'll be in Australia for two weeks! *singing* I'm livin' in the land down under!

Perhaps I'll get more done when I'm on my 15 hour flight! Oy yoy yoy!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sound of a rumbling growl wakes me from my sleep. My eyes, feeling weighted, slowly opens and once I catch of glimpse of white, I immediately shut them close. I feel around on a bed that doesn't feel like mine and I smell an unfamiliar scent that doesn't smell like home. It smells cold and uncomfortably clean like antiseptics.

Off to my left I hear a steady rhythmic beep. I don't recognize that sound, it's not like my alarm clock at all. Now completely confused, I force my eyes open to determine where I am and what's going on.

The bright light once again obscures my vision and I quickly lift my hand to block it. I wait a couple of seconds to adjust and the first thing I notice is a small needle taped to the inside of my wrist. I inhale sharply and I follow the long cord connected to it, leading me to a transparent package held upside down by a silver stand.

I gulp down hard, suddenly feeling the dryness in my throat, and look around the room. It's small, and the walls are the same pale colour as the ceiling, white. To my right is a large window, partially closed off by curtain but I can see through the window that it's raining hard, with shimmers of lightning brightening the dark cloud covered sky.

It takes me a moment to realize that the beeping noise still hasn't stopped and I turn to my left again, discovering that it's coming from a heart rate monitor connected to me. It takes me another moment to realize that I'm not in my room, this isn't my home, and neither am I in the virtual world. I'm in the hospital.

That's right. I couldn't go in to Aincrad today. It's going under maintenance. Instead, I went to the mall with Suguha, Rika, Keiko, Ryoutarou and Kazuto. We were going to watch a movie, but I got separated from them. I ran into Hideki.

For a second I feel my blood still and just as a flash of lightning whips through the sky, an image of Hideki's blood smeared face kidnaps my mind. A sharp pain pierces the inside of my head and I wince, surrendering to the memory suddenly coming back to me.

 _Or perhaps I should do you right here, in the foyer, so anyone who comes here will always have to pass our special spot…_

The heart rate monitor picks up in speed as I start to panic. My breathing is quick, short, and hoarse that it feels like it's scratching at my throat every time I breathe. My body feels sore and bruised all over that every move I make hurts me. But it doesn't stop me from sitting up and wanting to run out of here. With my eyes burning with tears, I cry out for help. I scream.

"Asuna!"

The sound of an electronic door slides open and from behind a white curtain partitioning me off from the other side, I see Hideki rushing towards me.

His hand grabs mine and I scream, frantically pulling away but he grips on to me tightly.

 _He's here!_

 _Why is he here?_

"Get away from me!" I shriek, shutting my eyes closed and wishing I had never woken up.

"Asuna, it's me!" He shouts worriedly. "Kouichirou!"

The name doesn't register quickly but I almost immediately calm down. With a trembling breath, I glance at the hands grasping mine. I follow the arms connected to it then end at a face I recognize as my brother.

"K-Kouichirou," I exclaim breathlessly. "B-but how? What's going on?"

"Both Dad and I are back from New York." He answers, "As soon as our flight landed, we headed straight here."

I stare at him with a confounded expression. He and dad were in New York; how could they have gotten here so fast?

"You were unconscious for almost three days, Mom called us as soon as she got back and we took the first flight home."

 _Three days?..._

The amount of time that has passed doesn't register with me. It feels impossible because I can still recall everything that's happened as though it had happened hours ago. But Kouichirou's here, and he doesn't look to be in a joking mood. I let him explain to me what's happened but only a few words reach me.

"Sada forgot her wallet…"

"She saw you, your friends and Yukimura…"

"Hairline fracture, some cerebral swelling…"

"Yukimura has been arrested…"

"He's in this hospital as well…"

The last bit hits me like a brick wall, but Kouichirou quickly encloses my hand with his, sensing my panic. "I know, if it were up to me, I'd let him rot in jail for what he did to you. But he was found unconscious too so they had to take him in as a patient. He's under surveillance."

My brow furrows with confusion. If I'm in this condition, how is he injured too?

"Apparently, he was found all bloodied and bruised as well." Kouichirou mutters something under his breath that I can vaguely hear, but he looks back at me with desperation in his eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Asuna. Had I known about Yukimura, I never would have let mom put you two together!"

His eyes shine with tears, and he looks down his hands gripping mine. "I'm supposed to be your big brother, God dammit, I'm supposed to protect you!"

A small smile of appreciate forms on my dry lips and I lightly place a hand over Kouichirou's fallen head, resting on the hospital bed, completely taken by his concern over my well being. But something gnaws at the back of my mind. Hideki injured to me to the point where I fell unconscious. I managed to break his nose, but surely, that alone, couldn't have knocked him out.

Then it hits me that Kouichirou mentioned that Sada found me and my friends.

My friends…

"Kirito!" I call out unknowingly and Kouichirou lifts his head to me. "I-I mean, Kazuto! He saved me!"

I remember seeing Kazuto forcing Hideki off of me, and then Suguha, Rika, Keiko, and Ryoutarou running in to the house.

I remember Ryoutarou having to pull Kazuto back. I can see the rage in Kazuto's face. I can feel his anger. And I can still see his eyes as they were the last thing I saw before I blanked out.

"My friends!" I say to Kouichirou who looks at me now with a confounded expression. "They're the ones that stopped Hideki. How are they? Are they alright?"

Kouichirou doesn't answer. In fact, based on his expression, he doesn't seem to know who I'm talking about.

"I'm sorry, Asuna," he finally says. "But I haven't see them at all since Dad and I returned."

I don't want to believe him, but with his stone like face, it's about all I can do. After a deep and discomforting breath, I look away, unable to hide the disappointment in my face as my mood drops.

"Perhaps you should ask Mom though," he suggests, "She hasn't left the hospital since her flight landed."

Just like before, something stirs at the back of my mind. Like another memory playing, but it only comes up as a blur.

"I guess I will ask her." I respond apprehensively. For some reason, I feel like I already know the answer.

* * *

After a thorough examination, Dr. Ayami declares me fit to go home. My family, waiting anxiously on the side lines, sag with relief.

"For the next little while you should not do any strenuous activity, and keep hydrated. You'll have to watch for worsening headaches and blurry vision. If that occurs, you must return to the hospital immediately."

"We will watch for that, thank you, Dr. Ayami," my mother responds for me before I get the chance to.

Dr. Ayami shoots my mother a quick look, then turns to me, waiting for my response.

"I will, thank you, Dr. Ayami," I nod politely and she smiles back before taking her leave.

My father is the first to reach me, his hand gently smoothing the top of my head. "You had us so worried, Asuna."

"I'm sorry," I apologize, revealing an apologetic face. "A-and I'm sorry I had cut yours and Kouichirou's time in New York short."

"There's no need for you to apologize." He says, "No one could have predicted this."

For some reason, my eyes immediately fall to my mother, who remains at far off the side, her eyes glued to her phone, with a disapproving look cemented on her face.

If I were still attached to the heart rate monitor, then they would all hear my own heart pounding with anger.

It's still pouring as we leave the hospital. While I sit on a wheelchair, Kouirchiou rolls me out as Masumi holds the umbrella for us. I look back and see my father sharing and umbrella with my mother. There are a couple of journalists who rush towards me, asking me questions about Hideki, his role to inheriting the Yukimura's Steelworks, and my involvement with him. My mother is quick to shoo them off and for once, I'm actually grateful for her steely persona.

But through out the rest of the day, Kouichirou doesn't let me out of his sights. He refuses to leave my side even after returning home. When he's asked to come to the office, he refuses.

"It's a family emergency", I'd heard him say over the phone. "Whatever you need now can wait until tomorrow.

I thought perhaps our father would disapprove of Kouichirou's priorities right now, but he doesn't seem to mind, in fact, he seems to encourage it. I could tell our mother does though, however, it's the calls she takes on her phone that keeps her from expressing herself. For once, I'm thankful for her being attached to her phone. It's what's stopping her from stopping Kouichirou from spending time with me.

"Here," Sitting beside me at the dinner table, Kouichirou hands me a brand new phone, already decorated with a bright and cute kitty cat charm as the four of us sit in the dining hall. "I've already transferred your contacts, and photos from your old phone."

"T-thank you," I grip the phone, thinking back to the old one that got smashed.

"Ever since I activated it, it's been going off non stop, so I had to turn it off." He says, almost with a sly look on his face. "You should probably check it; it could be your friends."

"Asuna shouldn't be using her time staring at her phone," my mother interjects coldly and I glance at her from across the table as she eyes my phone with bitterness. "She should be resting."

"Did my friends come to see me?" I ask before I'm able to stop myself. I'm not sure I even planned to ask. I'm not sure if I even want to know the answer.

The dining hall goes quiet as I wait for her answer. After she takes a sip of her wine she sighs irritably. Even after what they did for me I can tell she still doesn't approve of them.

"They did." She finally answers. "But just as I said, you need to be resting. Your friends can wait."

I expected to feel relieved after hearing her answer. Perhaps even comforted. But I'm still uneasy. After what I've learned from my mother, I don't know what's the truth and what's not anymore. I doubt that she would out rightly lie that they wouldn't have come to visit me, but I do know that my mother doesn't like to go into detail.

By the time I'm finished with my plate I ask to be excused. I tell them that I'd like to use the remainder of my night resting, but truthfully I want to turn on my phone. I want to see what Kouichirou meant when he said my phone had been going off non-stop. I can't help but think of Suguha and the others. I can't help but think of Kazuto.

I smile with anticipation as I exit the dining hall. I try to hide the expression on my face but Kouichirou is quick to notice. But without a word, he shoots me a wink and carries on with our mother and father, keeping them engage in conversation so they don't notice me.

As I walk down the hall way I get a sudden chill down my arms. My pace slows and I come to a stop in the foyer. Despite the A/C being turned off my body shivers. I look around the foyer, suddenly realizing I'm alone and it makes sense as to why Kouichirou refused to leave my side. Even though I had walked through this area over a thousand times, it now looks and feels completely different. The side table that was against the wall is missing, there's a cracked dent on the wall, and the console controlling the gate is smashed. But it's not the appearance of the room that's causing a ringing pain in my ear.

… _Our special spot…_

My body tenses at the though of Hideki pressing himself against me, and his hot breath fogging up my ear. I can still feel his rough hands on me, pulling at my clothes. I can see his eyes roaming my entire body, and the smirk he had the entire time.

Hideki's presence still lingers. It doesn't go away. In fact, it only grows. The bottom of my lip quivers and I dash up the stairs and into my room. But my room is no better. I stare at my bed and I can see Hideki pinning himself onto me, his hand reaching in my skirt and threatening to slip inside.

 _But I'm not leaving just yet…_

The sounds of my shirt tearing apart tears at my chest and I'm unable to breathe.

 _Not without a little compensation…_

His laugh echoes in my ears and I shut my eyes to shut him out, but it only makes it worse.

 _I would've wanted to do this long ago!_

I crumble to the ground. My heart races and my breathing has become sparse. I can feel a sweat drip from my brow and tear escape from my eye. It's as though I had been awakened from a nightmare. But it's a nightmare that doesn't want to end.

My throat constricts tightly and my eyes swell up with tears. Helplessly, I hug my knees close and bury my head between my knees, shielding myself from everything around me. But no matter how tightly I pull myself together, my body continues to shudder like I'm trapped in ice.

I shut my eyes and shut myself out. My bed, my room and this house… It is no longer familiar to me. Everything feels foreign. I can't stay here, but there's no where else for me to go. The one room where I believed I could always hide in is now the last place I want to be.

A glimpse of Aincrad flashes before my eyes and I suddenly remember one last place I could go to. I don't know if using the AmuSphere is something Dr. Ayami would approve of me using considering my health, but I feel like using it now will be what saves me.

Slowly and carefully, I lock both locks on my door and even with that stopping my family from reaching me I still cautiously reach under my bed and pull out the AmuSphere tucked safely away in a box.

I tell myself it will be okay to use the AmuSphere. After all, it now has sensors that can monitor my condition and will prompt me to log out when needed.

It's at the thought of that feature where I sigh lightly. If only something like that can work in the real world. How can I escape from the real world when everything is in shambles?

I realize that in order for me to get comfortable I have to lie down in the bed that I no longer want to be in. But with a deep breath I hope that with AmuSphere, I can ignore that fact. I place the AmuSphere over my head, feeling the bands wrap around. There's a little hesitation before lying down, but I slowly manage to ease into it without getting any flashbacks and I can only hope they don't follow me in the virtual world.

As the AmuSphere powers up and I take another deep breath and close my eyes.

"Link Start!"

A blinding white screen flashes before me and series of multicolours whiz by like I'm going through hyper speed. I imagine that this would be uncomfortable for most players, but for me, I can already feel my heart rate slow into a steady pace. I can already feel that discomfort fade away.

I open my eyes and find myself standing in the middle of the living room of the cabin. Despite that the air in this world isn't exactly real, I'm able to breathe it in clearly and easily. This feels right. This feels like home.

It's silent. There doesn't seem to be anyone logged in right now, and truth be told, I'm a little relieved. I don't think I can bear having to face them right now. Not when I'm on the edge of breaking down.

"Mommy!"

A pair of thin arms wrap around my waist and almost immediately I know it's Yui.

I cry out her name in greeting and envelope her in my arms. It's only been a few days but the magnitude of how much I've missed her surprises me.

I hold her close, refusing to let her see my crying face. She will see and she will ask, and I don't think I can answer that without crying.

"Yui," I pull away when I'm certain my eyes are clear of tears, "where is everyone?"

Yui's expression falls slightly. "I'm afraid they've all logged off just moments you arrived."

"I see," I respond quietly, careful to not show my relief. "In that case, I was wondering if you can answer something for me."

* * *

I stare at the strategically and seemingly untouched bed, hesitant on approaching it.

 _If this doesn't work, I don't think I'll ever be able to escape._

The tips of my fingers are the first to touch the cottony blanket. It's surprisingly soft and warm, despite looking to have never been used. Slowly I flatten my hand and smooth out the bed, as though trying to feel for a trigger for my memory.

Nothing surfaces and I exhale deeply, releasing all of the knotted tension in my shoulders.

"Mommy?" Yui's soft voice calls for me and I turn around to face her, finding flush of pink on her cheeks. "Is it okay if I sleep next to you until you log out?"

I'm thankful that Yui is the only one around to hear me ask if it's possible to fall asleep in SAO. The very idea of asking such a question to someone like Kirito, someone who's been trapped in this world for two years, seemed extremely insensitive.

Fortunately, it is possible. Because of the AmuSphere, it will automatically log a player out if their avatar falls asleep. Yui even went as far as to tell me that Kirito, on numerous of times, has fallen asleep in this very same bed.

I tried to hide my reddened face upon learning that but when she asked _'Can you, Daddy and me sleep together soon?'_ I had to pace around the cabin to cool myself off from such a thought.

"Of course, Yui," I finally answer as I tuck myself into the bed and slide over for her to join me.

With an excited smile, Yui jumps into bed and snuggles beside me, already nuzzling her way in my arms. I can't help but giggle at her actions. This must be what happens when Kirito sleeps here.

Suddenly feeling tired, my eye lids become heavy and I can no longer keep them opened. But afraid of what I'll imagine when I close my eyes I force myself to stay awake.

I try not to think of Hideki, or my bedroom, or the hospital. I try to think of the first time I held my rapier, the first fight I ever won, and the beautiful scenery this world can paint. Then without realizing, I find myself thinking about Kazuto. In both the real and virtual world.

I think about how we first met, I think about his hand holding mine and his arms wrapped firmly around me like a shield. The thought of him helps me feel protected. The thought of him helps me fall asleep.


	22. All Around I'm Hearing Voices

I lied.

I have one more chapter to post! Yay! Just in time before I leave for the airport!

Pray I don't get eaten by a shark, or a crocodile, or bit by a snake or spider, or stung by a jellyfish, or beaten up by a kangaroo!

…

Just pray I make it back alive and well!

Enjoy!

* * *

Fanfares. Fireworks. Cheers.

These are the noises that fill my ears as I stand in the middle of the giant arena alongside over dozens of other players. Everything around me from the seats to the columns, to the railings and gates are made from white limestone and marble. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that I had travelled back in time to Ancient Rome; but as a gladiator fighting to the death just for the entertainment of those watching.

"Welcome, players, to the very first Knights of the Bloodoath Tournament! Are you all as excited as I am?"

The crowd roars as the perky Master of Ceremonies embraces the overflowing stadium of exuberant attendees with open arms and pumped fists. Even without a microphone or a megaphone, I can hear her voice loud and clear.

"In just a few minutes we're all going to find out who's the strongest player in SAO. MMO Stream will be broadcasting tonight's event live!"

I scan down the line of players standing beside me. Klein, who's a couple players away from me, sneaks a glance in my direction and shoots me a wink with a thumbs up. A few people next him stands Leafa, her face stoic with determination. Further to my right stands Kirito. He stares off into the crowd with a smug grin, then when he turns to me he nods in acknowledgement.

"Now let's see who our first duelists are!"

I look up above at the enormous holographic screen levitating over our heads, revealing the first four duels. Because there are 64 players, four duels will go on at the same time until there are only 8 players left. Only one will be named champion. Only one will get the grand prize.

"Remember folks, the grand prize for the champion of the Knights of the Bloodoath Tournament will be for one time only—the Official Uniform of the Knights of the Bloodoath! A full outfit that's guaranteed to boost your Agility and Defense Stats by a whopping 20 points!" The commѐre shouts ecstatically as the stadium tremors with anticipation and excitement.

The pace of my heart quickens as I watch the eight empty screens roll rapidly showing only glimpses of each competitor's face. All at once, the scroll abruptly stops and I immediately find my face in one of the matches.

I blink a few times, staring at my photo like I don't recognize it then I quickly scan the rest of the duels to see if Klein, Leafa and Kirito will be dueling as well, but their faces are no where to be found.

"Knock'em dead, Asuna!" Libseth's recognizable voice cheers on and I quickly swivel on one foot, immediately spotting her and Silica cheering ecstatically.

"Lightning Flash!" A group of male voices grab my attention with their over the top cheers and I sheepishly bow my head at them, only to receive another round of applause.

"T-thank you!" I wave timidly at them.

An usual feeling lingers at my back and I twist my body to the right. Just a few steps away from me is a tall female player with violet bangs that covers half her face, revealing only one silver eye. She eyes me from head to toe and it quickly hits me that she is my opponent. "So you must be the Famous Lightning Flash that everyone's talking about."

I nod wordlessly, seemingly uncomforted by her tone.

"Hm… You don't look all that strong." She purses her lips in thought then scoffs as she places her hand on her hip, while the other flicks her hair to the side. "Honestly, the boys in this world are so lame. They just cling on to any girl they see here don't they?"

I flinch, suddenly taken aback by her callous remark and my face morphs into disdain. But before I get the chance to respond, she waves a dismissive hand at me and walks away.

"So that's your first opponent, huh?" Leafa states as she steps up from behind. "I better head back with the other players but I wanted to check and see if..."

She doesn't finish her question but I know what she's going to ask. Ever since I have arrived the group has been nothing but suspiciously quiet around me. When I first logged in this morning, they seemed surprised to see me. Although, who could blame them? The last time I saw them, I was nearly stripped of my clothes and lying unconscious in the middle of the foyer of my own home.

But my mother told me that they did come to see me when I was in the hospital and I believe her when she says that. Slowly but surely, bits and pieces of my memory from being at the hospital has been coming back to me. I remember hearing voices. _Their_ voices. But at that time it just felt like I was under water and everything sounded muddled and blurred.

"Just don't push yourself too much, okay?" She finally says and smiles timidly.

"I won't." I smile appreciatively then take her hands and grip them firmly with reassurance. "Thank you, Leafa."

We both look into each other's eyes as though we're speaking telepathically. If it were possible, then she would hear me say: _You're a wonderful friend, Leafa, in both the real and virtual world. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me._

Suddenly, a familiar memory flashes in my mind as I look down at our hands. I remember a peculiar sensation of warmth, a smoothing motion rubbing on the top of my hand.

Without realizing, I pull my hand away like I've been scalded. Leafa raises an eyebrow at me and I can already see the doubt fill her eyes. I quickly and unconvincingly reassure her that I'm alright and before she can protest, a female voice speaks over the entire stadium alerting that all players who are currently not fighting will be transported to the side lines. Circling the arena, is a dugout similar to how a baseball stadium looks. I instantly determined that that is the sidelines as above the dugout are the bleachers filled with the attendees.

"Good luck!" She says quickly then trots off to join the others. She waves as her body glows a bluish white then disappears.

As I make my way towards the group that is fighting, I'm instructed to go to the far left of the stadium, where my opponent already waits. I'm given a quick list of rules and I briefly scan over them. Just as Leafa vanishes my body is surrounded by a pillar of white and in just a matter of seconds, I'm transported to a small arena, standing about seven meters away from the violet haired player I quickly look around and see seven other duels about to take place. I turn my head forward and in front of me is a small list of rules, waiting to be read prior to battle.

No use of healing crystals

No use of teleport crystals

Failure to stay within the boundary lines is an automatic forfeit

The player with the most Hit Points at the end of the match will proceed to the next round

I gloss over the playing field, noting my limitations—any step outside it is an automatic forfeit so I have to be careful.

A window pops up before me. It's a picture of my face next to my opponent, along with gender, type of weapon and name.

"Sari. Type of weapon: one handed sword." I read softly to myself and I glance up at her, finding her lowered into a stance, wielding a lightning yellow double edged sword with a twisted hilt decorated in golden leaves and stems. Realizing that I'm still empty handed, I call up my rapier.

Below our profiles is a button, waiting for me to confirm. With my free hand, I tap on it lightly and the window disappears. Another reappears but this time, it shows a countdown starting at ten and floats in the middle of our own personal arena.

"10, 9, 8…" The cheerful MC counts down, encouraging the audience to join in like it's New Year's Eve. I quickly look out to the audience and find the Silica, Lisbeth, and Yui cheering in the stands, and Klein, Leafa, and Kirito waiting by the side lines.

"… 3, 2, 1! Let the battles begin!"

The word 'DUEL' instantly flashes and suddenly Sari is right in front of me.

Sari twists her body towards the left and with a short shout, her sword slices diagonally at my chest. I quickly pull my rapier upwards to deflect her blade as it just barely grazes my face. The sound of metal scraping against each other makes my ears tingle, and the sparks between our weapons colliding spit about. I stomp on the ground to recover my balance, then leap away.

Leaving no time for recovery, Sari lunges for me as she pulls back her arm and her sword glows an ominous purple. I lower my stance and dig my feet into the ground. As soon as my rapier glows white, I push off. My right hand shoots out like an arrow twice to the left. This was a sword skill I had memorized like the back of my hand, the chances of impact from the first two strikes were low, but the third always made sure to inflict damage.

Just as predicted, she dodges my first two attempts with ease, and a knowing smile creeps on my lips. I thrust my rapier at her a third time, but Sari swiftly pulls her sword up, deflecting my third attempt completely.

Stunned by how effortless Sari was able to counter the attack, she swings my right arm out, knocking me off balance and leaving me temporarily defenceless. Too slow to regain my footing or to protect myself, she lunges forward and slashes her sword from the top of my left shoulder down to the right of my waist.

I fall back and land flat on my bottom. I grit my teeth from the intense sting and hold my stomach as though to keep everything from falling out. Shiny red shards float from the thick line simulating a gash. I glance up at my HP, already finding a good chunk of it gone.

"Hmph… Is this really the _Famous_ Lightning Flash?" Sari huffs and she nonchalantly observes her finger nails. "You're not at all as fast as everyone says."

I bite my lip and grip my rapier tightly. There's an anger inside me that's stirring, but it's not at all directed at her. I have to agree with her. Who _is_ this Lightning Flash that everyone is referring to? Because right now, it's most certainly not me. Why was it at those times my power in this world would exceed the normal boundaries? Was it just a fluke? Is it still a fluke if it occurred twice?

"Your attacks are so slow and predictable; you can't even lay a finger on me." She taunts and she crouches down and bares her sword. "Nor will you get the chance to."

Just like my interaction with Leafa another memory flashes in my mind. But this time it's a haze. My vision at the time was foggy but I know it's the last groggy memory I had at the hospital. Someone was holding my hand. Their body was close to mine. Black hair… Black clothes…

 _Kazuto!_

" _Asuna… I'm so sorry. Please, wake up…"_

It was Kazuto who was calling out to me. It was _he_ who was holding my hand.

" _I was not informed that Asuna had visitors..."_

Another figure, donned in an easily recognizable maroon business suit, walked in. It was then when Kazuto let go.

" _Do you know how long until she's better?"_

I remember forcing myself to reach out to him. But my body refused to listen.

" _Don't take this the wrong way, but you need to understand…"_

I recognized that tone. It was what made me struggle to wake up. It was what made me want to fight against the drowsiness that threatened to take over.

" _Promising future… Lot of potential… Easily influenced… Too many distractions…"_

Their actions around me suddenly make sense. She made them leave…

" _I would never hurt your daughter…"_

She made Kazuto leave me…

" _Nor will get you get the chance to…"_

Forgetting about the match, I look out to the side lines and immediately lock eyes with Kirito, watching me from afar. There's no way he could know what's on my mind at this second, and unfortunately, neither can I.

"C'mon! _Give me a real fight!_ " Sari's angered voice closes in on me. The glow of her sword peeks into my I let her get in one clean hit, I'll be out within a matter of seconds.

But I don't.

Her blinding yellow sword howls diagonally from the upper right, and I swiftly push it aside. Sari's eyes widen in shock as a hair curling impact resonates from the clash and a shockwave trembles the ground. She jumps backwards, stumbles with her footing, and I charge her head on. She swings her sword, but is just a fraction of a second too slow. She's fast. But I'm faster.

She loses her focus as she attempts to pin point the tip of my rapier but she can't keep up. Every step I take, I slash.

Sari ducks down and swings her left leg to sweep me off the ground. I leap in the air to avoid it. It takes me a quick second to regain my balance but she already uses that time to retaliate. She slices my leg and I slash her shoulder. All I can see are blood red crystals floating around us and gashes on our bodies. The number of hits she has on me are small but the amount of damage she inflicts are significant. Our blades collide and we push on each other, refusing to cave into the pressure. Finally, with my free hand I make a fist and thrust it into her stomach. She grunts as her body coils forward.

Sensing her rage, she swings her sword wildly and I skip back a fair distance catching minimal damage from her swing. She cries out in anger as she clenches her teeth and pulls back her sword that glows a deep green. Bent at the knees she runs for me as she heavily drags her sword into the ground, picking up dirt and smoke. It's a slow attack so I take this as my chance to strike before she can. But once I lose my vision in the smoke she's created, I suddenly realize it's purpose, only to find out that it's too late.

As soon as I see her silhouette in the dust, she's already pulled her sword upwards to slice me in half. With one last effort, I quickly twirl my body a hard right and drop to the ground. Pushing off on all fours, I shout as I drive my rapier forward until my body smashes with hers.

Neither of us move. I hold my stance as I watch the dust slowly settle. My breathing is heavy, and I can feel her body leaning over my shoulder. Nervously, I check my HP gauge, finding that it's in the red zone, flashing me a warning. I gulp down hard, discovering that the timer has run out, and the deciding factor is determined on who has the most HP.

I'm about to sigh with defeat until Sari slides off my shoulder and onto the ground. Her body glows vibrantly then shatters into of polygon crystals.

A rush of relief escapes me and I drop to my knees. It's only been the first battle and I'm completely wiped out. I look up at the clear blue sky, finding a floating white box. Within it, in one solid bold word, says 'Congratulations'.

I let out a weak and unconvincing smile.

"I still have to do this another four times!"

A blue light covers my dejected body. The view of the stadium leaves my sights and I'm instantly transported into another area. This time, it's filled with the players who are waiting to be called to their duel.

"Holy crap! Asuna, that was amazing!" Klein slaps my back heartily, nearly pushing me off my feet.

"Yeah, you totally wiped the floor with that girl!" Leafa concurs with a pumped fist. "I don't whether to be excited or afraid to battle you!"

I blink back a few times at them. Just moments ago they seemed too nervous to even be around me, and now it's as though nothing had happened. A weight suddenly lifts off of my shoulders and I feel like I have my friends back again. Although, it hadn't occurred to me that if we all make it to the final round, we'd be duelling each other. I don't know if it's just the adrenaline from duelling Sari, but I suddenly feel fired up and ready for more.

"Looks like I'm next!" Leafa exclaims, as her body radiates with light.

"Crap! Am I duelling you now?" Klein gasps as his body glows as well and before either can respond, they both vanish.

I look out onto the stadium in search of Klein and Leafa. Much to my relief, neither of them are fighting each other just yet, meaning we all still have the chance of making it to the final round.

Up from behind, I sense Kirito make his way beside me and I inch to the left to give him space. I sneak up glance at him, observing his smooth face. The last I remember before blanking out was him taking a full punch to the face that should've knocked him out. I wonder if he's bruised. I wonder if he's okay.

I wonder if he's going to do as my mother says.

"Don't leave me." I say out loud.

He turns to look at me but I'm already looking away from him

I gulp down hard and slowly meet his gaze. "I don't care what she told you… Please, don't leave me."

Kirito's lips slightly part into a small smile. Without a word, he pulls me in and wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." He says softly as he nuzzles into my hair, lightly squeezing me in.

I ease into him, shifting my weight onto his body, wanting to be in his arms forever. I want to thank him. Thank him for saving me in more ways than one.

But just as I'm about to speak, a bluish white film takes over his body. We immediately know that he's being called to duel but he doesn't let go. In fact, he pulls me even closer as though to take me with him and lowers his head until his lips reaches my ears. I wait for him to speak but he vanishes.

I flick my head out onto the stadium to search for him. Immediately spotting his black attire, I dash through the dugout to get a closer view of him. His opponent is a male player who also wields a double edged sword. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm not the only one focused on this particular battle. A number of players on the side lines have gathered beside me. I try to ignore small space between players and I watch intently as their battle quickly begins only to realize that I'm going to have to focus a lot harder. They're movements are so fast; I can only catch glimpses of them.

Off to the side I hear a couple of players mumbling about Kirito's duel. They don't seem to be talking about the battle, but about the duellists.

"I knew it was him!" One of them exclaims in hushed tones, but loud enough for me to hear. "It's the Dual-Wielder!"

Suddenly intrigued, I raise an eyebrow at Kirito's opponent. For one split second, he almost looks exactly like Kirito. Not in physical appearance, but in attitude. He looks calm, but his eyes show determination. Just like Kirito, his sword also looks hefty, like he would need a high strength parameter to carry it and wield it properly, but the weight of his sword doesn't seem to affect his attacks at all as his movements are fluid, yet precise. They look evenly matched, and my gut twists uncomfortably just thinking about the outcome of this battle.

The two players mention the name 'Dual-Wielder' once more and I can't help but think of it as an odd title. I was given the name 'Lightning Flash' due to my speed and accuracy, however, 'Dual-Wielder' doesn't seem to match Kirito's opponent at all, especially seeing that he only wields one sword.

In just a matter of seconds, I see Kirito whip across the playing field, crouched low with his sword held firmly in his hand. His opponent, standing with his back to him, drops to his knees as the blue light claims him.

I can't help but smile as I watch Kirito straighten his posture, then casually relaxes his shoulders with a deep exhale. His confidence in himself is a bit much, however, there's an air of humbleness around him. He shifts his head in my direction, looking surprised to see me watching then smiles. I wave at him, feeling a flutter in my chest as my mind sets on one thing.

After the tournament, I'm going to tell him how I feel.


	23. All For You

Apologies for all these late posts you guys! You've been super patient with me! But I'm back! Australia was amaaaazing! Two weeks was definitely not enough time but I certainly enjoyed every minute of it! Anyway, enough dawdling! Here's Chapter 23!

* * *

With the number of contestants dwindling to single digits, everyone inches towards the edge of their seats even more anxious for the end. The stakes are getting higher as bets are being taken. The tension in this virtual world has gotten so high that it's gotten harder for me to even breathe—although I'm sure that it's just the excitement that's taken ahold of me.

As I sit in the dugout with Leafa, Klein, and Kirito, I think back on the last two battles, mentally critiquing myself and how close I came to losing the entire tournament. The player who I fought after Sari was surprisingly more difficult than I had predicted. Apparently he was the president of a fan club that I didn't know I had, but that didn't stop him from wanting to take me down. He was an incredible lancer with pin point accuracy, but it was his speed that lacked. If I were just a fraction of a second slower, I would've been, without a doubt, skewered.

But I don't think I even got a moments breath when I got called to my third duel, and that was a duel I wish I had gotten a breather as I was certain I wouldn't make it. The player was fast on her feet and wielded a shuriken. Her speed stats must've been so high that she should've taken my title as Lightning Flash, however, it's possible that her accuracy was her downfall.

Both duels had either exceptional speed or accuracy, and fortunately not both. But now as I sit here and wait, I worry even more if this is going to be my last duel of the tournament.

I stare up at the holographic screen, displaying which two of the four will battle first.

 _ **Asuna vs. Klein**_

The crowd cheers my name loudly and my body trembles nervously. I knew eventually I had to battle either him, Leafa or Kirito, I just couldn't decide who I wanted to duel the least. Not because they are my friends, but because everything I know, I have learned from them and there's everything but certainty running in my mind that I can hold my own against any one of them.

"Go, Asuna! Kick Klein's ass!" Lisbeth shrieks from the stands with pumped fists. Her, Yui, and Silica have been my own personal cheerleaders ever since the start of the tournament. Their encouragement is everything and more than I need right now.

"Be careful, Mommy!" Yui reaches out for me and I hold my hand out towards her as though we're connected.

"Geez, I need at least _someone_ to cheer for me!" Klein's mopey voice pulls me away from the girls and I swivel towards him, suddenly feeling abashed.

"I-I'm sorry." I immediately shrink into my shoulders, feeling slightly guilty that he hasn't gotten any words of encouragement from any of them.

Klein sighs with defeat then shakes it off with a grin. "Don't worry about it! I'm just glad that we made it to the end! Let's have some fun!"

Taking his words to heart, I feel a bit uplifted and smile back at him. "Alright, may the best fighter win!"

We shake hands as the blue light shines over us and we disappear from the dugout and into the arena.

Now that it's down to four players, the duelists now take up the entire arena instead of the sharing it with the other contestants. The same rules apply, but there is no more time limit. We fight with our all, and hold nothing back. Special moves and techniques can now be revealed. Almost anything goes.

Klein and I stand a fair distance apart and the giant countdown begins. He lowers into a stance, gripping his katana with both hands. My blood pumps faster than ever before, and I vanquish the last remaining bits of hesitation and loosen my desire to fight. Klein may be carefree and aloof, but it doesn't mean he's an easy contestant. If anything, his casualness makes it all the more nerve-wracking.

We grin at each other, barely looking at the window and as soon as the word 'Duel' appears in our peripherals, we kick off.

Klein is the first to strike. He shouts as he swiftly glides towards me with his vibrant red katana leading the way. I crouch low to the ground and slide to the right. His blade grazes my left shoulder, but I quickly twist my body towards him, using the momentum of my slide to thrust my rapier straight into his back.

I've noticed that whenever the group and I would go on a quest, Klein would always be the first to take the lead. As much as I admire his enthusiasm and skill with a blade, I do wonder if he's ever been concerned with what goes on behind his back. There had been a handful of times where Kirito, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica and even myself would have to keep enemies from striking where he can't see. I really had hoped I wouldn't take advantage of this flaw, however, if there's time to teach Klein a lesson, this is it.

Klein leaps a few meters away from me and kneels to the ground to regain his composure. Allowing me the second opportunity to strike I sprint after him and hold my rapier back as it glows white, the system immediately recognizing a sword skill. I can't help but feel smug knowing that I'll get another critical hit. For just a moment I feel like I should have gone easy on Klein. However, when I catch a wry grin on his face, I realize that I've celebrated too soon.

He smiles knowingly at me with his burning red katana that seems to glow brighter and brighter the longer he holds his stance. But he doesn't have to hold on for long to deliver a devastating blow, especially at a wide open target.

I dig my heels into the ground but it's already too late to dodge his attack. He drives his katana straight for me and my body is hit with a massive fiery explosion that sends me flying across the stadium. My body hits the ground like a rock skipping on water, eventually toppling and scraping on the gravel. Almost half of my HP depletes and I feel like I've just gotten whiplash, burned, bruised and battered all in just a matter of seconds. I struggle to get up, forcing my now shaky body to stand, and discover that I'm completely surrounded by dust and smoke. There's a shadow that vanishes to my right with every glance I take and I determine that it's him attempting a sneak attack. I continue to swivel to my right until the dust and smoke settles but he's no longer to be found. I catch a glint of light from the top of my sight and when I look up, Klein is high above me with his katana held over his head.

Klein shouts as he slices his katana in the air and I quickly pull my rapier in front to block it. The screech of steel against steel tingles in my ears as the sparks fly out. The weight of him threatens to push me into the ground and in that instant, I give in and roll onto my back, allowing Klein to fall with me. I continue to roll back as I pull both of my legs in and push him off with my feet.

"What the—?" Klein yelps in surprise, his posture completely lost that it now makes it impossible for him collect himself in time.

My rapier shines a bright red and within a fraction of a second later it rips through the air like lightning. It pierces him up, down, left, and right, each hit inflicting more damage than the last. Klein falls back then retaliates with the same force driven towards me. I pull my rapier upwards to repel it, then drive it back down as it slashes across his chest.

This would have to be the longest duel I have ever encountered as I am no longer aware of how much time has passed. However, if this was a timed duel, I for sure would have lost by now as my HP is still lower than his. I may be fast, but his defense and strength is incredibly high.

I keep my focus solely on him, no longer hearing the roars of the audience. I manage to predict his following attacks based on his movements and block or avoid them. Our weapons would graze and cross each other's bodies, gradually lowering our HP, however we haven't inflicted a clean hit since.

Our weapons clash and parry, unwilling to give in as we push against each other with our eyes firmly locked. For someone who usually likes to goof off in the virtual world, he is a remarkable fighter. I wonder if he's always been this skilled and if so, there there's no reason why any of us need to watch his back, as he is clearly capable of watching his own.

"I-I'm sorry, Klein," I pant, as I push my rapier against his katana. "It's seems that I have underestimated you."

"You're a worthy opponent!" Klein huffs and grins playfully, "But you should never underestimate a samurai!"

He suddenly swings his katana underhand then back up, swinging my rapier so forcefully it escapes my hand and flies in the air. With my right hand flung high above my head, I'm left wide open and empty handed for Klein to deliver the finishing blow.

"Sorry, Asuna," Klein smiles with his katana held high, "it looks like I win!"

My eyes widen in shock as his katana glows a bright white. My mind scrambles for a way out, but as Klein swings his katana down with both hands my body reacts instinctively and tumbles head first between his legs just barely missing the edge of his sword.

I somersault a few feet away behind him then twist my body around until I'm facing him. My rapier, still midair, is just within an arm's reach of me and I hold my hand up high.

Klein's jaw drops as the audience gasps and I smirk in response. "Not quite." I huff as the rapier lands effortlessly in my hand and then I immediately push off the ground, swiftly closing the distance between us.

I swipe my rapier upwards against his body then pull back and jab. I repeat this a number of times, refusing to give him a moments breath. His body flails with every strike as his HP gradually lowers into the yellow zone then quickly following to the red. The crowd's cheer grows louder than ever I can practically feel the ground tremble. I refuse to stop, every stance I take my rapier glows initiating another attack. Klein attempts to counter, but cannot predict my next move. My rapier shreds through him at impeccable speed. It's nonstop. It's relentless.

For the finishing blow, I adjust my grip on my rapier and spin on one foot, using the force of my momentum to add to the attack. With one final hit, I thrust my rapier straight for the middle of Klein's chest. The impact releases shockwaves all around that shakes a wide radius of the stadium. Klein flies a few meters away and lands square on his back. I hold my pose, feeling the surge of energy eventually fade from my rapier as it's bright light dims. Everyone stills as they watch Klein lay flat on the ground, barely moving. His HP bar depletes completely and a large message captioned 'WINNER' appears before me.

Almost instantaneously the crowd roars with applause, jumping from their seats and throwing their fists in the air. The name 'Lightning Flash' is being chanted over and over again but it's drowned out by the rest of the noise.

I release my posture and drop both arms to my side. Now that I've stopped moving I can feel my heart pounding and my erratic breathing. Finding Klein still on the ground, I rush over to him and kneel by his side.

"A-are you okay?" There's worry in my voice that I can't seem to control. It doesn't matter that this is not in the real world, the fact that I've managed to inflict this much damage still takes its toll on me.

Klein groans in response and he groggily pulls himself up, rubbing the back of his head once he's sit up right. "Holy crap, that was intense!"

"I'm so sorry, Klein!" I express with a guilty face.

"No, don't be!" He looks to me with wide grin and open arms. "That was such an awesome battle! I don't think I've ever fought that hard before in my life!"

Part of me wants to remind him that he is an SAO Survivor, but instead I chuckle at his easygoing attitude, suddenly feeling inspired by him. "T-thank you, Klein!"

"Congratulations, Asuna!" Klein holds out his hand and creates a fist. Hesitantly, I mirror his action and he pounds my fist lightly. "Knock 'em dead!"


	24. All is Said and Done

I raise my arms as I gaze into the mirror, watching the reflection of my body pivot and turn. From head to toe I'm covered in white and red; my chest is shielded with a shiny metal breastplate with a red ribbon that drapes along my arms, and underneath is a silky white sleeveless top that slims at the waist then flares at my hips over a bright red pleated skirt. There is a sign of a red cross embroidered on every article of clothing and one giant cross displayed prominently on my white socks that goes over my thighs. Everything about this screams 'flashy'. Everything about this shouts 'Champion of the Knights of the Blood Oath Tournament'.

"Wow, Asuna, you look amazing!" Silica awes with wide eyes as Pina, who is perched on the top of her head, caws in agreement.

"Y-you think so?" I ask as I do a full 360 in front of the mirror to try and glance at the back.

"It really suits you," Lisbeth compliments as she eyes me up and down. "And with your rapier, you look like a legit Knight!"

"Now let's go!" She concludes as she heads for the door, "Let's go celebrate! The party's already started!"

"I-I'll catch up with you a minute!" I say as they take their leave.

After the tournament there had been talk that a number of competitors and other players would be going to a tavern called 'The King's Chest' for an after party and to celebrate my win the group decided to join in. So instead of heading back to the cabin on Floor 22, we figured to hang around the second floor of the inn above the tavern so I can try on my new outfit while we wait. I knew the moment I switched my stats would increase significantly but I didn't realize how much of a difference it felt compared to my original clothes. My arms and legs no longer feel weighted down and even just my regular walking feels lighter and faster. I'm suddenly tempted to run out in to the field and experience the difference first hand but I know my friends are more anxious about the party that awaits me downstairs.

I stare at my reflection once more but I'm no longer staring at the outfit, I'm staring at myself. For someone who has just won a tournament, I certainly don't show it. Not because I was taught not to gloat but because I can't seem to erase a thought that's on the back of my mind. I tell myself perhaps it's just nerves that haven't calmed down yet. But even I know that's not it. It's Kirito.

After I dueled with Klein, he and Leafa were automatically called to the stadium and I didn't know who to cheer for more. Both were equally skilled players. Avoiding Leafa's attacks were nearly impossible, however Kirito seemed to move gracefully like the wind, effortlessly dodging her attacks, even with his hefty sword. But while Kirito's movements were light and quick paced, Leafa managed to parry equally with him in combat wielding her thin katana. I've learned that the two practiced Kendo in real life, and I've wondered how much of their real training has been put into the virtual world because I know for sure that they have created their own original sword skills. There had been times when I couldn't tell who was fighting. Kirito and Leafa, or Kazuto and Suguha. Player and player, or brother and sister.

The duel lasted just as long as mine and Klein's but in the end, Kirito got the upper hand and won. From a distance I could see Leafa huffing and puffing at her loss, then Kirito patting the top of her head, looking sheepish. I couldn't help but giggle at their sibling interaction, it was heartwarming to see. But once I understood that Leafa's loss meant that I would be dueling Kirito next, my heart inevitably sank.

I was nervous and rightfully so. I knew I didn't stand a chance against Kirito. Yet, here I am and something just doesn't add up. I may be fast, but based on his duel with Leafa, he is much faster than I and much stronger. All he needed was about a couple clean hits and I'd be a goner. But most of his attacks were slow and predictable. He was clumsy. He wasn't himself. It was almost as if—

"Hey Asuna, you comin' or what?" Lisbeth's voice catches me off guard and I reluctantly press down on my thoughts, mentally ensuring that I will settle it later.

As I step out of the room and towards the stairs I see the group along with a few others waiting for me at the bottom. They let out a small cheer, regarding me as the first champion of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Once I reach the bottom of the stairs Klein claps my back and says I deserve this win but I only smile in response as I subtly glance around the room finding Kirito no where in sight.

 _After the tournament, I'm going to tell him how I feel._

At the time I was determined. It didn't matter if I won or lost, as long as I got to be with Kirito, I know I'd be happy. But now? Now I'm not so sure what to feel.

The tavern is fairly large with wide wooden columns and intricate iron chandeliers. I can hear the strums of a guitar and fiddle play in the background as a few players are dancing along to it while others sit around large wooden tables, clinking their drinks in the air and chugging it heartily. To my right is the bar fully seated with players and a shelf stashed with colourful bottles. I half expect Andrew to be standing behind that counter, happily serving the guests, but instead there are a couple of beautiful long haired women, dressed in tightly buckled corsets that frills along their long thin legs that are strapped thigh high leather boots. I briefly wonder if they are actual players but once I hear their seemingly automated responses I'm led to believe they are just NPCs, however, it does not stop Klein from wanting to converse with them.

"Asuna!"

I turn to my left and find Leafa waving me over with Lisbeth and Silica and a two other male players that look oddly familiar but just can't place. As I head towards them, she turns away and continues to chat with the players who become more anxious the closer I get.

"Now if you guys aren't going to be cool about this I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Leafa warns them just as she turns back to me with a wide smile. "Hey, so apparently there are barely any seats left, but these guys were willing to buy us some treats if we share the table with them, is that okay?"

I scan around the room discovering that practically every seat is taken with some having to stand while they drink, so I nod wordlessly. The two players squirm in their seats excitingly but when Leafa shoots them a cold look, they straighten their posture and their faces. They introduce themselves as Rex and Eli after they order the girls and I a platter of sweets. They tell me that ever since they found me in that article and knew that I was participating in the tournament they had to come see for themselves. They gave me compliment after compliment which was flattering at first, but eventually, got tiring.

"Were you two in the tournament as well?" I manage to ask them, in hopes of deterring the topic from returning back to me. "You two look pretty skilled!"

"Yeah right, we barely made it through the preliminaries!" Rex laughs bashfully with a red face and I can't tell if it's from being compliment or the fifth Black Beer he's had. "Besides, once we knew that both Lightning Flash and the Dual Wielder were going to be in the tournament, we wouldn't stand a chance!"

The name 'Dual Wielder' rings in my head like a bell and I suddenly recognize the two. They were the two I had overheard talking while we watched Kirito's duel. "B-but the Dual Wielder lost."

"He sure did! To you!" Eli points his finger at me and grins, "The Dual Wielder is the last guy you battled for the championship, remember?"

The connection doesn't sink in with me until after a few seconds and my eyes widen. "K-Kirito is the Dual Wielder?"

On my right, Lisbeth coughs loudly and when I look at her, she's making quick gestures with her hands directed at the two players. I look to Leafa and Silica and they are both avoiding my gaze.

"What's going?" I ask but no one answers.

"I-I think it's best that you two should leave." Leafa waves her hands to the boys but I stop them.

"No, wait!" There's a panic in my voice that I can't hide as I plead to them. "T-tell me, what do you know about this Dual Wielder?"

The two players look at each other for moment, as though waiting to see who will respond first then Eli shrugs carelessly. "Well, for all we know it could be just a rumour but we heard that he's able to fight with two swords which is a rare skill I don't think anyone else in SAO has."

"No one's actually seen it, and I'm pretty sure a lot of us have been hoping to see the Dual Wielder in action." Rex continues then sighs. "To be honest, we're kind of disappointed it didn't happen. I suppose it really could just be a rumour."

Leafa tells the boys to leave once more and this time I let them. I want to feel relieved, but when I think back to the girls' suspicious reactions, I turn to them. "What are you not telling me?"

The three fall silent, still avoiding my gaze with their once happy faces now fallen to a saddened expression.

"What they're saying isn't a rumour," Leafa finally confesses. "Kirito does have a special skill that allows him to fight with two swords."

The girls wait for me to react but I don't. My mind is rambling to find the importance of Kirito's apparent secret ability. I want to find the reasoning but I can't.

"But since then, Kirito has never used that ability!" Silica joins with a reassuring tone, "He didn't want people knowing that he has it so he's kept it a secret. We're not sure how it got out, but he's always made sure to claim it as a silly rumour."

I listen carefully to Silica's words and repeat it mentally, clinging onto two specific words. "Since then? Since when?"

"Back when SAO was a death game." Lisbeth answers quietly. "I remember forcing that secret out of him when he came to my shop. He made me swear not to tell anyone because if anyone else knew that he had a special ability they didn't, they'd get upset. He was already branded as a cheater for being one of the beta testers, he couldn't have people hate him for another thing. But in the end, he saved us all using that ability. Without him, we never would have survived. But since then, he hasn't used it."

"But why hide it?" I ask, suddenly feeling agitated. "If everyone knew, why does he still choose to keep it a secret?"

Lisbeth pauses, biting her lower lip in thought. "He's never actually given us a reason, but I think it's because it reminds him too much of the past. The only time he's ever used his dual wielding skill was when he knew he had to fight against all odds; when he knew SAO wasn't just a game anymore. Since then, he's never actually fought seriously."

There's an ache in my chest that squeezes with discomfort, but I don't dare take my eyes off of them. "A-am I the only one who didn't know?"

"Kazuto didn't want to confirm what was supposed to be a rumour, but he also didn't want to tell you at the time because…" Leafa doesn't finish her sentence, instead she looks away guiltily.

"Because what?" I snap as the answers crash over me. "Because he didn't want me to think that he was going easy on me? That I won based on lies?"

Leafa's watery eyes widen. "That's not what we wanted—

" _We?"_ My voice is heightened with frustration and I rise from my seat. "You, Klein, _and_ Kirito planned on letting me win?"

Leafa rises on her feet as well and reaches out. "No, Asuna, it' not that—

"I can't believe this." I take a step back as the discomfort in my chest grows increasingly. "I knew something felt off when I fought him, but I never thought it would be because of this."

Both Silica and Lisbeth step out their seats to calm me but I shake my head at them with grief, suddenly feeling my eyes water with tears. They look at me remorsefully and I quickly turn my back on them.

"Asuna, wait!" Silica shouts but I bolt off, pushing players out of my way until I'm out of the tavern.

I run without any knowledge of where I'm going. All I know is that I don't want to stop, because everywhere I look I'm reminded of the tournament. I see myself fighting with Kirito. Giving my all because that was all I could do. I struggled with everything I got. I didn't plan on winning but I wanted to prove to him how strong I was. I wanted to show him and everyone else that I could be that Lightning Flash everyone claimed me to be. I didn't want to appear weak anymore.

 _He's never actually fought seriously._

A sudden rage fills me and I instantly know where I want to go. With my left hand I pull up the menu and scroll down the list of names until I find Kirito's. I allow a position check and another window pops up in front me displaying a map of his location. It shows that he's still on Floor 75, but just by the gate plaza.

"Don't you dare think you can run away from me." I say through gritted teeth and as soon as I close down the menu I sprint in that direction.

The streets of Corinea are eerily empty with only the NPC vendors standing in their shops waiting for customers, I wonder for a moment why it's so quiet until I remember about the after party. I glance at the time reading 6pm real time and realize that my mother should be wondering about my whereabouts right now, but I decide that I will deal with her later; even after discovering that she's turned my friends away, the person who I am most furious with at the moment is Kirito.

I finally reach the gate plaza and I find him making his way towards the teleportation gate. I make my way closer to him, stopping just a few meters away from and he stops as well, but he doesn't turn around.

"Why did you throw the game?" I ask in a stern voice.

Kirito doesn't respond for a few silent seconds. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Kirito! I know what you did!" My voice is louder than ever before. Even with everything he's learned about me I'm offended that he thinks I haven't figured it out.

Finally, Kirito turns to face me and I almost forget why I'm angry. It doesn't seem to matter what mood I'm in, whenever he looks at me the way he does I feel like falling apart. But I shut my eyes and shake away the feeling, even though tears are already falling from my face. "Why? Why did you let me win? E-even after everything, you still hide things from me!"

"Asuna, I—

"All of you let me win. Did you already know that I couldn't possibly beat you?" I notice that Kirito's slowly closing the gap between us but I step away. "If that's why then why not just prove it?"

The moment I look into Kirito's eyes I'm hit with realization. The sad eyes emphasizing their sorrowful expression. It's the exact same look Leafa, Lisbeth, and Silica were giving me and I know I've seen that look before too. It same the way Sada and Masumi look at me. It's pity.

"I-I don't believe it," I shudder in a trembling voice. "You all feel sorry for me, don't you? That's why you let me win!"

"It's not that!" Kirito shouts but I ignore him.

"All this time… How could I be such an _idiot_?" I place both hands on my head like I'm trying to keep myself together but I know I've already lost it. "Y-You never liked me. You just pity me!"

Kirito quickly closes the distance and grips both my arms, forcing me to look at him. "Asuna, you've got it all wrong—

"Don't bother, Kirito! I know you do!" I push Kirito away like an insult and I roughly wipe my burning eyes. "I've seen that look before! If you thought I'd never I find out that you let me win then you're wrong! It's all a fake and you know it!" I take deep breaths as my body moves on its own, my left hand quickly open up the menu faster than I can comprehend my own actions. "And if you think you can continue to hide yourself from me then you're wrong! _I want a rematch!"_

The menu pops up in front of Kirito and he shakes his head at me. "A-Asuna, I don't want to fight you!"

"Accept it!" I demand as I call up my rapier and grip it tightly. "And this time I want you to fight me with all you've got! I want you to fight me like your life depended on it! I want you to fight me like how you fought in SAO for those two years!"

Kirito's eyes widen in terror and I feel an instant pang of guilt. I know I shouldn't bring up to the past to him but I can't control my anger anymore. "And if you let me win again, I promise you, Kirito, I will never forgive you."

I can see a pang of hurt on Kirito's face the moment I mention his time being trapped in SAO and I can't help but feel guilty. However, that compassion evaporates as quickly as it came. I peer into him as he slowly accepts my challenge and the count down from 1 minute begins. He maneuvers his menu with his left hand until it vanishes and from his back appears a glimmering one handed sword. He reaches for it and holds it limply on his side. It's elegant and crystal like. Compared to his usual black attire, his aqua coloured sword stands out like a sore thumb. But it doesn't change the fact that it's beautiful. He stands before me with both hands wielding a sword. He doesn't look at me, he keeps his gaze to the ground.

My hand twitches from both nerves and anger. I don't even know what I'm truly upset about anymore. All I know is that the longer I think about it, the more angered I become.

I know for sure that Kirito won't attack and neither will he make the first move but it doesn't stop me from wanting to strike as soon as the countdown hits 0. I charge at him with full speed but I'm immediately stopped by his two swords crossed together acting like a shield. I push him with all of my might; I dig my feet into the ground but Kirito doesn't budge.

"Fight me!" I shout as I swiftly spin to the left and whip my rapier at his back.

Kirito falls forward, but twists his body as he kneels to the ground. He looks at me with so much hurt in his eyes I want to stop but I refuse to listen to my heart. I charge at him once more, this time letting my rapier puncture through him at such speed it produces a sonic boom on impact. Kirito flies back but lands effortlessly on his feet. He still doesn't fight back but I continue on.

He lets me puncture, pierce, slice and slash him but he still doesn't fight. I notice his HP has been steadily dropping towards the red zone while mine is still at full health. It's as though he's letting me throw a tantrum and he's just taking in all the punches. Finally, he blocks one of my attacks but I hold it firm while keeping my eyes locked on his.

"If you truly were my friend, Kirito," I say in a low voice and an uneven breath, "then you'd show me your true self." Kirito's eyes widen with conflict and I harshly push him back. "Otherwise, you're nothing more but a jerk!" I jab my rapier into his left shoulder and then to his right. "You're nothing more but a fake!" I slash at his knees until he falls to the ground. I adjust my grip on my rapier, ready to jam it straight into him. "And there's nothing more that I hate more than a _liar_."

With just the last of his HP hanging by a thread I wait for him to take the next move, but just like before, he does nothing. He kneels before me with both hands weakly gripping onto his one handed swords. His head hangs heavily from his shoulders. He remains still.

Finally his shoulders tremble and he drops his head submissively.

"I just…" His words are so quiet I have to lean in to listen. "I just couldn't stand seeing you get hurt anymore."

For words spoken so silently it hits me like I've just been shot. My entire body goes stiff and I drop my rapier, letting the clang of the steel hitting the concrete echo around us. I'm suddenly at a loss for words and I take a step back.

Slowly, Kirito steps to his feet, and forfeits from the duel but keeps the menu open until he reaches the log out section. "I'm sorry," he looks at me with those sad and dark eyes as his body shines blue then disappears.


	25. All I Need

Now... You've probably been wondering why do all my chapter titles start with 'All'... I'll tell you! The very first chapter I thought about when I started this story is this chapter right here! 24 chapters in and I'm finally posting the chapter I've been wanting to write down the most! I'm also a bit in a situation here because I'm actually torn as how I want to pursue the next chapter. But I'll ask you after you finish this chapter.

Anyway, I thought of this chapter when I was listening to the song Say (All I need) by OneRepublic. I loooooove OneRepublic! Probably one of my favourite bands to listen to! So naturally after listening to that song, I listened to their entire album and I gotta say, a lot of their songs has the word 'All' in it. By that time I started jotting them down and then eventually they became my chapter titles. Most of them don't coincide with the chapters but that's okay. I just really like them! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It's what made me want to write this whole story!

* * *

I sit in my room listening to the rain fall against my window as thunder rolls in the distance. On my lap sits the inactive AmuSphere reminding me what I've done. It's been a couple days since I've last seen Kirito and the group. Part of me wonders if I'm avoiding them because I'm angry with them, but I'm certain I'm angry with myself. All I can see is the hurt look on Kirito's face and it makes my heart ache. The pain in his voice when he confessed echoes in my ears like a haunting memory. I don't think I thought carefully about what would happen after I confronted him. But right now, I feel nothing but shame. I thought about going into the SAO and perhaps talking it out with all of them, but I can't find the words to start, and not just with them, but also with my mother. I have not yet confronted her about knowing that she made Kazuto and my friends leave. I wish I could understand her, I wish I could see the problem she sees about them. But I can't, and the fact that I haven't confronted her yet makes me even more upset with myself.

"Asuna"

There's a light tap on the door and I hear my mother's voice calling for me on the other side. These past couple days she's been quite patient with me. She's even postponed my mock exam and I've been appreciating her concern over me which is probably why I've been holding off on confronting her but at the same time, I most certainly cannot let her get away with this.

Slowly I make my way towards the door and pull it open. My mother is still looking at her phone, tapping away with her thumb, composing what looks to be a lengthy message.

"Your father and Kouichirou will be arriving late for dinner, but I would like to know how you are feeling in regards to the mock exam." My mother says and finally looks up from her phone and but her eyes look passed me and onto my bed.

It takes me a moment to realize what she's looking at and in that instant, I remember that I haven't hidden away my AmuSphere and as soon as my mother's eyes scan over it realizing what it is, her pupils turn to points and for the very first time, she looks speechless.

There's a mixture of confusion, denial, and anger forming on her face and I break away from her and grab onto the AmuSphere, hugging it close to my chest as though I were trying to hide a diary.

"I-I can explain," I start nervously although I have no idea how I'm going to follow through.

"Ever after I had Sada dispose of that wretched thing, and had ordered you to stay away from it, you still insist on disobeying me?" Her voice is quiet, almost like she's in disbelief. She waits for me to respond but I fall silent then she explodes.

"How on earth could you be so reckless? Using that _toy_ —especially in your condition?!" Her eyes switch from me to the AmuSphere like she's trying to decide which she's disgusted with more and eventually she settles on me. "I don't understand you! After all your father and I have done to secure a future for you, you insist on being a reckless and ungrateful daughter!"

"Ungrateful?" I repeat in shock, suddenly feeling anger bubble up inside me. Before I would cower at her words, but now, it's like they don't affect me. "You made Kazuto and my friends leave! Even after what Hideki did to me you still don't approve of them!"

"If it weren't for them none of this would have happened!"

"No, if it weren't for _you!_ " I snap back so angrily its taken my mother aback and the anger in my voice transfers to my grip on the AmuSphere where it squeaks from the pressure. Realizing that any more pressure can damage it I toss it back onto my bed then point at my mother accusingly. "You're the reason why this all started! You're the one who let Hideki walk into this house! It's your fault I'm like this!"

My mother closes her mouth and looks away, seemingly shocked at my pent-up rage. But she doesn't look guilty, she just looks like she's out of words.

"You don't think you're to blame for all of this." I state quietly as the words fall into place. "You don't think any of this is your fault."

She pauses for a moment then glares at me coldly. "I don't want to hear this. That's enough, Asuna."

I press on, knowing that I've hit a nerve, and I close in on her, feeling like I've got the upper hand. "Not once did you ever consider my own happiness! You just want me to follow after you! Marry into a successful family!"

"Enough."

"You hate that I'm nothing like this family and you wish so badly that you can change me but you can't!" My voice gets louder and louder as I corner her against the door frame, she suddenly looks small and afraid but I push on relentlessly. "You've always hated grandma's and grandpa's simple life and you've pushed them away and forced me to follow you! But I don't want the life you've planned for me! I don't want any part of it! Because I don't want to be anything like _you! A cold, and heartless daughter!"_

"I said _enough_!"

A sharp pain whips me across the face and I trip back on my feet. I wince as I press my hand to my cheek feeling an instant sting and I have to pull away. My eyes widen in fear and I look to my mother who reveals an equally shocked face.

Her shoulders tremble and she looks at her hand like it doesn't belong to her. Her lips quiver but nothing comes through. Without a word, she takes a step away from me, then once more and then another until she starts to walk completely out of my sight and down the stairs towards her office.

I listen to the sound of her heels clack and echo in the cold foyer then the latch of her door followed by the definitive click signalling she's shut the door. I remain still, letting the last few seconds register as a line of tears stream down my face, stinging me as it passes my sensitive cheek.

My breathing wavers unsteadily and my hands begin to shake. My feet want to move but I don't know where. My mind goes blank as I grab my phone and my wallet and stuff them in my purse. I don't bother putting the AmuSphere away, I let it sit on my bed and leave my bedroom door wide open when I exit. I silently walk down the stairs and into the foyer. I slip on my shoes and open the front door finding a wall of rain as it washes away on the concrete with a cry of thunder telling me to stay. I don't bother turning back and nor do I consider grabbing a jacket or an umbrella. I step out and run.

The heavy rain slaps my skin the faster I run and the wind howls violently nearly pushing me over. Lightning cracks the sky as a crash of thunder immediately follows. Cars are honking at me as I dash through the street and people from indoors are pointing at me as I brave the storm refusing to the find shelter. My legs begin to ache; my feet feel sore and my lungs start to burn. But it's when I start to feel dizzy I finally stop. I pant heavily within the downpour, letting the rain wash away my tears. Now that I've stopped I finally look around, not sure where I am or where is it that I wanted to go. But when I noticed that I'm near Miyanosaka Station, I feel like I've already known. I run towards the station without a moments hesitation and wait for the train that will take me to Southern Saitama. The ride will take roughly an hour, but it will at least give me time to think.

I board the train and take the nearest seat. As I lean against the window I think about what it is I plan on doing. Lately I've been acting based on my emotions and I wonder how much longer will I continue to do so. All my life I've been taught to never act out, only speak when spoken to and do as I am told. Now that I've broken out of these invisible chains I feel vulnerable. My heart is still pounding but it's not from exhaustion, and my body is shaking but it's not from the air-conditioned cabin freezing my soaked clothes. I no longer feel like myself, I almost feel like a stranger. I feel lost.

 _I just hope that when you do find yourself, it's with me._

Hideki's voice plays in my mind and although he was referring to himself at the time, my mind falls straight to Kazuto and before I can stop myself I pull out my phone and write him a text with trembling fingers.

 **Kazuto, please meet me at Urawa Station.**

After I put my phone away I imagine myself in his arms and just the thought already makes me feel warm and protected. I realize now that it was never his intention to hurt me, but to want to keep me safe from harm. He couldn't hurt me because he didn't want to. That's the kind of person Kazuto is. The kind of person who will always put others before himself. He's seen me when I'm at my worst and he's still here with me. I can let myself fall apart when I'm with him and when I do lose myself, he's not far from finding me.

Kazuto doesn't respond back but something tells me that he will be there. There's this certainty in the air that keeps me lifted. I've found myself, and it's with him.

The closer we get to Urawa Station the harder the rain falls and the more hazardously lit is the sky. Once I see the station zip by the windows I leap from my seat and fidget at the door as the train coasts to a stop. I look through the crowds waiting to enter but nowhere do I see Kazuto. The doors barely open wide enough to fit one person but I push through impatiently. The station is filled with people weaving in and out, practically pushing each other to get where they want to go and I do the same, disregarding stepped toes and shoved backs.

"Kazuto!" I shout out loud but the crash of the thunder drowns me out. I push until I get to a clearing and I swivel around, desperately finding that strange, black haired boy I've become so fond of. With most of the people already boarded the train, the station is noticeably empty that I should've spotted Kazuto right away but he's no where in sight.

"Kazuto!" I call out once more and spin around to see if he's near by, but there's no response.

Lightning cracks the sky once more and it causes the lights in the station to flicker, and the thunder following nearly shakes the ground. I look around once more and my heart sinks. I dig through my purse in search of my phone and when I check to see if there are any missed messages, there are none waiting for me. My shoulders drop with defeat and my head hangs with shame. Feeling like a wasted effort I decide to call it quits and head back. But at this point, to where? Home no longer feels like home to me. I'm now a runaway with no where to go. I scan around for a toll booth and notice a line of them just at the entrance of the station. Dejectedly, I drag my feet towards the entrance and stare at the heavy downpour of the rain. As I pull out my wallet to purchase a ticket to anywhere I look out on to the streets then freeze in place.

Halfway up the stairs, holding an umbrella and dressed in his typical black jacket and jeans, Kazuto stares at me with those shadowy, enchanting eyes.

I had a speech planned for when I'd see him. I was going to tell him how sorry I was and ask if he could ever forgive me but I let go of that idea entirely as I run out into the pouring rain, down the steps until I crash into his body and pull him in until his lips meet mine.

I don't let go of him. Instead I comb my hands through his hair and pull him even closer. There's an intoxicating mix of being cold from the rain and warm from his lips that makes me crave for more. My heart is racing from this sudden adrenaline, my entire body is shaking, and my mind rattles as I fight the nerves that either want to pull him into me until we're one or push away in fear of rejection.

But when Kazuto drops his umbrella and wraps his arms around me all my doubts are washed away. I smile against his lips. They're soft but rough with want. His grip around me is gentle but greedy with need. His umbrella tumbles down the stairs, getting blown away by the winds, as the rain soaks us to the bone but we don't break away. He kisses my lips once more, then the corners of my mouth, and leaving the top of my forehead for last. He holds my head in his hands and rests his forehead against mine with my soaked hair sticking to both our faces. He opens his eyes and gazes deep into mine, I glance down at his shaken lips that look hesitant on speaking.

"I-I'm sorry, Asuna," he starts nervously. "I truly meant it when I said that I didn't want to see you get hurt. I couldn't stand it—

"I know," I press a finger on his lips to keep him from saying anymore, especially if he's going to express guilt that doesn't need to be shed. "I finally understand what you mean. I'm just so happy you're here with me right now."

"I want to be with you, Asuna. I want to be with you, no matter what."

There's so much conviction in his voice that it practically breaks me; my heart swells exponentially it feels like it's about to explode and my smile has become so wide it feels like it's about to extend out of my face. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes up. I'm all out of words and thought. I look up at him just on the brink of tears and he leans into to kiss me again as he holds me close in the storm.

The storm turns slightly more violent the longer we stay outside and we decide to go to the nearest coffee shop to wait it out. The staff and patrons eyes us curiously the moment we walk in, drenched from the downpour and we glance at each other's soaked clothes and smile with amusement. We take a table by the corner of the shop so we can watch the storm eventually pass us, after the waitress takes our order we fall into silence, every so often taking glances at each other.

It's as though what had just happened came from a dream. But the droplets of water from my hair on the small rounded table provides as a reminder that I'm definitely not dreaming. I lightly nibble at my bottom lip, relishing the feel of Kazuto's lips pressed against it. My body tingles and my heart flutters just at the thought of his hands combing through my hair and then running down to my waist pulling me against him. I feel my entire being craving for his touch and I have to fight myself from reaching over to him from across the table.

As we finish our drinks we watch the storm finally settle while another is noticeably forming from a distance that would most likely hit us within the next hour. I can sense our time together is ending as my fluttering heart has now turned to nervous beats. We haven't spoken much since we met at the train station yet I feel this silence between us is perfect, it feels content and I don't ever want it to end. But with the time nearing towards 8, I know it inevitably must.

"Shall I take you back home?" Kazuto finally suggests quietly as he places his empty cup on the table and watches me with those eyes that make me want to look into them for as long as I can.

I nod wordlessly with attempts of hiding my disheartened face, feeling that the night has come to an end. But as Kazuto rises from his seat, I look up at him in a panic and spill out the first words that come to mind. "I want to stay with you for the night!"

Kazuto's eyes slightly widen in surprise and my face immediately reddens in response at the sudden realization of what I had just said. Is this really what happens when I let my emotions control me? I become some love-struck teenager? I shyly look around to see if someone else has heard me, but based on the amount of chatter and commotion going on around us I feel a sense of security believing that no one has. Although it's not their reaction I'm concerned with.

Kazuto doesn't budge from where he stands and his silence makes me even more nervous and embarrassed of myself. I'm about to retract what I've said until he turns his gaze to look out the floor-to-ceiling windows then back to me as he holds out his hand. "If we leave now, we should be able to miss the storm."

I look at his hand reaching out for me and my face breaks into a wide smile. The affect he has on me is almost terrifying, but in a way, calming. When I'm with him, everything seems to make sense. I don't feel afraid and although I'm no longer alone, I feel independent because being with him is of my choosing.

We walk back to his house hand in hand. His fingers are entwined with mine and the length of our arms stick together like magnets. I lean into him even though it interferes with my walking but our pace is leisurely like we have all the time in the world. But when the sky cracks and the ground rumbles, we're hit with a shower of rain and we break into a run, however, we don't let go. Kazuto's strides are much longer that he's practically pulling me and I must quicken my own pace to catch up. The wind howls against us and the rain whips our faces. Our clothes are completely soaked that I feel running for shelter is useless. As Kazuto turns the corner, he looks back at me then his face morphs into confusion. I wonder what he's looking at until I realize that I'm stilling smile. Despite the condition we're in, despite we still have a long way to go until we reach his house, and despite the weather we're caught in, I'm still smiling. I let out a giggle and then break into laughter. I run faster until I'm ahead of him and I let go of his hand and start leaping into the puddles, splashing the water about. I lift my hands into the air and spin as the rain washes over me. I don't know what's come over me, all I know is that I've become the happiest I've ever been for as long as I've known. I somehow feel like a kid again but this time I no longer hear the disdain or disappointment in my mother's voice. It's been replaced by my own laughter. _My own joy._

* * *

Asuna wants to spend the night with him. I already have two chapters started following this one but I honestly don't know which one to use so for one time only, I'd like you all to decide for me! Shall we have the two take it next step further and actually _spend_ the night together? Or just as a simple sleepover? My reason being is because Asuna had already gone through a traumatic experience with Hideki, I don't think it would be appropriate, but at the same time, she's with someone she actually truly cares about. Don't worry, I know the rating I've given this story so it's not going to be graphic and highly descriptive.

So what do you think?


End file.
